The Princess and Me
by DivineSpiritual
Summary: Before the events of Phantom Planet, Danny is still set on trying to live normally. But how can you since you are considered the most well known ghost of the world. Meanwhile, 15 year old Elsa is allowed to attend Casper High in attempt to be a normal girl despite her ice powers that she is able to control to an extent. Delsa
1. Introductions

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**Author's Note: All right, I wanted to make something very clear. To the Sultan guest reviewer who didn't want me to reply to them, instead of acting like I'm a total idiot and saying: "AMITY PARK IS IN ILLINOIS NOT INDIANA! LOOK IT UP ON DP WIKI!" watch Phantom Planet. According to a friend of mine, looking carefully in that episode when they zoom out of Amity Park, it looks like the city is in Indiana, NOT Illinois. Also, don't think the DP wiki is the sole purpose to get information because wiki is made of info people THINK that went on DP. So, wiki versus the cartoon itself? Yeah, I'm going for Indiana. So quit with the angry anon reviews. Next time, you have the gall to call me out like that, make an account so I can talk to you instead of talking to you like this. Thank you very much.**

* * *

"Danny, are you sure you got all that? Danny? Danny!"

The boy gasped as he snapped to attention. His older sister, Jazz, gave him a look of disapproval. "Uh yeah! It was in…1984? Right?" he quickly answered, rubbing his messy black hair.

Jasmine Fenton, also known as Jazz, sighed and placed two fingers on the bridge of her nose, "This isn't a history question. We're working on math problems."

"…Right. Of course we are." said Danny, all the while trying to stifle a yawn. His sister, of course, noticed it right away.

"Have you been getting enough sleep? You look tired." The two were sitting at the kitchen table, and were in the middle of one of their study sessions. The eldest Fenton sibling was trying to help the youngest with boosting his grades, but so far, it wasn't going so well. The reason for their slow progress wasn't too hard to figure out, considering that Danny came close to falling asleep every few minutes. This worried Jazz to no end. Ever since Vlad Masters became mayor of Amity Park, Danny had been having problems; way more then what he had to deal with from the past year. And Vlad certainly wasn't making things any easier for her brother.

"It's nothing, Jazz." Danny said, standing up to stretch the kinks out of his arms.

Jazz was unconvinced by her sibling's denial, as she recalled how he acted before she knew his secret, which was the same way he was behaving now. It sort of hurt that he was still reluctant to talk to her, since she really cared about her little brother. After all, she was now a senior and was going off to college next year, and wouldn't be able to spend as much time as she used to. Danny was just starting his sophomore year, but considering how little progress the studying was going, things weren't looking good for the "halfa".

The redhead was one of the few people to know of her brother's deepest secret: Danny Fenton was the notorious ghost boy of Amity Park, **_Danny Phantom_**. Gaining his powers by accident from their parents' ghost portal, Danny had since then taken it upon himself to fight off the ghosts that dared to escape through the portal, and try to take over the world. It was a very hard task, considering the young teenager had been only fourteen at the time. And now that he was a year older, he had to deal with even crazier ghosts, as well as worry about passing even harder classes, and that was without having to worry about dealing with whatever plan Vlad came up with, or when his alter ego, **_Vlad Plasmius_**, made an appearance.

"Please don't try to hide your problems from me, Danny. I can tell that you definitely aren't getting enough sleep. Just tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help." Her tone was both stern, and concerned at the same time.

Danny opened his mouth to argue, but he knew it would be useless trying to deny it even further. He let out a deep sigh before looking back at Jazz, who was waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Okay, you've got me there." he said, tiredly. "The ghost attacks have been getting really hard to deal with lately, and it's been taking me longer to capture them before they cause too much damage. Plus, all of this schoolwork isn't exactly helping me keep me calm, either." He slumped back into his seat, no longer attempting to hide his exhaustion. "I just don't know, Jazz. Can I even make it through another year? I mean, I'm a teenager; I should be worried about passing tests, or getting a date with a girl. Tch, but I already know that's not going to happen any time soon."

"The tests?"

"No. Getting any girl to even consider going out with me." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to relieve some of the stress he was feeling. "This year would be so much more bearable for me if I could just do something else besides keeping this town safe. And before you say anything, homework doesn't count."

Jazz frowned pensively, trying in vain to think of a way to help her brother. She knew that Danny's secret responsibilities were taxing on him; she didn't think that she would've lasted a day in his shoes. Refocusing her attention on the depressed boy beside her, she patted her brother on the back to show her support.

"I understand what you're going through, little bro. Really, I do." she said. "And I wish that I could find some way to help, but I've never faced half of the things that you have. But don't worry, I'm sure something will come up in the future; you can never know for certain what the next day will bring. Right now, you've got to try and focus on this math. Mom and Dad will kill you if you don't keep your grades up."

"Yeah. Sure." Danny sighed, even though he knew that his sister was right. He didn't mean to complain so often, but considering the life that he had, he figured that he had the right to occasionally gripe about things that irked him. Thinking back to the personal promise he made to himself at the start of the school year, he began to wonder if he could actually keep it. He was serious about doing something fun on top of keeping Amity Park safe, but was that even possible? It wasn't that he wanted to stop being Danny Phantom. Hell, he loved having his powers, even if he would've been content with his life if he had never gotten them in the first place. More to the point, he could've easily ignored the countless ghosts that escaped from the Ghost Zone, and let someone else take care of the mess. But he knew that he could never do that, as he felt that it was his duty to ensure that the world remained safe.

Nonetheless, Danny had every intention of keeping his goal, he just wished that it wasn't so hard. Sure, he had Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and to some extent a much friendlier Valerie, there to support him, but it just wasn't the same. If only there were someone his own age that knew of the hardships that he constantly went through; someone that he could easily relate to. He almost wanted to laugh of the absurdity of such a thing happening to him anytime soon, before he attempted to solve the math problem that was proving to be quite the hassle to figure out.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa! Mom and Dad wanna see you!"

"Alright, alright, hold on, Anna. I'll be there in a moment."

A twelve-year-old girl with strawberry blonde hair tied into braided pigtails giggled before she rushed out of the room. Another girl, three years older than Anna, got up from her desk and made her way to the main throne room. Unlike the younger girl, her hair was platinum blonde, and was tied in a tight braided bun. Seeing that the older girl was following her, Anna continued to rush on ahead, her pigtails flying out from behind her. Elsa, on the other hand, calmly walked down the hallway with the elegance and grace of a sophisticated young lady. These two girls were sisters, and princesses, to a modern kingdom known as Arendelle. As they entered the throne room, they saw their parents, King Agdar and Queen Idun, quietly discussing something important. They stopped their conversation, however, when they heard their daughters come walking in.

"Mother, Father, you wanted to see me?" Elsa asked casually, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Yes, Elsa, we did. You see, your mother and I have been discussing of what to do when the time comes for you to become Queen of Arendelle." responded Agdar, as he rose from his throne and walked over to his daughter.

"What? You mean, right now?" Anna asked, surprised at the thought.

Idun laughed gently, "No, Anna, not now."

"You see, Elsa, a queen must be prepared for more than just ruling a kingdom." continued Agdar. "You must learn to understand what is best for the commonwealth, and take action accordingly; to keep a level head during catastrophes and natural disasters. Not to mention, we will have to eventually prepare the kingdom when it comes time to reveal a certain…attribute about you." An awkward silence fell over the room, but Elsa knew what her father was referring to.

"You mean my powers..." She looked down at her hands, and watched as snowflakes began to emerge.

Elsa was by no means an ordinary princess. On the day that she was born, her parents were shocked to discover that she had inherited the power to control ice and snow from her father's side of the family. Before the king was even born, a witch had cursed his father with cryokinetic powers that completely changed how he lived his life as punishment for ruling Arendelle through cruelty and intimidation. As Agdar grew into a man, and became the next king after his predecessor passed away, he had feared that he would inherit his father's curse. He was extremely relieved when he showed no signs of developing cryokinetic powers of his own, and worked hard to regain his family's lost honor. But his worries soon returned after their first daughter was born, and proved that the curse had simply skipped a generation. The young girl tried to keep her abilities under control, but the process was extremely difficult. It was only thanks to the advice from a wise old troll that she was able restrain her powers to an extent that she could keep them a secret from everyone, with the sole exception being her parents and Anna.

With the love and support of her family, Elsa was able to live a fairly normal life. She and Anna were taught by the best teachers Arendelle had to offer, and spent time together doing the things that normal sisters usually did: play games, use computers, and even watch television. But even after fifteen years of disciplined training, Elsa was still afraid that she might hurt someone if she lost control, even for an instant. To ensure such an incident never occurred, she kept herself confined to the castle, despite her desire to make more friends.

"Yes, Elsa." replied Agdar calmly, making Elsa glance back at him. That's why your mother and I have been trying to think of the best way to get over your social anxiety problems, and to help you learn how to interact with people. Being a ruler of a kingdom would require you talking to with several people that you've never met before."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Anna piped up, causing her family to turn toward her. "We can go somewhere new, and enroll in a public school! It'll be the perfect way to help her deal with being in a more social environment, and Elsa might even get to make some friends her own age! "

Agdar chuckled while shaking his head at the very notion. "Anna, dear, I appreciate you wanting to help, but that would be too much of a risk. It just wouldn't be fair to your sister if we just place her in such a stress-inducing situation like public school."

"But Anna's got a point, Father." Elsa suddenly said, bringing her family's attention back to the teenage princess. "I've always longed to go outside the castle and meet new people, and this may be my only chance to do so. Furthermore, this could be just the thing that I need to better improve social skills. I know that you and Mother have been so supportive of me, Father, but I simply can't become an exceptional ruler if I stayed holed up in the palace all my life."

The Arendellean king and queen became silent as they looked to one another, as if they were having a telepathic conversation. They then turned back to face at their daughter, making her somewhat nervous of their gaze.

"Are you _sure_ that you have your powers under control, Elsa?" her father finally asked.

Hope shining in her blue eyes, Elsa smiled softly. "I think I do, for the most part, anyways. As long as I keep calm, I can actually touch things without them unintentionally freezing."

"I see." Agdar adopted a serious expression. "You do realize that if anyone were to find out that you are a princess attending a public school, the paparazzi will be on you in a heartbeat, and that's not including the ones that we have here in Arendelle."

"Which is why we must not let anyone know of this plan, dear. If we want this plan to work out, no one must know of Elsa's royal status." said Idun, sending her eldest daughter a warm smile.

"Hold on, Elsa gets to go traveling, but not me? That's not fair, I want to see new places, too!" Anna interjected with a pout. She always hated being left out.

The royal couple just laughed warmly. "Don't worry, Anna, you may come with your sister and me, too." answered the queen.

"Wait, you're not coming too, Father?" asked Elsa.

The king shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot, my daughter. Someone needs to stay behind to look after the kingdom, after all. But, if you three are going to be moving to attend school abroad, I must know which country you are all planning on traveling to, so that we can make the necessary arrangements."

"The United States might be our best option, dear. Their school year has just recently started, and having our daughters experience what it's like to attend American public school will be a great learning experience for them." Idun pointed out, to which her husband nodded approvingly.

"If that's the case, then which school would be the best choice, and in what state?"

"I already know of a school that we could go to, Father. It's in a town that I've always dreamed of visiting." The platinum blonde smiled at Anna, who was beaming widely.

"That's excellent, Elsa. What is this town called, and where is it located?" her mother asked, happy to hear her elder daughter taking the initiative.

There was a brief spell of silence, before Elsa spoke again. "Amity Park, Indiana."


	2. Moving

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**To the guest review Conservative, let me point out that I am a Conservative myself and I fully agree that Liberals would go against Danny not Conservatives. My beta reader and co-writer Toa is the one who is against conservative and he wrote that, not me. But I did let him know to not insert politics into this story because honestly, that's one thing I try to avoid when writing stories. I took out that part for I had no idea it was in there. Thanks for the heads up, it won't happen again.**

* * *

Danny slowly dragged his feet across the sidewalk's gray pavement, willing himself to keep on moving. The morning didn't exactly start off well for him since his alarm clock failed to go off on time. If it hadn't been for Jazz's help, he would've had to make a mad dash in order to get to school on time. To make matters worse for the boy, it was Monday, which meant that there was another four more days of school before the weekend.

It had been over a week since his pep talk with Jazz, and he was still in a surly mood. Despite her comforting words, they did him little to no good in helping him see the brighter side of life. He still didn't like going to school, and was now beginning to feel too tired to go on his nightly patrols as Danny Phantom. But, if there was one thing that he could easily see as a positive in his current situation, it was that there hadn't been much ghost activity in a long while; even Vlad was being unusually quiet. Normally, Danny would've taken this lull in activity as a sign that his arch-nemesis was probably planning something big, but with homework and tests piling up, the raven-haired boy was too preoccupied to even think about it.

He yawned once more as he continued to make his way toward Casper High, his body still not fully awake. He had decided to walk there for once, instead of flying via Invisible Airlines (i.e., flying whilst invisible), since he reckoned that he might need to save his energy in case of a sudden ghost attack. He'd also reckoned that the walking would help wake him up even faster, considering that he still hadn't acquired the taste for coffee. His exhaustion was so severe, that he didn't notice the mansion that he passed by; the same mansion that hadn't been lived in for a long while, and had some moving vans parked out front. If the young Fenton had been more attentive and stayed a bit longer, he would've caught sight of the movers walking back to the vans, having just finished putting in the last of the items.

* * *

Inside her neat room was Princess Elsa, staring at her reflection from a full-body mirror. After she, her sister, and her mother arrived last Friday, they used the following weekend to make their mansion more hospitable for an extended stay. According to the plan that her parents came up with, she and her sister would be attending public school for one year. On the off chance that the girls liked their schools, then they would be allowed to stay until they graduated, which was something the eldest princess sincerely hoped was possible.

As Elsa continued to stare at herself in the mirror, she recalled how she managed to actually get to America in the first place. At first, her parents were curious as to why she had chosen Amity Park as the place where she wanted to attend school. She had told them that it was because the suburban town had a nice friendly atmosphere amongst the population. But the real reason, however, was because both princesses wanted a chance to meet the famous ghostly hero who lived there. Ever since Danny Phantom appeared on T.V., Anna immediately thought that he was the coolest hero ever. And Elsa could see why her sister adored him, since the ghost boy did everything he could to protect the people of Amity Park, as well as the world. Despite the bad publicity he'd gotten when he was involved with physical confrontation with the town's mayor, to which the public originally shunned him for, Anna and Elsa never thought he was the evil monster the tabloids and faux-news channels made him out to be. Personally, Elsa felt some kind of kinship between herself and the ghost boy, as she could understand to some degree how difficult it must have been for him: having powers that set him apart from everyone else, with the whole world practically against him simply because he was different. And yet, despite all of the hardships he faced, he continued to fight for his people, which made him all the more admirable in her eyes.

She could hardly believe that her parents were giving her the opportunity to finally live her dream. Getting the chance to pick the place to study abroad, to be able to go outside of the castle she had been cooped up in for the majority of her life, to interact with people her own age, all of these things were part of her deepest desire to live a normal life. Naturally, her parents were worried about Amity Park being a safe environment for their children, but she had assured them that the town was extremely safe, what with its low crime rate. She didn't mention the sporadic ghost attacks that occurred, grateful that her parents were a little old fashioned when it came to watching television. That wasn't to say that they didn't watch television at all, they just preferred to do so when they felt the need to, or when they wanted to watch a few of their favorite sitcoms.

Agdar had been the one to make all the preparations the day after that fateful family meeting, stressing the necessity of keeping their royal lineages a secret to both Elsa and Anna. To that point, it was agreed that the female members of the royal family would take on the last name of _Smith_ while they were in America, just to be on the safe side. The king and queen even decided to go by aliases; their father was named Erlend, and their mother now went by Amalie. Their cover story was that they were a family of an ambassador, and their mother wanted her daughters to complete their education in America whilst their father was working overseas.

While the girls and their mother were away, the king would stay in Arendelle to both watch over his kingdom, and make sure that no one knew where his wife and daughters had gone. He even allowed one of their most trusted maids and butlers to go along with them. To complete their alibi, he bought them a nice comfortable mansion that wasn't too far away from the schools the girls would be attending. Both Elsa and Anna were extremely excited to be living in a different country, although the eldest princess was much better at containing her exuberance than her younger sister. Her etiquette tutors were quite good at making sure that their lessons stuck.

Now here she was, in her own room, getting ready for her first day of school at Casper High School. For her outfit, she had decided to go with a blue shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of blue flats. She sighed for the umpteenth time as she put her hair into its usual tight braided bun. Despite the reassurance from both of her parents, she couldn't help but worry that someone might recognize her. She was eternally thankful that her parents preferred to keep their family life private, as all the stress would've been hell for her as a kid. If the people of Arendelle had managed to find out about her powers, she would've most likely been treated as the reincarnation of her kingdom's most hated tyrant king. Even though she wanted to make friends of her own, her first instinct to keep herself hidden was still pretty strong.

Elsa bit her bottom lip as a sudden wave of anxiety began to settle in, before she quickly closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't let those types of feelings run her life any longer. She had already managed to keep her powers fairly under control, and the last thing she needed was to have a relapse mere minutes before her first day of school began.

"Elsa!"

The teen nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Anna's loud voice. The younger girl came rushing in, already dressed in some nice modern green and pink clothing,

"Come on! We're going to be late on our first day!"

"Okay, Anna. Just hold on a second, I need to make sure that I've got everything that I'm going need." said Elsa, before turning back to face her mirror.

Anna just stared at her older sister, her arms folded in front of her chest impatiently. "Are you _still_ worried that someone is going to blow your cover?" Elsa blinked and looked back at her sister, surprised at how quickly her sister could figure out what was bothering her. "No one is going to recognize you, Elsa, so stop worrying already! Now, come on!"

"It's not that simple, Anna." sighed Elsa, as she looked down nervously. "My entire life, I've been working so hard to make sure that no one finds out about my powers. Now that I'm finally getting the chance to go outside of the palace, I can't help but worry that I might mess up my only shot to experience what it's like to have a normal life. I know that I shouldn't be this paranoid, but I just can't help it; it's like a smoker trying to get over their addiction cold turkey, the urge is still there."

Anna frowned in thought. She knew how her sister got whenever she felt stressed, and it'd be such a shame if the new carpet got covered in frost; that would only make Elsa feel worse about herself. Suddenly, the younger sister smirked.

"I've got an idea! Wait right here!" Her pigtails flying, Anna rushed out of the room. Elsa couldn't help but stare at the space where her sister once stood, one of her eyebrows quirked in confusion. Sometimes, she just couldn't comprehend what went inside her sister's head. A few seconds later, her sister returned with something in her hands. "Check it out!" she said, as she presented the item to her.

"…Glasses?" Elsa questioned, taking the frames into her own hands.

"Yep! They should help your disguise even more!" Anna said with a wide smile.

"But, Anna, I don't need glasses."

"That's the beauty of these things, these glasses aren't really glasses; their lenses are just transparent." said Anna, adding an extravagant flourish of her hands, making Elsa sigh as she turned back toward the mirror.

She then studied the glasses in her hand, noticing how the lenses seemed quite large and round. Shrugging to herself, she put them on and saw that her sister was right; they were purely cosmetic. She also noticed that they made her blue eyes seem a bit larger than normal.

"Thanks, Anna." said Elsa, although she honestly wasn't sure if wearing fake glasses was going to help her keep her identity a secret.

"No problem! I think that they make you look adorable!" Anna replied with a squeal, all the while hugging her sister's arm.

"Elsa! Anna! Come on, the buses are here!" _Amalie_ called from downstairs.

Anna quickly hurried out of Elsa's room. Elsa followed suit after giving her reflection on last inspection. Grabbing her new backpack, she tried to get herself psyched for the new life experience that was practically just around the corner, all the while fighting the sensation of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked when he saw his best friend come walking up the front entrance's stairs.

"Yeah, I guess. For once, I was lucky to get enough sleep last night." Danny replied as he tried unsuccessfully to stifle another yawn.

"Well, that's good to hear. And even better news is that from what I've heard, Mr. Lancer said that no one failed last week's test." Sam added with a small smile.

"That's great! So long as I'm passing, I should be able to make it through this year just fine." The fact that he had been able to pass one Lancer's tests managed to bring a smile to Danny's face. He continued to make his way to his locker, with Tucker and Sam following behind him.

"Speaking of good news, has there been any activity from _you know who_?" Tucker asked, his eyes shifting around to make sure no one had overheard him.

Danny couldn't help but sigh while placing his backpack in his locker. "No. At least, not yet, which can only be a good or a bad thing, depending on how you look at it. Whenever Plasmius makes an appearance, it's only when he knows that whatever plan he has concocted is going to succeed. But then again, his plans always seem to be on such a grand scale, that it takes him a long while just to think of one. Whatever the reason, I'm not about to look a gift-horse in the mouth. I'm just going to enjoy what little free time I have before that psycho enacts another one of his schemes. And who knows, maybe I'll have time to do something that doesn't involve ghosts or school work."

"If you want, all three of us can hang out this weekend." offered Sam, trying to hide the eagerness in her voice. "Maybe we can all catch a movie at my place, or just spend the day at the mall. You know, for old time's sake?"

"Well, that does sound good, Sam, but I still don't think your parents are comfortable with me being at your place for extended periods of time. Plus, for all we know, the teachers could assign a massive project on Friday, right before the weekend. I guess we'll just have to see when the week is nearly over."

Although she didn't show it, the Goth girl couldn't help but feel disappointed at Danny's response. For a while, Sam had been developing sort of a crush on the young ghost boy, and yet he seemed to be completely oblivious of her feelings. She wanted to just come out and say that she liked him, but her fear of rejection, as well as her inexperience with talking to people about her feelings, always kept her from taking the initiative. She still tried to drop subtle hints in an effort to at least get his attention, but the process was long and frustrating.

"Well, I'm going on ahead, you guys. I have to take care of something before my class starts. See you two at lunch." said Tucker, and rushed off down the hallway.

"Later, Tuck." Danny called after the tech whiz.

Sam just waved, before turning back to her other male friend. "I need to get to my class, too. That is, unless you still wanted to talk?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. But thanks for the offer, Sam." the boy said with a smile. Sam managed to smile as she nodded, before making her way to her first class of the day. Danny turned back to his locker, hoping that his day would go well. He was actually feeling optimistic, until…

"Hey, Fenton!" called an obnoxious voice from behind.

...fate decided to grind his good mood into the ground.

"Oh, great, just what I needed." groaned Danny. He turned to face the person approaching him from behind, just in time to be roughly pushed against the lockers.

Dash Baxter, the jock, bully, and "big man on campus" of Casper High, had cornered him. What a great way to start the day,

"I thought we could start this morning off with our _usual_, followed by an atomic wedgie on the flagpole." the blond said with a condescending smirk. After his countless run-ins with the quarterback, Danny already knew what entailed in their _usual_; walking around with one eye swollen shut was not something he wanted to experience right now.

"Come on, Dash, I'm _so_ not in the mood. Can't you go harass someone else who's already having a great day?" Danny questioned, his face showing no emotion, not willing to give the blond bully the satisfaction of seeing him cringe at the oncoming beating. Unfortunately, that only seemed to encourage the large bully.

"Nah! I find it more fun to take the beatings on you, wimp!" And with that, the bigger teen grabbed a handful of Danny's shirt, and lifted the ghost boy high enough that his feet were actually dangling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa stood outside, staring at the school before her. It was a large building but seemed nice enough. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the double doors and made her way inside. She was glad to know that classes were going to start real soon, and that she wouldn't have to wait long before school officially began. The hallways weren't too crowded; something that she was grateful for, and hoped would stay that way. She had gotten everything she needed from the front office, so all that was left to do was find where her locker was. That alone was a new experience for her, one which she was beginning to find difficult. Looking up from the small map provided by the principal, she saw a group of girls talking to each other. One of the girls, a pretty Hispanic, was laughing at a joke that one of her girlfriends told her. Since the girl seemed friendly enough, Elsa reasoned that she could possibly help her with finding where her locker was. And who knew, maybe this girl and her "posse" could possibly be the first of many friends at this school.

"Excuse me?" said Elsa as she stepped up to the group, the girls turning toward her, "Hi...um, I was wondering if maybe one of you girls could possibly help me? You see, I'm new here, and..."

Before she could finish, the girls broke out in a bout of laughter, bewildering the princess in disguise; that was **_not _**the response that she expected.

"You're _new_ here? Well, I'd believe that, considering that this is the first time I've seen you and your ugly glasses. And what, you've got a map and yet you're still lost? Tell me, _nerdette_, is your eye sight _really_ that bad, or are you not as bright as you look?" the Hispanic girl questioned with a sneer.

Elsa was taken aback by such rudeness. She bit her bottom lip and awkwardly shuffled in place, the sudden shock of the girl's insults leaving her slightly tongue-tied. "Well, no. I was just wondering if that maybe…"

"Look, _sweetie_, I don't have time for, um…pasty nerds like yourself." interrupted the uppity teenager. "Now can you do me a favor and leave? I don't want your presence to taint my flawless skin." The girl even had the audacity to wave her off, like she was some sort of pest. The fact that the girl's little gang were looking at her with smug expressions, as if she were some sort of novelty, only served to make her anger burn hotter.

"Very well," she said in a terse voice, and briskly walked past them. As Elsa turned around a corner, she could still hear the girls laughing, and complimenting "Paulina" for her excellent burn; she could only assume they were referring to that rude little so-and-so. "Well, that's one person I know to avoid from now on. On the bright side, at least they don't know who I really am." she muttered.

Closing her eyes, Elsa took a deep breath, and slowly let it back out. She knew that dwelling on the rude girl's behavior would only make her angrier, and decided to instead focus on getting to her locker before the first bell rang. Luckily for her, that didn't take her much longer. But she did decide, however, that perhaps asking people out in the hallways for directions wasn't such a good idea; Paulina and her preppy girl brood certainly proved that. She had expected a lot of things when she arrived at Casper High, but she didn't predict meeting someone so mean _that_ quickly. She had watched several television programs, and even read a few books, about bullies: the types of cliques they were a part of, who they normally targeted, the reason for their behavior, basically everything anyone needed to know about bullies. But researching bullies and actually having personal experiences with them were two different things altogether.

By the time she had finished securing her bag in the locker, and gathered the necessary supplies for her first class, the hallways were empty. Her initial nervousness and excitement returned as she ventured towards her first class. But just as she was about head into the classroom, she heard a voice further up, near the fork in the hallway.

"Nah! I find it more fun to take the beatings on you, wimp!"

Elsa stopped in her tracks, and slowly crept towards the corner near the right path. As she carefully peered over the edge, she was stunned at what she saw. Down that hallway stood a blond haired teenager, who was pinning a smaller boy with black hair against the lockers. The smaller boy looked almost nonchalant about the whole situation he was in, but Elsa could see the subtle signs that he was highly annoyed, a little bit scared.

"Seriously, Dash, you need to get a hobby." said the smaller boy, who was trying to get the one called Dash to let go of his shirt. Elsa was starting to get worried, things looked as if they were about to get ugly really quick.

"What are you talking about, _Fen-toad_? This _is _my hobby!" Elsa watched in horror as she saw Dash cock back his fist. She looked around to see if anyone was going to help this boy, but no one was in that section of the hallway. She glanced back at the jock and his victim, unsure of what to do. She could always try to personally stop Dash, but she wasn't confident that she'd be able to make him listen to her. Or worse, her interference might encourage the bully to hurt the teen even more. She knew that she had that other..._alternative_, but she REALLY didn't want to use it, especially since her mom made her promise to never use it unless it was absolutely necessary. But considering that she was facing an emergency, she figured that she could use her powers, _just this once_. Because if there was one thing that Elsa hated above having her powers be discovered, it was bullies.

Quickly getting in position, making sure that neither people nor security cameras were around to see what she was about to do. Glaring in concentration, she aimed her right hand at Dash, immediately feeling the familiar sensation of cold vapors building up in the palm of her hand. With a mere thought, she swiftly shot the cold blast straight to the floor, specifically where the jock was standing. The results were instantaneous: before Dash could even land his punch, his feet slipped on the newly formed ice. With a startled cry, the bully landed harshly on his back, his head impacting hard against the floor and knocking him for a loop. Seeing that the smaller boy was no longer in any danger, Elsa quickly crept back the way she came and walked into the classroom, feeling quite proud of her good deed.

* * *

Danny stared down at the dazed Dash Baxter in confusion. One minute he was about to get beaten up, the next his tormenter suddenly dropped him. Sure, he was initially going to use his powers to avoid the confrontation entirely, but the jock suddenly slipped and fell before he could do anything. He was going to just walk away, when he noticed what took out the jock: a thin sheet of ice that was right underneath his feet. That hadn't been there before when Dash had first cornered him, leading to one very important question: who had created it?

Danny was sure as hell that he didn't make it, his control over his ice powers had drastically improved since the Undergrowth debacle. The fact that it formed before Dash could hit him, on the other hand, meant that someone had to have been watching the whole scene. He looked around the hallway, but saw no one around. And there was no chance that some ghost had come to his aid, as his ghost sense would've alerted him. Plus, there were very few ghosts that were on good terms with him, let alone actually help him.

The ghost boy didn't have much time to ponder this new mystery when the bell above him rang, indicating that he was going to be late if he didn't book it. Plus, Dash was starting to get his bearings back, and he did _not _want to give the bully the chance to pick up where he left off. Without wasting time, Danny grabbed his things and immediately rushed to class, making sure that he didn't slip on the ice. He wasn't sure _who_ helped him, but he was sure thankful for the unexpected assist.


	3. A New Friend

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

* * *

The morning passed by without any more incidents for Elsa, although she could've done without the teachers presenting her to the rest of the class like some new addition to a zoo. She'd never felt more awkward just standing in front of the classroom with everyone staring back at her. She felt a lot better when everyone seemed to accept her as if getting a new student was an everyday occurrence; although she could've down without the attention that the stereotypical male nerds seemed to give her. There was just something about their stares and wide smiles that unsettled her.

Unfortunately, the mean Paulina girl that she'd meet before school started happened to be in her first class of the morning. As soon as the teacher finished introducing Elsa, the young platinum blonde saw Paulina smirking maliciously at her. Elsa had to quickly look away so as not to let the popular girl see how rattled she still was from their first encounter. Thankfully, the "mean girl" didn't try to do anything else, most likely due to the fact that the teacher was standing right in the front of the classroom. Nonetheless, Elsa made sure to try and sit in the back of her classes in order to avoid attracting attention to herself, counting her blessings that there was no assigned seating. She had to admit, though, that attending public high school wasn't exactly what she had hoped it would be like.

She had always dreamed that her experience in public school would like one of those sitcoms she'd watched when she was younger: that she'd make good friends, have a few adventures, and live like a normal girl. From what she'd experienced so far, however, she was quickly becoming disappointed. Although she always knew that reality was much harsher then fantasy, it was still a bitter pill for her to swallow. But on the bright side, at least the lessons for her classes were interesting. Back in Arendelle, she always loved to learn new things; she was fond of history and literature to be quite fascinating. And even though she had been taught by the best teachers her kingdom had to offer, it was interesting to learn things through a different perspective.

When her third class was surprisingly let out early, she rushed to the library to see if she could find any interesting books, and was grateful to see that the facility had a wide variety to choose from. With great restraint, she decided to only check out a few, as she didn't want to go through them _too_ quickly. When the bell rang for lunch, Elsa was in a much better mood as she made her way to the cafeteria, knowing that she could at least enjoy her classes. She was so engrossed in reading one of her new books that she didn't pay attention to where she was going, and harshly bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it, will ya?" a male voice said in an annoyed tone.

Elsa looked up from her book and saw that she had walked right into a tall, burly teen wearing a letter jacket. And he wasn't alone, for there was another young man wearing the same type of jacket right beside him.

"Sorry." Elsa apologized, with a slight bow of her head. "I wasn't looking where I was going. It won't happen again." She tried to continue on her way, but her path was suddenly blocked by the large teenager's arm whipping out in front of her face, making her gasp in surprise.

"Now hold one a second, _girl_, you can't just say _sorry_ and expect to move on like that." said the jock, smirking cruelly down at her in the same way that Paulina had once done.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, so I would appreciate it if I can just pass by." replied Elsa, trying to remain calm and polite. She didn't want to get into a confrontation that could result in her accidentally using her ice powers, especially now that there were witnesses around. Unfortunately, her words fell on deaf ears as the two jocks began to step closer toward her, causing her to back away.

"Well, you probably should have thought of that before you bumped into me, _honey_." retorted the jock, his smirk becoming more malevolent. "Tell ya what, maybe if you agree to go out with me, I won't take all of your money for _compensation_. You're actually pretty easy on the eyes, considering that you're one pale _nerd_." The two jocks began to laugh while Elsa glared at them.

"No! I will not be bullied by the likes of you! Now please, step aside!" Her hands gripped her books tightly out of fear. She could already begin to feel ice emitting from her fingertips.

"Oh, and what if we don't, _nerdette_?" the second jock asked, as he and his friend continued to advance on her. Elsa tried to back up even further when she felt her back make contact with the wall, effectively putting her between a rock and a hard place. Feeling like a cornered animal, she hoped that someone would see that she was in trouble. But to her dismay, no one seemed to even take notice of her dilemma. "_So what will it be_?"

Elsa glanced back up at the jocks, at a loss on how to get herself out of her predicament without causing a commotion. She subconsciously clenched her right fist and was prepared to flash freeze the two brutes the moment they made their move, when help suddenly arrived.

"Hey! Meatheads!" exclaimed a voice from behind the two jocks. Elsa and the bullies looked to see who had spoken, and she was surprised to see the same black haired boy that she had saved earlier that morning. "If the girl wants to be left alone, then you lot should respect her wishes."

* * *

Throughout the day, Danny had been so busy with his lessons that he had nearly forgotten about the ice incident with Dash. Although he was concerned as to how the frozen water had appeared, he had to admit he was glad to have been able to avoid that beating…for now, at least; he knew the blond jock would most likely blame him for his fall, and would be hell bent on getting revenge. He didn't have a clue as to when Dash would strike, but he knew that he would need to be prepared for anything. For now, however, he decided to not let the impeding threat of the impending thrashing affect his good mood. He was actually able to focus on his work, and his morning fatigue had finally gone away.

The ghost boy was glad to hear the lunch bell, which meant that he could finally talk to Sam and Tucker about what had happened with Dash before school started; perhaps they would have an idea as to who could've made the ice. As Danny walked down the hallways, he made sure to keep an eye out for a certain vengeful blonde bully.

"_So what will it be_?"

Surprised by the rather menacing question, Danny backtracked to a dead-end hallway and saw that two jocks had cornered a girl that he had never seen before. Considering that this was his first time seeing her, he assumed that she was a new student, which may have been the reason those bullies had targeted her. He also saw that she was shaking, but he wasn't sure whether it was from fear or anger. Normally, Danny would've just ignored the scenario entirely; seeing jocks picking other people was not something new. But for some reason, seeing them antagonizing the new girl set something off within him. Besides, he was _Danny Phantom_, Amity Park's unofficial hero; he couldn't just stand by and do nothing to stop an act of bullying that was occurring right in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his nerves and put on a brave face as he stomped towards the two bullies.

"Hey! Meatheads!" he said loudly. The young teen quickly had the attention of both the jocks and their target. Ignoring the death glares from the bigger boys, Danny pressed onwards. "If the girl wants to be left alone, then you lot should respect her wishes."

"Mind your own business, Fenton, we're having an important discussion here." said one of the jocks.

"Yeah? Well, last time I checked, cornering a girl isn't the right way to have an _important discussion_ with her_."_ retorted Danny as he folded his arms in front of his chest, in an attempt to show how serious he was on the matter.

"Get lost, runt! This doesn't concern you!" And with that, the jocks turned back to face the new girl again. Panicking, Danny knew that he had to do something fast, or else things would get ugly for the new girl very quickly. He knew of one way that could successfully get the bullies to focus their aggression on him, but the teen also knew what would happen to him if he actually went _that _far. And yet, despite his reservations, he couldn't in good conscious leave this girl at the mercy of those Neanderthals; she didn't deserve the sort of treatment. With grim acceptance of the most likely outcome, he played his trump card.

"What's wrong with you guys? Is picking on girls the only way for the two of you to deal with your mother issues?" Danny said condescendingly. Seeing the two larger teens visibly twitch was enough to let the ghost boy know that he had them right where he wanted. "Oh, _I'm sorry_, did I strike a nerve? What's the matter, _are the little pumpkins upset that their mommies aren't giving them enough attention?_ I can't say that I blame them, considering how _well_ you two turned out."

That proved to be the last straw. The jocks immediately stopped what they were doing, and marched angrily toward him. With one grabbing hold of his arms and the other grasping his legs, Danny was carried outside the school towards a destination that he was all too familiar with from prior experience.

* * *

Elsa watched in utter disbelief as the two jocks picked up the boy, the same boy that she had saved from that Dash bully, and carried him away. She looked around at the other students that had witnessed the entire exchange, wondering if someone was going to get a teacher to stop those bullies. But to her utter astonishment, everyone just went about their business as if nothing had happened! No one seemed to care that one of their fellow students was most likely about to get beaten up by two over aggressive student athletes! Concerned for the young man who came to her rescue, she rushed after them, taking care to stay hidden should the bullies decide to pick off where they left off. Her pursuit led her outside of the school, more specifically the dumpsters. Fearing that this was the spot where the jocks were going to beat up the smaller teen, she was shocked to see them actually_ throw him inside a dumpster_, before shutting the lid on him!

* * *

_'Well this is just great_. _And the day started off __**so well**_**_._**' thought Danny sourly as he listened as the jocks' laughter grew fainter, indicating that they were walking away. _Now_ he remembered why no student of Casper High stood up for anyone being tormented by bullies: they always got thrown into the dumpsters as a reward for their efforts. With a sigh, Danny carefully crept through the garbage towards the dumpster's opening, and tried to push open its lids. The smell of garbage was starting to make his stomach turn, and he wanted to get out before the disgusting aroma seeped into his clothes. In his haste to escape, he wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping, which caused him to lose his footing and fall back first amongst the countless garbage bags beneath him.

"Terrific. Just terrific." he muttered as he tried to sit up again. He was nearly halfway up, when the lid suddenly opened, the influx of light from the sun momentarily blinding him. When he blinked away the spots in his vision, he saw that it was the same girl that the jocks were picking on.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern shining in her large blue eyes.

"Um, yeah,...yeah, I'm fine. I mean, other than having to smell this garbage, I'm perfectly dandy." replied Danny. With the girl keeping the dumpster lid open, it was much easier for him to get out. "Thanks for the assist." he added, once his feet was back on solid ground.

"Actually, I should be the one thanking you." the girl said politely, giving him a grateful smile. "You really didn't need to get involved like that, but I really appreciate what you did back there. It was really brave of you, standing up to those two. I'm just sorry that you practically paid the ultimate price for your courage."

The teen gave her a reassuring smile as he waved off her compliment. "Hey, it's no big deal, I just couldn't stand to see you getting hurt. Besides, I'm actually used to this sort of stuff by now."

The girl looked quite alarmed at the boy's nonchalance about his recent ordeal. "Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't we at least tell one of the faculty members about this? If you want, I can just leave an anonymous tip so that they won't think that you tattled on them."

Danny just shook his head. "Nah, there's not much that the teachers can do about something like this, and that's _if_ they decide to do anything at all. Athletes are treated like local celebrities here, and are given a lot of leeway. Now I know what you're thinking: it's completely unfair, but hey, since has life ever been fair? As time went on, us_ common students_, just learned to deal with it. Luckily for us, the lunch ladies took pity on our plight and started double-bagging their trash." he said while dusting himself off, unaware that he had two broken egg shells and a banana peel stuck in his hair, giving the teenager a rather goofy appearance not unlike certain cartoon rodent. Even though she knew that it was inappropriate, the girl couldn't stop the giggles that escaped her mouth.

Danny, on the other hand, was confused as to why the girl was suddenly laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Um...You...y-you kind of...got a little...something...in your hair." she said in between giggles. Reaching gingerly towards his hairline, Danny recoiled in disgust as he felt the garbage, the look he made only serving to make the girl laugh even harder.

"Oh, sure, laugh at the guy who's just been intimately introduced to last Monday's leftovers." retorted Danny, with a roll of his eyes, his small smile showing that he held no ill will towards the new girl.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I j-j-just can't h-help it! Th-that face you j-just made, and th-those e-eggshells made me th-think of Morty the Mouse!" the girl said in between laughs. Her laughter was so contagious that soon even Danny found himself laughing, too. After a short while, and with great effort, the girl finally stopped her laughter. "But, y-y-you're right. You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing."

Danny simply shrugged. "Eh, if I'd been your place, I probably would've laughed, too. So, what's your name? I guessing that you're a new student, right?"

The girl gasped, feeling quite embarrassed that she had forgotten her manners so quickly. She quickly cleared her throat, before looking him straight in the eye. "My name is Elsa Smith, and you are correct about me being new here. Today is my first day at this school."

Danny could see that the bespectacled girl was really polite and proper. That was certainly something that he'd never encountered with girls before, but that didn't mean he was against such pleasantries. It was a nice change of pace from the snide comments he usually received from girls.

"It's nice to meet you, Elsa. My name is Daniel Fenton, but everyone calls me Danny." He held out his hand for her to shake, until he remembered where exactly he had just been. Elsa easily caught on what was bothering the teenage boy, and instantly came up with a solution.

"Here, hold out your hand." she said, as she pulled out a small plastic bottle of antibacterial hand wash from her pocket. Grateful that the new girl came prepared, he did as she asked as Elsa applied a small blob to one of his hands, which he quickly rubbed into his palms and fingers. Once he was sure they were clean, Danny offered his right hand again, only this time Elsa accepted it.

"Uh, thanks." Danny said, awkwardly. "So, Elsa, um...where exactly were you heading to before all of excitement?"

"W-Well, I was about go on my lunch break, when I accidentally bumped into those two brutes." she replied.

"Hey, what a coincidence, so was I." said Danny, who took a quick glance at his watch. "And if we hurry, we'll have at least twenty minutes until lunch is over. C'mon, I'll show you the ropes of Casper High's cafeteria."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at Danny's friendly attitude as she followed after him. For the first time since she arrived, it looked like she had a real chance at making her first friend. From what she'd already experienced, she feared that her first day at a public high school would be horrible; she was worried that the entire school was full of "mean girls" and bullies. Thankfully, the teenage boy was quickly putting that fear to rest. He seemed quite genial, and had this air around him that made her feel comfortable to be around him.

Once they had entered the cafeteria, Elsa was temporarily stunned by the amount of noise and people that was confined into such a small room. It was nothing like the palace's dining room, or what she had seen on television. A quick call from Danny brought her back to the present as she joined him at the end of the serving line. From there, it was just a matter of deciding between two choices for the entree, as well as the side dishes and beverages that they had to offer. At the end of the line sat a lady with a cash register, where the students paid for their lunches. Everything was going along smoothly, until it was Danny's turn to pay. His hand slipped in his left jeans pocket, only to sudden check every single one of his pocket frantically, before finally giving up with a defeated sigh.

"What's the matter?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, it's nothing too serious, except it looks like my _chauffeurs_ helped themselves to a tip for their _services_." the young man said in a low voice.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only did those bullies have the gall to launch Danny into a dumpster, but they took his lunch money as well? She thought that sort of thing only happened in elementary or middle school.

"Hey, are you going to pay or not? You're holding up the line." interjected the grumpy cashier.

Danny just sighed. "Sorry about that, looks like I forgot my money." He was about go and put his tray back, but Elsa had other plans.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am, is it alright if I pay for the both of us?" she asked, surprising Danny enough to stop him in his tracks.

"If that's how you want to spend your money, then who am I to stop you?" the adult answered curtly, not really caring about what was going on in front of her.

"Wait a minute, Elsa, I can't let you do that." Danny felt the tips of his ears burn pink with embarrassment. All things considered, he was not making a good first impression.

"It's no problem at all." assured Elsa as she fished out the money her mother had given her. "You've helped me out of a difficult situation earlier today, so it's only fair that I return the favor. Besides, I've got more than enough to cover us both, considering that I didn't know how much school lunches were going to cost."

Danny appreciated the offer, he really did, but at the same time he felt bad about Elsa having to help him out on his own problem. "But it's your first day, and that's your money. You shouldn't have to spend it one some dork that couldn't hold on to his own lunch money."

"I know, but I want to." she said, holding out the money close enough for the cashier to take it, who then started to hand back her change. "And besides, it's already too late. My money's been accepted, and the change has been counted. Looks like you're just going to have to accept my help this time. You wouldn't want that food going to waste, now would you?"

Danny was momentarily at loss for words. It was rare for him to encounter such kindness from a girl that he didn't know. It was even rarer for said girl to have such a strong stubborn streak behind that kindness.

"C'mon, dude, just take the lunch, already! Quit holding up the line!" said a boy standing behind them.

Figuring that it would be just plain rude of him to refuse, Danny accepted her help. "Thanks, Elsa. I'll be sure to pay you back as soon as I can, alright?"

Elsa smiled. "Like I said before, Danny, it's no problem." But as she walked into the main seating area, she suddenly began to feel her anxiety settling in again. Just the sight of the countless people seated at the tables and talking to each other made her feel extremely small; like she was but a pebble in a vast sea. She didn't know what to do next. Should she just choose a table at random, and ask the people if she could sit with them? What if they said no? Would it be best if she just found an empty table?

"-lsa? Elsa?"

Brought out of her internal strife, she looked behind herself and saw that Danny was still there.

"Um, sorry, Danny, I sort of zoned out for a moment. What was it that you said?"

"I said, if you wanted to, you could sit with my friends and me. You know, since you're new here and probably don't know that many people yet."

"A-Are you sure?" Even though Elsa really wanted to accept the teen's invitation, her old habits of secluding herself began to resurface. "I mean, would it be okay? I wouldn't want to intrude on your friends or anything."

"Of course I am, there's always room for one more at our table. And my friends don't bite, if that's what you're worried about." joked Danny, making the girl giggle.

"Well, if it's really okay, then sure. I would love to meet your friends." she said with a smile, to which Danny returned, and began to lead her to his group's table.

* * *

"Dude, what took you so long?" asked Tucker as he saw Danny and some girl with platinum blond hair walking up to their table.

Sam was about to voice her own concerns, when she caught a faint rancid stench coming from Danny. "Whew! Just what happened to you? Did Dash finally corner you?" the Goth asked as she wafted the smell away from her nostrils.

Danny shook his head. "Not yet. If he did, then I'd be in much worse shape. No, I just happened to win an all-expense-paid trip to the school dumpster, courtesy of the _Football Jock Travel Agency_." He ran his fingers through his hair, as if he was trying to remove a piece of garbage that he had missed, before he gestured to the bespectacled girl standing beside him. "Guys, this is Elsa Smith, she just started attending school here." He then turned to the blonde. "Elsa, these are my best friends: Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." Danny gestured to the girl dressed in Gothic styled clothes, before moving his hand towards the African American boy wearing glasses and a red cap.

Sam gave Elsa a quick cursory glance, looking the girl up and down with a frown on her face. If Elsa was offended by the girl's unfriendly expression, she didn't show it.

"It's nice to meet you both." said Elsa with a kind smile.

Seeing the new girl act so friendly, the black haired girl's demeanor became much warmer. "It's nice to meet you too, Elsa. Welcome to Casper High."

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Come take a load off; you can sit by _me _if you want, Elsa." Tucker said as he patted the seat next to him, sending her a playful wink. The teen's gesture had Elsa looking somewhat flustered, whilst Sam rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior.

"Tucker, don't give Elsa a bad impression of you by flirting with her right off the bat. It's her first day at a new school, for crying out loud." the Goth warned the techno boy.

Tucker held up his hands defensively. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

The duo just laughed as Danny sat next to Tucker, and Elsa sat next to Sam. The conversations among the group started out as small and short, as they were more focused on eating. Elsa, however, was having trouble with her food, as she was obviously not used to what the cafeteria served for lunch. She was so preoccupied with poking at some gray blot that was probably supposed to be mashed potatoes, that she only heard the last part of Sam's question.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that last part. What was your question?"

"I asked where did you used to live before you moved here." replied Sam, taking a bite of her salad.

Danny and Tucker's gaze focused on Elsa, both of them curious as to where the new girl had moved from, too. The young princess gulped quietly, carefully thinking over what she should say. Elsa didn't want to lie to her new friends, but at the same time she didn't want to risk accidentally telling them about her being royalty or about having ice powers.

"I've spent most of my life in Arendelle; it's a small kingdom on the coast of Norway. My mom thought that my sister and I should experience what it was like to live in America while we were still young, and we've just recently managed to arrange something after we saved up enough money." She didn't like stretching the truth, but what she said was _partially _true.

Sam gasped in surprise. "Oh, wow, really? Arendelle? You're so lucky! I heard from my mom that Arendelle is famous for being an amazing vacationing resort, and its Winter Frost Festival. I've been wanting to go there ever since I was ten. Have you ever been to the festival?"

"Yes, I've actually gone to it several times in the past. It was always something that I looked forward to every year. It's quite the experience." Elsa answered truthfully.

"Wait a minute," interjected Tucker, "you're telling me that you _and_ your mom both share interests in the same thing? Who are you, and what have you done with Sam Manson?"

"Very funny, Tucker." retorted the girl sarcastically. "While my mom wants to go to the festival for the opportunity of meeting the debutantes of the world, _I'm_ more interested in the cultural experience. Plus, I heard that Arendelle's mountain ranges and auroras are absolutely beautiful to see in person."

"Oh, they are indeed," agreed Elsa, "especially at dusk, where you can see the auroras shining above the mountains. I've always found it so...picturesque." Sam couldn't help but feel envious of the new girl, being able to see such a beautiful natural phenomenon several times in her life.

"Sounds like an amazing place to grow up in. But if you don't mind me asking, why did your mom want you and your sister to live in America of all countries?" Danny asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"My mother wanted us to experience what it was like living outside of our comfort zone; _to expand our cultural horizons_, so to speak. Additionally, she also wanted us to complete our education in a more public and social environment. Up until now, my sister and I have been home-schooled." Elsa tried her best to ignore the growing unease she felt from telling half-truths.

"That's cool, but why Amity Park? Not sure if you've been told already, but this place known to be crawling with ghosts." added Tucker, before he yelped in pain from Sam's elbow strike to his side.

"Actually, that was really the main reason why Anna and I wanted to come here. Well, part of it, at least." answered Elsa, causing Danny, Tucker, and Sam to look at her strangely.

"Part of it?" asked Danny cautiously.

"Yes. You see, Anna and I were actually hoping to catch a glimpse of the ghost hero of this town, Danny Phantom. My little sister simply adores him, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't admire him as well. I'm sure you all have heard of him, right?" Elsa glanced at her new friends, and was confused to see them all looking quite nervous for some reason. Her smile faltered for a moment, fearing that she had said something wrong.

"Uh, yeah, we do! In fact, we actually know him!" Tucker hastily piped up and received another elbow to his ribs from Sam. Of all the times for his panic to affect him, this was by far the worst possible moment.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock. "Really?! You do?!"

Danny coughed nervously, which caused the girl to focus her attention on him. "Well, we wouldn't say that we _know _him on a personal level. We're just familiar with him because he's really famous and that we ran into him a couple of times." he explained, rubbing the back of his neck out of anxiety. He always felt awkward talking about his alter ego with other people. Elsa seemed like a nice girl, but he had only just met her; not to mention that he wasn't sure if he was ready to start telling other people about his most guarded secret.

Before Elsa could question the matter any further, something brown and wet sailed through the air and roughly hit Danny in the back of his head, the sudden impact making him grunt in disgust and the girl squeak in surprise. Reaching towards the object that was now sticking to him, Danny instantly confirmed what the mysterious object was: more garbage.

"Check it out, Kwan! Looks like the _Loser Squad_ has added a new member to their team: Pasty Girl!" said Dash, as he and muscular Asian teen walked up to their table. The fact that the blonde jerk was dusting his hands off made it clear to the group who had thrown the offending glob.

"Paulina _did_ mention her when I ran into her in the hallway. Heh, guess it's no surprise that she joined _them_." Kwan replied with a smirk.

Danny glared angrily at the two jocks as he removed the garbage from his hair, but they merely walked off laughing. On the bright side, however, at least the unpleasant encounter distracted Elsa from Danny Phantom for the moment.

"I take it that those two muscle-headed oafs are the school's bullies, correct?" queried Elsa, her tone frigid as she glared at the jocks' retreating backs.

Sam nodded. "Oh, yeah, those two are the more well known. Guess we better give you the rundown of Casper High's social hierarchy, huh?" For the rest of the lunch period, Danny, Tucker, and Sam told Elsa all about Casper High, and the cliques that made up the student body. Everything was going fine, until the trio got to the topic of the popular girls, more specifically, the _head _girl.

Just the mention of Paulina Sanchez's name had Elsa's normally calm face scrunched up in acidic anger. "Oh yes..._her_. I've actually already met that girl right before school started."

"And judging by the look on your face, that meeting didn't go so well, right?" Sam asked sympathetically, earning a terse nod in response. Sam just shrugged. "Don't let her attitude get to you, Elsa. She treats _everybody_ who isn't in her little circle that way."

"Come on, Sam, she's not _that_ bad." Danny said, rolling his shoulders with a nervous smile, until Sam and Elsa both stared pointedly at him. "Well,...most of the time."

"Dude's right. Maybe Paulina was just having a bad day?" Tucker quickly added, but quickly regretted speaking up when the girls' looks swiveled onto him.

"No decent person calls someone else a _Pasty Nerd_, and then laughs at them as they walk away, even _if _they're having a bad day." Elsa said in irritation.

"At least someone else gets it." Sam muttered to herself. She was already starting to like this new girl.

Before any more words could be exchanged, the school's bell rang above their heads to indicate that lunch was over, and that it was time for students to head to their next class.

"Guess we better go. I'll see you guys later, and it was nice meeting you, Elsa. Maybe we can hang out sometime." Tucker said, giving Elsa an eager smile.

"Sure, Tucker, that sounds great." The blonde answered with a polite smile. She thought Tucker was rather charming, despite his flirtatious behavior. Surprised that he wasn't outright rejected by a girl for once, Tucker nearly skipped away happily.

Sam stood up, too, chuckling at her tech savvy friend's behavior. "I've never seen Tucker that happy before. Well, I better get going, too. Later, Elsa, you're alright in my book." she said, giving the other girl a friendly smile.

"Glad to hear that, Sam." Elsa replied, feeling happy to know that Danny's friends were accepting her just fine.

Once she left, Danny and Elsa both made their way to the exit. "Guess I'll see you later. I have to make a quick stop to my locker before my next class." said Danny as he threw away his trash.

Elsa frowned at the thought that her newfound friends weren't going to be in the rest of her classes. She didn't want to face more unfriendly strangers all by herself, but she had no control over the matter.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for all of the help, Danny. I hope to see you and your friends again." she finally said, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Hey, like I said before, it was no big deal. Good luck with the rest of your classes." And with that, he set off on his way.

Elsa sighed deeply as she waved after him before walking towards her next class. It was chemistry, and she was still nervous about what awaited her. By the time she got to the classroom's door, the bell rang again to indicate that the next class was starting. Since she was still new, she had a feeling that the teacher wouldn't mind her being a little late. Taking a deep breath, her hand moved to twist open the door knob, when she heard a familiar voice approach behind her.

"Aw, man! I'm late, again. This is…Elsa?" She turned around to see who called her name, and was both relieved and surprised to see who was rushing towards her.

"Danny? Is this your next class?"

"Yeah, it is. I got held up at one of the hallways, and now I know for sure that the teacher is going to give me detention. This will be the **_third_** time that I've been late to class." he grumbled.

Elsa felt sorry for her friend's predicament, before a smile spread across her face. "No, you won't. I've got a plan, just follow my lead." She turned and opened the door. Danny, clueless as to what Elsa was planning, followed her inside.

"Mr. Fenton, you're late again." the female teacher said, giving said boy a look of disapproval.

Before Danny could open his mouth, Elsa spoke up. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm new here, and I accidentally got lost trying to find this classroom. Danny was only late because he was kind enough to help me find the right room."

The teacher's expression quickly softened. "Oh yes, Ms. Smith, I was expecting you. Well, I suppose if Mr. Fenton was helping you, then I can excuse his tardiness _this _time around." She then turned to Danny. "You may take your seat, young man."

Danny was in disbelief that the teacher actually bought the excuse. Sending a grateful smile towards Elsa, he quickly rushed off to his seat at one of the lab tables. The teacher, known as Mrs. Hoffer, introduced Elsa to the class the same way that her other teachers did. Normally, she would've just looked down in embarrassment whilst everyone else stared at her, except this time was different; this time she actually had a friend with her. Ignoring the other students gazing upon her, she specifically sought Danny out and focused solely on him. He must've noticed that she was looking at him, as he met her gaze with a comforting smile, as if to assure her that she was almost through with her embarrassing introductions.

"Now then, you may choose where to sit, Ms. Smith, there are several places available." said Mrs. Hoffer. Elsa quickly moved off to where Danny was sitting, feeling quite lucky that the seat next to him was unoccupied.

"Wow, twice in one day. Thanks for covering for me with Mrs. Hoffer, she's usually very strict about tardiness. I owe you, _big time_." whispered Danny, once the girl sat down next to him.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends do for another." replied Elsa, before Mrs. Hoffer brought everyone's attention back to her.

"Now, class, today we are going to be working on a delicate project." began the chemistry teacher. "I will be passing out the papers shortly, just remember to actually take time to _read the instructions first_. Like all the other projects, you'll be working with the person that you are currently sharing a table with. Keep in mind that we have a limited amount of time, and that you group's grade will be determined by how far your group progress in the experiment before the bell rings." Mrs. Hoffer then proceeded to pass out the papers, only to pause when she got to Danny and Elsa's table. "Since you are new here, Ms. Smith, I'm sure Mr. Fenton will be happy to help you, but if you still require assistance, feel free to ask me at any time."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hoffer." said Elsa politely. After giving the group their instructions, she continued on passing out the papers to the other groups. Not wasting any time, the duo began to skim through the procedures printed on the paper, noticing that the measurements (which were listed in the standard system) needed to be converted to their metric values.

"This certainly looks complicated." said Danny, after finishing going through the procedures before pulling out a box of rubber gloves, two pairs of eye goggles, and two aprons. "Oh well, guess we better get started. So, how do you want to do this?"

That question caught her of guard. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Which part of the experiment do you want to do: handling and mixing the chemicals, or recording the experiment's progress and doing the calculations? If you want, I can do all the mind-numbing conversions and what not. That way, you can do the exciting stuff."

Elsa's eyes widened as she glanced at the beakers and bottles that were on their table, filled with various chemicals and liquid solutions. When she was a child, and struggling to control her powers, being around liquids was always a struggle. Simply touching water would cause violent, and possibly dangerous, reactions. As she grew older, she managed to gain better control over her powers so that she didn't have to be so careful around liquids, but she still wasn't pleased with the results. No matter how hard she concentrated, any liquid that touched her hand would usually freeze, and frost would form over their containers. And now, she had to participate in a lab experiment that involved her handling liquids! If simply coming into contact with liquids at home was hair-raising experience, her current situation was akin to being forced to disarm a time bomb. She wanted to say no to Danny's idea, but didn't have any idea on how to do so without having to reveal her secret. And then there was the chance that her refusal would make him angry. She didn't want to lose her first friend so quickly over something that seemed so trivial. With a deep breath, Elsa steeled her nerves and reached over with shaking hands to take one of the beakers that held a dark red chemical, hoping that she could keep herself from revealing her secret.

"Um, Elsa, we don't need to use that chemical until much later. According to these instructions, we need to start with the copper sulfate solution first." said Danny, before he noticed that his partner's hands were trembling. "Hey, are you okay?"

Elsa quickly withdrew her hands before glancing towards him. "Huh, what? Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…um..." She bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of a reasonable reply.

Danny quirked an eyebrow at his lab partner's strange behavior. She almost looked like she was scared of touching the chemicals, which puzzled him to no end. He had been hoping that Elsa would be willing to work with the chemicals, considering how clumsy he was with his hands, but he didn't want to force her to do something she clearly wasn't comfortable with all for a good grade. Regardless, he made a mental note to ask about her odd behavior at a much later date.

"Actually, how about we swap jobs? I can handle the chemicals, if you'll do the calculations and record the results. Would that be easier for you?" he offered, kindly.

"I'd appreciate that very much." said Elsa, gratefully. If it hadn't been for the years of etiquette lessons that she had as a child, she would have taken a page out of her sister's book and engulfed Danny in a large hug.

For the rest of the class, Danny carefully measured and mixed the chemicals in accordance to Elsa's calculations. Every now and then, they'd stop to examine the experiment's behavior, and record their observations. As they worked, the boy found himself genuinely surprised by his partner's intellect. The way she worked out the conversions so quickly, and helped him understand the directions whenever he got stuck, made the project look so easy; his previous thoughts of the experiment being hard slipped away from his mind. When the time limit finally ran out, and everyone's work was to be inspected, the class and Mrs. Hoffer were surprised that Danny and Elsa's project was the only that had been completed correctly.

"Well done. I must say, you two make great lab partners. I'll admit that I was a bit nervous that you allowed Mr. Fenton to handle the fragile glassware, Ms. Smith, but it looks like I was worried for nothing. Congratulations, you both get top marks for today." said Mrs. Hoffer with a rare smile on her face, before she moved off to inspect the other groups' work.

Danny let out a sigh of relief, knowing he was actually getting an above average grade for today. Elsa couldn't help but feel proud of her accomplishment, her first day in chemistry class and she was already off to a great start. Once the bell rang for the next class, the two walked out of the classroom together. As they traveled down the halls, the blonde remembered what the chemistry teacher had said before class was let out, which confused her as to what the older woman was referring to.

"Hey, Danny, why was Mrs. Hoffer so worried about you handling the glassware?"

Danny nearly tripped over his own feet, his expression becoming sheepish. "Ah...that. Well, last year I was sort of prohibited from handling fragile school products, because I accidentally dropped thirty beakers and test tubes. They faculty decided to let me off this year, but if I break one more thing, they'll reinforce the ban until the day I graduate."

Elsa couldn't help but stare incredulously at her friend. "You really dropped thirty beakers and test tubes in _one year_?"

"What can I say? I can be a major klutz at times." said the boy, causing Elsa to giggle.

"Well, it's nice to know that we have chemistry class together. I'm not sure how many more of these introductions I can take." she said.

"You can say that again. I think that was the first time I actually liked working in the labs. And don't worry, you're almost through the first day. After that, things will be much easier. So, what's your next class?

Not sure herself, Elsa fished out her class schedule from her binder, and double checked where she had to go next. "Let's see...according to this, I have gym class with someone called...Teslaff?"

"Hey, that makes two classes we share!" exclaimed Danny. "And even better, Sam and Tucker are going to be there, too."

"Really?!" She barely managed to keep herself from pulling another _Anna_; jumping up and down in joy wasn't very ladylike.

"Yeah! But, just give you a fair warning, Ms. Teslaff's classes can leave you dead tired and aching for days. She really takes her job seriously."

Elsa merely chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can manage."

* * *

Just like Danny said, Sam and Tucker were there at the gym as well, making Elsa feel more at ease. Unfortunately for her, Paulina and her little brood were there, too. As soon as they spotted Elsa entering the locker room, they began to whisper and make snide remarks about her, which angered the disguised princess to no end. But with a few deep breathes, Elsa calmed herself down and tried her best to ignore them; she didn't want to literally lose her cool. Dressing herself in some Casper High gym clothes, she followed Sam out of the locker room, and gathered around the bleachers with the other students. Ms. Teslaff, a broad muscular woman, appeared shortly, looking very serious.

"All right, wimps, today we're going to start with everyone running twelve laps around the gym!" the instructor said, right before she blew her whistle as loud as she could. "Well, what are you lot waiting for?! Go, go, go!"

Immediately, the entire class sprang into action. Elsa was caught off guard at how the coach began her class. Even though she had never been the _exercise enthusiast _type, she still tried to keep up. She was surprised to see Sam was one of the "leaders" of the group, demonstrating how physically fit she was, whilst Tucker and Danny were only _just_ ahead of her. Once she finished her last lap, Elsa found herself panting and desperately trying to catch her breath. Of course, Ms. Teslaff chose that moment to have the class play a game of dodgeball. The class was divided into two teams, with Elsa and Paulina being assigned on opposing teams. She glared at the sight of the haughty Hispanic girl on the other side of gymnasium, who merely smirked at her angry expression.

When Testlaff blew her whistle, all hell broke loose. Rubber kickballs flew across the gym floor, striking the floor and students alike. But amidst the chaos, Elsa easily noticed that Paulina and her "friends" were targeting her with great prejudice. Luckily for her, all of the snowball fights she had with Anna in Arendelle were finally paying off, even if the kickballs were twice as large as snowballs. With half of the team focusing their efforts on hitting one specific person, Elsa's team had an easier time to strike several members of Paulina's team out. Getting frustrated with her team's progress, Paulina hurled her ball at Elsa, which she expertly dodged, the ball missing her face by centimeters. What the princess didn't expect, however, was the ball to continue its trajectory behind her, and strike Danny in the cheek, before ricocheting off him and smacking Tucker smack dab in the face. Seeing her friends get hit by Paulina was the breaking point for her resolve to only play defensively. Expertly avoiding the hail of kickballs thrown at her, she grabbed a ball laying on the floor, frowning when she noticed the small amount of frost spreading across he ball's surface. Taking aim, and she flung the ball at her enemy with all of her might. Caught unawares, Paulina had no chance to evade the incoming projectile as the ball slammed into her face, making the girl cry out in surprise as she fell flat on her ass from the impact.

Elsa felt a small sense of satisfaction at her feat. Further behind her, she could hear Sam cheering, which further enhanced the feeling. Looking at Danny and Tucker, she nearly laughed once she saw their dumbstruck expressions. At that moment, the P.E. teacher blew her whistle to signal the game's end. Since Elsa's team had more players left in the game than Paulina's, they were declared the victor.

"All right, you wimps, that's it for today! Let's wrap it up!" And with that, the older woman walked back to her office. As the students went to change out of their gym clothes, Paulina remained where she sat on the gym floor, holding the spot where she was struck, her friends surrounding the girl in support.

"She hurt my face! My beautiful, flawless face!" wailed Paulina, before leveling a glare straight at Elsa. "You'll pay for that, Smith!"

"The game is called _dodgeball _for a reason, Paulina. It's not my fault you're just too _slow _on the uptake." Elsa said with a cold glare of her own. And with that, she turned to follow Sam into the girls' locker room.

"Ooohh, I knew that I didn't like her for a reason. Nobody talks to me like that, especially some pasty-skinned, four-eyed nerdette. I think it's high time she learned her place at this school." Paulina whispered furiously.

Star, one her friends, frowned at the girl's vehemence. "Paulina, aren't you, like, taking things a little too far? I mean, she didn't hit you _that_ hard; there isn't even a mark."

"No way! That Smith girl needs to know that no one messes with Paulina Sanchez." The Hispanic girl then turned to Star. "Which is why _you're_ going to steal something of hers for me."

Star's eyes widened at the sheer audacity of the popular girl's demand. "What? But Paulina, I-"

"What's the matter, Star, you don't have the guts? You want to hang with the _losers_ now?" Paulina questioned dangerously.

Star tried to think of reason why she shouldn't go through with the deed, but seeing Paulina's seething glare was enough to kowtow her into submission. "No…"

"Good! Then while she's showering, sneak in and take whatever you can, like maybe her glasses or underwear, and then report back to me." ordered Paulina, right before she marched off with the other girls. Star frowned in uncertainty as she turned to complete her task. Little did anyone of them know was that someone had witnessed the entire conversation.

* * *

"That was one heck of a shot, Elsa. I've never seen anyone take down Shallow Queen like that before." chortled Sam.

"Thanks. Although I know I shouldn't say this, but it _did _feel good to knock that queen bee off her high horse." The two girls shared a laugh at the thought.

"You've got point there." said Sam, once she had her clothes on. "Well, I'm going to head off to my next class. See you later."

"You too, Sam." Elsa said, giving the Goth a small wave as she walked off.

Despite the fact that the locker room was equipped with showers, the rest of the girls didn't stay to shower and had already left for their next class. With the locker room all too herself, Elsa decided to wash up before her next class. Placing a shower cap on top of her head to keep her hair dry, she got undressed, and placed her clothes in her locker. Resting her glasses on a nearby bench, she stepped into the shower stall and turned on the faucet.

At that moment, Star casually walked in as Elsa continued to bathe, the noise produced from the stream of pressurized hot water drowning out her footsteps. She looked around until her eyes landed on the glasses. Remembering Paulina's words, and the veiled threat behind them, she reluctantly grabbed the frames and hurried out of the room. It wasn't long until Elsa finished her shower and began to dry herself off. After quickly putting her casual clothes back on, she looked around for the glasses Anna had given her, only to find that they were gone.

"My glasses! Oh no, where are they? Hello? Has anyone seen my glasses?" she called out, but nobody answered. Even though Elsa didn't really need to wear them, she still felt bad at the thought that she had lost them. They had been a gift from Anna, and she didn't want to tell her that they had been stolen on her first day. Plus, there was the fact that she would have to think of a way to explain why she stopped wearing them if she ran into Danny and his friends again. She tried to search for them with what little time she had before her next class was going to start, but her efforts were proving futile. She was about to give up, when she heard someone coming. Elsa frowned and quickly squinted her eyes, pretending that she was having a hard time seeing.

"I think these are yours." said a feminine voice right in front of her. With little vision she had left, Elsa could vaguely make out an African American girl with black curly hair holding a pair of familiar frames. She gratefully took them and placed them back on her face, glad that she could stop squinting. With her vision "fully restored", Elsa took a good look at the girl before her. She remembered seeing her in gym class, as well as one of her previous classes, but she never really gave her much thought.

"Thank you for returning them. I'm practically blind as a bat without my glasses." said Elsa, ignoring the twinge in her gut for lying once again.

"It was no problem." said the girl, with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "Paulina had forced my friend, Star, to take them. I was lucky enough to stop her before she could give them to her _mistress_."

"Tch, I should've known that _Paulina _would try to get back at me for that dodgeball game." glowered Elsa. "Star's the blonde girl with the flower hair clip, and is always hanging out with _that girl_, right?"

"Yup, that's her. But in her defense, Star's not that bad, once you get to know her. I think she's just confused as to whom she should hang out with. I mean, she still spends time with me, and I'm not part of the _in crowd._"

"I find that very hard to believe." The Arendelle princess's tone spoke volumes of her disbelief at the girl's claim. But seeing her somewhat saddened expression, Elsa decided it was best if she changed the subject. "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Elsa Smith." she said, holding out her right hand.

The girl smiled at the gesture, and grasped the offered hand with her own for a small shake. "Valerie Gray. It's nice to meet you, Elsa."

"Oh, so _you're_ Valerie? Danny and his friends spoke of you at lunch. Plus, I think we share a morning class, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, I _do_ occasionally hang out with those three from time to time. And yeah, I think we both have Lancer's second period literature class together." Before another word can be exchanged, the bell rang. "Well, we'd better get going. What do you have next?"

"History." Elsa replied, as she and Valerie made their way out of the locker room and out of the gym.

"Same here. Come on, I can walk you there."

"Thank you." Elsa couldn't help but smile. Despite Paulina's petty act of revenge, things didn't turn out as bad as it could have been; at least the young princess was able to make a new friend from the whole ordeal.


	4. Events Unfold

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**I must admit, I didn't think this story would get so popular. So I want to thank each and every one of you who is loving this story so far. It means a lot to both me and Toa Naruto! ^^**

* * *

The moment she entered the classroom with Valerie, Elsa quickly noticed Sam looking rather annoyed and staring directly at the girl that next to her. The platinum blonde wasn't exactly surprised by the Goth's behavior, as she recalled how coldly Sam acted whenever the African American girl's name was brought up at lunch. The young princess was a bit sad, however, to see that two of her new friends didn't get along with each other, and wondered if there was any chance that she could help the two girls settle their differences. Perhaps if she told Sam of how Valerie had helped her in the locker room, she'd at least be a little more cordial to her.

She was also relieved to see that Danny and Tucker had her history class as well, and couldn't help but wonder just how many of her classes she shared with them. The blonde really hoped that they all had the last class of the day together, so then she'd at least have something to look forward to during her morning classes. Once again, she had to go through the same mandatory introduction that was necessary for all new students, much to her embarrassment. But this time wasn't as bad as the last few introductions she had that morning. She could see Danny, Tucker, Sam, and even Valerie, giving her friendly smiles to reassure her that she wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassing ritual ever again, which was something that she was looking forward to. Once she took a seat near her new friends, the lesson started without a hitch. She had always liked history, so she didn't have any trouble following the teacher's lecture, and jotting down notes whenever she heard something important. In what seemed like a short while to her, the bell rang, signaling the class's end. As she gathered her possessions and walked out the doorway, she was pleasantly surprised to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker waiting for her.

"We've got to stop meeting each other like this." joked Danny, making the girl giggle. "That makes three classes that we share. So, Elsa, do you know what your last class is? It'd be nice if we could finish this day off with all four of us together."

The disguised princess quickly checked her schedule. "Let's see...it's mathematics, with...huh, Lancer, again? That's strange." murmured Elsa, before looking hopefully at her friends. "Do any of you have him, too?"

"Actually, yeah, all three of us do, but I'm not exactly looking forward to it." sighed Danny, as the group made their way back to Mr. Lancer's classroom, his sneakered feet practically dragging across the school's tiled floor despondently.

Danny's sudden bad mood surprised Elsa, making her wonder what was bothering the boy. "Why is that?"

It was Sam who answered the new girl's question. "Danny's worst subject is math, and things aren't off to a good start. He was barely able to pass last year, and this year's material is even harder."

"Way to be supportive, Sam." Tucker droned with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just answering Elsa's question. What, did you want me to lie to her?" The glare Sam shot at Tucker was enough to make the technology-obsessed boy flinch back.

Elsa glanced back at Danny, who just shrugged and tried to smile, but she could tell that he was failing miserably. Just seeing the young Fenton so low made her feel sorry for him. Even though she had only just recently met the teen, Elsa had to admit that she liked it better when he smiled. For some reason she didn't fully understand, just seeing him happy seemed to make her feel happy as well.

"Anyways, Elsa, why were you talking to Valerie?" Sam suddenly asked, breaking the platinum blonde out of her inner musings.

"Oh...that. _Paulina_ had her friend, Star, steal my glasses while I was showering. I was getting desperate to find them before class began, but Valerie managed to get them back for me." said Elsa, as she recalled the events after gym class. Just saying Paulina's name was enough to make her scowl.

"Of course, trust Paulina to try something so petty. Looks like _Shallow Queen_ has added you to her hit list. If you want my advice, you should try to ignore her as best as you can, but knowing Paulina, I'm sure she's going to try to pull something else to get _even_ with you." Sam warned. "And as for Valerie, well, you might want to be careful being around her, too."

"Why? She seemed nice enough." Elsa was rather confused as to why Sam seemed to hold some sort of grudge against the girl.

"Don't mind her, Elsa. She's still ticked that Valerie went out with Danny a while back." answered Tucker, and received yet another harsh elbow to his side from the angry, yet flustered Goth girl. "OW! What was that for?!

Elsa tuned out the rest of the conversation to process what she had just learned. Did Danny really go out with Valerie? She was about to voice the question that was at the forefront of her mind, but Danny had other plans.

"Oh, man, would you look at the time! Come on, you guys, we'd better hurry and get to class. We wouldn't want Elsa to get detention for being late, now would we?" he said a bit louder than normal, before he grabbed Elsa by the shoulder, and quickly led her to the classroom. Sam and Tucker stopped their argument and quickly followed after them. As they walked, Elsa idly noticed that Danny's cheeks were slightly blushed, which was all the evidence she needed to confirm that the boy really did go out with Valerie at some point in the past. But that just led to all sorts of questions: How long did the two date? And why did they break up? The young princess merely decided to save her inquires for now; she'd have plenty of time to get her answers later.

Fortunately, the group managed to get to class just seconds before the bell rang. Even though she had seen his name on the schedule, Elsa was still surprised to see that Mr. Lancer was her math teacher. She already had him for her morning literature class, and despite what most of her classmates thought, she didn't find him all that bad. Sure, his monotone voice had the ability to put just about anyone to sleep, not to mention that he was rather sarcastic at times, but she could see that he genuinely cared about his students. Plus, he was actually the only one of her teachers to give her a short introduction at the beginning of his class, as if he could sense her anxiety at being stared at by everyone.

"Looks like you three made it in the nick of time," said the bald teacher as he nodded at Danny, Tucker, and Sam, who quickly took their seats. When he saw Elsa, his stern expression softened. "Ah, Ms. Smith, it's good to see you again. Since this is the last class of the day, let's dispense with formalities. You may take your seat wherever you see an empty spot."

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer." said Elsa with a bright smile, slightly bowing her head in respect before walking towards where Danny, Tucker, and Sam were sitting. She counted herself lucky that there was seat empty right by the trio.

"All right, class, let's get started. Before we begin on today's lesson, I'm going to pass out last week's tests. I will say that I was rather surprised to see that no one has failed, so congratulations are in order, however don't think for a second that this gives any of you an excuse to slack off in your studies. This upcoming test is going to be cumulative of what was covered last week as well as the material that we covered this week. Now it may sound daunting, but I'm sure that if you all pay attention to the lectures, and do the assigned homework, everyone will have no problem passing this test." With that, Lancer began to hand out the tests to the class. Since Elsa had only just arrived, she just simply watched.

When Danny saw that he managed to get a B- on his test, he couldn't help but feel relieved that his grade wasn't within the C grade level. His good mood soon took a nosedive, however, when his thoughts were brought back to the upcoming test. Despite all of his hard work, he still wasn't sure if he could pass it. And just by glancing at the lesson in the textbook that his class was covering, as well as the notes that were displayed on the overhead projector, he felt like his chances of passing were slim to none. Letting out a quiet groan in frustration, he wondered for the umpteenth time why anyone needed to learn advanced mathematics in the first place.

Elsa, on the other hand, was having a much easier time understanding the lesson than the ghost boy. Math wasn't her best subject, but she didn't think that the problems were all that hard. She was practically whizzing through the example problems and small quiz questions, until she heard an exasperated sigh beside her. Turning toward the source of the noise, she noticed Danny staring intensely at his textbook and frantically gripping at his black hair. She frowned in confusion and leaned over from her desk to see what was causing her friend so much trouble, only to be surprised to see that he was still stuck on the first problem. She quickly sat back in her chair so as to not bringing unwanted attention to herself, all the while trying to think of a way to help her neighbor. Mr. Lancer, who had been walking down the aisles in case anybody needed help, passed by Danny's desk and noticed his predicament.

"Mr. Fenton, are you having a little trouble with today's lesson?" he asked, making the boy look up with a start, before his expression became despondent once again.

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer, I guess I'm having an off-day today. For the life of me, I just can't seem to understand how to do any of these problems."

"Perhaps you need to pay closer attention to the lectures in class, next time." Lancer quipped, before giving his student a concerned look. "If you are having this much trouble, then maybe it would be best if you signed up for the tutorial services that are offered after school?"

"Uh, no, no, I don't think that'll be necessary, Mr. Lancer. I'm sure that I'll be able to understand this stuff on my own if I just spend more time working on this section. A-And besides, I can always ask Jazz for extra help. She's been helping me since the semester started. Well...sort of." Thinking back to his past study sessions with his sister, Danny felt like he was digging himself into a deeper hole. Although Jazz meant well, the way that she explained things occasionally left even him even more confused about the lesson than before.

"I can help." Danny and Lancer turned to where they heard the voice, only to see Elsa, who was suddenly looking very sheepish to have the two males' attention focused on her. "I mean, I have the basics down fairly well, so I can help Danny better understand the lesson, if that's okay with you, Mr. Lancer."

Danny just stared at Elsa in surprise; the girl's kindness simply knew no bounds. Mr. Lancer was the first of the two to speak up. "Are you sure, Miss Smith? You've only just started attending school here, and I wouldn't want to-"

"No, really, it won't be a problem at all." assured Elsa.

There was a brief pause, before Mr. Lancer sighed. "Very well, Ms. Smith, if you insist. All that I can say is that I wish you the best of luck. Teaching advanced mathematics to Mr. Fenton has never been an easy task." he said with a smirk, before he turned and walked back to his desk. Normally, the slightly overweight teacher would've been against having someone new take on such an arduous task, but he really couldn't say no to a fairly intelligent student that was eager to help, especially one that was easily becoming one of his favorites.

Once they were left alone, Danny glanced back at Elsa, looking slightly embarrassed. "I hate to say it, but he's right. My sister, Jazz, is a math genius, and even she had trouble helping me." he admitted.

Elsa simply waved off his warning. "Relax, Danny, it'll be fine. Now, let me show you of how to work the first problem."

Tucker and Sam curiously glanced over to see Elsa and Danny's small study session, but since they had their own studies to deal with, they had no choice but to get back to work. For the rest of the class, Elsa explained how to work out the problems in the textbook, and to Danny's surprise, he was actually able to understand the material a lot easier than when Jazz tried to help. He had always thought that he'd never understand how to do the math problems from Lancer's class since he was always so terrible at it. And yet, just like in chemistry, Elsa somehow managed to help him better understand the theories, which made him realize that he wasn't as dumb as he thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, the last bell rang, signifying the school day's end. "All right, everyone, be prepared for tomorrow's lesson. Your homework will be due at the beginning of class, no excuses." announced Lancer.

Elsa sighed in relief, her first day of school was finally done, and she no longer had to worry about any more embarrassing introductions, or all of the stress that came with making good first impressions at a new school. As she was gathering her books, Danny stayed behind to wait for her.

"I can't thank you enough for all of your help, Elsa. You truly are amazing." he said, his gratitude clearly evident in his voice.

Elsa just smiled. "It was no big deal, Danny. I'm just glad that I could help."

"I say we all celebrate! You know, for managing to survive through Monday with our minds intact, as well as Elsa's first day at Casper High?" Tucker suddenly piped up as he walked towards them, with Sam following behind him. The tech then whiz turned his attention to Elsa. "So what do you say, you wanna hang out with us at Nasty Burger?"

Elsa blinked in confusion at the absurdity of the name of what she assumed was a restaurant. "_Nasty_... Burger?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to a place that had the word "nasty" in it.

Noticing her somewhat disgusted expression, Tucker couldn't help but laugh. "Relax, the food they serve isn't _really_ nasty, it's actually quite good."

"Yeah, rumor has it that the place was originally called _Tasty_ Burger, but some vandals scratched out the _T _and replaced it with an _N_. And yet for some reason, the owners never bothered with repairing the damage, so the name stuck. Why they would want their restaurant to have the word _nasty_ in it, I'll never know." explained Sam.

Elsa silently cursed her luck. She really wanted to go with her new friends and check out the restaurant, but she knew that she had to uphold the agreement she made with her mother. Ever since she was eight-years-old, she had to go through extensive training sessions to keep her cryokinetic powers in check. Although these exercises mainly consisted of meditation, and practice drills where she actually used her powers, they usually lasted for about an hour. They were extremely frustrating for the princess, but were a necessity all the same. When they moved to Amity Park, she and her mother had decided to schedule the training sessions right after school was let out, but that was without reckoning that she'd actually make friends on her first day, or that they would want to spend time with her after school.

"Well...that does sound great, but-" before she could even finish her sentence, a loud scream echoed throughout the hallway. With Elsa's attention focused on the open doorway, she completely missed the small blue misty vapor that escaped from Danny's mouth. The ghost boy mentally groaned at his luck; so much for having an entire week without any ghost attacks. Tucker and Sam, having seen his ghost sense go off, knew what he had to do. But with Elsa in the same room as them, there was no way that he could go ghost without drawing attention to himself.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble." muttered Elsa, as she rushed to see what had happened.

"Elsa, wait!" called Sam as she and Tucker hurried after her. Now left alone in the room, Danny could easily go ghost without running the risk of anyone seeing him, but just as he was about to will his transformation to occur, something crashed into him from behind and practically threw him out of the classroom. He landed roughly on the floor and banged his head against the hard cold tile, making him cry out and clench his eyes shut as a sharp pain jolted through him. Once he finally blinked the spots out of his vision, he saw what had collided with him fly by: a green vulture ghost with a blue jagged beak, red eyes, and a red fez hat on its head. Just seeing that avian specter made Danny groan, for whenever there was one vulture ghost up and about, that meant that the other two weren't far behind.

"Danny! Are you okay?" The teen looked to his right to see Elsa and his friends rushing towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Let's just get out of here before that thing comes back!" Quickly getting back on his feet, he ran down the opposite direction his friends were going, prompting them abruptly change directions.

"I _did_ tell you that this place was crawling with ghosts, right?" asked Tucker with a weak smile. Sam just rolled her eyes.

With the hallways packed with screaming students, Danny was finding it exceedingly difficult to find an adequate spot to discreetly go ghost. As he continued to run, he tried to think of some logical explanation as to why the vulture ghosts were at Casper High. Did Vlad finally get bored and decide to send three of his minions to give him a hard time? If that was the case, then the old man had certainly accomplished his goal. Finally deciding that he would have better luck finding a secure place to transform outside, he rushed to keep up with the herd of terrified humans that was fleeing from the building. Chancing a glance behind him to see if his friends were still behind him, he was horrified to see that Elsa wasn't there. Stopping dead in his tracks, Danny futilely tried to locate her within the sea of panicking teens. Tucker and Sam came up to him moments later, which only seemed to make him even more frantic.

"Where's Elsa?! Did either of you see where she went?!" asked Danny.

"I don't know, man." replied Tucker. "There were so many people separating us that we just assumed she was right behind you." Suddenly, Danny noticed that of the two of the vulture ghosts that were terrorizing his classmates, the third one was nowhere to be found.

"Alright, enough is enough! Cover me!" Danny rushed into the nearby boy's restroom, whilst Tucker and Sam stood in front of the door to block off any students that wanted a quick hiding place. After a quick cursory glance to make sure that he was indeed alone, he locked himself in a stall. He then withdrew the Fenton Thermos that he kept in his backpack, and strapped it across his shoulder like a bandolier. Focusing upon on his powers, he willed the familiar white ring to form over his waist. A second later, the ring split in two, flowing over his body and changing his appearance. His black hair faded to white, his blue eyes changed to a glowing green, and his normal attire became a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. In the center of the jumpsuit was a ghostly-stylized white _D_ with a black _P_ positioned in its center. _Danny Fenton_ was no more, and in his place stood _Danny Phantom_. Not wasting another second, he took to the air and phased through the wall. He came to a stop once he was back inside the school's hall. Spotting the aggressors, he quickly flew in front of the two vultures, cutting them off from the teenagers.

"Yo, Birdbrains, you looking for me?" he queried, instantly getting their attention. "Well, you guys picked a bad time to show your ugly beaked faces, because I am _not _in a good mood. Did Plasmius order you lot to attack the school?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Or maybe we were simply bored, and wanted to see what high school is like in this day and age." scoffed one of the vultures, before he and his comrade charged towards the ghost boy.

"Let me save you the trouble. High school is still the most mind-numbing and traumatizing experience you can ever imagine, even in the 21st century. You old-timers wouldn't like it." A quick blast of his ghost ray easily sent the two vultures flying back, making them easy pickings for his thermos. But even with two members of the feathered trio neutralized, he still had to find Elsa and the remaining vulture. Taking off in a direction he thought was the correct one, he hoped that he could find the last ghost before _it_ found his friend first.

* * *

Elsa was cursing herself for foolishly staying behind the evacuating crowd for the umpteenth time. She wouldn't deny that she was somewhat frightened when she first saw the vulture ghosts terrorizing the students and faculty, but at the same time she was excited at the possible chance of seeing Danny Phantom. That was the reason why she'd purposely fell back from her friends. She soon realized, however, that her actions were poorly thought out, as one of the vulture ghosts spotted her and instantly darted towards her. Her survival instincts kicking in, Elsa tore down the hallway, desperately trying to push herself through the "tides" of students running the opposite direction. Elsa was at loss of what to do; she knew she couldn't risk exposing her ice powers with all of these people around her, but she also knew that she'd have no choice but to defend herself if the ghost were to go on the offensive. Finally breaking through the surging crowd, she turned down an empty corridor, only to see that it led to dead end, much to her dismay. She tried to quickly backtrack towards the hallway, but the vulture ghost moved in front of her and effectively blocked her path. Elsa couldn't help but feel a strong sense of _déjà vu_ in regards to her dire situation, only instead of two jocks bearing down on her, it was an actual ghost! She tried to put as much distance between her and the bestial spirit, but she soon found her back pressed against the wall, effectively leaving her with no way to escape.

"Aw, what's the matter, youngster, you scared? Well, that's just a crying shame, because I haven't done anything _remotely scary_ yet. But don't you worry, I'll soon fix that!" said the vulture, its talons lengthening and sharpening until they resembled small scythes. Elsa remained silent as she glared at the feathered specter, a small twitch developing in her fingers. Since she was literally the only living being around, she didn't have to refrain from using her powers, despite the fact that she didn't know how effective they'd be against something like a ghost. She was about to try and flash freeze the damned thing, when all of the sudden, someone else made their presence known.

"You so much as move another inch towards her, and I'll personally turn you into a feather duster!" Elsa and the vulture looked towards the end of the corridor, the former gasping in surprise at what she saw. There, floating before them was none other than Danny Phantom! Just the sight of the ghost boy was enough to prompt the ghostly bird into action, as forgot all about her and rocketed towards the unofficial hero at breakneck speeds. She was afraid that the ghost boy was going to get skewered by the vulture's beak, but to her astonishment, Phantom remained calm. Just it seemed like the ghost was going to harm him, the teen simply backhanded the bird with a green glowing fist, causing the fez-wearing ghost to crash violently into the wall not unlike how living birds occasionally crashed into clear windows. Before the vindictive carrion-eater could recover, it was quickly sucked into the strange thermos the ghost boy was carrying. Sighing in relief now that the pest was dealt with, he quickly clasped the lid back on the container before he turned to look down at Elsa.

"Hey, are you okay? That overgrown pigeon didn't hurt you, did he? " he asked worriedly.

Elsa just couldn't believe what was happening before her. _The_ Danny Phantom, Amity Park's notorious ghost boy whom she and her sister both admired since his first public appearance, had just rescued her from a ghost attack and was actually _talking _to her. She didn't know what to do or say. The blonde had originally thought that the only way that she or Anna would ever get to see the teenage hero was to catch a small glimpse of him flying by, or maybe a blurry photograph of him fighting ghosts. And yet here he was, floating right in front of her, in broad daylight. Now that she could get a good glimpse of him, she had to admit that he looked quite different in person then on television or the internet; she'd even admit that he looked kind of cute. And on top of that, there was something…_familiar_ about him; it was like she had seen him somewhere before, but the blonde just couldn't remember when or where.

"Um, hello, miss? Are you okay?"

Realizing that he was still talking to her, Elsa quickly snapped out of her daze. "Oh! Um, y-yes! Yes, I-I am, thanks to you." she stuttered, suddenly feeling very flustered.

"Great, I'm glad to hear it." Suddenly, he looked freaked, as if he had forgotten something important, before he cleared his throat. "I mean, it's good to see that you're safe and sound, citizen. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off." said the ghost boy, his tone sounding more "professional" as he gave her a salute and turned to fly away.

Seeing her hero about to leave made Elsa realize the perfect opportunity that was in front of her. She knew that Anna would be disappointed in not being the one to personally meeting the ghost boy first, but she figured a decent picture of him would make her feel better. Acting quickly, she whipped out her cell phone, and activated its camera feature.

"Hey, Danny Phantom!" she called out, getting the ghost boy's attention. When he turned to see what she wanted, she snapped the picture and captured a clear image of him which she quickly saved to her phone. To her surprise, the ghost boy actually looked upset about what she did.

"Please tell me that you're not going to post that on the internet." he pleaded.

Seeing the super-powered teen so distressed over something as simple as having his picture taken made Elsa feel somewhat guilty; she knew full well what it was like to have people trying to get a picture of her, regardless of how she felt about it. "Oh, no, don't worry. I'm not going to post this on a blog or anything. My little sister and I are huge fans of yours, and I just thought that she'd like a decent photo of you instead of the blurry ones we get in magazines. This picture will only remain between Anna and me, I swear."

"You promise?"

Elsa smiled. "Cross my heart, and hope to die." she said, dragging her index finger in an X-pattern over her chest.

Sensing the sincerity in her voice, Phantom's concerned expression was replaced with a more relaxed one. "Alright, if you say so. But be sure to tell your sister to be careful around Amity Park, and that she's got good taste in superheroes." The ghost boy gave her a playful wink moments before he finally flew off and phased through one of the walls.

Elsa stared at the spot where he once occupied, trying to come to grips with what had happened. She needed to look at the picture on her phone for her to finally accept that it all hadn't been a dream. Even though it wasn't proper, she couldn't help but shout in delight for her good fortune; she couldn't wait until she showed the picture to her sister, Anna would go gaga over it. Pocketing her cell phone, she swiftly made her way through the deserted hallway back to her locker. Elsa figured that she could get her belongings more quickly since there weren't any people cluttering the narrow path; that way she'd be able to reunite with her friends quickly before she had to leave for home. She at least wanted to confirm that they were safe and unharmed from the ghost attack.

"Elsa!" Turning around to see who had shouted her name, she was surprised to see Danny running towards her, with Tucker and Sam close behind him. All three of them looked extremely anxious. "Elsa, there you are! Are you alright?" asked Danny.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." She now felt bad for making her new friends worry about her, but at the same time, her glee from her chance encounter was too much to contain.

"What happened?" inquired a concerned Sam. "The last time we saw you was when you were running with us. You just disappeared, and we couldn't find you anywhere."

"I, uh, accidentally tripped and fell, and one of those vulture ghosts started chasing me. But that's not important right now, you guys are not going to believe what happened!" Elsa took a moment to compose herself before continuing on. "I saw him! I actually _saw _him! _Danny Phantom_ came to save _my life_! He was actually here, in this school, right in front of me! Oh, I can't believe my luck! My first day at a public school, and I got to meet _the_ Danny Phantom right off the bat!" Elsa couldn't keep her giddiness confined any longer at the fact that she finally got to meet her hero. But in her excitement, she failed to catch the uneasy glance her friends briefly shared, before they smiled nervously to hide their unease. As they continued towards each of their respective lockers, Elsa recounted her entire ordeal. Once the group of four made it outside, Sam cleared her throat to get Elsa's attention.

"It's great that you got meet Danny Phantom, Elsa, and we're glad that you're alright, but we were wondering if you were still up for going to Nasty Burger with us." asked the Goth, hoping to steer the conversation away from the ghost boy.

"Oh," Elsa sighed, her expression becoming crestfallen as she recalled the invitation from before. "I'm really sorry, everyone, but I don't think I can go this time. My mother has a strict curfew for my sister and me, and I have to get home right away. I would love to go with you three, really I would, but I can't. Perhaps, some other time, if that's okay with you all."

"Aw, man, that sucks." Tucker said, disappointedly.

"I'll say." agreed Sam.

"Are you sure that you can't call her up and ask for an extension or something, just this once? Maybe she'll ease up on you." reasoned Danny, not wanting to give up hope so quickly.

The blonde girl shook her head. "I wish I could, but I already promised her that I'd come home right away after school. I'm sorry, but this is an obligation that I can't get out of." Her expression brightened slightly as she slowly began to walk away backwards. "But I'll talk to my mother tonight, and see if we can work out a compromise. Goodbye Danny, Tucker, and Sam, and thank you all for making my first day much more enjoyable. It was a pleasure to meet you three." And with that, she quickly turned away and began to make her way back home.

* * *

As Danny watched Elsa walk away, he couldn't help but worry about the photo she had taken of him as his alter ego. After his encounter with Amorpho, the last thing he wanted was more publicity riding on him. And while he felt like he could trust the platinum blonde, he wasn't sure if her kid sister would be able to resist the urge to share the picture with everyone. For now, he would just have to trust the new girl's word.

Once their new friend was finally out of earshot, Danny turned his attention back to Sam and Tucker. "So, what do you guys think of Elsa?"

"Well, she seems nice," started Sam, "but I can't help but think that she's a bit…odd."

"Odd? You think Elsa's odd just because she has a strict curfew? Come on, Sam. That's a little harsh, don't you think?" queried Tucker with a shrug. "I personally think she's pretty nice, and that she totally kills at dodgeball. I mean, did you see how she was practically untouchable in gym class?"

"No, I mean, it's like she's hiding something. I'm not sure what it is, but I just have this...feeling…that she has some sort of secret that she doesn't want people to know about."

"I don't know, Sam, I have to side with Tucker on this one." countered Danny as the group walked down the street. "We've only just met her, so we really shouldn't jump to conclusions. Besides, it's her first day attending school in America, maybe she's still nervous. I mean, you can't expect someone new to be completely open with people she just met, right?"

"If you say so." Although, the boys had a point, Sam still looked set on sticking with her own opinion of Elsa.

"Also, guys, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about; something that happened to me before school started. I wanted to tell you at lunch, but I couldn't because Elsa was there." Danny knew he had to bring this up with his closest friends, as they were the only people that he could really talk to about things that dealt with the supernatural. Plus, they usually offered pretty decent solutions that he'd never think of on his own.

"What? What is it, dude?" asked Tucker, sounding very curious.

The Fenton teen immediately told them everything that happened with him and Dash that morning, making sure not to leave out anything important. After he had finished, his close friends looked quite puzzled and somewhat alarmed.

"And you're _sure_ that you didn't make the ice appear? I mean, maybe you got caught up in the heat of the moment and just didn't realize what you were doing, like some kind of subconscious reflex." suggested Sam.

Danny shook his head at the thought. "I'm sure, Sam, I would have at least felt _something _if I really did lose control. And besides, out of all of the ghostly abilities that I've struggled with, I like to think that I learned to harness my ice powers just fine."

"One thing's for sure, it couldn't have been Klemper. Although ice manipulation _is _his most notable power, he doesn't really give off the whole _silent protector _vibe, if you know what I mean. " Tucker pointed out.

Danny couldn't help but laugh at the mere thought. "Yeah, I seriously doubt that it was him. He would have shown just himself, and asked either Dash or me if we'd be his friend."

"Then maybe it was one of the Far Frozen?"

"Nah, that's not really their style, Sam. They never venture out of the Ghost Zone to cause havoc in the living world. And besides, even if it _was _a ghost that helped me, my ghost sense didn't detect anything, and it _always_ alerts me whenever another ghost appears."

This just left Sam and Tucker even more confused. "But if it wasn't a ghost, then what created that ice patch?"

Danny simply sighed as he glanced up at the late afternoon sky, "I don't know, Tucker. I really don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Smith house, Elsa was in her room doing homework. She was somewhat irked that she was assigned homework on her first day of school, but considering that she had enrolled after the semester had already started, the blonde had somewhat expected that she'd have to figuratively hit the ground running. After she made it back home, greeted her mother and sister, and changed out of her school clothes for an ordinary track suit, she made a beeline to one of the mansion's empty recreation rooms which she had personally claimed to use as her training center. Once inside, she set her digital timer for thirty minutes, and began meditating. In the past, she always hated this part of her training, having to sit still for long periods of time. But as she grew older, she began to like the exercise, as it helped her stay calm and tranquil. After her timer rang, she started the physical half of her training. This part usually consisted of several different drills: forming several ice columns of varying heights and widths as fast as she could, coating the floor and walls in a thin sheet of ice, trying to form complex frozen constructs, and finally melting all of the ice without leaving any part of the room wet. Once the hour had passed, she determined that her training went well, aside from the fact that she still had trouble forming anything complex with her ice. No matter what method she tried, the constructs always looked rough and unfinished.

After a quick shower, and a change into more casual clothes, the family's maid, Lena, told her that dinner was ready. Even though it wasn't that late in the afternoon, the royal family was still getting used to living in another time zone. As they ate together, the each family member shared how their day went. Anna was the first to go, as she was practically fit to bursting with enthusiasm. The youngest princess had instantly fallen in love with her school, and had already made several new friends. Elsa couldn't help but feel envious of her sister, as she never seemed to have any trouble socializing with other people. Aside from having a few teachers that really didn't seem to know much about their subject, her sister really enjoyed her first day.

Their mother was next to tell the family about her day. After the girls had left for school, the queen had decided to explore the city to see what Amity Park was like firsthand. As she was ordering a small coffee at a café she visited, she happened upon one of their new neighbors, an extremely optimistic socialite named Pamela Manson. At first, Elsa thought that she was talking about Sam's mother, but the more her mother described the woman, the more it seemed highly unlikely; Pamela Manson and Sam Manson sounded like complete polar opposites of each other. The queen and Mrs. Manson seemed to hit it off quite well, until the former made mention of her family moving from Arendelle; _that_ only served to enamor the socialite to her even more, as she bombarded their mother with countless questions about their home. Unfortunately, during their conversation, Mrs. Manson brought up Amity Park's ghost problems. Luckily for the two sisters, their mother never asked if they were aware of the city's occasional ghost attacks, but she did let them know that she was going to have "experts" outfit their home with additional security in case a ghost were to find its way into their abode.

Then it was her turn. Taking great care in not mentioning the ghost attack at her school and her chance meeting of the local ghost boy, Elsa told them everything that she'd encountered, both the good and bad. Anna found her first encounter with Danny to be quite amusing, and had joked about how he came to her rescue like a medieval knight, much to the blonde's embarrassment. Her mother, while sorry to hear about her bad experience with the bullies, was glad to know that she was making friends and enjoying her time at Casper High. When Elsa brought up about how she had to decline her friends' invitation to hang out after school, she asked if she could have her training sessions scheduled at a later time. Her mother agreed, not wanting to hinder Elsa's social interactions, and suggested that the session be held at 5:30, to which the elder princess immediately accepted.

Once they were finished, the girls excused themselves to their rooms in order to complete their homework. It was already 6 PM, when she remembered about the picture that she still had saved to her phone. After sending a quick text message to her sister, she waited patiently until she heard Anna's unique five-beat knock on her door.

"Come in." The door opened a crack, allowing for Anna's head to peak in.

"You wanted to see me?" asked the younger princess.

Elsa smiled warmly at her sister. "Yes, I did, but be sure to close the door tightly behind you. This is something that needs to be kept between us." Anna quickly did what was asked of her, and took a seat on the edge of the bed, with her elder sister joining her shortly.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room, understand?" Seeing Anna nod, she continued. "Alright. There was something that I didn't tell Mother during dinner because I knew that she'd overreact."

"Did you and this Danny Fenton start some sort of steamy secret relationship?" Anna asked innocently.

Elsa responded by playfully flicking the strawberry blonde's forehead. She never understood how or why her sister liked those trashy soap operas on television. "_No_, Anna, it's nothing like that. I just thought that you _would _want to know that ghosts attacked my school just minutes after the final bell rang."

"What?!" exclaimed Anna, all traces of amusement gone from her voice. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Besides, I'm pretty sure the ghosts couldn't do much harm to anyone anyways. They were just talking elderly vultures with fez hats."

The stunned expression on Anna's face nearly made Elsa laugh. "Talking…grandpa…ghost vultures…wearing fez hats?"

"Mmhmm. Bet you weren't expecting such ghosts to exist, huh? But that's not even the best part. One of ghosts chased after me, and pinned me against the wall, when _it happened_."

"What? What happened next?" begged Anna. The dramatic tension was really getting to her.

Elsa just smiled. "I saw him."

Anna's slack-jawed expression was truly a sight to see. The way she tried to find her voice, and how her mouth moved without making a sound, made the cryokinetic princess think of a fish out of water.

"You…you _saw_ him? You really met _Danny Phantom_?!" Elsa simply nodded, only to wince at the intensity of Anna's excited squeal. "Oh my god, you are so lucky, Elsa! Quick, tell me everything! What he was like? Did he speak to you? Did you get to see him fight ghosts? How tall was he?"

Elsa chuckled at her sister's enthusiasm; she was always so excitable whenever they talked about the ghost boy. "Well, let's see, in reverse order: he looked to be about a few centimeters taller than me; he _did_ fight off the vulture ghost that had cornered me quite easily, in fact it looked as if he had fought that thing several times in the past; and he _did _ask me if I was okay after he caught the blasted thing in that weird thermos of his. He sounded very nice, like any normal teenager, although he did try to make himself sound like one of those stereotypical superheroes you see in those comic book movies."

"Ooohhh, I'm so jealous of you, Elsa." groaned Anna. "You got to meet Danny Phantom first! I wish that _I_ could go to Casper High."

"Trust me, little sister, high school isn't as glamorous as you may think it is. You should enjoy your childhood while you're still young, because once you become a teenager, everything changes." Elsa then brought out her telephone, and selected the picture that she'd taken at school. "But I did manage to get you something since I had a feeling that you'd feel disappointed in not seeing the ghost boy. Did you bring your phone with you?"

Anna took out her cell phone and showed it to her sister. "Yeah, but why did you tell me to bring it with me?"

"Because I'm going to send you something that I know you'll like." She pressed the _SEND_ icon on her phone's touch screen, which was quickly followed by a quick beep from Anna's phone, indicating that she'd received a new message. Curious to what Elsa had sent her, Anna nearly dropped her phone in disbelief when she opened the message and saw the picture. She just sat there, gaping at the image of Danny Phantom on her phone's screen, before she suddenly ensnared her older sister in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You're the greatest big sister in the whole world! I can't believe that you actually got a good picture of him!" exclaimed Anna.

"I'm glad that you like it." said Elsa, all the while trying to get her sister to ease her grip. "But you have to promise me not to show this to anyone, Anna. He looked very concerned when I took his picture."

The strawberry blonde released her grip to look her sister in the eye, surprised at what she'd learned about her hero. "Really?"

Elsa nodded. "Who would've thought that Danny Phantom was camera-shy, right?" she joked, before her tone became serious again. "That's why I had to promise him that this picture would stay between the two of us. Do you understand, Anna? No one else can see this."

Seeing how solemn her sister was being, Anna realized how serious the situation was. Their hero was counting on them to keep their word, and she had no intention of letting him down.

"Don't worry, Elsa, I'll make sure that no one else sees this. It'll be our secret." she said. She then hugged her sister once more and walked towards the door. "I should probably get back to my room, I've still got homework to do. Thanks again for the picture, Elsa, you're amazing!" In a flash, Anna exited the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Elsa alone once again. The cyrokinetic blonde smiled as she focused on her own homework once again, glad to have been able to make her sister happy. Despite having only attended public school for one day, the princess somehow knew that her time in Amity Park would be most memorable.


	5. Getting to Know You

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. Toa and I have been super busy. But we are trying our hardest with this story. I'm glad for those who are enjoying it. :3 So here's the next chapter. Don't worry, the relationship between Danny and Elsa will get stronger. We're just taking things slow to make this story believable.**

* * *

After her first day at Casper High, the rest of the school week just seemed to fly by. All in all, Elsa found her experience attending public school quite enjoyable, despite the few close calls she had with Paulina, Dash, and their "friends". Once the _A-listers_ found out that she was hanging out with the _Loser Squad_, they had declared open season on her. In fact, on her second day, the blond jock had tripped the disguised princess as she was making her way to her locker that morning. That day would have been a lot worse if it hadn't been for her friends. They, as well as the school work, helped her distract herself from the antics of the school's bullies.

Elsa absolutely loved her new friends. Sam quickly proved to be most mature member of the group, considering that she was once the only girl of the trio before she had arrived. The Goth acted as a voice of reason for the two boys, and often reeled them in whenever they got caught up in one of their shenanigans. But despite the tough attitude she projected whenever she was around her peers, Sam was always nice to her, and more than willing to give her advice whenever she needed it. Tucker was funny and adorable, in a dorky sort of way. Although he was a bit too flirty with her at the beginning, he soon mellowed out and showed her that he was a really nice guy. He eventually came to like her as a friend, as she did with him.

And _then_, there was Danny. Elsa wasn't sure why, but she felt at ease being around him the most. Even though Tucker was "the funny one" of the group, Danny had this dry wit to him that the techno whiz couldn't match. And the way he that always tried to stay optimistic during the bleakest of times made it quite easy for the princess to warm up to him with each passing day. She was extremely glad to have a friend like him.

But with all of the good in her new life, however, there was one problem that really made her worry: making sure no one knew her most guarded secret. It wasn't the revelation of her royal heritage that worried her, as no one had recognized her as the eldest princess of Arendelle as of yet, but rather her ice powers that _really_ had her on edge at times. Regardless of her constant vigilance, there had been a few slip-ups that nearly exposed her abilities to everyone. She truly wished that she could tell Danny, Tucker, and Sam about her powers, especially after they had invited her to a sleepover at Sam's house, but she was afraid that they'd shun her the moment they knew the truth.

Plus, she knew that she couldn't go the sleepover, no matter how much she really wanted to. Even though her mother had given her permission to stay out longer, she still insisted that Elsa come home as soon as she could. So with a regretful sigh, Elsa had no choice but to decline her friends' invitation, wincing as she saw the looks of disappointment form on her friends' faces.

"Are you sure, Elsa? I mean, it'd be a nice way to just hang out, have fun, and get each to know other better." asked Tucker, with a deep frown.

"And not go through the normal hassle at school, or be limited to just a few hours once it's let out." added Sam, looking equally disappointed as Tucker.

Elsa sighed as she glanced down at the ground. This was _not _how she wanted her Friday to end. Her friends had been showing her around Amity Park once school was done for the day, and had ended the tour at Danny's home/his parents' workshop, when they sprung the sleepover up on her.

"I am so sorry, you guys." she finally said, looking up to glance at the three teenagers she had come to like. "You have all been so kind to me, and I _really _do enjoy spending time with all of you, however I _really _need to be getting home. And besides, I have a ton of homework to do, _thanks to my morning classes_, and I really want to get it done and out of the way as soon as possible."

"Well, all right, if you say so." said Danny, as he idly scratched the back of his neck. "But, you're still welcome to come over if you change your mind."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you so much for understanding. I'll see you guys later!" She waved to the trio as she ran off towards home.

As the young ghost boy waved back to Elsa, he began to think back on all of his experiences with the new girl. He had come to really like Elsa, and he could tell that Tucker and Sam did too, but the Goth still thought something was off with her.

"I'm telling you guys, Elsa is hiding something from us." Sam insisted as she walked into Fenton Works, with Danny and Tucker following behind her.

"How you can be sure of that?" asked Danny, who was still unsure if he wanted to agree with the girl's opinion.

"Think about it for a second. It's like every time we invite her to stay out late, she has to be home at a certain time. Sure, her mom has allowed her to stay out a little later, but it's like she doesn't want Elsa out for too long." she explained, before a new theory crossed her mind. "Either her mother is really abusive, or Elsa is making an excuse just to avoid us."

"I wouldn't go so far as to think that her mom is abusive, but I don't think Elsa is trying to avoid us on purpose." retorted Tucker.

"He has a point, Sam. Elsa seems to like us just fine, I can't remember the last time she's ever wanted to isolate herself from either us or Valerie. Maybe her mom is justoverbearing or something."

"Look, I'm just saying that it's a possibility, Danny. Haven't you noticed how she acts really nervous whenever we ask her something personal, or what her old home was like?"

"Maybe she just prefers to keep things to herself. We've only known her a week, I think she just needs a chance to adapt to life in America. And besides, why are you so hell bent on getting answers out of her?" Danny couldn't help but feel rather annoyed at how persistent Sam was in trying to pry into their new friend's personal life.

Sam just frowned, folding her arms in aggravation. "I just feel like she's hiding something, that's all. I mean, don't get me wrong; she's a nice girl, and I like spending time with her, but it's kind of frustrating that we don't really know much about Elsa, and that she still won't open up to us."

"She probably just needs more time to settle in, I'm sure she'll come around soon enough." Danny replied, as he pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate the minor headache he was experiencing. From what he seen from Elsa, he had to admit that Sam did bring up some good points. In the past four days, he was able to notice that Elsa was prone to avoiding anything that dealt with liquids. It was especially apparent during chemistry class, as Elsa was still hesitant towards handling chemicals. Even though Danny was glad that he was able to handle the glass containers without any more trouble, he still wanted to ask her about her possible hydrophobia. But unlike his Goth friend, despite his mild curiosity, Danny respected Elsa's privacy enough not to try and pry into her personal business. After all, he knew all too well about having a secret that had to be kept from nearly everyone around him. But on a separate note, since he hadn't seen Elsa's photo of him anywhere on the news or internet, it was safe to assume that she and her sister kept their promise.

"Yeah, Sam, just give her time. I'm sure once she's more comfortable, we'll be able to ask her anything, just you wait." said Tucker as he draped himself over the living room couch.

Sam sighed, and was about to say something else, when the group heard a faint beeping sound that was steadily getting louder. Suddenly, Danny's parents came barging in, with his father holding a familiar ghost detector in his hand, and his mother wielding a massive bazooka-like weapon.

"Ghost!" shouted Jack Fenton. "There's a ghost in our home! Just wait until-" the large man stopped in the middle of his tirade when he saw who was in the living room. "Oh, it's only Danny, Tucker, and Sam. And just when I thought that this blasted thing was working properly!" The man gave the sensor a few hard swats for its trouble, missing the relieved expressions on the teens' faces.

"Hi, sweetie!" Maddie exclaimed before she rushed over and kissed Danny on the cheek, easily transitioning from the role of ghost hunter to mother in the blink of an eye. "How was school?"

"Uh, great, Mom." answered Danny, trying get his pulse back to normal from the close call he had just avoided. "You know, the same old routine." he finished awkwardly.

"Aww, no ghosts?" asked Jack, his entire frame actually slumping in dismay.

Danny couldn't help but laugh at his father's childlike behavior. "Sorry, Dad, not this time." Ever since those three vultures made their surprise visit to his school, there hadn't been so much a glimpse of another ghost, which was something the ghost boy was grateful of.

"Oh, don't be so upset, dear. Besides, we still have tomorrow's appointment to look forward to, remember?" Maddie reminded her husband, knowing exactly how to make him feel better.

"That's right!" exclaimed Jack, his attitude immediately brightening. "And we still need to pack the RV and go over everything; it wouldn't do us any good to forget something and make us look like fools in front of our customer."

Danny quirked an eyebrow, his curiosity now piqued. "Wait a minute, what customer?"

"You see, Danny, we had gotten a call last Wednesday, from a lady who had just recently moved to Amity Park. She asked if we could come over and help ghost proof her house this upcoming Saturday." his mother answered with a smile.

"You kids wanna come along with us?" Jack offered, making Danny and his friends glance at each other nervously.

"Well, actually, the thing is, we-"

"Great!" interrupted Jack, cutting his son off mid-sentence. "We'll be leaving, bright and early tomorrow morning!" Without waiting to hear any possible protests, the two ghost hunters headed off to prepare for their trip.

"How is it that we always seem to get roped into these sorts of situations?" Sam asked, more to herself than to her friends.

"Well, what I want to know is who asked my parents to install anti-ghost equipment in their home?" Danny added.

* * *

Elsa woke up the next morning, feeling very relaxed. She was glad that she was able to get all of her homework done the night before, which meant that she had the entire weekend all to herself. Although she really wanted to call her friends and see if they wanted to hang out, to make it up to them for leaving them so abruptly, she was worried that they'd would be too busy with plans of their own. And there was always the possibility that they were mad at her for constantly blowing them off.

Figuring that wasting time worrying about "what-if" scenarios wouldn't do her any good, Elsa pulled herself out of bed to get ready for the day. After a quick shower and putting her hair up in its usual prim and proper look, she was just about finished getting dressed in some casual clothes, when she could've sworn that she heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. That confused Elsa to no end, as she didn't remember her mother saying that she had invited anyone over, and she hadn't even told her friends her address.

As she walked past her sister's room to investigate the noise, she heard Anna rushing around, getting dressed; apparently she had heard the doorbell, too. Walking down the stairs towards the front entrance, she passed by a window that was near the door. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Elsa stopped to peek through the window's curtains, and was taken aback at what she saw. There, standing in front of the door, was a large man clad an orange jumpsuit. Next to him was a slender, curvy woman wearing a similar outfit, only it was a lighter shade of blue. Both of them were carrying large boxes of equipment.

"Those must be the ghost experts. Could someone please get the door?" called Amalie from another room of the house. The young princess sighed in relief, realizing that the strange adults were the specialists her mother had asked to come by and install the anti-ghost security systems. She was about to comply with her mother's request, when she suddenly saw something approaching the jumpsuit-clad duo. Taking a second peek, she gasped in shock when she saw her friends approaching, carrying various types of equipment in their arms.

"Oh no! What are they doing here?" she whispered frantically. Then she recalled the tour her friends gave her yesterday, and immediately cursed herself for not catching on sooner; the last stop of her tour was Fenton Works, where Danny made mention that his parents were _ghost hunters_. But despite this late insight, she _really _didn't expect to see all three of her friends to be tagging along with Danny's parents. And then she had another nerve-racking revelation: she didn't have her glasses on. If they saw her without them, they would definitely ask questions; questions that she wasn't ready to answer yet. Without a word, she quickly turned around and rushed up the stairs, just as Anna was walking down them.

"Whoa! Elsa, what's the rush? Where are you going?" she asked, as her sister dashed past her.

"I forgot something important! Could you open the door for them please, Anna?" was Elsa's only reply.

The strawberry blonde just shrugged at her sister's weird behavior, and made her way to the door. Once she opened it, she couldn't help but stare at the two adults standing before her.

"Well, hello there, sweetie, is your mother home?" the woman in the blue jumpsuit asked kindly.

"Um, yeah, she is. Are you two the ghost specialists, by any chance?" Anna asked, blinking in awe at the strangely dressed couple.

"Why, yes we are, little one! We're the best ghost hunters in all of Amity Park. Speaking of which…" the man in orange knelled down to Anna's height and whispered, "...have you seen any ghosts lately?"

Anna giggled. "No, not yet, but I want to!" The young girl then held the door open for them "Come on in!"

Anna just loved meeting new people, regardless of their age or their eccentrics. The way the ghost hunters rushed inside once given permission to enter made her laugh, but she was surprised to see three teenagers, laden with heavy equipment, follow after them at a much slower pace.

"Where can we put all of this stuff?" asked the boy with black hair and blue eyes, his voice hinting that he was almost on the verge of collapsing.

"Oh, uh, any where's fine?" Anna replied with a shrug. She nearly laughed again when she saw the teens, two boys and a girl, let out a sigh of relief as they placed their loads right near the door. The African American boy with the red hat looked as if he had just ran halfway around the world.

"Whew! That is the _last time_ I agree to carry anything for free!" The bespectacled boy declared as he wiped his brow.

"Give me a break, Tucker, you just need more exercise." quipped the Gothic girl in combat boots, as she stretched to get the kinks out of her back.

The boy now identified as Tucker just sent the girl a lidded stare. "Oh really? You actually seem a bit winded yourself, _Sam_. Maybe you're not so physically fit after all."

"Watch it, Techno Boy." warned Sam, shooting Tucker a mild glare.

Anna couldn't stop herself from laughing at the exchange she witnessed, causing the teenagers to turn their attention to her. "You guys are just too funny." she said with a bright smile.

The boy with the black hair looked down at her with an unreadable expression. "Uh, have we met before? You seem awfully familiar." he asked.

Anna shook her head. "I could say the same about you, even though this the first time I've ever seen you, _buster_." Without warning, she rushed up close and peered into the boy's face, her sudden action making the teen to back up a little. "But I will say this: you're actually pretty cute." she added with a playful smile.

"Um…thanks?" answered the older boy, unsure on how to respond to her compliment. Sam, however, frowned at Anna and her forwardness.

"Hey, do you think you be more mindful of his personal space? It's kind of rude to just get in someone's face like that." she asked tersely. Tucker simply looked on sheepishly; watching the Goth act all jealous whenever another girl flirted with Danny was beginning to get really old. Not to mention Anna looked appeared to be a kid. Being jealous of a kid? Really?

Although Anna didn't mind the Goth's ire, she backed away from the boy nonetheless. "Sorry." she apologized, her freckled cheeks a pinch of red.

"Oh, hello there." said Anna's mother, as she walked into room with a smile. "I'm glad that you've managed to find our house. For a second, I was worried that I had given you two bad directions."

"Hello, Mrs. Smith, my name is Maddie Fenton, and this is my husband, Jack. The teens behind me are Danny, our son, and his friends: Sam and Tucker." introduced jumpsuit-clad woman, gesturing to the large man and the teens as she listed each of their names. "We're ready to start installing the anti-ghost security system that you ordered from us."

"Please, call me Amalie, and I honestly can't thank you and your husband enough for coming here so brusquely. When I first heard that ghosts were a common occurrence in Amity Park, I was afraid that my family's safety would be at risk, until I heard about how you two were quite the experts on fighting ghosts.

"You have nothing to worry about, ma'am. We'll make sure your house is well-protected!" said Jack as he enthusiastically shook Amalie's hand.

"That's good to hear." replied Amalie. "But before you install any of this equipment, I was hoping that you could walk me through on how to properly work the system." With that, the woman led the two Fentons down the hallway so that they could talk in private.

Now alone by the door, Danny suddenly came to a realization as he mulled over the last name his mom mentioned. "Hold on…Smith?" He then glanced back at Anna. "You wouldn't happen to have an older sister named Elsa, would you?"

"Yep! Elsa and I are the best of friends!" confirmed Anna.

Everything was quickly starting to make more sense to Danny, especially the strong feeling of déjà vu that he started having when he first met the young girl. Now that he knew that she was related to Elsa, he could see the resemblance between Anna and her sister. But unlike Elsa, who was usually quiet and reserved, Anna was lively and very upbeat.

"Guys!" Danny, Tucker, and Sam glanced up towards the stairwell, and saw Elsa standing at the top. The platinum blonde quickly rushed down to meet them, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "This is certainly a surprise. What are you three doing here? And how exactly did you all find this place?"

"Well, my dad sort of roped my friends and me into helping them install an anti-ghost security system for someone named Smith. If I'd known that they were talking about your mom, I would've called you in advance to warn you that we were coming over. Sorry if we came at a bad time." explained Danny, suddenly feeling embarrassed for just showing up at Elsa's home, out of the blue. But before Elsa could reassure him that she wasn't upset or anything, Anna intervened.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. _You three_ are the friends my sister's been talking about?" Her smile somehow grew even wider and brighter. "It's so nice to finally meet you guys!" In a flash, Elsa's sister immediately began to shake all their hands and introduce herself.

"So _this_ is Anna, huh?" Danny asked with a laugh; the girl just seemed to be teeming with energy.

"I _do _see a resemblance between the two of you, and yet, your personalities are like complete polar opposites." added Tucker, before his eyes widened in sudden realization "So, if this place is your home,…" he glanced at Elsa and Anna, who were both looking a little nervous, "...does this mean that your family is loaded?"

Elsa bit her bottom lip, before she spoke up. "Well..., yeah, I...guess you can say that. Our father works as an ambassador in Arendelle, which is why he isn't here with us. And as you can see, his line of work pays fairly well. I'm really sorry for keeping all this from you three, truly I am, but I was afraid that if everyone knew the truth about my family, they'd only want to be my friend just for the perks and money." Once again, she had to endure that same queasy feeling in her stomach for telling half-truths to her friends. Anna could easily notice Elsa's discomfort, and tried to help her sister sell her explanation.

"You guys won't tell anyone, right? It's really important that no one else knows." she begged with her hands clasped in front of her.

Sam smiled reassuringly. "Hey, don't worry about it, my lips are sealed. Besides, I can empathize with you and your sister's situation; my family is considered to be _well off_, too. I can guarantee you both that I won't say a word."

"Tucker and I won't either. Your secret is safe with all three of us, I promise." added Danny, with Tucker nodding in agreement.

Feeling much better knowing that their secret was safe, Elsa and Anna offered to show the group around the mansion, which the trio eagerly accepted. The sisters showed them a few of the main rooms, like the kitchen and main living room, and even introduced them to their family's maid and butler: Lena and Finn. Throughout the tour, Anna asked the teens all sorts of questions, such as how did they meet, or how did they like the classes they shared.

But when Elsa brought up the specifics of how she first met Danny, which was the first time Tucker and Sam heard anything about it, Anna was smirking quite deviously at the Fenton teen. Even though she had already heard this story, she couldn't pass off the opportunity to tease Elsa some more and of course Danny.

"Wow, Danny! You actually went as far as to goad those bullies into throwing you in that dumpster, just to stop them from picking on Elsa? So I guess, in a way, you're like her knight in shining armor, huh?" she teased, which made her older sister hide her face in her hands, so as to hide her embarrassed blush.

Danny, caught completely off guard by the younger girl's comment, felt his own cheeks flush red from such a comparison. "Well, I...wouldn't put it _that_ way. I mean, brave knights in armor don't get thrown into the trash so easily. I just didn't want your sister to get hurt by some stupid jocks on her first day of school, that's all." he managed to say, despite his own embarrassment. Sam said nothing as she rolled her eyes at the little exchange, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously flare up inside her.

The group was just about to go by the upstairs rooms, when Amalie, Jack, and Maddie suddenly came walking down the hallway, having just finished going over some measurements.

"So as you can see, Amalie, our security system is not only extremely effective against invasive ghosts, but we assure you that it won't cause any harm to you or your children." explained Maddie, as she was analyzing the hallway wall with a scanner.

"Unless you accidentally push the wrong button." added Jack, only to flinch when his wife gave him _that look._

Amalie sighed. "I can only hope so." She then noticed both of her daughters standing with the three teens that came with the Fentons. "Oh, hello girls. It looks like the Fentons and I are going to need the house to be fairly empty in order to properly install this equipment. Why don't the both of you, and your friends, spend the day out in town? I'm sure that there are a few spots that you'd like to explore."

Elsa smiled in delight; her mother had just given her permission to hang out with her friends, and she didn't even have to ask. "Alright, Mother." she said with a nod.

Anna, on the other hand, cheered excitedly. "Sweet! Come on, you guys, we're burning daylight!" In a flash, she rushed by the adults with Elsa, Danny, Tucker, and Sam following behind her at a more casual pace.

"Yep, you and your sister really are polar opposites." said Tucker.

Once they left the Smith household, the group of five found themselves walking about on the streets of Amity Park with no real destination in mind. While Elsa had already seen a few parts of the city, this was the first time Anna had ever been to the downtown area. Being the nice guy that he was, Tucker took it upon himself point out some of his favorite spots for the twelve-year-old girl as they walked. But after the tour began to centralize around his favorite technology stores, Anna quickly got bored, and decided to ask the one question that kept popping into her head.

"So, have any of you guys ever seen Danny Phantom in person?"

Almost instantly, Danny, Tucker, and Sam nearly tripped over their own feet. Elsa easily caught their reactions, noticing that they almost similar to the ones she saw when she first brought up Danny Phantom on her first day of school. She was beginning to wonder why the ghost boy seemed like such a touchy subject for them. Anna, on the other hand, didn't really pay much attention of the trio's somewhat panicked reactions, her curious gaze still focused on the "tour guide".

"Oh, um, yeah, sure! From time to time, I mean, on occasion. I guess you could say that we know him really we-OW!" The boy was rudely silenced by Sam elbowing him hard in the side. "Hey, what was _that _for?!"

"Tucker, for Pete's sake, can you keep your stupid mouth shut about _you know who_?!" she whispered harshly.

"I was just answering her question! And besides, it's not like I was saying _I personally know the true identity of Danny Phantom _or anything!" replied the boy through gritted teeth, before he and Sam realized that Anna was watching them, with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Uh, sorry that you had to see that, Anna. What Tucker meant to say was that we've seen him around town and all over the news that _everyone_ practically knows about him." Sam hastily tried to explain. An awkward silence settled amongst the group as they continued on their way, until the Goth noticed that Anna's gaze kept on switching between her and Tucker. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

The strawberry blonde had the decency to look embarrassed at being caught staring, if the small blush on her cheeks was anything to go by. "Um, Sam, can I ask you a sort of personal question?" she asked.

The Goth simply quirked one of her eyebrows. "Shoot away."

"Uh, is...is there something going on between you and Tucker?"

"Well, we've known each other since middle school, if that's what you're talking about."

"No, I mean, something more...deeper." She winked as she said the last word, hoping that she didn't have to literally spell it out to the older girl.

Immediately, both Sam and Tucker caught on to what Anna was insinuating, which made the two choke on their own words as they tried to answer the girl's question.

"Wh-what?!"

"O-Of all the crazy-"

"Like that would-"

"How could you even come to such a conclusion?"

Anna just smiled innocently, almost a little _too _innocently. "Well, it's just that I read this book about relationships, and it said that sometimes when a girl hits a guy, it means that she likes them; and that the reason she resorts to violence is because she has trouble expressing her emotions. So when I saw you hitting Tucker, Sam, I just assumed..." she left the thought open to interpretation, which only made the aforementioned teens' blushes even worse.

"As if I could ever fall for a guy/girl like him/her!" they both chorused at the same time, before they turned to glare at each other. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Danny and Elsa couldn't help but laugh at their friends' expense, the former appreciating the distraction from their discussion about Danny Phantom. The other teens, on the other hand, didn't find the situation as hilarious as the other two.

"Oh, _ha ha__. Very funny_." droned Tucker.

"Yeah, _real_ mature, you two." added Sam, who was looking quite annoyed.

"Come on, you guys, no need to be so sour." replied Elsa.

"Yeah, she was just asking a question," said Danny wiping away the tear that was in his eye. "And you've got to admit, you two practically walked straight into _that one_." Suddenly, a loud gurgling sound issued from Danny's stomach, making the teen stop in his laughter. Checking his watch, he saw that it was exactly five past noon.

"Huh, we've been out for so long that it's already lunchtime. How about we all head over to Nasty Burger for a bite to eat?" offered the ghost boy.

"Now _there's _a good idea." said Tucker, his bad mood instantly forgotten.

"Sure, why not?" agreed Sam.

Elsa was about to voice her own concord, when she saw the disgusted look on Anna's face.

"_Nasty Burger?_" She then turned to her older sister, as if to confirm that she had indeed heard correctly.

Elsa giggled at Anna's expression, recalling her own reaction when she first heard the restaurant's name. "Don't worry, Anna, their food isn't _really_ bad, I've eaten there a couple of times already. It's just the name of the restaurant." she explained as they walked toward their destination. Anna was relieved to hear that; for a second, she'd actually thought that her sister and her friends were really going to a restaurant where people paid money to eat rancid food.

Once the group entered Nasty Burger, Tucker and Sam went ahead to the cashier to place their usual orders, whilst Elsa and Anna stayed behind to peruse the menu. The cryokinetic princess was about to suggest something to her sister, when she noticed that they weren't alone.

"Having trouble deciding on what to get, Danny?"

The teen just grinned at her. "Nah, I've been here so many times before, that the people working here already know my _usual_.I'm just waiting on you two; today, lunch is on me."

Elsa's eyes widened at her friend's sudden offer. "W-What? Danny, there's no need to do that." She began, but the boy just shook his head.

"I know, but I want to. You bought me lunch last Monday, so the very least that I can do is pay for you and your sister's food. Besides, you girls are still new here. Consider this my treat for lasting an entire week in Amity Park without losing your minds."

"Danny, that's really sweet of you, but I'm perfectly capable of paying for my sister and myself." To prove her point, Elsa went through her hand bag to retrieve her wallet, to show the boy that she did indeed have enough money to cover both her and Anna's meals.

"Uh, Sis? Danny's already placing the order at the front counter." interjected Anna. The platinum blonde's eyes snapped to where the cashier was. Sure enough, there was Danny, talking to the employee working there, idly gesturing to where they were standing. Feeling irked that the boy didn't listen to her, she quickly rushed to the counter in hopes that she could stop Danny before it was too late.

"Danny, what gives? I said that I could pay for my sister and me." she said, sounding a bit annoyed.

The Fenton teen just smiled. "I know, but I wanted to do this regardless. And besides, the order's already in my name, so you girls might as well get whatever you want." Despite Danny's kind offer, Elsa couldn't help but feel awkward with the predicament she was in. She was about further object, until she remembered how she had firmly insisted that Danny accept her help on her first day. She could clearly see the irony of the situation, now that the tables had turned on her. And the disguised princess could tell from the expression on his face that it'd be useless to try and convince him to change his mind.

"You've certainly got one heck of a stubborn streak, don't you, Fenton?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"The same could be said about you, Smith." retorted Danny with a smirk of his own. The two teens entered in a brief stare down, before the Elsa finally relented.

"Oh, alright, if you insist. I guess this makes us even." she said with a small smile.

Anna was positively beaming. "Your friends are just the coolest, Elsa!"

In the end, Anna ordered a burger and a small order of fries, whilst Elsa merely got a small chicken sandwich with a side salad; the eldest princess still wasn't a big fan of fast food. Danny had gotten a simple burger and fries combo meal, so that he could easily cover all three meals. After getting their food, Danny spotted his friends saving them seats at one of their favorite tables. Tucker had gotten several large premium burgers whilst Sam had ordered a salad. Taking their seats, Anna made sure to sit in between Elsa and Danny, before they quickly dug in their meals.

"Thank you for paying for our food, Danny, it was very generous of you." said Elsa, giving him a pleasant smile, all the while missing the small frown Sam gave her.

"Yeah, thanks for lunch, Danny." added Anna, before she took another bite out of her burger; she was _really _gladthat the food didn't live up to the restaurant's name.

"Hey, it was no big deal, _really_." said Danny, bashfully. "I just wanted to repay your kindness, Elsa."

"Well, if it _really _wasn't such a big deal, why didn't you pay for _all of us_, Danny?" teased Tucker, who was already halfway done with his second burger.

Danny just gave his friend a half-lidded stare. "Because with how much _you_ eat, I'd have to sell one of my kidneys to foot the bill." That remark got a few laughs out of the group, even Tucker chuckled at the lighthearted barb towards his eating habits. "Besides, I think that the four of us have something more important to worry about than trying to getting each other to pay for our food."

"Oh, that's right, the history project." said Elsa. "I was actually going to call you three later today about it.

Anna glanced to her sister, confused about what they were talking about. "History project?" she asked, her mouth still full of food.

"Anna, don't talk with your mouth full." reprimanded Elsa, even though she was smiling at her sister. Anna just made a face at her sister playing etiquette tutor, but quickly gulped down her food anyway. "It's just a group project that was assigned in my history class about important historical figures of the world."

"Since all four of us are in the same group, we better talk about who's going to be doing what for the project." Sam then leveled an annoyed look at the teenage boy sitting next to her. "And because our final grade is dependent on group participation, we've all got to help out on this thing. That includes you, too, Tucker, so no slacking off."

"Hey! I always do my fair share of the work!" he said as he waved his hands defensively. "But that also means that you can't play your loud music as we work, either; it's too much of a distraction."

"I think it would be a good idea for us to meet up at the library after school, from now until the project is finally due. I've actually already found some good books there that can really help us out." Elsa spoke up, trying to stop a possible argument between the Goth and computer expert.

Danny just sighed, "That's sounds like a good idea. With this project taking up a large chunk of our final class grade, we really need to pull out all the stops." Suddenly, something wet and sticky slammed into the back of his head, making him grunt in surprise, as well as draw everybody's attention on him

"Danny? Are you okay?" asked Elsa, before she gasped in shock once she noticed what had hit her friend.

"What happened?" piped in Anna, until she saw the offending object stuck to the back of Danny's head. "Is... that a burger?"

With growing disgust, Danny removed the revolting thing from his person, and saw that Anna was indeed correct; it was a burger, a moldy one at that. One that had most likely been in the garbage. The other patrons, witnessing his plight, broke out in a bout of laughter; even the geeks and nerds found his situation hilarious. Feeling both enraged and embarrassed at the same time, he was about to stand up and demand whoever threw the rotten sandwich step forward, when the perpetrator quickly made himself known.

"Hey Fen-_toenail_!" Danny's expression fell quickly as he heard that all-too-familiar voice. _Of course it had to have been him_. Who else could think of such _creative _takes on his last name like "Fen-Toenail"? Sure enough, Dash Baxter came waltzing up to their table, taking a chance to admire his handiwork. "I hope you enjoyed your present, I picked it out _especially_ for you." he said, with an arrogant smirk on his visage.

"Gee, _thanks_, Dash, just what I've always wanted: _more_ garbage in my hair. _How original_." Danny bite back sarcastically, throwing the literal _nasty burger_ on his tray in disgust. "What, are you running out of new material or something?"

Dash just laughed. "Whatever! At least _I'm_ not the one with garbage in my hair. See you around, losers!" And with that he walked off, completely unfazed by the group's glares.

"Who was that jerk?" Anna was absolutely vivid at what she had witnessed, her eyes focused on the back of the muscular blonde's head.

"_That_ was Dash Baxter: Casper High's _big man on campus_, and all-around bully. I have the distinct honor of being one his favorite targets." muttered Danny with a sigh. He stood up to swipe a few napkins from the empty booth across from them, to try and get the grease out of his hair.

"_Really_? Well, I don't approve of him picking on anyone, especially if they're my sister's friends. In fact, I think it's high time that someone teaches him that _you do not throw rotten food at people_!" Anna all but leapt out her seat, grabbed the moldy burger on Danny's tray, and angrily marched towards the blonde jock, who was placing his own order at the front counter. But before she could get any closer to the bully, Elsa rushed up from behind, and grabbed hold of Anna's shoulders, bringing her to an abrupt stop.

"_Don't_, Anna. Fighting back isn't the answer." the platinum blonde tried to reason.

"Oh, come on, Elsa…" began Anna.

"Excuse me, guys, I need to go wash this stuff out before it settles." said Danny as he made his way towards the public bathroom, grumbling about how he wished that he could go one day without having garbage in his hair. The fact that the other patrons were laughing at him as he walked by only made his mood worse.

Anna watched him go before glancing back at Elsa. "But that Dash jerk threw garbage at Danny, and embarrassed him in front of everyone!" she said, looking extremely displeased that her sister was stopping her.

"I know, Anna, I know. I don't like what Dash has done any more than you do, but if you stoop down to his level, it'll only make matters worse, understand?" countered Elsa.

Anna rolled her eyes with a despondent sigh. "Fine, I get it."

"Good." Elsa sighed and released her grip on Anna. She was about to lead her sister back to their table, when the girl suddenly whirled back around and took aim.

"Anna, no!" But before Elsa could stop her, the strawberry blonde chucked the moldy sandwich with all of her might, sending it sailing across the room, where it hit Dash smack dab in the back of his head.

Tucker couldn't help but whistle in amazement at the middle schooler's feat. "Wow, talk about good aim."

"Hey! Who threw this?!" snarled Dash as he turned towards their group.

"And _now_, you've managed to piss him off." Sam sighed, whilst Elsa face palmed in frustration; she should've known that her sister wouldn't have just backed that easily.

Anna smiled weakly at the three teens. "Well, I figured that he wanted it back." was her feeble defense. All of the sudden, her bravado left her as she saw Dash stomping towards her, looking extremely thunderous.

"Did you throw this at me, you little twerp?!" demanded the jock, all the while pointing at the moldy burger on his head.

Before Anna could say a word, Elsa swiftly stepped in front of her sister. "You leave my sister alone Baxter! _I'm_ the one who threw that garbage at you. What's the matter, can't handle a taste of your own medicine?!" she said, glaring straight up at the larger teen. She was normally against actively getting into confrontations, but _no one _threatened her little sister, not without suffering dire consequences.

Dash was momentarily taken back by the girl's ferocity, but his anger quickly returned. "_Is that so_? Well then, _you're_ gonna be the one to pay for this, Pasty Nerd!" the quarterback sneered and began to crack his knuckles. "Even though I never hit girls, I do have _other ways_ of getting back at losers like you and Goth Girl." He began to advance towards the girls menacingly, yet Elsa defiantly stood her ground.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, stopping the bully in his tracks. Everyone began to panic, some fearing that it was a freak earthquake, but no one was prepared to see an elderly woman appear out of thin air, floating a few feet above the ground. The woman's skin had a pale green tint, and her entire body seemed to be translucent. She had red eyes, and was dressed in the uniform of a school cafeteria cook. Everyone in the restaurant was gawking at the specter, and yet she still smiled gently down at the people.

"Hello, dearies, would anyone like some pie?" she asked a kind grandmotherly tone of voice. Despite the absurdity of the situation, a few people actually shook their heads. Seeing them answer in the negative was enough to drive the ghost over the edge, her pleasant demeanor instantly being replaced by more deranged and vindictive one. "**_THEN FEAST ON THIS_!**" With a wave of her hands, scores burgers, hot dogs, and chicken patties rose and spiraled around her, before they were viciously thrown at the people.

A vast majority of the restaurant's occupants, including Dash, ran out screaming in terror, whilst a few unfortunate stragglers where caught in the deceased lunch lady's onslaught. Tucker, Sam, Elsa, and Anna quickly ducked down underneath their table to avoid getting hit by flying food products.

"What is that?" shouted Anna, her turquoise eyes centered on the terrifying spectacle before her.

"A ghost!" was Tucker's short reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was at the sink, washing the moldy burger's residue out of his black hair. As he looked at his slightly damp reflection, that familiar sense of anger once again reared its ugly head within him. He was so sick and tired of people throwing things at him, of being ridiculed by just about everyone. Dash and gang his always used him for the butt of their jokes, and everyone else _always _laughed at him; just thinking about it **_always_**made him so mad! A year ago, he would've just used his ghost powers to exact revenge on his tormentors, but after his encounters with Sidney Poindexter and Pariah Dark, he had since learned to restrict himself to only using his powers against ghosts, as any other extravagant use of his ghostly abilities always seemed to come back and bite him in the ass. He was just about leave when he felt his ghost sense go off, and heard the frightened screaming outside.

"Well, _hello_, misplaced aggression." he whispered and rushed into a stall, counting himself lucky that he was the only one in the room. Without a word, he quickly transformed into Danny Phantom, made himself intangible as well as invisible, and flew back into Nasty Burger's main dining area. Once there, he saw that it was none other than the Lunch Lady Ghost who was making the ruckus, and it looked like she was about because even more havoc, as she began to draw several meat products toward her to create her Meat Monster form.

"**_BURGERS ARE NOT ON THE MENU FOR TODAY!_**" she roared, when all of a sudden, a green ghost ray appeared out of nowhere and vaporized a good portion of the meat before it could envelope her body.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, lady, but last time I checked this place was called Nasty _Burger_, not Nasty _Buffet_." Danny quipped as he made himself visible, appearing a few feet to the lady's left, his arms folded over in front of his chest as he stared down at her.

"**_YOU!_**" snarled the Lunch Lady, her vermillion eyes glaring directly at him.

With a flick of her wrists, a swarm of meat products shot straight towards him. Danny swerved out of the way of the incoming projectiles, and fired another ghost ray back at the vengeful ghost. But the Lunch Lady dodged the ectoplasmic energy beam at the last second, which continued on its path until it blew a sizable hole in the wall it collided with. The ghost boy winced at the sight of the new hole he had inadvertently created. Lately he had been getting accused of thoughtlessly destroying private property by the public, and he had been trying to exercise more restraint when he fought ghosts, so as minimize collateral damage. And after seeing how explosive the _Nasty Sauce_ was, he didn't want to unintentionally destroy the restaurant and kill the few people that were trapped inside.

Of course, that only served to make things harder for Danny, as his enemy had no qualms whatsoever if she leveled the entire building. She sent out another wave of food to overwhelm him, forcing the teen to dip, weave, duck, and dodge in order to avoid being hit; on the more close calls, Danny had to twist and contort his spectral body into odd disfiguring shapes to dodge the projectile meat. But as he continued to evade the Lunch Lady's barrage, he made sure to disintegrate every piece of food that passed by him with his ghost ray, decreasing the amount of weapons she had available.

Meanwhile, underneath the table, the group of four could only watch the ongoing fight above them. Tucker and Sam, however, both knew that their friend needed the Fenton Thermos in order to quickly put a stop to the ghost's anarchy. Unfortunately for him, he had left it in his backpack, which was lying not too far from their position. That left them with the task of thinking up a way of passing the blasted thing to their friend without being noticed. The Smith sisters, on the other hand, were very glad to see the Phantom boy.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe it! _It's Danny Phantom_!" Anna shrieked with excitement, her eyes wide with wonder as she watched her ghostly hero in action, fighting against the demented ghost of a meat-obsessed lunch lady.

While she wasn't as vocal in her glee as her sister, Elsa was no less pleased to see the ghost boy again. Only this time, she really _was _worried for him, for his opponent seemed to be a lot more tenacious than the vulture ghosts. With the sisters distracted, Tucker silently slinked off towards his friend's the backpack, whilst Sam stayed behind to make sure neither Elsa nor Anna noticed anything. Once Tucker got to Danny's bag, he stealthily withdrew the Thermos from out of its spot, before kicking it out into the open aisle.

Back in the air, Danny was slowly but surely wearing the Lunch Lady down. His attrition strategy was finally paying off; the more food he destroyed, the more openings the ghost provided. And after a few well-placed ghost rays, she was quickly becoming more and more exhausted. The Fenton teen found it a bit odd that he wasn't having as much trouble fighting this particular ghost, the same one he faced when he first started fighting ghosts. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a welcoming sight: the Fenton Thermos laying on the ground. Noticing his brief distraction, the Lunch Lady sent what remained of her meat supply surging towards him. Seeing the oncoming attack, the ghost boy dove down low, and grabbed hold of the Thermos before he shot right back up in the air. The Lunch Lady, however, had anticipated this, and was hurtling towards him in a last-ditch effort to blindside him. Acting quickly, Danny fired a quick set ectoplasmic beams from his eyes, catching his enemy by surprise, the attack knocking her back higher into the air. By now, the ghost was heavily panting in exhaustion, but her anger still burned strongly.

"**I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU!**" the ghost roared defiantly.

Danny merely sighed. "Then I guess today's just not your lucky day." He quickly took off the Thermos' cap, and fired the capturing beam at her, ensnaring the ghost immediately. She screamed in protest as she tried to force her free, but it was all for naught, as she was quickly pulled into the device.

"_Kitchen's closed_." he muttered aloud, as he reapplied the Thermos' cover. He was about to leave, when he heard a loud squealing sound from underneath the table he and his friends had been sitting at just a few moments ago. Fearing the worse, he landed on the ground a few feet in front of the table.

"Is everyone alright?" he called out. Danny had expected a simple yes or no answer, not for someone to rush out from under the table and nearly knock him off his feet. As he regained his footing, he realized that same someone had latched onto him, and had their arms coiled around his waist.

"I can't believe it! It's you, it really _is_ you!" exclaimed the owner of the voice, which sounded awfully familiar to the ghost boy. Looking down, he saw that the person hugging him had a head of bright strawberry blonde hair, which immediately told him who was hanging onto him as if her life depended on it.

"Anna!" Elsa quickly got out from under the table, and somehow managed to pry her sister off him. "I am so sorry about that. This is Anna, my little sister. She's the one whom I told you about when you rescued me last Monday, remember?" she said, slightly embarrassed with how Anna "introduced" herself.

Danny just smiled cordially at the cryokinetic princess. "Oh yeah, I remember you mentioning her." He then turned his attention to the younger sister. "It's nice to meet you, Anna. You've got quite the strong grip for someone your age."

Hearing her hero actually talking to her had Anna bouncing on her feet in excitement. "That was so cool how you fought that ghost! Can I _please_ get your autograph?" she asked in a rapid pace.

"Uh…well..." But before Danny could properly answer her, he saw that more people were coming back in and were heading towards him, some of them even had their cameras out. "Sorry, Anna, maybe another time. I need to head out, you know, before the paparazzi finds out that I'm here." he said, giving her a rather apologetic smile as he started to float up towards the ceiling.

"Aw…alright." sighed Anna despondently, but all the same, she understood her hero's plight; paparazzi were just too relentless at times.

"Thank you for saving us, Danny Phantom." Elsa added with a gentle smile, as her sister waved to the ghost boy

"Glad to be of service. Take care you two, and welcome to Amity Park!" He said as he waved at the sisters, before he about-faced and flew off, phasing right through the ceiling.

"Wow, I can hardly believe it! We were just saved by Danny Phantom!" Anna then turned to Elsa, her ecstatic smile never leaving her face, "You were right, sis, he really is here!"

"I told you so." laughed Elsa, as she and patted Anna on the head.

Sam and Tucker, who had both been silent throughout the entire conversation, simply stared at the Smith sisters. At first, they were a bit worried when Elsa made mention of how she and Anna were interested in Danny Phantom, and feared that the new girl had ulterior motives. But, considering how excited the two Arendelle sisters were when they saw their friend's alter ego, it was clear that they were just huge fans. Soon enough, more people began to gather back into the restaurant, a few of them discussing the latest appearance of the ghost boy. About a minute later after Phantom's departure, Danny made it back to their position, his hair and part of his shirt damp with water.

"I _thought_ I heard something outside, but I just assumed that it was the people's reactions to another one of Nasty Burger's 80's Night being hosted here." he joked, all the while panicking within his mind. After he had made his grand exit, he had to double back and somehow return the Thermos to his backpack, once he realized that he had taken it with him when he left. The plan seemed simple enough: phase through the ground, sneak back under the table, place the device back in his bag, and then rush back to the bathroom by flying through the ground. But the possibility of someone catching sight of him while he was under the table, or sneaking back into the bathroom, worried him to no end. Now that all of his friends were staring at him, that unease he was feeling seemed to get even worse. "So..., what did I miss?"

It was Anna who spoke up first. "This crazy lunch lady ghost just appeared out of thin air, and started throwing food around, when Danny Phantom came in and saved the day! He was actually here just a few minutes ago!"

"What?! Aw, _man_! You're telling me that I missed seeing the ghost boy, _again_? I mean, first at school, and now here? You and your sister seem to have all the luck!" bemoaned Danny, pretending to be upset, while mentally sighing in relief; it looked like he made a clean getaway after all. "So come on, don't leave me in the dark; tell me everything that happened."

Anna was more than happy to recount what she saw to the teen as their group left Nasty Burger; she even imitated some of the more intense moments of the fight in exaggerated ways. Tucker couldn't help but snicker at the girl's enthusiasm, but was quickly silenced by Sam's hard elbow; the Manson girl was starting to get a little worried about Anna's fascination with her friend's secret identity. Danny, on the other hand, found it amusing that Anna was quite the fan of him; it was certainly a welcome change from when he first made his debut as Danny Phantom. Even when the Smith's home came into view, the middle schooler was still talking about the ghost boy.

"This town is _amazing_, it has its own superhero and everything! Oh, I hope I get to see him again!" declared Anna, too caught up in her happiness that she didn't notice that she was practically skipping.

"All right, Anna, calm down. I know that you're excited that you got to see Danny Phantom. I'm sure we'll see again soon." Elsa said patiently.

"Well, that was been an exciting day, right?" Sam piped in, trying to subtly change the subject.

"I'll say." Agreed Tucker. "It's not every day that you see someone get the drop on Dash." The mention of the quarterback brought a stern look to Elsa's face as she gazed down at her sister, who had the decency to look repentant.

Danny was confused to what his friend was talking about. "Wait, what happened to Dash?"

Tucker laughed as he recalled what had transpired. "You should have seen it, dude. While you were getting cleaned up, Anna decided to pay Dash out, and nailed him in the back of his head with the same burger he threw at you. The look on his face was priceless!"

The thought of little Anna getting revenge on Dash made the Fenton boy laugh out loud, as looked towards the younger Smith sister. "Wow, Anna, you _actually_ managed to hit Dash in the head? Heh, remind me to never get on your bad side; I wish I could've been there to actually see the whole thing go down."

"Yes, she did, even though I _specifically _told her not to." said Anna's older sister.

Anna's downtrodden expression worsened. "But, Elsa, you saw what he did, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I was there. And I also saw how he reacted when that burger hit him; he looked ready to resort to violence. How many times do I have to tell you, Anna? Fighting fire with fire will only get yourself burned."

"Oh, come on, Elsa, don't be too hard on her." said Danny, coming to Anna's defense. "With all of those people around, I'm sure that even a colossal jerk like Dash wouldn't have dared to try anything with her. And besides, considering all of the crap he and his cronies pull on you, me, Tucker, Sam, and everyone else at school, a bully like him deserves a lot more than just a bad burger to the head."

"That still doesn't make retaliating against him acceptable. Would _you _have thrown that garbage at Dash if you were in her place?"

"Well, if my aim was as good as your sister's, and I could've gotten away with it, th-"

"_Danny_!"

"_Okay, okay, _I wouldn't have thrown the garbage at Dash as I am right now, but I'd probably would have if I were Anna's age. I mean, she's still a kid, Elsa; kids rush into situations without thinking about the possible consequences all the time." The frigid look Elsa sent him was enough to make Danny physically flinch. "But, uh, at the same time, you also make fair point." he weakly added. The moment Elsa relented in her stare and turned away, however, Danny gave Anna a playful wink, which made her smile back appreciatively.

As the group walked past the mansion's gates, Sam was quick to notice something. "Huh, it looks like Danny's parents are already done installing the security system."

And sure enough, she was right. Standing outside the front door was Jack and Maddie, looking thoroughly pleased with themselves, and talking to Mrs. Smith.

"There you go, Amalie, your system all set up, and ready for you to deploy at any time. If you just remember the activation procedures we showed you, everything should work just fine. But I suggest that you keep the ghost shield generator on at night, just in case." instructed Maddie, as she shook hands with the disguised queen. "If you need help with anything at all, don't hesitate to call us."

Amalie smiled gratefully at the two ghost hunters. "Thank you both so much for all of your help."

"No problem at all! But a word of advice," Jack leaned over to whisper the next part. But despite his efforts, the kids were still able to hear him clearly, "be on the lookout for the ghost boy, _Danny Phantom_. He's considered to be very dangerous."

"_Ghost boy_?" Amalie repeated, unsure that she had heard correctly.

Maddie nodded. "He may be seen as a hero by some people, but Jack and I know better than to believe all of his hype. There's more to him than meets the eye. All we can say is that you should be extremely careful if you encounter him."

Elsa and Anna shared a concerned glance; Jack and Maddie Fenton seemed like nice people, and yet the girls were surprised to find out that they were among the crowd that didn't like Danny Phantom. Perhaps it was because of their occupation as professional ghost hunters, or there was some other underlying reason, but it just didn't make any sense why they were so biased against their hero. The sisters glanced at Danny, hoping that he could shed some light on the mystery since he was their son, but it was Elsa who noticed that her friend was looking somewhat sad.

"Danny? Is everything alright?" she asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? Um, yeah, I'm...fine, just a little...worn out, I guess." he replied with a shrug. There was something in his tone of voice that made Elsa think that something was bothering him, but she felt that it wasn't any of her business to intrude on personal matters. Their little interaction did, however, bring Maddie's attention to their group.

"Danny! There you are, we were about to call you and your friends to let you know we were done. Hop on in, you three, it's time to go home!" Maddie called, as she and Jack headed for the RV.

"Well this has been fun, hope we can do something like this again in the future. Later, Elsa, and it was nice meeting you, Anna." Tucker said with a smile.

"Yeah, goodbye you two." Sam nodded with a smile of her own, before she and Tucker headed to the RV. That left Danny alone with the two Smith sisters.

"Well, I guess this where we part ways, for now, at least. I really had fun hanging out with you both until, you know, _certain things_ got in the way." Danny then turned to the youngest sister. "It was nice to finally meet you, Anna, and to know that there are Danny Phantom fans outside the U.S."

Anna puffed up her chest with pride. "Hey, it's always nice to meet a fellow _Phan_, and I've never knew anyone who had ghost hunters as parents; _totally cool_!"

Elsa smiled as she watched Danny pat Anna on the head, which in turn made the girl giggle. He then turned to face her. "So, um, I'll text you later today, Elsa. So that we can, you know, maybe come up with a few ideas for our project?" he asked, holding up his phone for emphasis.

Elsa nodded. "Sounds good to me. Goodbye, Danny, and thank you, for everything." She watched as the boy walked off towards the RV, where his parents and friends were waiting. But before he stepped inside the vehicle, Danny stopped to glance back at Elsa, shooting her one last smile, which the she quickly returned.

Anna, who had watching the entire exchange, shifted her gaze from Elsa to Danny and back again, even after he left in his family's RV. Seeing that the smile hadn't left her sister's face, she smirked coyly at Elsa. "Ooohhh…_someone_ is crushing on _someone_." she teased, nudging her sibling in the side.

Jostled out of her reverie, Elsa gasped at her sister's insinuation. "Wh-what? N-No! D-Don't say such nonsense, Anna. I've only known Danny for a week." she denied, despite the fact that her pale cheeks now had a slight pink hue to them. The younger princess' smirk widened; her trap had been sprung perfectly.

"Who said that I was talking about _Danny_?" pressed Anna, making Elsa's blush deepen. "But he is cute, you can't deny _that_." she continued.

"Girls, it's time to come in." called Amalie, making Elsa sigh in relief at the distraction their mother had unintentionally provided. Without a word, she and Anna followed their parent and went inside, with Finn closing the door after them. "So, how was your day?" the queen asked.

"It was totally awesome!" Anna blurted out. "We explored the city, got a bite to eat at Nasty Burger, and we even got to meet-"

Elsa abruptly cleared her throat, cutting Anna off before she could mention the ghost boy. Her sister instantly realized what she almost did, and felt extremely embarrassed; the Fentons had only just warned their mother to be wary of Danny Phantom. She nervously bit her bottom of her lip, unsure of she could recover from her near-blunder.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I didn't quite catch that. _Who _did you meet?"

It was Elsa who answered their mother's question. "Just some other people that go to my school."

"Oh, I see." Answered the queen, before she entered the activation code to the newly installed security system. "Dinner will be ready at five." she added before she walked off to discuss something with Lena. Elsa was about to head off to her training room, when Anna stopped her.

"Elsa?" she began, sounding very remorseful, "I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry."

The platinum blonde was momentarily confused as to what her sister was saying, until she recalled what had just recently happened. "That's okay. Just be more careful when talking about _you-know-who_, in case Mother's around. After what-"

"No, that's not what I meant." interrupted Anna, her gaze centering on the floor. "I mean, back at Nasty Burger, with Dash. I heard what he said to you, and what he was planning on doing. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for making things harder for you at your school."

_That_ made more sense to Elsa, as the bully's threat had been lingering within her mind for quite a while. But seeing her sister looking so guilty made her feel bad for how she acted outside their home. Kneeling down, she place a gentle head atop her sister's head, making Anna look up to her.

"Hey, you let me worry about that. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for being so cross. Danny's right: Dash is a complete jerk; and you're still young, so you're bound to make a few mistakes. Although next time, try to make sure that no one can pin the blame on you, okay?" Surprised by her elder sister's words, Anna's mood quickly brightened as gave her sister a quick hug, before she rushed off to her room; most likely to write about today's events in her diary, if Elsa had to guess.

Now alone, the cryokinetic princess made her way to the training room to begin her daily session. But as she tried to meditate, she found it hard to concentrate. Her day had been amazing, unlike any day she ever had in Arendelle, and she wished that she could experience that same excitement more often. Except with the level of control she currently had over her powers, she didn't see that happening anytime soon. She was all too happy when her time limit for meditation expired, figuring that the practical half of her training would be more productive, but even that proved to be unusually difficult for her. Elsa found her mind preoccupied once again, only this time it was because of Anna's teasing about Danny. Despite her objections, she couldn't bring herself to say that she wasn't starting to feel...something...for the boy. She wasn't sure if these new feelings were strictly platonic or not, as she never really had much experience with relationships, what with her spending most of her life in the royal palace. And on top of that, she had only just met him; she knew that it was foolish to think that a romantic relationship could bloom so quickly. For now, she decided to wait and see if she really did have...deeper...feelings for him, so as not to run the risk of possibly ruining their friendship. But all the same, she was having trouble keeping her thoughts from straying towards Danny; it was little things that really snagged her attention: his blue eyes, his laugh, his smile...

Elsa gasped as she suddenly felt her power surge within her. She tried to contain it, but a large icicle still formed on the ceiling despite her efforts. Luckily, the frozen construct wasn't big enough to cause any damage, and it was easy for her to quickly thaw it. Taking a small break, Elsa tried to even her breathing to get her heart beat back to a normal rate.

"Focus, Elsa." she whispered to herself, her eyes clenched shut, "You need to _focus_."


	6. Getting Answers

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**And here's the next chapter, everyone. Things are starting to pick up. :3 So enjoy this! Reviews would be nice too. ^^**

* * *

After she had gotten adjusted to the daily grind that came with Casper High, the days seemed to fly by for Elsa. But ever since Anna teased her about having a crush on Danny, she was beginning to find it difficult to focus, both at home and school. When she saw him again by the time Monday rolled around, it was as if she was seeing him in a completely different light. Now, there were moments where she actually blushed when she was around him, like whenever he smiled at her. It was all too aggravating for the disguised princess. But her conflicting emotions concerning her friend weren't the only things that Elsa had to contend with. Dash seemed really determined to make good on his threat from last Saturday, as she had noticed him glaring at her menacingly whenever they crossed paths. It also became apparent that the blond quarterback had told his "friends", including Paulina, about had what went down at Nasty Burger. The Hispanic girl seemed especially keen on making Elsa's life as difficult as possible. The queen bee had taken to snickering and muttering snide remarks about the cyrokinetic girl to her friends whenever Elsa answered a question correctly in class. _"What a little show-off smarty pants." _was one insult she made liberal use of, and it was always loud enough for the cyrokinetic girl to hear, yet quiet enough to avoid being caught by the teacher. Despite these annoyances, Elsa did whatever she could to ignore the _shallow queen_, as well as avoid the rest of the bullies as much as possible.

And if that wasn't enough for her to deal with, she was also experiencing some difficulties trying to keep her powers at bay. It was taking all of her self-control to not angrily strike out at the mean spirited teenagers who wanted to get a rise out of her. She didn't even want to think of the possible ramifications she'd face from her parents, and all of Arendelle, if she actually lost control for even an instant. As much as she hated those A-listers, and wanted to knock them off their high horses, she couldn't risk hurting them.

Danny, on the other hand, felt terrible when he had heard how Elsa had become as big of a target for the uppity snobs as him. He had offered her his assistance, and was even willing to leave an anonymous tip to the principal about her situation (which was ironically what she had offered to do with his own bully problems the day they met), but the girl just politely declined his help, saying that she could handle the problem herself. But despite her reassurance, he wasn't sure how she could, considering that she was actually a bit shorter than him, which was saying something. The bullies he encountered always picked on the shorter kids. But on a more personal irrelevant matter, he was glad to see that he was starting to get a little taller.

Additionally, Danny found himself starting to care for Elsa as a very good friend, like Sam and Tucker; she had certainly proven to be a great person to be with. He was also glad to see that his Gothic friend had eased off on her suspicions towards her, after she found out that Elsa and Anna came from a rather rich family. But for some unexplainable reason, the young ghostly hero still had this underlying feeling that the girl from Arendelle was hiding something else. To this day, she _still _did her best to avoid touching anything liquid. He just wanted to ask her why she seemed so afraid of anything that involved water or any other liquid, but with the ongoing history project, and the extra math tutorial sessions he had with her, he couldn't find the right time to bring up the issue.

Despite these setbacks, he made a mental note to himself to ask her at a more convenient time, but he was having difficulties trying to find a good opening, as his schoolwork was currently his top priority. But unfortunately for the Fenton teen, the ghosts had other plans. It was as if they had some sixth sense in regards to when he had something very important to focus on, so that they could all coordinate with each other to make his life more complicated.

On his group's first after-school research meeting, Danny had arrived late, on account that the Box Ghost was marauding the school's storage room for more boxes to add to his collection. He was lucky to have even been able to show up at the library with plenty of time to get some work done. Tucker and Sam were willing to forgive him for his tardiness (mainly because they knew of the Box Ghost's activities beforehand), but Elsa was somewhat peeved. After he apologized profusely to her, he was fortunate enough that her attitude towards him improved as they got back to work. He also promised himself that he'd be more involved in his group's project until it was finished. Since that day, his fortune took a turn for the better; the ghosts didn't try to cause any more trouble and he was able to make the group meetings for the next few times. This scenario was especially great for the ghost boy, what with the project's due date getting closer, and that their history teacher had started reserving time in the library for his students to do research during class.

But then, _Technus_ of all ghosts decided to make his move, and attacked an electronics store that was near Casper High. Considering that the technology-obsessed ghost was a hell of a lot stronger than the Box Ghost, Danny had no choice but to confront the crazed specter with an over-inflated ego, before the mad specter enacted whatever hair-brained scheme he came up with. Unfortunately, because Technus was far stronger than the Box Ghost, it took Phantom a lot longer to neutralize him. By the time he had trapped the spook in the Thermos, he realized that he was about thirty minutes late to his class' library session. Cursing as he flew back to the school at high speeds, he quickly snuck into a broom closet, transformed back into his human form, and then proceeded to rush to the library. As he walked to his group's table, he remembered the mixed reception he had gotten from his group.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hey, sorry I'm late, guys. I just couldn't find my book and notes." Danny whispered, panting heavily and wiping the sweat off his brow. Fighting a ghost, and then rushing back to school certainly took a lot of energy out of him. Tucker and Sam just looked sheepishly at him, whilst Elsa was staring right into his eyes, looking extremely annoyed. This was the first time that Danny had ever seen such an expression on her face, and it wasn't a sight that he was keen on seeing again.

"_I see_," responded Elsa, the frigid tone clear in her voice, "and is that your only excuse for being late?"

"Well, it's the one that I'm sticking with, yeah." He plopped down beside her, and immediately got to work. The blonde merely rolled her eyes and went back to writing something on her paper. A bit put off by her rather distant attitude, Danny glanced at Tucker and Sam for help. They both said nothing, and merely shrugged their shoulders (the obvious **_you're on your own_** sign), before they too went back to work.

* * *

Danny sighed as he thought back to that day. The last thing that he wanted was for Elsa to be upset with him, which she seemed determined to stay that way for a long while. All throughout the next day, she didn't smile like she normally did whenever he cracked a joke, and whenever she had to speak to him, it was in that concise cold tone that she was shockingly so adept in using. Since it was _technically_ his fault for being late, he wanted to make it up to her to show that he was indeed sorry. So during his last class, he asked the teacher to be excused to go to the bathroom. Once he locked himself in one of the stalls, he slipped away with his powers, flew to a small shop nearby, and bought what he needed to get back into Elsa's good graces. After a quick flight back to the school's public restroom, he calmly walked back to class, with the small present hidden safely within his jeans pocket. When the final bell rang, he followed after Elsa as she made her way towards her locker.

"Hey, Elsa, wait up!" he called. The girl simply peeked over her shoulder briefly to show that she heard him, only to quickly turn back around. "Oh come on, are you still mad about yesterday?"

"Yes, _I am_, Danny, because I have a very good reason to be mad. This history project is really important to our grade, and it's going to be due this upcoming Monday. To make matters worse, you've been late for two our group meetings, and yet you act like it's no big deal." was Elsa's simple and cool reply, but Danny could tell she was still very miffed.

"I know that this thing's important, and I'm sorry for being late. I tried to get to the library as fast as possible, honest." he replied. He was going to say more, but his voice suddenly died in his throat when Elsa shot him a look so stern that he could almost feel a chill running down his spine. For a girl that was a few inches shorter than him, the blonde could look rather intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Alright, then tell me the _real _reason why you were late. I know for fact you didn't spend all of that time looking for your lost things."

"I…uh...that is..." Danny tried to think of a more reasonable excuse, but his mind kept on coming up blank.

As much as he wanted to just tell his friend that he was late because he had to fight an insane technopathic ghost, he knew better than to just openly disclose such vital information. As much as he liked Elsa, the ghost boy was determined to keep his most vital secret from her and everyone else, save for the small circle of people that already knew about it. Perhaps if he had more time to get to know the girl from Arendelle, he'd might be willing to consider letting her in on his secret double life. The fact that she and her sister were _Phans _gave him hope that they'd be more than willing to keep his alter ego a secret. But for the time being, he decided that it would be best if she were kept in the dark about his "extracurricular activities".

"Well? I'm waiting, Danny." The sound of Elsa's voice broke him from his thoughts. And judging by the glare she was giving him, it was clear that she wasn't in the mood to listen to any of his excuses. He was about ask her to drop the subject completely, when an idea suddenly came to him.

"Alright, Elsa, I'll tell you the truth, as long as _you _tell _me_ why you're always trying so hard to avoid touching anything that's liquid."

Elsa's large blue eyes widened in shock, which told Danny that she had not expected him to bring up that particular subject, let alone notice her odd behavior. The girl was so stunned by his counter that she subconsciously backed away from him, all the while shaking her head, as if she was disagreeing with some imaginary person.

"T-T-That…that's nothing for you to worry about." she finally said, turning away from the boy. Danny sighed and decided not to press her on the matter; he was trying to make amends with his friend, not get her even angrier with him.

"Okay, okay, forget I ever mentioned it. Look, I really am sorry for not being on time, and I promise that I won't be late for the project meetings from now on. So, can you stop with the _cold shoulder_ treatment, and give me another chance, please?" He tilted his head to the side a little to see if he could make eye contact with her. Elsa glanced back at him, still looking undecided, before she quickly turned back around. Seeing that she still needed more incentive, he pulled out his last trump card from his pocket.

"_'Cause if you do, then these chocolates will be all yours_." Danny added playfully, as he shook the small box beside her ear.

Elsa blinked in surprise at the sudden turn of events, she honestly didn't think that the boy would go to _that far _to make things right with her. With a deep sigh, she turned back around to face him. "Oh, alright, you're forgiven. I'll give you points for using my love for chocolate to your advantage." she said, smiling at him for the first time since their last group meeting.

"Awesome." Was Danny's simple reply, before he handed the box to her. He was happy to know that he and Elsa were finally back on better terms.

As Elsa helped herself to the small treats, she tried to recall the reason why she was so insistent on staying mad with the Fenton teen in the first place. But after much speculation, the cyrokinetic girl came to realize that she wasn't _really _angry with Danny. Sure, she was a little irritated that he had showed up late for a couple of their group sessions, but the true reason she was so upset was because she had been under a lot of stress from bullies and her powers; Danny just had the misfortune of being an unknowing outlet for all of her frustration. And if she were to be honest with herself, the disguised princess found it difficult to really stay mad at him for long, which was something Elsa considered to be a possible problem in the future. She was still coming to terms with the unfamiliar and strange feelings that were swirling within her mind, and it was beginning to really affect her nerves.

* * *

The next day, Danny and Elsa were heading towards chemistry class after having just finished lunch. The food that was served looked so disgusting, that Elsa had counted herself lucky that she brought the lunch that Lena made for her. The two students were in the midst of a conversation, so they failed to notice a few of Dash's football team friends sneaking right past them.

"So, you're sure that the anti-ghost system in your house is working properly?" asked Danny. From his past experiences at home, any technological modifications that his dad made weren't always guaranteed to be safe, even if his mom had been looking over his shoulder whilst he was working.

"Yes, it's working fine. At least, I think it is. Nothing has malfunctioned as far as I am concerned." Elsa replied with a shrug. "Except Anna _did_ accidentally push a button she wasn't supposed to, which made the alarms go off. It took my mom nearly an hour to finally shut off that earsplitting noise."

"Heh, good ol' Anna." chuckled Danny. Ever since he met Anna, he had come to like Elsa's cheerful little sister; she sort of reminded him of himself when he was her age.

"Hey, Pasty Nerd!" Elsa turned to where she heard her "nickname", and saw a couple of jocks standing near a water fountain, with one of them pressing his thumb over the faucet. "Think fast!"

In a blink of an eye, a stream of water sprayed out from the fountain, heading straight towards her. Panic rose in her chest as she saw the water approaching, and acting on instinct, quickly ducked behind the only cover she had; which just happened to be Danny. The raven haired boy shouted out in shock as he felt the cold water spray onto his shirt. Although he wasn't the initial target, the jocks began to laugh at the Fenton teen's misfortune nonetheless, commenting on how the boy was so pathetic that nerds used him as a human shield.

"Oh jeez, Danny, I am so sorry!" Elsa moaned in disbelief at what she had just done, all the while inspecting the "damage" from the surprise attack.

"Hey, hey, I'm fine, Elsa. It's just water." assured Danny, examining the large wet spot on his shirt. "But I guess this finally makes us even for all the times I was late for the group meetings, huh?" he joked.

Elsa didn't respond to his attempt at humor, and merely continued to frown at the wet spot, before the sounds of the jocks' snickering brought her attention back towards them. Sending them a harrowing glare, she took hold of Danny's wrist, and started leading him towards their class before they were counted as tardy. Luckily, the two teens got to the classroom just in time, and made their way to their usual table, right as the late bell rang. Using the paper towels that were stationed at one of the room's several sinks, Danny tried to dry off his shirt as best as he could, all the while thinking about Elsa's recent conduct. Even though the water from the fountains tasted...odd...at times, there wasn't really any harm in a person getting wet from it. But from the way Elsa acted when that bully tried to squirt her, it was if she were dodging something far more dangerous. Based on what he had already observed from all of the time he spent with her, his friend appeared to have a strong case of hydrophobia. But that just couldn't be what the real problem was; she had to have been able to at least shower regularly, as she always smelled so nice every day.

'_Gah! Where the **hell **did that thought come from?!_' Danny mentally berated himself, shaking his head to rid him of such unexpected thoughts. He chanced a glance towards his lab partner, and was relieved to see that she didn't notice his internal plight. As he gazed at her, his nose picked up the faint floral aroma from what he guessed was either her perfume or shampoo. '_But, that scent **is** heavenly._' he added within his mind, a small blush brightening his cheeks.

"All right class, let's get started! The instructions for today's experiment is already on your table. You have until the end of class to complete it, and I expect to see your results and conclusions before you leave." announced Mrs. Hoffer, quickly getting her class on task.

"Well, I guess we'd better get started." said Danny, as he threw away the damp paper towels and got out the safety equipment. "So, our usual routine?"

"Please, and thank you." Elsa replied, grateful that her lab partner knew her so well. She was just getting her scientific calculator and the necessary scratch paper ready, when a football jock walked past them, making sure to roughly bump against their table.

"Oops! _Sorry _about that!" the large teenager said with a harsh laugh, as the beakers containing their chemicals began to rock.

"Hey! Watch it!" snapped Danny indignantly, only to gasp when one beaker holding sulfuric acid started to fall over the edge.

Elsa's eyes zeroed in on the possible disaster before her, and quickly snapped into action; her hand shot out and grabbed hold of the beaker before it could fall. But as soon as her hand touched the glass' surface, she was aghast to see frost steadily forming on it, making her drop the glassware as if it were red hot metal. Danny was the next to act, as he lunged forward and caught the beaker before it could shatter against the hard tile floor. But in the boy's rush to save the glassware, his jarring movements caused a sizable drop of the acid to splash out and land on his hand. Gritting his teeth from the sudden burning sensation that was steadily growing stronger, as well as holding back the pained scream that wanted to escape, Danny safely placed the beaker back on the lab table. He then rapidly pulled out several more paper towels from the nearby dispenser to try and soak up the acid on his skin.

"What's the matter, are you okay?" asked Elsa, until she noticed the ugly chemical burn forming on the teen's skin, making her gasp in horror. "Oh my God, Danny, your hand!"

"I-It's nothing." Danny said hastily through clenched teeth, as he continued to wipe the chemical off.

"What is going on here?!" demanded Mrs. Hoffer, who came walking over towards the scene. To Danny's surprise, the teacher's glare was actually focused on the jock, instead of him or Elsa. This was a welcomed change for the ghost boy, as the teachers usually blamed him for any problems that occurred during class. When Mrs. Hoffer noticed Danny's injured hand, her expression became grave.

"Don't just sit there, and let that burn get worse, Mr. Fenton, get that hand under running water immediately!" The teacher practically dragged him to one of the sinks, where she quickly turned the faucet on, and thrust his hand under the water. She then stared angrily back at the jock that had caused the accident. "And as for _you_, Mr. Locke, that little stunt of yours just earned you a week's worth of detention."

The jock looked dumfounded at the teacher, as if he were stunned that she was actually punishing him. "What? But I didn't-"

"Don't waste your breath trying tell me what you did or didn't do, I saw the whole thing!" Mrs. Hoffer glanced back towards Danny and his injured hand, before shutting off the water. "Mr. Fenton, I suggest you go to the nurse's office to have that burn treated right away." Her gaze then focused on the boy's lab partner. "Miss Smith, would you please escort him there?"

"Yes, ma'am." replied Elsa, and instantly helped Danny to the door; the duo could hear their teacher chewing out Locke the jock about his reckless behavior, and the dangers of horse playing with dangerous chemicals, even after they shut the door behind them.

One short and uneventful walk later, the duo found themselves at the nurse's office in no time at all. After running some more water on the boy's hand to properly rinse out the wound, the nurse set to work bandaging the injury. While this was going on, Elsa sat in one of the chairs at the front of the office, feeling absolutely awful; it was her fault that Danny had gotten hurt in the first place. Even though the jock had been the one who bumped into their table, _she_ was the one who dropped the beaker right after she had caught it. This was the second time Danny had suffered at the hands of a bully that was originally trying to get to her, only this time the tormentor actually managed to injure her friend. Recalling the comment he made after the water fountain fiasco, Elsa couldn't help but wonder if he truly meant what he had said, and that it wasn't one of his jokes. Did Danny really think that she was intentionally putting him in harm's way, just to spite him for being late to work on their project? That thought alone made her feel even worse; the guilt was eating away at her, making it hard to calm her racing heart.

"There you go, Mr. Fenton, that should do it." said the nurse as she finished wrapping the gauze around Danny's hand, giving it a gentle pat. "You were quite lucky that this burn wasn't too serious, but I suggest that you keep the bandages on for at least an entire day." she added, before she got to work repacking the first aid kit.

"Thanks." sighed Danny; he was sure that his mom was going to have kittens over his injured hand.

He was glad that small wounds like a chemical burn were nothing to him anymore, as one of the many advantages of having ghost powers included an accelerated healing factor; it would probably only take a couple of days for the burn to completely heal. Once the nurse cleared him to leave, Danny walked over to where Elsa was sitting, and quickly noticed how upset she looked.

"Hey, Elsa, are you okay?" Once she looked up, he held up his bandage hand for her to see. "Check it out, the nurse patched me up just fine. With any luck, this burn should be gone in a day or two, so no sweat." he joked, trying to brighten Elsa's mood, but the cyrokinetic girl just shook her head.

"But you wouldn't have needed to get patched up if it weren't for me. I am so, _so _very sorry, Danny. You got hurt all because I...choked up." she said glumly, making Danny frown.

"It wasn't your fault, Elsa. It was one of Dash's minions that caused the accident; he's the one to blame, not you. I'm just glad that unlike some of my other teachers, Mrs. Hoffer is actually punishing the perpetrator instead of the victim. I almost wish that I could've seen Locke getting chewed out by her."

"That still doesn't take away from the fact that you got injured because of me." she said, her gaze focusing back on the ground. Elsa could almost feel the tears coming to her eyes. She had come to care for Danny as a good friend, and the last thing she wanted was for her to hurt him. The platinum blonde was brought out of her inner sorrow when she felt something being gently placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Danny, smiling kindly at her.

"Elsa, _it's okay_. Really, it is. Trust me, I've gone through a lot worse experiences than this: forced dumpster diving, being jammed into lockers, atomic wedgies; I could practically write an entire book about all of the crap I've been through." The boy gently squeezed her shoulder with his uninjured hand. "I'm not the type of person that would just throw away a perfectly good friendship over some minor accident like a chemical burn. We're still friends, Elsa, alright?"

Elsa was momentarily stunned by Danny's kindhearted nature; she figured that he'd at least be somewhat angry with her for unintentionally burning him, and yet this boy was acting as if whole ordeal was just some trivial matter. With a deep breath, Elsa finally nodded with a gentle smile. There was no point in stressing over what happened; her friend was fine, and that was all that mattered now.

"Now come on, we'd better head back; I don't think my injury is bad enough to excuse me from class." With that, the two headed back to chemistry class. But during their silent trek, Danny began to wonder why Elsa had panicked in the first place. When he saw her abruptly drop the beaker, he had originally thought that she had been burned by the acid. Yet when _he _grabbed the same glassware, he didn't feel any burning sensation until the chemical spilled over, but he _did _notice that the container felt a lot colder than normal. He knew that he had the perfect chance to ask Elsa about her strange behavior right in front of him, but since her mood had only just improved, he thought it best not to bring it up.

* * *

Friday soon arrived, and the four friends were once again in the school library. It was the last day that the group had to work together before their project was due on Monday. Even though they were just about done, the teens wanted to cram in some last minute research before they were completely satisfied with their work. Currently, the group had divided into two teams: Tucker and Sam were fact-checking on the public computers, whilst Danny and Elsa were probing through the books that the latter had previously recommended. Danny was currently seated at the table, jotting down some noteworthy information from an encyclopedia he had picked out, waiting for Elsa to return with the books. He had offered to help her gather them, but the bespectacled girl insisted that she get them by herself, on the grounds that she already knew where they were, and that his hand needed more time to heal. Despite the fact that he was no longer wearing his bandages, he decided to just humor his friend, figuring that she just wanted to make up for that accident in chemistry class.

Deciding to take advantage of his brief time alone, he tried to think of some way to ask the platinum blonde about her weird behavior without coming off as being nosy. He didn't want to push her or make her uncomfortable, but he _really_ wanted to know why she was acting so peculiarly. Sighing in frustration, his eyes shifted toward the aisle that he had last seen Elsa standing in, and quickly noticed her staggering towards him. The girl was carrying several books in her arms; far too many that she could carry on her own without much trouble.

"Whoa! Uh…Elsa?" began Danny, "Those books look a little too...um…heavy. Here, let me help." The boy swiftly got up from his seat and made his way towards her.

"No, no, I've got it. Just hold on a minute." replied Elsa, trying to keep her hold on the books and make it back to their table as quickly as she could. But then, disaster struck. The book on the top of her stack feel to the ground, which she promptly tripped over, making her cry out in surprise as she stumbled forward. Danny rushed over to catch her, but the girl's forward momentum, and the added weight from the books proved to be too much for him. With a loud **_thump _**the two teenagers crashed onto the ground, with Elsa landing on top of Danny, and all of the books scattering around them.

"**_Shh!_** This is a library, _not a playground_!" said the librarian in a hushed tone, as she walked by them. She was very elderly lady that had a reputation of being quite strict when it came to keeping her library quiet.

"Sorry." muttered the ghost boy, feeling quite annoyed with the silence-obsessed old lady, as well as a little flustered at having Elsa laying on top of him in what looked like a rather intimate position. The woman simply rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk, but he could have sworn that he heard her mutter something about "hormonal teenagers".

"Ugh. Sorry about that." apologized Elsa, as she tried to pick herself up without placing her hands on anything inappropriate.

"Hey, it's fine, no harm done." Danny shrugged, shaking the spots out of his vision.

When he was able to see clearly again, he instantly noticed that Elsa was no longer wearing her glasses, having most likely been launched off her face from the fall. But now that she didn't have them on anymore, she almost looked like a completely different person. Without those big frames in the way, he saw that Elsa looked extremely pretty, and that her eyes were more prominent now that they weren't hiding behind those thick lenses; he just couldn't stop himself from getting lost in them as he met her gaze. While both of their eyes had a distinct blue color to them, he had to admit that he liked her color a lot better. He couldn't think of the "official" name of the color, but it reminded him of a glacier he'd once seen in a textbook. And if he looked close enough, he could have sworn that he saw a snowflake-like image briefly flash in her irises.

"Wow. You have...the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen." he murmured, his cheeks burning bright pink.

"...T-Thank you..." Elsa said quietly, feeling a blush of her own appearing on her pale cheeks, when she suddenly felt like something was missing. She quickly placed a hand to her face, and immediately realized what she was no longer wearing. "Oh no! Where are my glasses?" Without another word, she hurriedly got off Danny to search for them.

Danny quickly sat up to help Elsa look, when he noticed the very item laying a few feet away from him. He carefully grabbed hold of it by the frames, and was about to give the eyewear back to the frantic girl, until he realized that something seemed off with the pair of glasses in his hand. He curiously put the lenses up to his eyes, expecting his vision to become blurry, yet to his confusion, it remained crystal clear. He frowned in uncertainty as he put them on his face, and saw that Elsa's glasses were actually fake; the lenses were practically like windows.

"Danny..., may I please have those back now?" asked Elsa, holding her hand out towards him. He saw that she was looking very nervous.

"Yeah..., sure thing." Gingerly removing the frames, he carefully handed them back to Elsa, whom quickly put the cosmetic eyewear back on. "Er...Elsa, would mind telling me why exactly you're wearing fake glasses?"

"N-No reason!" Elsa answered abruptly, before she set to work gathering the scattered books.

"But…", continued Danny, as he helped her gather the rest of the books, "...if you don't need corrective lenses, why are y-"

"Come on, Danny, we don't have time to waste on talking about trivial things. The library is going to close soon, and we need to get as much work done as we can." she interjected, cutting him off before he could even finish his sentence. The ghost boy was a bit perturbed at how quickly Elsa's personality took on a more averting demeanor, and had a feeling that any further attempts to inquire about her glasses would be a waste of time. This latest discovery, however, only made him even more suspicious of his friend; just when he thought that things couldn't get any weirder with Elsa, she was somehow able to prove him wrong yet again. Now, more than ever, he was determined to find out the cause of his friend's unusual behavior. Well, at least, until _after _they finished working on their project.

* * *

"We did it! We passed that project with flying colors, _and _our group had the highest grade in the entire class!" Tucker cheered as he bounced out of the classroom.

"I still can't believe we got a 98 on that nightmare of an assignment. I thought for sure we were going to get a lower score because a certain _someone_ got a historical fact wrong." said Sam, with a smirk aimed towards the Techno boy.

Tucker just smirked back at the Goth. "Oh, really? And I'm sure that two point deduction from our total grade had _nothing _to do with _someone _continuously relying on their note cards during the oral presentation."

"Come on, you guys, don't fight." interjected Elsa, wanting to stop the upcoming argument before it started. "We should be grateful that our project beat out all of the other groups, not complain about something as small as a two point deduction.

"Elsa's right, you two." sighed Danny, as he tiredly ran his fingers through his hair. "The important thing is that we passed with a high grade. Personally, I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about that blasted project anymore."

Elsa smiled gratefully at the Fenton teen for his help in diffusing yet another squabble between their friends, but couldn't squash the small feeling of unease that had been blossoming within her. It had all started with that damn blunder she made in the library last Friday, and now she felt like she was under his scrutiny whenever she was around him. Even worse, she didn't know if he had told Tucker and Sam about her fake glasses, which terrified her. She was so caught up in her frenzied thoughts, that she didn't even hear her name being called until Tucker practically shouted it, making her gasp in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say, Tucker?" she asked.

Tucker sighed at his friend's habit of spacing out at the most random of times. "I said that we were going to the mall to celebrate our success after school, and we wanted to know if you could join us."

"Yeah, come with us, Elsa. You deserve to have a little fun, especially since you probably did most of the hard work." Sam added, shooting Tucker a teasing look. Danny said nothing as he glanced at Elsa, already having an idea as to what the blonde's answer would be.

"I'm…I would love to, guys, but the thing is, I've already made plans after school. I'm really sorry to keep doing this to you three. Maybe next time?" she replied apologetically. She subtly glanced to where Danny was standing, but had to quickly avert her eyes once she saw that he was looking right at her. It was as if his sky blue eyes were gazing straight into her soul.

"Oh, sure thing. Don't worry about it." shrugged Tucker as he led the group to their last class, but it was clear from his tone that he had begrudgingly gotten used to her bailing out on them whenever they wanted to spend time together.

Elsa felt extremely remorseful for having to decline yet _another_ invitation from her friends, but this time she _really _needed to get home for some extra training with her powers. Lately, her control was beginning to slip, and she had a inkling as to what was the cause of her problem: Danny Fenton. When she had first arrived in America, she had thought that she was making progress with her powers, but after recent events involving a certain boy, she was beginning to think that she was actually experiencing a relapse of some sort. _That_ certain possibility stressed her out immensely; if her parents were to find out that she was getting worse, then they'd most likely have her and Anna move back home.

The platinum blonde and her sister had already made friends at their respective schools, and just leaving so suddenly would be a painful experience for the both of them. She believed that her perplexing feelings towards the boy with raven-black hair were the of cause the recent hitch in her training, especially after that little misfortune in the library, which only seemed to make things more confusing to the cyrokinetic girl. She was actually starting to _like_ these new emotions, and she immensely enjoyed being in Danny's company. But at the same time, Elsa knew that these same feelings could possibly destroy everything that she had worked for in mastering her powers, not to mention that she had no idea what to do if things got too...close. She wasn't sure if this was the beginning of what would be her first crush or not, but she was determined not to let...whatever she was feeling get in the way of her training.

* * *

Later, after school was finally let out, Elsa separated from the group. She waved goodbye to her friends as they left for the mall, whilst she made her way to her locker. But as Danny watched Elsa walk away, he continued to think about Elsa's peculiar antics, and realized that if he wanted answers, **_this_** was the best opportunity that he was going to get to talk to her; it was now or never. As soon as he made it outside with his friends, he suddenly stopped.

"Dude, what's up?" asked Tucker, when he and Sam noticed their half-ghost companion wasn't walking with them.

"I, uh, almost forgot that I needed to check out a few of the after school tutors that are available for private meetings. I still need all the help that I can get in order to keep my grades up in math class, you know? But I'll try and meet up with you guys later, alright?" he said, feeling bad about lying to his best friends.

"Oh! Um, sure, okay. Way to show some initiative, Danny. See ya soon." answered Sam, before she and Tucker continued down the sidewalk.

The moment his friends were a good distance away, Danny rushed back inside the school, glad to see that the hallways were practically empty. Considering the conversation that he wanted to have with her, he figured that it'd be best if there weren't any witnesses around. He headed straight for Elsa's locker, all the while hoping that his theories about his friend wasn't as bad as he feared. The ghost boy rounded the corner, and was relieved to see the girl in question, just as she was closing her locker.

"Elsa!" he shouted as he rushed over. Said girl jumped at hearing her name being shouted so suddenly. She was even more surprised to see the boy that she had been hoping to avoid, making is way towards her.

"Danny, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to celebrate with Tucker and Sam."

The ghost boy took a deep breath to steel himself, before he took the proverbial final plunge. "Er, well, I was, but I came back because I was hoping that I could talk to you about something important, without the others listening in."

"Something important?" Elsa asked as she slipped the straps of her backpack over her shoulders, already having a sinking feeling as to what her friend was referring to. "I…I'd be happy to talk to you anytime, Danny, except for right now. I'm really sort of pressed for time as it is." she said, making her way to the school's side exit. "I need to get home immediately, so-"

"-then, I'll walk you home. I mean, I already know where you live, and we can talk along the way, so that I won't keep you from your appointment." offered Danny, as he hurried to keep in step with the girl. The blonde was about to object, but the Fenton teen soldiered on. "Please, Elsa? Lately, I've been...worried about you."

"Worried? Wh-Why would you be worried about me?"

Danny sighed exasperatedly, figuring that it would be best to stop beating around the bush, and just go straight for the point. "Come on, Elsa, don't do this to me. I know that something is bothering you. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Th-There's nothing's wrong. I'm fine; completely fine."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't believe you. Look, Elsa, I have to be straight up and honest with you: this secretive demeanor of yours has been making Sam, Tucker, and me a bit worried. The three of us haven't pushed you because we wanted to let you settle down, but it's been a month since you moved here, and we _still_ don't know much about you. Elsa, we...we _are_ friends, right?"

Elsa looked as she had been physically struck. "W-What? Of course we're friends!"

"Then why do you keep avoiding us? I mean, it seems like almost every time we invite you to hang out, these _curfews _of yours seem to always get in the way. Is there some kind of problem going on between you and your mom?"

"No! My mother and I get along perfectly!"

"Then why are you always expected to come back home at a specific time, on a regular basis? And it's not just the curfews that has me worried, it's other things, too. I've noticed that you act really weird whenever you're around liquids at school, aside from the normal bottled drinks. Like you never want to touch them like they will hurt you. At first, I thought that it was just towards the chemicals that we use in chemistry class. But after seeing your reaction when Sam, Tucker, and I asked you come with us to Floody Waters before it closed for the season, and especially during that whole water fountain mishap, I've been thinking that this _phobia_ of yours includes anything that's liquid. And on top of all this, I find out that you've been wearing _fake glasses _the whole time we've known each other.

"I've tried to think of any logical reason as on why you would need to wear those things, but I can't come up with anything. Maybe it's because I'm just a guy, but I don't understand why you would want to pretend that your eyesight is really bad when you can see fine." '_Not to mention__ you look really cute without them on._' Danny added mentally. "I haven't told Sam and Tucker about what I've seen, but I was hoping that you could personally explain all of this weird behavior to me."

"It's...I just…" Elsa sighed as she shut her eyes in exasperation, and shook her head. "Please just forget it, Danny. You wouldn't understand."

"I'd like to think that I could, if you'd give me the chance." Danny retorted, feeling somewhat hurt at his friend's brusque refusal.

"**No**." The way that Elsa stopped so quickly, and how serious she sounded, was enough to make the boy halt in his steps. The Fenton teen quickly noticed that they were now outside, a few feet away from the main school building, but luckily, no one was around to hear their conversation. "No, you _really_ wouldn't understand, Danny, and the best thing for you to do is respect my privacy. I appreciate that you didn't tell Tucker and Sam about what you saw, but I implore you not to bring this topic up ever again." She attempted to walk past him, however, Danny was not about to give up so easily. He was getting tired of the girl's constant deflection of his questions, all because she didn't want to answer them. Before Elsa could get very far, he swiftly placed a firm hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"No way, Elsa. I'm sorry, but I can't just let this matter drop. I want to know what's bugging you, _right now_. I'm like even begging you here, don't keep pushing me away."

"Danny, _please_, let go of me." Elsa said as sternly as she could. She could feel her control beginning to slip again, and wanted to get as far away from him as possible before she accidentally did something dreadful. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him with her ice powers, like how she almost hurt Anna years ago.

"Not until you tell me what's bugging you. I really want to know so that I can help you, Elsa. That's what friends do, right? You said so yourself on your first day at Casper High. It was the day that we met, remember?"

"Trust me, Danny, this is one problem that you _can't_ help me with. Now, please, stop trying to get involved with my personal issues."

"_How_ can you even know that?! How do you automatically know that anything that I could do wouldn't be of any help? I mean, I could have the answer that you've been looking for all along, and you'd never even know it, because you insist on keeping me at arm's length from you!"

"_Because I just do_! Now leave me alone, Danny! If you really want to help me, if you're _truly _my friend, then respect my wishes, and just _drop it_, okay?" Elsa replied harshly, keeping her eyes clenched shut, and her troubled expression facing the ground. It hurt her to talk to him in such a heartless way, but he was leaving her with no other choice; it was all to protect him from herself. She anxiously gripped at her arms, feeling the cold vapors steadily building at her fingertips. She had to get away from him, **_now_**, or else there was going to be a nasty accident.

Danny, on the other hand, was becoming more and more frustrated at how his friend was continuously brushing him off. "I don't get you, Elsa. You seem like a nice and smart girl, but you keep shoving away my friends and me like we're nothing. You say that I can't help you because _you just know_ that I can't, and yet you're not willing to even give me a chance? That's by far the stupidest excuse I've ever heard! Be honest with me, Elsa, do you actually see us as friends? Because, to be blunt, I'm starting to think that maybe you don't." He immediately felt bad for saying such barbed words, even more so when he saw Elsa's posture stiffen, but he was getting increasingly desperate to break through to her. "I'm not asking you to tell me your life's story, I just want to know if you're really okay!"

"_Enough, Danny._" she bit out, trying her hardest to remain calm.

"Seriously, what is your problem, Elsa?! What could be so horrible, _so bad_, that you have to keep whatever is making you upset a secret from your friends, and _from me_, let alone everybody else in the entire world?!" pressured Danny, breaking past what little reserve she had left.

"**_I said, enough!_**"

In a flash of movement, she swiped his hand off her shoulder, and whirled around to shove the boy away. What she didn't count on was her powers to suddenly be triggered by her tumultuous emotions, and for a barrage of ice to shoot out of her hand. Elsa gasped in horror as she helplessly watched the stream of icicles fly towards Danny, his shocked cry akin to nails scrapping against a chalkboard to her ears. But then, just as the ice was about to make contact with his chest, instead of hearing flesh being pierced or seeing blood gush from his wounds, Elsa witnessed something far more...absurd. His torso suddenly turned transparent, and the frozen shards flew right **_through him_**, clattering against the sidewalk a good few feet behind their position! Elsa could only gape in disbelief as she watched Danny's torso become solid once again, with nothing but unintelligible squeaks coming from her mouth. Although she was very relieved to see that her friend wasn't injured, or worse, _killed_, she just couldn't fully accept that what she had witnessed actually happened.

The ghost boy was just as shocked as the girl that had unintentionally attacked him; he really did **_not _**see something like that coming. All of the possible hypotheses he had as to why the blonde was acting so strangely went right out the window when he saw **_ice _**of all things shoot out of Elsa's hand, and fly straight towards him. The surprise attack was so sudden that he was caught flat-footed, and barely had enough time to turn his chest intangible in order to avoid being struck. But once the adrenaline finally wore off, the reality of his situation came crashing down on him with the force of the tsunami: he had just revealed his ghost powers to someone that wasn't Sam, Tucker, or his own sister! Looking at the bewildered expression on Elsa's face, Danny knew that there was no chance of him trying to downplay his little demonstration. Neither super-powered teenagers spoke a word, the unexpected turn of events leaving them completely speechless.

'_Well...things definitely escalated really fast..._' was the only thought that came to Danny's mind.


	7. Things in Common

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**Thank you all for being so patient. :3 Here is the next chapter. ^^ Be prepared, this chapter is rather emotional. Reviews are nice as always. :D**

* * *

Neither teen said a single word, too stunned from what they had witnessed to even think about talking. For a brief moment, Danny quickly turned his attention to his chest and began patting it to make sure nothing had hit him. He could practically feel his heart beating like crazy from the adrenaline rush. Although the ghost teen was positive he managed to turn intangible in the nick of time, the idea that he had nearly been slaughtered by projectile ice shards unnerved him immensely. The mere thought of said shards was enough for him to gaze back to the ice Elsa had shot at him, which was already melting under the hot sun. The fact that he'd just exposed his deepest darkest secret to someone new didn't seem all that important anymore, as he was more focused on trying to accept that Elsa nearly turned his chest into a pincushion mere moments ago.

'_That...that was ice!_' Danny thought, his hand gripping at the chest area of his shirt so hard that his knuckles turned white. '_Elsa actually shot **ice** at me! But…how the heck did she even do that?!_'

On the other side of the conflict, Elsa was _still _coming to grips with what she had seen. The whole scenario seemed too bizarre to be real. It was as if she had been thrust into some cheesy teenager movie that she watched on occasion. While she was glad to see that Danny was okay, it was the manner in which he avoided her attack that threw her for a loop. So many questions began forming in her mind: Could anyone else do what Danny did? Why didn't he tell her about his unique abilities? How long had he been hiding this power?

Countless other questions flew through her mind to the point that she didn't know which question to ask first. She could only gape at the teenage boy in front of her with her mouth hanging open, as she tried to make heads and tails of the chaotic thoughts within her mind.

'_What did I just see?! His...His chest, it...it...became invisible, no, INTANGIBLE!_' Elsa mentally screamed, as she slowly regained her senses. '_That ice just phased through him as if there was NOTHING THERE! It didn't pierce through any bones, muscles, cartilage, or **anything**! How is that even possible?!_'

Danny and Elsa continued to stare at each other, sky blue eyes boring into glacial blue, and vice versa. What seemed like an eternity for the two youths was but a mere minute before they finally found their voices again.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" they both exclaimed, pointing to one another. "_ME?_! _I'M_ THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ASKING _YOU_!" Knowing that their raised voices would practically draw the whole city upon them, they leaned closer to continue their conversation in harsh whispers.

"_Would mind telling me how, in the name of Arendelle, you can make certain parts of your body _**intangible**_, Danny?! Because last time I checked, normal American boys can't do that! Or is that an ability that one gets when they have ghost hunters as parents?!_" Elsa bit out as quietly as possible.

Danny glared at her, affronted by her accusational tone. "_Like you're one to talk! Can all Arendelle girls shoot ice out the palms of their hands? Or was that taught in some advanced lesson that came with your etiquette classes when you were home-schooled?!"_

Elsa was taken aback by the Fenton teen's words. "What? No! I'm the only one who has these powers! And you still haven't answered my question!"

Danny was about to respond, when he could have sworn that he heard a dog barking in the distance. Sure enough, coming up from behind was a man walking his dog. Seeing the civilian really drove home the point that they were in too big of an area to be having such a delicate and personal discussion.

"Look, it might be best that we continue this little talk somewhere more private, okay?" said Danny, stopping whatever Elsa was going to say next. Her suspicious glare faltered as she became more aware of her surroundings. She sighed knowing that he had a point, before she nodded in consent. "Come on, I know a place where people won't bother us."

With that, Danny led Elsa away from the normal path she usually took to and from school. As they walked, neither teen said a word, both preferring the silence to calm their already frazzled nerves. The impact of revealing their own secrets, and then discovering each other's, had left them quite shell-shocked. After a short ten minute trek, the pair finally arrived at an old, rundown warehouse. It had been one the many buildings that was severely damaged during a ghost attack last year, but instead of providing the necessary funds for repairs, the mayor had preferred to just abandon it and build a new warehouse closer to the central part of town. Considering that the citizens didn't go anywhere near it, mainly because they were afraid that the area was actually haunted, Danny had a feeling that the ruined building would be the ideal location for him and Elsa to finish their little talk. Once they were inside the building, the two simply took a seat on some of the massive concrete slabs littered across the ground, staring awkwardly at one another.

"So,...er...how do you want to do this?" Danny finally asked.

Elsa frowned in thought before answering him. "I think it would be a good idea if you went first, considering that you're the local here. Besides, you never did answer my question on whether or not other people in Amity Park can turn intangible."

Even though Danny really didn't want to, he decided to go along with her request nonetheless. "Fine, I'll go first. But before we begin, can you please take off those glasses? If we're going to be honest with each other, then I think that it'd be best if we show that we're no longer hiding anything from each other. No more playing make-believe, deal?"

Elsa was surprised by the unexpected compromise, but figured that there was no harm in it. He already knew that she didn't need to wear them, and there would be no point in trying to pretend otherwise. Plus, if taking them off helped show that she was being honest with him, then so be it.

"Very well." She closed her eyes and took off the cosmetic glasses, before pocketing them in her backpack. After quickly massaging the bridge of her nose to try and ease the upcoming headache, Elsa opened her glacial blue eyes to look directly at the American teen. "Now, will you please tell me the truth?"

Danny was once again taken aback at how different Elsa looked without the glasses on, making him wish that she'd stop wearing them. Putting those thoughts away for the moment, the ghost boy tried to think of how to begin. It had been a while since he told anyone else his secret, which placed him in an awkward situation.

"Well, to answer your question: no. No one else in Amity Park can turn themselves intangible. It's an ability that only I have." He decided not to mention Vlad or Danielle for the time being, and just focus on himself. There would be plenty of time to tell Elsa all about his arch enemy and his "cousin" later...he hoped.

"Then how did this power manifest itself? Were you born with it?" asked Elsa, trying to make sense of what her friend was saying.

"No. I wasn't born with this power. I…uh...er..." Danny sighed in frustration. He never thought that explaining his secret to anyone was going to be so difficult. It was as if he were giving a speech to a large crowd; he knew what he wanted to say, but just couldn't find the right words to express his thoughts. "Sorry, but this is a little hard for me. I've never really had to do this before. How about I just show you, instead?" he said, taking a few steps back away from the blonde, confusing her to no end.

"Danny? What are you doing?" The raven-haired boy just smiled sadly at her.

"I'm going ghost." was his simple answer before a blinding flash of light appeared, making Elsa recoil from its intensity. When her vision returned to normal, she was surprised to see a large white ring of light was around Danny's waist. The cyrokinetic girl could only watch in silent awe as the ring split into two smaller ones and traveled over the boy's body, altering its appearance as they moved across him. Once the transformation was complete, the young princess found herself once again gaping at the sight before her eyes. It was as if her friend had just vanished, and the heroic ghost boy that she and her sister admired simply took his place.

"Danny..." she began, her voice sounding as if she were in a trance, "...you mean..._you're_…"

"Yeah, I am. Most of the time I'm just Danny Fenton, an average geeky teenager. But when the need arises, I can become Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghost boy and unofficial hero." Danny replied, the small sad smile still on his face. "You see, over a year ago, my parents created a machine that could create a working link between the living world and the ghost world, or the _Ghost Zone_ as it would later be called. But when the portal didn't work properly once it was completed, my mom and dad just gave up on it. After I told Sam and Tucker about my parents' _supposed ghost portal_, Sam wanted to check it out, seeing it as the opportunity of a lifetime; she even took a picture of me in front of it. I originally just wanted to show my friends the machine and then get them out of the lab as quickly as possible, since my parents forbade Jazz and me from going into their workshop when they aren't there. Yet somehow, Sam managed to convince me to take a look _inside_ of the thing."

At Elsa's incredulous look, Danny suddenly found himself feeling embarrassed, as if he were under the scrutiny of Mr. Lancer after getting an easy question wrong in class. "I know,_ I know_, not one of my brightest moments. But I was fourteen at the time, and I didn't know any better. So, after donning a spare jumpsuit, I started to explore the inside of the portal. Since I never really paid much attention to the thing when it was being built, I didn't really have good idea of its inner layout; I was practically going in blind. By a stroke of bad luck, I stumbled upon what stopped the portal from working when my parents first activated it: an ON/OFF button switch that they had forgotten about. And wouldn't you know it, _I _was the one who unwittingly flipped the switch." Danny clenched his eyes shut as he recalled what was most likely the most painful day of his life. He could still recall every little torrid detail of that disaster as if it all happened yesterday: the sudden flash of light, the unimaginable pain of his body being forever changed, the cries of horror from his friends, and then the numb feeling of unconsciousness when the pain finally became too unbearable.

"In the blink of an eye, the portal turned on, and turned me into…this." he continued, gesturing to his entire body. "Ever since that day, I've been using the powers I gained from the accident to protect Amity Park, and soon the whole world, from any ghost that wanted to cause trouble."

Elsa remained silent throughout the whole explanation, trying to digest everything that she had just learned. It was all making sense to her, and she couldn't help but feel a little stupid for not spotting the stark similarities between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom: their hair style, their voice, and their nearly identical physical appearance. Hell, even their last names almost sounded the same.

"So...you got your powers from an accident in your parents' lab, and have been secretly fighting malevolent ghosts this whole time?" she said carefully, trying to make sure that she had heard everything correctly.

"Pretty much." said Danny, as he transformed back to his human form, taking some amusement in seeing Elsa jump from his little light show. "I could've easily just ignored the ghosts, but since I had thought that they were escaping from the portal at the time, I felt that it was my responsibility to clean up the mess my parents unintentionally made. But as time went on, and I learned that the ghosts had other means of passing over to our world, I guess I just took it upon myself to keep everyone safe. But being on call for ghost attacks 24/7 is not an easy task, let me tell you."

Elsa tuned out Danny's explanations about the troubles of fighting ghosts, as she was finding herself becoming more and more jealous of the ghost boy. Although he was lucky to have survived his horrific accident, the teenage boy seemed to have come out of the entire experience just fine. While she had to keep her ice powers hidden from society to avoid hurting someone, Danny had found a way to use _his_ powers to do some good in the world, and even be praised for it. And yet here he was, actually **complaining** about his adventures, as if they were more of a bother than a rare opportunity.

"So now that you know about my powers, would you mind telling me about yours?" The sound of Danny's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and back to the present.

"Oh, right. Well, unlike you, I was born with my…powers." began Elsa. She took a deep breath before taking the proverbial plunge. "You see, I actually inherited these powers from my father's side of the family. My grandfather…" she paused at the mention of her relative, knowing that she couldn't reveal her royal status just yet. Even though she promised to tell Danny the truth, Elsa wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle the fact that he was friends with a princess. "My grandfather was a cruel and heartless man that was responsible for the suffering of countless people. One day, a witch put a curse on him, making it so that he would be as cold as his own heart. As a result, he was constantly cold and could never experience the sensation of warmth ever again, even if he was standing right in front of a massive bonfire. Yet no one expected the man to develop the power to create and manipulate ice as well. At first, he relished his newfound power, but it eventually led to his downfall. My father was conceived after my grandfather had been cursed, and my grandmother was worried that he too would develop the same powers. Fortunately as my father grew older, it quickly became apparent that he was a normal human being. After that...monster passed away, things looked as if they would go back to normal for my father and his family. But on the day that I was born, it became clear that I had inherited my grandfather's cyrokinetic abilities."

She took a moment to better compose herself, before she carried on. "Instead of being ashamed for having such a child, my parents loved me and only saw me as their daughter. They worked hard to help me control my powers as I became more aware of them. Much to their relief, the two of them found out that I was capable of feeling warmth, which further proved that the powers didn't affect me as strongly as my grandparent. For a while, I was able to live with my unique abilities just fine, until I...nearly had an accident when I was eight and Anna was five."

Danny, who had been listening to her explanation intently, instantly picked up the hesitance and sorrow in her voice. "Accident? What happened?" he asked, concerned at what could've possibly happened to both of the Arendelle sisters.

Elsa simply looked at him, her expression somewhat haunted. "Anna wanted to play in the snow really early that morning. Even though it was still spring at the time, I could make _any _day a snow day, even inside our house. We were having fun like we always did, until...it happened. I was making snow columns for Anna to jump off of, with each one getting progressively taller. She kept on going faster and faster, that I couldn't keep up with her. Just as she as jumped off the last platform, I slipped and fell. I tried to warn Anna, when my powers suddenly surged, and I accidentally shot an ice blast that nearly hit her in the head. Even though I managed to catch her with a small snow bank before she hit ground, the whole experience left Anna pretty shaken. My parents barged into the room we were playing in, having heard the commotion, and we explained what happened. Worried about what had nearly occurred, my father took me up to the mountains to talk with a wise old troll."

"Wait, _what_?" interjected Danny, a gobsmacked expression on his face. He was willing to believe in ghosts, considering his close connection to them, and maybe the occasional witch, but trolls? That just seemed **way **too farfetched. And going by the traditional stories he had read of trolls being violent, bloodthirsty monsters, he didn't see how any advice from them would do the cyrokinetic girl any good.

Elsa had to laugh at the look on her American friend's face, it was just too funny. "I know how weird that sounds, but trolls _do_ exist, and they're actually quite benevolent in regards to humans. Well, at least the ones living in Arendelle." Elsa's mirth quickly vanished as she recalled the chieftain troll's words of advice. "The elder troll told me that my powers were linked to my emotions, and that they would get stronger as I grew older. But he also warned me that if I didn't learn to control these powers properly, they would cause great suffering to myself, as well as everyone that I love. My father immediately wanted to protect me by having me stay within our home, and away from other people, but the troll would have none of that. He said that if I made sure to practice with my powers, and to be more careful, I'd be able to live a normal life.

"Since then, I've had to keep a constant vigilance on my powers, and practically hole myself up in my home to make sure that no one discovered that I had these powers. That meant that any opportunity for social interaction would've I had with people was pretty much gone. Even spending time with Anna had to be heavily dialed back. And doing something as simple as touching liquids was always an excruciatingly difficult task, as I always seemed to lose control whenever I came in contact with them. After fifteen years' worth of training, there was still the chance of me causing violent reactions by suddenly flash freezing liquids. That's why I've been so hesitant around chemicals when we're doing lab experiments in class, Danny. I still have trouble touching anything liquid without possibly losing control and freezing something. I didn't want anyone to find out about my powers, and label me as a...as a..."

"A freak?" Danny supplied, to which Elsa nodded.

"It was hard growing up, as I couldn't really touch anyone in fear of hurting them with my powers. The only person that I could easily come in contact with was Anna. I was so grateful that my little sister still wanted me in her life, even after what nearly happened all those years ago. Since the day I was born I had to live at home, away from other people, until my parents finally decided that I was ready to experience life outside of Arendelle. Anna and I applied to schools here specifically because we really wanted to meet you, Danny, or at least your ghost half."

"And the curfews?"

"They're to make sure that I take time to practice using my powers, so that I maintain control over them." sighed Elsa. The small sliver of jealousy was steadily growing within her as she continued to explain her situation to someone she believed to be better off than her.

"That...actually explains a lot," Danny finally said as he watched Elsa turn away from him. He immediately felt bad for making the blonde dig up bad memories from her childhood. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I...can understand how you feel." Without warning, Elsa whirled back around to stare at Danny, a fierce expression on her pretty face. So surprised by the angry look she was sending him, the teen couldn't help but take a step back.

"No, you _don't_. You **_don't_**know how I feel." she growled out with a bit of venom in her voice. "You may have powers of your own, Danny, but you only got them by accident a _year _ago. That means that you had an average, normal life for at least fourteen years, which is something that I would give anything to experience! And even after only having your powers for a year, you've somehow learned to control them just fine! Hell, you've even managed to use them to make a positive impact on society, and become a superhero. A **_superhero_**! Yet here you are: moaning, complaining and being completely ungrateful of having this rare privilege! On top of all that, you can easily spend time with your friends, and talk to people without constantly having to worry about your powers going haywire on you!"

Elsa took a couple of deep breaths before she began again. "How could you possibly understand how I feel?! I mean, do you not hear how _ignorant _you sound right now?! Compared to you, I've been practically living like a hermit! I've constantly secluded myself from society, to make sure that I don't have a nervous breakdown and cause a freak blizzard! I have walk on eggshells when I interact with my family every day! I can't hug my parents without fearing that I might accidentally kill them, and I'm lucky that my little sister still wants me in her life! Probably the only reason that I can still hug Anna is because she isn't afraid of me!" The frustrated tears that she'd been holding back started to flow down her cheeks as she continued to glare at the ghost boy. "How can you even begin to understand how I feel, let alone what I've gone through Daniel Fenton, or Danny Phantom; whatever you prefer to call yourself?! Do you have _any_ idea what it's like to constantly hide your true self from the entire world?! What do you know about the struggles of constantly living in fear of **_everybody_** branding you as a freak should they ever know the truth about you?!"

As he watched Elsa turn away from, and heard her quiet sobbing, Danny tried to come to terms with everything that had just been laid upon him from his friend's emotional outburst. In a way, Elsa made a fair point. Since she was born with her powers, and they seemed more responsive to her emotions, her situation was different than his own. Despite this difference, it still hurt the Fenton teen that she was so quick to accuse him of not understanding her plight. Whereas Elsa's family knew about her powers, and helped her all throughout her life, he had to keep both of _his _parents unaware of his alter ego in fear that they would turn on him. He paused in a brief moment, uncertain of how to proceed, before slowly walking over to the upset girl. Placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder, he brought the blonde's attention back on him. Without saying a word, Danny closed his eyes as he held out his free hand, and began to concentrate. A blue aura suddenly encased his hand, before a medium-sized blue crystal materialized and levitated above his open palm.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected demonstration. Before she could even ask what exactly the ghost boy had done, Danny gently took a hold of one of her hands, and dropped the crystal in her awaiting palm. The moment the construct made contact with her skin, Elsa felt the familiar cold sensation she normally felt when she used her cyrokinetic powers, making her gasp in realization. Danny had ice powers, just like her! This latest development had her mind reeling; she knew that Danny Phantom had multiple unique abilities, but she hadn't read anything mentioning that he had ice powers, too. She glanced back at the raven haired boy with so many new questions that she wanted to ask him, but her voice got caught up in her throat once she saw the expression on his face. It wasn't so much as his serious expression that got her attention, but the emotions she could see in his eyes. Those little sensory organs seemed to project an understanding, sympathetic look, as well as some other emotion she didn't recognize.

"More than I'd like to." he finally said, as he backed away. Elsa was confused to what he was talking about, until she recalled the ending of her little rant. But before she could say anything, Danny began speaking again. "You're right about one thing. I wasn't cooped up in my house because of my powers, and that they're the result of a freak accident, But to be honest, I actually think that you've had it a _lot _easier than I ever did, Elsa. In fact, I'd say that _you're_ the one who doesn't know what _I've_ had to deal with. You might have seen a small example of what I go through at school, but it's a lot worse than you think."

Elsa couldn't help but notice an underlying resentful tone in her friend's voice, but said nothing due to her own curiosity. "When I first got my powers, I hardly had any control over them. Ever since that portal accident, there hadn't been a day where parts of my body suddenly went intangible or invisible. And don't even get me started on the all times when I suddenly began to phase through floors without any warning while I'm walking to class. Hell, there were even times where my pants dropped in front of _the whole school_, all because my waistband went intangible on me! I was already at the bottom of the food chain at Casper High, and my ghost powers did nothing to help with my reputation. In fact, my powers made it worse. Not to mention that because I spent a lot of my time capturing of all those vindictive ghosts running loose in Amity Park, and then releasing them back into the Ghost Zone, my grades in school paid the ultimate price. My GPA dropped so badly that everyone thought that I was a total idiot! And it didn't help that the teachers constantly compared me to my overachieving, older sister. Jazz always seemed to succeed in everything that she tried, and _always _got the highest test scores. _Everyone_ at school said that she inherited the brains and good looks from my parents, who are also considered to be geniuses in their own right. And you know what they said that I got? **_Everything else_**!"

Elsa was so startled by the intensity of the boy's voice that she dropped the ice crystal on the ground, and nearly leapt out of her seat. She didn't know what to say to such a claim, especially since she found it to be completely untrue. Sure, there were moments when Danny acted a bit childish and unmotivated, but when he really applied himself, he proved to be quite smart; she easily saw that whenever she helped him with math and chemistry. And as far as looks went, although she hadn't met Jazz yet, she actually thought that Danny looked quite…handsome, in his own way. But she never got the chance to voice these thoughts, as her friend seemed to have a lot more to say. He even began to pace back and forth as he spoke, he was so upset.

"Your relationship with your family may be strained, but at least they know about your powers, and are still caring and supportive of you. I'd gladly take walking on eggshells around your folks instead of having to navigate through a **_mine field_**just to say 'good morning' to my parents! You remember when my parents warned your mom about my ghost half? Did you ever wonder why after a little over a year since that fateful accident, they still don't know about my powers? It's because, to this day, I'm terrified of what they'll do to me once they learn the truth! When Danny Phantom was just beginning to make regular appearances in Amity Park, one of my enemies framed me to look like I was just another ghost that took joy in endangering humans. Ever since that day, my parents have been dead set on catching my ghost half, despite all of the good I've done for this place. The fact that they keep going on about dissecting ghosts to better study them, and that I've heard my own dad say that he was going to rip me apart, molecule by molecule, doesn't really encourage me to finally tell them that I'm half ghost, more specifically the ghost that they've been hunting for over a year! I'd probably go from being their son to their next test subject in the blink of an eye!

"And as far as your _dangerous unstable powers _goes, at least you know _exactly_ what you're capable of, and can easily prepare for whatever happens in the future. _I _don't even have a clue! Since there had never been any records of a human/ghost hybrid existing before, I don't have anything to tell me what's going to happen next! And every time I thought that I had the hang of having ghost powers, some new ability always seemed to emerge and make everything hard again! Most of the time they came without any warning whatsoever, like these ice powers of mine! One day I just started feeling as if I was freezing, even though it was like eighty-three degrees outside. The sudden appearance of a powerful and violent plant ghost only made things worse for me. I just kept getting colder, my skin turned blue, icicles began to form on my hair, and practically everything I touched got covered in ice. It had even gotten to the point that I couldn't fly anymore because of all the ice that was forming around my body and weighing me down! But it didn't stop there, my condition steadily got worse until I nearly **_froze to death_**! The only reason I'm still alive today is because I was lucky enough to find a way to control these powers in time, _and _be ableuse them against my enemy without accidentally killing myself!"

Elsa didn't know what to say as she watched Danny catch his breath. Going back to what she previously said, the young princess suddenly realized how callous she had sounded to the boy. Instead of taking the time to see things from his point of view, she only complained about how difficult her life had been, as if she already knew that she had it the hardest out of the two of them. But after hearing what Danny had to put up with, she began to see that the ghost boy faced several obstacles that she had been fortunate enough to avoid. She'd never even thought about what it'd be like if she didn't have her parents to support her, or simply not knowing if her powers could end up destroying her. It certainly gave the princess a whole new perspective on how things could've turned out for her. Elsa wanted to apologize to her friend, or at the very least offer her sympathy, but she was once again silenced by Danny's facial expression. She could easily see the torrential emotions raging in his expressive, sky blue eyes: hurt, anger, resentment, and even a little self-loathing.

"So go ahead and call me ignorant, Elsa. Go ahead and call me ungrateful, arrogant, foolish, or unappreciative. Hell, you can even be like the A-Listers, and call me a stupid, pathetic loser for all I care. But don't you **_ever_** say that I don't know what it's like to have unnatural powers that you _never_ wanted in the first place!" he finished tersely, before he abruptly turned away from her, and began to walk out of the abandoned building.

Seeing Danny leave in such an angry manner made her feel even guiltier. The ghost boy had only tried to help, and yet in her distressed state, she practically slapped away his helping hand in a fit of irrational jealousy. She never stopped to think that he faced hardships from his own powers until he all but thrust them into her face. And now, it looked as if her insensitive attitude had cost her their friendship, which brought her close to tears again. He made it about halfway to the warehouse's exit, when she knew that she had to do something or else she was going to lose the first friend she ever made in America. Her dicey control on her powers be damned, she quickly rushed after him and threw her arms around his waist, ensnaring Danny in a tight hug that stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm so sorry, Danny." she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, and accusing you of not understanding. It's this bad habit of mine; whenever I get stressed or upset, I just...lash out at people without thinking. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please forgive me." Elsa tightened her grip on Danny's waist as her tears slowly beginning to drip onto his shirt, all the while feeling extremely worried that her apology had fallen upon deaf ears.

The ghost boy said nothing as he continued to stand in the middle of the warehouse's floor, which only made the silence all the more unbearable for the cyrokinetic girl. Finally, the boy turned to face Elsa, making the girl look up to meet his gaze. She initially expected him to yell at her again, but was caught off guard when he instead wrapped his arms around her in a hug of his own. Surprised, yet relieved by his action, she quickly returned the embrace.

"It's okay, Elsa. I'm...I'm sorry, too. I guess got my quick temper from my dad, and he's known to be a bit of a hot head." said Danny, as all of his pent up anger and resentment quickly faded.

Now that he was up close to the girl, that sweet floral aroma Elsa always seemed to wear began to waft up to his nostrils. His cheeks flushed once he realized just how close he was to her, and how warm she felt. He really didn't anticipate that from a girl who had the power to control and manipulate ice. Meanwhile, Elsa was also finding herself getting lost in their embrace, as the same strange feelings she had whenever she was around Danny began to resurface. This hug was nothing like the ones she and Anna usually shared. She honestly couldn't explain why, but just holding Danny so close to her felt right. Any lingering fear of accidentally hurting him left her, as she became more and more captivated in the addictive warmth the hug seemed to radiate.

After a long moment, she reluctantly backed away and broke their embrace, almost immediately wishing that she hadn't done so. However, now was not the time since there were plenty of unanswered questions building up in her mind that were driving her insane. Although Danny didn't show it, he too was a bit disappointed that the tender moment had to end. It was one of the few times that he actually had any intimate physical contact with a girl that wasn't blood related. He figured that there were a few matters that Elsa wanted to talk about, and yet the both of them found themselves caught up in another stifling silence.

"So, um, is there anything that you can think of that we left out? Anything that we should discuss?" asked Danny, desperately trying to get the conversation rolling again.

Elsa sighed and started fidgeting while trying to think of which question to ask first. "How many people know that you're Danny Phantom? Since Tucker and Sam were there when your accident occurred, I assume that they're also aware of the effects it had on you, right?"

"Um, yeah, they do." answered Danny. "In fact, they've helped me take down a few ghosts several times in the past. I guess you can say that the three of us became our very own ghost hunting team. But aside from them, the only person that knows that I'm half ghost is Jazz."

"Wait, your older sister? When did you tell her?"

The ghost boy just chuckled. "Heh, me tell Jazz? Nah, she figured it out all on her own. It wasn't really that hard for her, considering that she's the family prodigy. She just never confronted me because she wanted me to be the one to tell her my secret. But ever since she found out the truth, she's been subtly helping me whenever my parents got close to uncovering my secret."

For the next hour, Danny and Elsa continued to talk about each other's histories, their respective powers, and even shared a couple of embarrassing moments caused by said powers. With each passing second, the two teens sitting across from each other found themselves having more and more in common, bringing upon a new understanding between the duo. But as their conversation began to wind down, there was still one topic that had been on Danny's mind that he really needed to confirm.

"Hey, Elsa, there's something that I need to ask you." he began, getting the blonde's attention. "On your first day at Casper High, I was cornered by Dash minutes before school began. Yet, before the jerk could actually land a punch on me, he slipped and fell on a patch of ice that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Was it you who made that ice?"

Elsa nodded, feeling bashful at having that particular moment brought up. "Well, I saw that he was about to hurt you, so I wanted to help. Despite my fears of my secret being found out, I absolutely _despise _bullies. But I think it was kind of ironic that you came to my rescue later that day. You really take your role as Amity Park's protector very seriously, don't you?" she said with a sweet smile that had Danny blushing up a storm.

"I...uh, guess you could say that." answered Danny, rubbing the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

Mentioning Danny's unofficial title sparked something in Elsa's memory, making her frown in thought. "If you don't mind me asking, when we were working on our group history project, was the reason that you were late for two of our meetings ghost-related?"

This time, it Danny's turn to feel embarrassed. "Yeah, it was. The first time it was because of a ghost that was lurking around the school. He's more of a nuisance than a threat, but I thought that it'd be best if I caught him before anyone noticed his activities. But on the second time, the ghost that attacked was a lot more dangerous, and I had no choice butto take him down. If I didn't, there was a good chance that he could've hurt a lot of people."

Recalling those specific days, it suddenly made a lot more sense as to why Danny looked so exhausted when he arrived late. She suddenly felt bad for giving her friend such a hard time back then, now that she knew the real reason he was so tardy. "I see. Then I guess I owe you apology for my previous behavior. If I had known that you were risking your life to keep us all safe, I-"

"Elsa, there's no need to apologize." interrupted Danny. "You didn't know the truth back then, and if I was in your place, I probably would've reacted the same way." he said with a small smile, before his face took on a more worried expression. "But if you could keep what you've learned about me to yourself, I'd really appreciate it."

The cyrokinetic teen quickly nodded. "Yes, of course. Don't worry, my lips are sealed. No one will ever know that you're Danny Phantom, I promise."

"Great!" said Danny. "And I promise not to tell anyone that you have ice powers. Cross my heart, and hope to die." To further prove his point, the Fenton teen traced an "X" pattern over his heart, akin to the how Elsa did when she first met his ghost half. Elsa felt relief wash over her, knowing that her secret was still safe. That is until another question, one that had been plaguing her thoughts for a long while, suddenly resurfaced. She didn't know if it was proper to actually ask Danny said question, but if she didn't take this opportunity now, she knew that she would never get a moment's peace.

"What's your secret, Danny?"

"E-Excuse me?" asked the teen, not sure of what the platinum blonde was referring to.

"Your powers, how did you get so good at using them?" she clarified. "You obtained so many unique abilities from your accident, and in a short amount of time, you've managed to gain a great amount of control over them. Even with all of my training, I'm still having problems. So please tell me, what's your secret to mastering your powers so quickly?"

Danny paused for a moment, as he wasn't sure how to best answer her question. "I...don't know what to tell you, Elsa. I mean, I don't have any secret training method that I've discovered or anything like that. I got to where I am today through hard work, practice, and a lot of help from my friends. To be honest with you, if it hadn't been for Sam and Tucker, I probably would've cracked under the pressure a long time ago. But hey, maybe we can help you find a way to better control your powers together. After all, four minds are better than one, right?"

Elsa smiled nervously at her friend. "I appreciate the offer, but…" she trailed off and looked away, making Danny wonder what was wrong.

"But what?"

With a deep sigh, she turned back to face the ghost boy. "I'm sorry, Danny, but as much as I like Sam and Tucker, I'm not sure if I can trust the two of them with my secret just yet. I mean I trust you, obviously, but…"

"You don't trust them?" finished Danny, thoroughly confused. "Elsa, those two have been keeping my secret ever since I first got my ghost powers. If you just explained your situation to them, I'm sure they'll-" he stopped short when he saw Elsa shake her head.

"I know it seems silly, but I just don't feel comfortable telling them about my powers. I've been keeping these abilities hidden from just about everyone my entire life, and it's...it's hard for me to even think about suddenly showing them to my friends. So for now, can we_ please_ keep my powers a secret between the two of us?"

Even though Danny didn't agree with Elsa's reasoning, he could understand why she was reluctant to share her secret with other people. If he had been forced to hide his powers for fifteen years, he'd most likely be hesitant to reveal them as well. The only reason that she trusted him in the first place was because he found out about her powers by accident, _and_ had unintentionally revealed his own powers to her as well. Although he didn't like keeping secrets from the very friends he had known since the second grade, he knew that he had to for Elsa's sake.

"Alright, I won't tell them." he sighed, running his fingers through his raven locks. "Since this is your secret, it's only fair that you get to decide whether or not to share it with anyone else. But, I'd still like to try and help you with your ice powers. I know that we got our abilities through different ways, but maybe some of my practice methods might actually help with your control."

"Thank you, Danny." said Elsa with a grateful smile. Taking a cursory glance at her wrist watch, Elsa's eyes nearly popped out of her skull once she saw what time it was. "Crap! It's already 5:20!" Whipping out her cell phone, she tried to call her mom to let her know that she was going to be running a little late, but was dismayed to find out that she had forgotten to recharge its battery. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! I've got about ten minutes before I'm going to be late! If I don't make it home by curfew, my mother is going to...well, I don't know what's she'll do, but I'd rather not wait and find out!" Panic began to cloud her rational mind as all sorts of potential scenarios came to her, even one where her mother wanted to move her and Anna back to Arendelle.

"Elsa! _Elsa_, relax! I can get you home on time, but first you need to calm down!" shouted Danny, trying to get the girl's attention. He was also a bit worried that in her stressed state of mind, she was going to accidentally flash freeze the entire floor. After all, he did learn her powers were tied to her emotions. If she became stressed, the results could be hazardous.

Breaking out of her panicked frenzy, she turned to ask him how he was going to accomplish such a task, when she saw the boy stand up and put on his book bag.

"Goin' ghost!" he declared before the white rings appeared again, and transformed him back into Danny Phantom. Suddenly, the ghost boy heard someone snickering nearby. Turning to where he heard the noise, he saw Elsa trying her best to hold back her laughter. "What? What is it?" asked the ghost boy, a perturbed look on his face.

Elsa cleared her throat before she stood up from her seat, her pack already secured on her back. "I'm sorry. It's just…you actually have a battle cry?"

"YYYeeeaaahhh, why? What's wrong with it?" he asked, his lips nearly forming a sad pout.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." said Elsa innocently, but the smile on her face and the quiet giggling said otherwise. She just couldn't help herself, the look on her friend's face was just too cute.

"_Right. I'm just gonna ignore that for now_." Danny muttered under his breath, before getting serious again. "Now, before we do anything, I need you to trust me. Okay?" At Elsa's nod, Danny swooped in and picked the girl up in his arms, earning a startled gasp from her as he held the blonde like he was carrying her over the threshold.

"You might want to hang on tight, because this is probably going to feel a little weird for you the first time around." the ghost boy warned, before he made the both of them intangible, the action sending odd sensations throughout Elsa's entire body.

It was almost as if she just lost a majority of her body mass and was now light as a feather. The girl gave a startled cry as Danny launched them both into the air, her arms reflexively wrapping around his neck. Seeing that they were rapidly approaching the building's roof, she shut her eyes and braced herself for the worst. But instead of feeling the hard unforgiving steel crashing against her, Elsa instead felt something cold pass through her body, as if she dove head first into a cold swimming pool.

Cautiously taking a peek, she was shocked to see that she was airborne. Her eyes snapping wide open, she noticed that they were flying high up in the air and heading straight towards her mansion. Taking a glance around, she was quick to notice that they were both completely transparent! Even though she could still make out the outlines of both of their bodies, being able to watch as the land blurred bythrough _herself _was something she really didn't expect to experience_. _Glancing back at Danny, and noticing the dim green glow in his eyes, she surmised that he was using his powers to make them both invisible.

Once Elsa had calmed down from her initial shock, she idly noticed that Danny was a lot stronger than he looked. Since the young princess was practically hugging herself close to him, she could actually feel the lean, taut muscles through his jumpsuit; she never thought that constantly fighting ghosts would've provided a pretty decent workout for the ghost boy. Turning her attention back to what was in front of her, Elsa quickly found herself mesmerized by what she saw. Looking down at Amity Park from such a height, with the evening sun casting its orange glow on everything, made her feel as if she were flying through a landscape portrait. The teenage girl smiled as she felt the wind run through her hair, and blow all of her worries away; such tranquil moments were rare for her, and she wanted to enjoy every second of it.

Danny couldn't help but smile at the euphoric look on the girl's face. He was glad to see that Elsa was enjoying her flight as much as he was, as he'd figured that after going through such an emotional experience the blonde would need something to help calm her nerves. Luckily for him, the cyrokinetic girl from Arendelle seemed to enjoy flying as much as he did. Out of all of his ghost powers, being able to fly was one of his favorites. Whenever he was feeling stressed or down in the dumps, a couple minutes of soaring in the air was all that it took to put his mind at ease.

In no time at all, the two finally arrived at the Smith household. Although Elsa was bit disappointed that the trip had ended so soon, she also knew that time was of the essence. Besides, she would have plenty of other opportunities to fly with Danny again. Danny landed gracefully just outside the gates and quickly turned them visible again, before he gently set Elsa down.

"See, what did I tell you, Elsa? Home, sweet home, and with six minutes to spare, courtesy of _Invisible Airlines_." said Danny cheekily with a playful wink, making Elsa giggle.

"You are a life saver, Danny." she said, before she realized how silly that sounded. "N-Not that you weren't one already, but I _really_ appreciate you getting me home so quickly. You helped me avoid a potential disaster at home." Elsa then turned to walk through the gate, and make her way into her mansion.

"Elsa?"

The platinum blonde stopped and turned to face her friend, who was looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Look, I...that is...I mean..." He tried several times to say whatever was on his mind, until he finally sighed in frustration and began again. "Even though we've probably already established this, I just wanted to make sure that you knew...that when it comes to your _problem_, you're not alone; at least, not anymore. If you ever need any help, or just want to talk... don't hesitate to call or text me, okay? I promise that I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Elsa blinked in surprise at her friend's kind words. As she stared into his neon green eyes, she could see the sincerity, as well as something else, radiating deep within them. She didn't understand what the latter was, or why she found it so interesting, but it was enough to keep her gazing into Danny's eyes. When she finally realized that she was staring at the teen, the young princess immediately felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh, um, okay. I-I'll definitely remember that." she answered abruptly, hoping that the ghost boy didn't notice her blushing.

Danny smiled at her reply. "That's all that I ask. Well, I guess I'd better head home, too." Without another word, he took a couple steps back from his friend so that he could safely take off into the sky.

"Danny, wait!" called Elsa, managing to halt him while he was in mid-leap.

"What's wrong?" The platinum blonde said nothing as she walked right up to him. Before he could repeat his question, Elsa engulfed him in a large hug, catching Danny by surprise. This time it was _his_ turn to blush as he belatedly hugged her back.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything." said the girl from Arendelle, her voice soft yet strong. "I'm really glad that I have you as a friend."

She quickly pulled away, leaving Danny momentarily speechless. "I'm...I'm happy to be of help, and I'm glad that you're my friend, too, Elsa. So...I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He wanted to kick himself for sounding so awkward in front of the girl, but Elsa didn't take any notice and just smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Good night, Danny." she said kindly.

Danny's own smile was as bright as the morning sun. "Cool. See you until then. G'night, Elsa!" Giving the girl a playful salute, Danny rocketed into the sky and flew away.

Elsa watched him go until he disappeared over the horizon, her heart still beating rapidly within her chest. Gripping her backpack's shoulder straps, she turned and walked towards her house, feeling much better than she had in the past couple of days. Maybe it was because she finally found someone who personally understood the trials and tribulations she had to constantly go through, or maybe it was because one of her close friends now knew her secret. Whatever the reason, that lingering guilty feeling she'd been experiencing wasn't as strong as before. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Elsa didn't feel like she was alone in the world.


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on the next chapter. Toa had been super busy. **

**ALSO, JUST A HEADS UP GUYS BEFORE YOU START READING! READ WHAT I HAVE TO SAY NEXT BECAUSE IT'S SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT! **

**Toa and I would appreciate on what you are liking so far in each chapter that we put in when you review. I have said this before in my other stories so I'll say it again. The thing is, I like to read reviews that point out of what you guys liked best. Please don't say: "This is an awesome story! Update soon!" That's great you think this story is awesome, but WHY do you think you it's so awesome? The update soon gets old and boring because it doesn't tell Toa and I what we did right. If any of you take the time to review, then please, point out your favorite parts of the chapter at least. There some things that Toa and I work on that we feel rather proud of. When we get nothing but short Update soon reviews, it's kind of a let down. Not to mention as I said above, Toa and I have limited time in our lives. So we pour our hearts into these chapters and when we finally put out the next chapter, we make it long and good so you guys can enjoy it. That's why we really want reviews that tell us what you guys liked best. To those who have already done that, thank you very much. It means a lot! **

**Now please enjoy and again, when you review, tell us what was about the chapter you enjoyed. It's not much to ask, Toa and I just like those kind of reviews instead of the: "Update soon!" reviews. Thank you!**

* * *

It had nearly been a week since Danny and Elsa had accidentally revealed their powers to one another. During that short amount of time, the two had set to work on trying to improve Elsa's control over her ice powers. Although that task seemed daunting, the duo was determined to succeed. Yet on a side note, now that they knew of each other's secrets, the two teens felt a new sense of ease whenever they interacted with one another, especially Danny.

After the ghost boy had dropped off Elsa at her home that day, he suddenly felt a lot better than when he did earlier that morning, as if a large uncomfortable weight had been lifted off him. He couldn't understand how telling one new person about his dual identities could bring him so much relief; it just didn't make any sense to him. Maybe it was because he'd finally found someone who experienced some of the same hardships he had to endure ever since his fateful accident, or perhaps it was because of the fact that he and Elsa both had similar powers. Whatever the reason was, he quickly found himself becoming more and more comfortable in spending time with the cyrokinetic girl. And while he wouldn't admit it out loud, he couldn't help but wonder if he was actually starting to like Elsa as something more than just a friend with each second he was with her. Regardless of his personal quandary, Danny decided it would be best to stay focused on helping the blonde with her powers for now; he could worry about his confusing feelings for the girl at a more appropriate time.

Finding a secluded place for their practice sessions wasn't that difficult, since the abandoned warehouse they'd previously used was perfect for them, as it was in a remote part of town and no one really went near it. The real problem for the pair was time, or the lack thereof. Between going to school, working on assignments, fighting the occasional ghost, and making sure Elsa made it home before curfew, there were just too many things getting in the way of spending a decent amount of time to get in some good practice; any extra time that they spent training was time taken away from doing homework, which originally worried the pair. Fortunately for Elsa, she proved to be quite the intelligent student. Even though she wasn't as brainy as Jazz Fenton, she was still able to maintain her high standing in all her classes despite her "extra lessons". As for Danny, while he was able to keep his grades up in most of his classes, he was still having trouble with Lancer's math class. Luckily for him, Elsa was more than happy to help him with his least favorite subject, which was something he was eternally grateful for. Additionally, their "math tutorials" provided the duo with the perfect cover story whenever someone got suspicious about them spending a great deal of time together after school.

In spite of having this believable alibi, however, it did nothing to ease the guilt Danny felt whenever he used it to get out of spending time with Sam and Tucker. Although the ghost boy knew that he was keeping them out of the loop of their activities for Elsa's sake, he was sincerely hoping that she would eventually warm up to the idea of letting his other friends in on her secret. The constant excuses he had to make were eating away at his conscience, as if he was betraying their trust; it was a feeling far worse than all the times he had to lie to his parents to keep his ghost half a secret. That guilty sensation only got worse when he and Elsa had decline Tucker and Sam's invitation to kill some time at the mall the following Thursday right after school was let out.

"Sorry, guys, but I'm kind of falling behind in math class, and I want to make sure that my grade doesn't drop any lower. I was lucky enough that Elsa was willing to help tutor me on such short notice." said Danny, smiling weakly at his friends while subtly glancing towards Elsa, who was looking just as uncomfortable as he was.

"Sheesh, man, I had no idea you were so dedicated to your standing in Lancer's class. I thought that you hated math with a passion." replied Tucker, as he and the group's resident Goth stopped at the foot of the school's concrete staircase. Even though she didn't voice her agreement with her friend, Sam was just as surprised by Danny's sudden seriousness about school. From her past experiences, the ghost boy would've tried to avoid anything that involved homework for as long as possible.

"It's more along the lines that Danny doesn't want to retake the class, Tucker. And from what I've seen, I wouldn't want to either. Mr. Lancer isn't exactly the best teacher when it comes to mathematics." said Elsa, adding her own two cents. The girl subconsciously tightened her grip on the books she was carrying in an attempt to ease the tension she was feeling from having to lie to her friends yet again. She really hated having to be so deceitful to Sam and Tucker, and there were times where the disguised princess wanted nothing more than to just come clean about her powers, but her old habits always managed to put a stop to those urges; it was truly a frustrating situation for her.

Tucker stared silently at the two teens before a sly smirk crept on his face, causing a small sense of dread to rise in both Danny and Elsa's chests. "Oh, I think I know what's _really _going on here."

"Wh-What are you talking about, Tuck?" asked Danny, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. The uneasy feeling in his gut only worsened once he saw Elsa subconsciously coat her textbooks with frost out the corner of his eye.

The technology-obsessed teen's smirk grew. "The real reason you and Elsa don't want to hang out with us is because you're secretly dating her, right Danny?" The fear that was building up within both of the powered duo vanished in the blink of an eye, only to be immediately replaced with embarrassment.

"What?! No!"

"That's not true!"

Hearing such sudden denials from his friends, as well as seeing their flustered reactions had Tucker laughing up a storm. "Okay, okay, chill out you two. I was only joking. But if the both of you have already made other plans, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." He then began to make his way towards the mall.

Sam, on the other hand, stood her ground. She could easily see how rattled Danny and Elsa were from Tucker's little joke, which made her suspect that they actually were doing something else besides "tutoring". Nonetheless, she knew that they wouldn't give her a straight answer if she tried to ask any questions about what was really going on between them.

"Well, good luck on your studies." she sighed. "Maybe we can all do something together the next time you're both free. Later." She quickly turned to catch up with Tucker, leaving the blue-eyed pair alone. Even though she knew that her friend was just kidding around, she _really_ hoped that nothing too serious was happening between Danny and Elsa. She could still feel the lingering jealousy from the mere thought of those two dating, which really bothered her because she was starting to really like having another girl in her small group of friends. Regardless, it was easy for Sam to see that Danny and the blonde girl from Arendelle got along with each other quite well. There had even been some instances where she noticed Danny looking at Elsa the same way he once looked at Paulina, Valerie, and even herself (at least, for a short while). The Goth wasn't sure if Elsa had ever looked at Danny in _that way _as well, but if she did, the girl was doing a damn good job of being subtle about it.

"Sam?" The girl broke out of her thoughts when she heard Tucker's voice, and glanced over to her friend. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, perfectly fine." replied Sam, waving off Tucker's concern. Nevertheless, her violet eyes glared at the road ahead of her as she became consumed in her thoughts once again.

Tucker sighed wearily, already knowing that the Goth was lying through her teeth. He was really getting tired his friend's antics concerning the Fenton teen, but knew that there wasn't anything that he could really do about it. He was well aware that Sam had _liked_ Danny for a while, and once had an inkling that the two of them would soon end up getting together. That possibility for romance, however, was shattered to a million pieces after his two friends had a fight so huge that it nearly destroyed their friendship. As a result, the two didn't speak to each other for nearly two weeks. Those few days had been extremely difficult for the tech whiz as he tried to play peacemaker between his two best friends; he couldn't help but worry that they would never make amends, but luckily for him, that scenario never happened. Unfortunately, things were never the same again, as Tucker recalled that one day when he and Danny were having "guy talk"over a game of _Doomed _It had been a few days after the ghost boy and Sam made up, and also the day that his friend personally confided to him that any thoughts of starting a relationship with Sam had been completely destroyed in that disastrous fight. Regrettably, even though Danny now only liked Sam as a friend, the Goth still harbored feelings for the Fenton teen, which only made Tucker worry that another volcanic argument was close at hand should she see the object of her affections with another girl.

He tried to subtly suggest to Sam that she should try her luck with someone else, or at the very least propose that she shouldn't push things with Danny, but the Goth simply told the techno boy to back off and mind his own business. Since then, Tucker tried to keep himself out of the drama between the two of them, but it still saddened him to see Sam still hope that she and Danny could be something more than "just friends". Now that Elsa was in the picture, there was a chance that things could get a lot worse in the future. Tucker was all too aware of how harsh Sam's temper could be, and if Danny and Elsa _were_ secretly seeing each other, he knew who was most likely going to bear the brunt of the Goth's fury. The way he figured, he was currently facing the calm before a massive storm. If his other two friends _did _decide to go out with each other, it would only be a matter of time before Sam found out, which was something that Tucker was not looking forward to witnessing.

* * *

"Okay, now try to focus, and clearly picture the shape you want to form in your mind. Visualize yourself holding the construct without actually touching it." advised Danny.

After Tucker and Sam left for the mall, Danny and Elsa quickly (but discreetly) made a beeline to their warehouse, and got straight to work. Currently, the ghost boy was in his transformed state and floating in midair, offering pointers to cyrokinetic girl as she practiced with her powers. Even though they only had a few lessons so far, Elsa was already starting to notice an improvement with her control. Although the progress rate wasn't as quick as she would've liked, she knew better than to expect instantaneous results.

On the first day of their lessons, the platinum blonde showed her ghostly friend what she was capable of, leaving him quite impressed. Danny was astounded by how fast Elsa could freeze things, and how she could even make it snow _inside_ the entire derelict building. After that brief demonstration, the ghost boy began instructing her in a few basic practice drills that he normally used to hone his own icy abilities. Yet with each practice session, Danny quickly took notice of one stark difference between their powers. While his own cyrokinetic abilities were fueled by a combination of his emotions and own cold energy, he noticed that Elsa's powers were more attuned to her emotions; whenever something surprised or distracted the girl, her control wavered and resulted in an uncontrolled reaction from her powers. Even something as small as a compliment, or words of encouragement was enough for her lose focus, which confused the Fenton teen to no end. Sure, he had never taught anyone before, but he didn't think that was _that _bad of a teacher.

Figuring that he should worry about his overall effectiveness as an instructor later, Danny refocused his attention on Elsa just as she surrounded herself with several large ice pillars, all of which had crude markings similar to a bull's-eye in the center. He watched as her eyes darted all around her, locking onto the surrounding pillars, all without those fake glasses adorning her visage. Personally, he was glad that the cyrokinetic blonde didn't wear her frames during their lessons. The ghost boy figured that it was so that she could protect them from getting damaged as she practiced, but he liked to think that Elsa trusted him enough that she deemed wearing them unnecessary when they were alone together. Seeing the girl without her faux lenses also had an unintentional effect on him, as Danny often found himself watching the _girl_ rather than her actual _powers_. He just couldn't help it that he found Elsa so…_very _attractive without her glasses. That wasn't to say that he didn't think she looked cute wearing them, but he was really starting to like being able to see her glacial blue eyes without a pair of counterfeit lenses getting in the way. In fact, he'd even go as far as to say that her natural beauty could put Paulina to shame.

"Hey Danny, check this out!" The ghost boy snapped out of his self-induced reverie in time to see Elsa form a large snowball in the air, and make it hover above her head. With a sudden flick of her hands, the large sphere exploded and shot icicles out all around her, each one hitting the bull's-eye centers etched on each of the pillars, while the remainder of the sphere's mass floated to the ground as snow.

"Wow! A frost frag grenade! Nice one, Elsa!" praised Danny as he landed next to her, his hands clapping without him knowing. "I've got to say, you're really getting good at this."

"Y-You really think so?" asked Elsa, her cheeks brightening to a light pink. She didn't know why she felt so self-conscious whenever Danny complimented her, but she had a suspicion that it had something to do with the strange feelings she had yet to identify, and seemed to get stronger with each passing day. It had gotten to the point that she was now starting to stutter whenever she spoke to her friend every now and then; she thought that annoying problem had been taken care of with those elocution lessons she had as a child! The cyrokinetic girl from Arendelle was extremely grateful that Danny was more than willing to help her practice with her powers, otherwise the disguised princess feared that she would've caused a sudden blizzard inside her own home because of her frazzled nerves. It was just a shame that her teacher was also the reason she was having all of these confusing emotions in the first place.

"Yeah, I do." Danny glanced at the pillars, and couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself. He honestly didn't expect Elsa to be such a fast learner, having reckoned that she'd take just as long mastering the basic techniques as he did when he first learned how to use his powers. Despite his friend quickly learning everything that he taught her, he could see that she still needed more help. "I owe you an apology, Elsa." sighed Danny, his dejected gaze falling to the floor.

The girl in question looked at her friend in confusion. "An apology? What for?"

Danny sighed once again. "As of today, I've officially run out of things to teach you. As much as I hate to admit it, I really don't have many drills that I use to practice my ice powers aside from what I've showed you. I'm really sorry I couldn't be of more help to you, Elsa. I guess you make a better student than I do a teacher."

"No, no, Danny, don't say such things." said Elsa as she gently grasped his shoulder, making him meet her gaze. "Your lessons really have helped me. I already feel like my control is getting better, and I'm much calmer about practicing with my powers. If it weren't for you, I'd still be completely stressed just from thinking about using them." She gave the ghost boy a small appreciative smile, which Danny couldn't help but briefly return.

"I guess, but in my opinion, the things I _have_ taught you aren't enough. I just wish that I could be able to do more." He desperately tried to think of a practice drill that he'd possibly forgotten, but kept coming up with nothing. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization as he recalled someone very important. "Aw, man! I can't believe how stupid I've been!"

The boy's sudden outburst made Elsa jump in surprise, her bewildered expression conveying her confusion. "What? What is it?"

Danny just smiled at her excitedly. "Frostbite!"

"Frostbite? What are you talking a-wait, _you have **frostbite**_?!" Elsa's confusion gave way to horror, fearing that she had gravely injured her friend without realizing it.

No! No, sorry, I should've been more clear." said Danny, quickly calming down the girl before she got the wrong idea. "Frostbite's the one who helped me learn how to control of my ice powers when they first emerged, and practically saved my life. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! If he was able to teach me how to use my powers, then I'm sure that he can easily help you with yours!"

"Really?! That's great!" The cyrokinetic girl was thrilled to hear that there was still a chance for her to learn how to improve her control.

"Yeah, it is, but there's a catch." added Danny, putting a slight damper on Elsa's good mood. "Frostbite isn't a human, he's a ghost. He's also the leader of the Far Frozen, a tribe of ghosts that look like a cross between a polar bear and a yeti, and they live in one of the more secluded sectors of the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone? Then that means…" Elsa felt a sense of excitement and dread build up within her as she contemplated the significance of her friend's words.

"Yeah, we have to go into the Ghost Zone to meet Frostbite." said Danny confidently. "I suggest that you get your winter coat ready, because we're going to pay the Far Frozen a visit tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Danny and Elsa headed straight towards Fenton Works after school was let out. The duo made sure to wait until most of their peers had already left before they exited the building, so as not to attract unwanted attention. Once they arrived, Elsa was taken aback the moment she saw the rather peculiar building once again. She had only seen Danny's home briefly a while back when her friends were showing her around town, but she'd never gotten the chance to take in all of its unique features. Danny noticed her staring at his house, and couldn't help but fell a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know. It's not exactly subtle, but it's still home." the ghost boy explained, as he held the door open for his friend. Elsa said nothing as she stepped inside, and was stunned to see that the interior's appearance was similar to that of any regular house. Even though its outside looked like it was a laboratory from some science fiction movie, the building's confines looked capable of providing a normal, comfortable living environment for any family. But then again, not all family homes had a lab in the basement like Danny's did.

"So where are your parents?" asked Elsa, curious as to where the hazmat suit-wearing couple were.

"They went to get a few new parts for their ghost hunting weapons. I think we have the whole house to ourselves." replied Danny as he set his backpack on the couch. Elsa mimicked the boy's actions as she watched him head towards the basement's door. "Come on, the sooner we find Frostbite and ask him if he'd help us with our powers, the sooner we can get back before my parents find out that the Specter Speeder is missing."

"Hold on a minute, _our _powers?" inquired Elsa, taking off her glasses and putting them inside her book bag's outer pocket. She figured that it would best if she left them in Danny's house in case they were accidentally lost in the Ghost Zone.

"Um, yeah." began Danny. "I was thinking that it's about time that I had a few refresher courses, and was kind of hoping that you and I could see about getting help together. If it's alright with you, I mean. If you'd prefer to have your lessons by yourself, then that's totally fine. I just thought that I might as well do something productive in the Ghost Zone instead of just wait inside the Speeder while you work, if you catch my drift." By now, Danny was feeling extremely foolish for rambling, and his cheeks were burning bright pink. He didn't know why he suddenly got flustered easily, but just looking into her glacial blue eyes was all that it took for the teen to start tripping over his own words.

Elsa smiled and was about to say that she didn't mind, when she suddenly heard footsteps coming from the staircase that led up to the second floor. Danny, having heard the noise as well, quickly shut the door, and made his back towards the living room couch. He had hoped that the house was empty, and was dreading the possibility that he'd have to reschedule his and Elsa's trip to the Ghost Zone if his parents were home. His anxiousness lessened considerably, however, when he saw that it wasn't his mom or dad, but his older sister with her nose buried in a book. Although he was relieved that it wasn't either of his parents, he didn't have a clue of how he could sneak Elsa and himself away without his sister catching onto them, which only made him start to worry once again. His small sense of anxiety only worsened, however, when Jazz's eyes landed on him.

"Danny? You're home? I'd thought you'd be out with Tucker and Sam." The red head then took notice of a girl she'd never seen before, standing awkwardly near her younger brother. "Oh! Is this your new friend?"

"Y-Yeah, she is." said Danny, snapping back into action. "Jazz, this is Elsa Smith. We have chemistry, gym, history, and math class together. " He then glanced at Elsa and gestured to the red head. "Elsa, this is my older sister, Jasmine, but she prefers to be called Jazz."

Elsa silently observed the two Fentons for a brief moment, and could instantly tell with ease that the siblings shared a bond between them; it wasn't as close as the one she and Anna had, but it was still deep enough that Danny and Jazz seemed to get along fairly well. Upon further observation, the young blonde noticed a minor resemblance between brother and sister. Recalling how Danny mentioned that he believed that Jazz inherited all of the good looks from their parents, she was happy to see that her early prediction turned out to be true. Even though Jazz was indeed quite pretty, Elsa found that Danny was just as good looking as his sister.

'_Wait, what am I thinking__?!_' the disguised princess mentally chastised herself, all the while trying to suppress her blush. '_Now's not the time __to be having such thoughts...even if they are true. GAH! Damn it, **stop **doing that, Elsa!_'

Jazz smiled and offered her hand to shake, which Elsa tentatively accepted. "It's nice to finally meet you, Elsa. Danny's told me a lot about you." she said, sending a mischievous smirk at her little brother, all the while relishing in the embarrassed expression on his face.

Elsa curiously stared at the younger Fenton, taking note of the teen's darkening cheeks. "Did he now?"

Danny coughed awkwardly and shot his older sister an annoyed look. "Is there anything in particular that you needed, Jazz?" he asked brusquely, wanting to stop the red head before she mentioned something he didn't want said in front of the platinum blonde.

Jazz let go of the younger girl's hand and turned her gaze to her brother, fixating him with a serious look. "I just wanted to know what's going on. And _don't _try to tell me that it's nothing, because I know for a fact that you're not just studying with Elsa." she said, cutting off her brother before he could offer any kind of excuse. "For the past week, I've noticed that you've been coming home with just minutes to spare from missing your curfew. On top of all that, your skin has been a lot colder and more flushed than usual, as if you've been stuck in a meat locker for an extended period of time. You've been in a lot of weird situations before, but nothing as abnormal as this, and I have reason to believe that all of it began with your new friend."

The look the senior gave Elsa made her think of a hawk leering at its next prey, putting the girl on edge. Despite the fact that she was starting to feel like a deer caught in the headlights, the disguised princess was impressed at how quickly Jazz was able to deduce the cause for Danny's recent strange behavior; the red head truly was as smart as Danny said she was.

"Look, Jazz, you've got it all wrong. Nothing weird or abnormal is going on between us." began the ghost boy, but his sister wasn't letting up.

"Then why is it that you brought her here without Tucker and Sam? Danny, you don't have to keep hiding things from me. After everything that's happened last year, haven't I proven that I'm more than capable of keeping secrets for you? You can tell me anything, and no one else will ever know about it." said Jazz, her expression becoming softer as her aquamarine eyes glanced towards Elsa. As she stared back at the senior, the blonde felt a new-found respect for the older teen. Being able to figure out that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same person, _and_ still be willing to help cover for him, showed what type of person Jazz Fenton really was.

"I know, Jazz, but-" the younger Fenton teen was abruptly cut off when Elsa gently took hold of his hand. He looked over at her in surprise, silently asking what she was doing, to which she responded with a small smile before turning to face his sister.

"You're right, Jazz. The reason that Danny's been acting so strange _is_ because of me, but I assure you that it's for a good reason." Elsa then held up her hand with her palm facing the ceiling, and began to concentrate. Seconds later, several small snowflakes formed in her hand and began to swirl around like a twister. Jazz was stunned speechless at the display, her mouth hang open in shock.

"I have powers that allow me to manipulate ice and snow; Danny's just been helping me improve my control over them. I guess you can say that he's _my tutor_." she explained, letting her handheld flurry dissipate.

Jazz remained silent as her mind struggled to accept what she'd just witnessed. Even though she had grown up hearing all about ghosts from her parents, and later discovered that her own brother was _half-ghost_, this latest development left her gaping in amazement; just when she thought she had seen it all, life had funny way of surprising her. There were so many questions started to build up in her head that she didn't know what to ask the cyrokinetic teen first.

"Jazz, I know that this is a lot for you to take in, but I really need to take Elsa to the Ghost Zone, **now**. I have this friend that can help with her powers, and I want be able to talk to him today, _and _get back before Mom and Dad realize that we're missing. So can we please hold off on the questions for now?" asked Danny. He was eager to get going in case his parents finished their errands early, and made one of their grand entrances.

The upcoming demand for answers died in Jazz's voice. Hearing her brother speak without using any sarcasm made her realize how serious the matter was for him. Sighing tiredly, she nodded in agreement. "Oh, alright, go ahead. I'll cover for you guys if Mom and Dad come home, but we need to talk about this later, Danny, _okay_?"

"Right. Thanks. Later, Jazz." Danny quickly grasped Elsa's hand, and led her back to the door to the basement."

"It was nice to finally meet you, Jazz." Elsa called over her shoulder with a quick wave.

Jazz responded with a friendly smile. "You too, Elsa! Try and keep Danny out of trouble for me, will you?" she joked, and couldn't help but laugh when she heard Danny's groan halfway down the stairs.

"So that was your sister? She seems pretty nice." said Elsa once they made it into the lab.

"Yep, that's Jazz for you. She can be a bit pushy and annoying at times, but she's the only one that can bring my parents back to reality whenever they get caught up with one of their inventions. Speaking of my sister," Danny stopped to face his friend, "why did you show her your powers even though you'd only just met her today? I thought you found it hard to tell anyone outside of your family about them."

Elsa suddenly looked bashful as she glanced down at her feet. "I...I still do, it's just...well,...you're probably going to think this is silly, but it was like I just _knew_ that I could trust her. When you told me how Jazz discovered your ghost powers without you knowing and how she still kept your secret, I could tell that she truly cared about you. It reminded me of my own relationship with Anna. Even though we occasionally get on each other's nerves, we're still sisters; we look out for each other, because that's what siblings do." She looked up to look him in the eyes with a genuine smile. "The fact that she's actually been covering for you when you go off to fight ghosts after she discovered that you're half ghost shows how much Jazz believes in you, Danny. That's why I felt like I could trust her."

The ghost boy was surprised by the blonde's heartfelt words. He was touched that Elsa thought highly of his sister to entrust the senior with her most guarded secret, and had to admit that she had a point. At first Danny saw his sister a pompous busybody that always stuck her nose in other people's business, but as time passed on, their bond grew closer once he realized that she was in on his secret. He also realized that his friend was right about how siblings should always look out for one another, no matter what.

"Well, you've got me there." he said with a smile.

"Not to mention I had a feeling that she wouldn't buy any excuse that I came up with, and would've kept badgering me until I told her the truth." Elsa added wryly.

Danny laughed. "_Another _good point." Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, he realized that they couldn't afford to waste any more time. "Well, come on, we'd better get going." He then took notice of Elsa's outfit: a simple blue t-shirt, jeans, and white flats. "Um, are you going be okay traveling through the Ghost Zone with what you're wearing? Frostbite's home is pretty cold." The Fenton teen didn't have to worry about himself, as his ghost form could withstand both extreme hot and cold temperatures. But just because Elsa had the power over ice and snow, didn't mean that she'd be able to withstand the polar landscape of the Far Frozen's domain, and he didn't want to put her in any danger.

Elsa just smiled. "Don't worry, Danny, I'll be fine. I grew up in Arendelle for most of my life, so I'm used to freezing temperatures. Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway." For as long as the disguised princess could remember, she'd never been affected by the harsh cold that came with Arendelle's winter season. There were even times when she would spend hours out in the snow without the proper winter clothes, and never even got sick. She reckoned that her resistance to extreme cold temperatures came from her ice powers.

"Well, alright, if you say so." replied Danny. He wasn't too sure if it was a good idea to let his friend come along without at least taking a lightweight jacket, but he figured that spending fifteen years in a northern country like Norway would've made her used to cold weather. As he began to prep the Specter Speeder for travel, Elsa took the opportunity to take in the all sights that the Fentons' lab had to offer. She was used to being in fancy rooms like the ones within the Arendelle royal palace and the "Smith" mansion, but the lab of Fenton Works was nothing like she'd ever experienced before. There were just so many unique objects hanging on the walls: anti-ghost weapons, lab equipment, scientific print-outs; it as if she were on the set of a science fiction movie. Her amazement was still with her as she carefully entered the hovering submersible-like vehicle, and gazed upon the interior of Speeder's cockpit.

Danny found it quite amusing to see Elsa's awestruck expression, making him think of an innocent child who was going to school for the first time. He actually found her behavior kind of cute...and then promptly went back to preparing the Speeder for take-off so that the girl didn't see his blush from thinking such a thought.

"Okay, we're all set to go." he declared, making Elsa's attention focus back on him. "Oh, and just as a heads-up: be prepared for anything when we first enter the Ghost Zone."

Elsa looked at him in a confused manner. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." was his simple reply as he began to drive the Speeder towards the portal. With the flip of a switch inside the cockpit, the portal's metal safety doors slid open to reveal the swirling neon green vortex that was the gateway between the living and the dead. Elsa could only stare in disbelief at the strange phenomenon in front of her, yet the disguised princess couldn't stop herself from gasping in shock once she saw the world that was on the other side. The cyrokinetic blonde couldn't believe her eyes; what she saw before her was nothing like what she had read in books about what the land of the dead would look like. Everything was just so surreal: the endless swirling black and green that composed a majority of the Ghost Zone, the numerous floating doors and windows, and the countless islands of varying size floating all around them. It was all so fascinating, yet somewhat creepy at the same time.

"Wow…" was all that she could whisper as she gazed at the sight before her.

Danny glanced over to his passenger and smiled. "Yeah, it _is _kind of cool, huh?" he asked, recalling his own first trip to the Ghost Zone, although he had been more terrified than amazed.

"That's putting it mildly." she replied, her eyes still focused on the ghostly environment, not wanting to miss a thing. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a green, ghostly blob shot across them, screeching wildly. Elsa jolted back from the windshield with a frightened scream and instinctively clutched at Danny, her eyes clenched shut in fear and her astonishment quickly turning into terror. The girl's sudden action startled the ghost boy, yet he couldn't help but chuckle at how Elsa's reaction was a lot tamer compared to his when he saw his first ghost in its natural habitat; that Walker was intimidating as hell.

"Elsa, don't worry, the ghosts can't hurt us." he soothed, making the frightened girl meet his gaze with a disbelieving look.

"H-H-How can you be so certain?" The memory of the first ghost attack she'd witnessed at school was still fresh in her mind.

"You know how ghosts can phase through solid objects in our world, right?" At Elsa's nod, Danny continued. "Well, in the Ghost Zone, I guess you can say that the roles have been reversed. Humans can pass through anything that's presented as physical matter here, like landscapes or even entire buildings; that's why I didn't go ghost before we left, they can't touch me so long as I'm human. In a sense, _we're _the ghosts in this realm."

"In the _Ghost Zone_, it's the _humans _who are the _ghosts_." she repeated to herself with a nervous laugh. "That's pretty ironic, but relieving to hear." As much as she found the Ghost Zone wondrous, she was still wary of how dangerous ghosts could be, considering all the close calls she had in the past month and a half.

After managing to calm herself down, both teens took notice of how close their faces were. Looking down, they also saw that the cyrokinetic girl was still hugging the ghost boy close to herself, which prompted her to quickly separate from him. Even though both Danny and Elsa didn't actually mind the close contact, they weren't about to actually confess that little tidbit of information to each other.

"S-Sorry about that." she mumbled, her cheeks taking on a brilliant red hue.

"D-Don't worry about it." Danny answered with an awkward cough, trying to make sure that his own blush wasn't noticed. "Um, we should reach the Far Frozen in a few minutes."

Elsa silently nodded, and went back to watching the Ghost Zone fly by as they continued on their way. An awkward silence settled in the cockpit, but luckily for the two teens, they didn't have to wait long for the Realm of the Far Frozen to finally appear. The girl from Arendelle was rather surprised to see the large frozen island, as its appearance instantly made her think of Antarctica. With practiced ease, Danny gently landed the Speeder near a hill that was close to some caverns. After he unhooked the safety belt, he quickly transformed into his ghost form.

"Alright, Elsa, I need you to stay here for a second." he instructed, surprising the girl by his sudden request.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

Danny shook his head. "The Far Frozen don't really get a lot of visitors, so they might take our unexpected visit as an enemy planning an attack. Just wait in here until I meet with them first, okay? I'll be right back." With the push of a button, the Speeder's side door slid open, allowing a blast of cold air into rush the cockpit as he flew out, the door closing behind him.

The sudden cold sensation surprised Elsa, but her eyes never left Danny's form as he landed a few feet in front of their vehicle. As they waited, she wondered why the ghost boy wanted her to stay in the Speeder. Were the Far Frozen aggressive towards strangers? Did they have a hair-trigger temper that could go off at the smallest provocation? Before she could speculate any further, the blonde was pulled out of her worrisome thoughts when she noticed a dense fog settle around the area. She leaned in close to the windshield, and placed her hands on the glass in order to try and see what was going on outside, but could barely make out Danny's form. Then, like magic, the fog vanished, and presented Elsa with a spectacle that had her reeling back in surprise. Surrounding them like a massive furry wall were countless white, ice-horned yeti/polar bear ghosts which she assumed were the Far Frozen.

Elsa could only watch Danny as walked up to the largest member of the entire tribe, the sudden turmoil she felt for her friend's safety getting worse with each passing second. Then, it happened: the large ghost's muscular arms swiftly shot out and grabbed hold of Danny, making her scream in fright. Already thinking of the worse possible scenario, she was about to leap out of the Speeder to help the teen when she heard loud laughter coming from outside. Taking a second look through the windshield, she noticed that the joyful noise was coming from both the ghost boy _and _the large Far Frozen. She also saw that the furry ghost's "sneak attack" was actually just a massive bear hug. Elsa breathed a huge sigh of relief once she realized that the Fenton teen was in no immediate danger, and found herself laughing at the rather funny scene playing out in front of her; it was like something that she'd find in a children's book. Once the Far Frozen placed Danny back on the ground, the ghost boy turned back to the Speeder with a bright smile.

"It's alright, Elsa, you can come out now." he said, waving to her.

Elsa blinked as she felt her shy self begin to reemerge. She couldn't help but feel awkward as she climbed out of the Speeder and made her way to Danny, even more so when she felt the Far Frozen's surprised looks focus on her.

"And who is this lovely lady that you've brought with you, Great One?" queried the large ghost who had hugged Danny. It wasn't until Elsa got close enough that she became aware that the muscle and fur of that particular Far Frozen's left arm were completely gone, and that thick transparent blue ice formed the majority of the appendage; she could actually see the individual bones that made up the limb. The ghost also wore a royal blue cape and kilt, as well as two ornate gold ornaments on its right arm and waist. It was easy for the girl determine that this ghost was the leader of the tribe, especially since every other Far Frozen wore simple leather shorts and boots. As she stared in amazement at how such an intimidating being seemed to exude an air of benevolence, she recalled what the specter had called the ghost boy.

"Wait, _Great One_?" she asked to herself as she glanced at Danny, who looked rather embarrassed.

"Um, Elsa, this is Frostbite, the leader of the Far Frozen." he said hastily, in hopes that she'd forget about his..._title_. "Frostbite, this is Elsa Smith, a very good friend of mine."

One of the Far Frozen that was standing close by to the pair looked at the girl in a perplexed manner. "Is she not cold in her current state of dress?"

"Get her a coat at once." ordered Frostbite, prompting one of his subordinates to rush off to comply with his leader's command. Before Elsa could even speak, the same ghost returned and quickly draped a thick white fur coat over her shoulders. Despite the fact that she really didn't need a winter jacket, she really appreciated the gesture, especially since the coat felt so nice and warm.

"Thank you." she said with a bright smile as she snuggled deeper into it.

"You're quite welcome, milady. And now, a feast to celebrate The Great One's return!" declared Frostbite, earning rowdy cheers from his people.

"If you don't mind me asking, Frostbite, why do you call Danny _The Great One_?" Elsa asked as the whole group began to walk towards some caves.

Danny moaned and slapped his hand against his forehead, yet Frostbite seemed oblivious to his distress as the ghost led the girl towards a specific cavern. "It is our way of showing our gratitude to Danny Phantom for saving both the Ghost Zone and the entire world. For you see, a little over six months ago, a power-hungry psychopath foolishly unleashed a great evil that had been sealed away for eons: Pariah Dark, the King of all Ghosts. Furious over his imprisonment, Pariah set his sights on conquering both the worlds of the living and deceased. The evil tyrant's campaign would've most likely succeeded, were it not for your friend. He valiantly took on the malevolent king single-handedly, and managed to re-seal that monstrosity back into his tomb, the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, and prevented a major catastrophe that would have destroyed thousands of lives." Frostbite stopped once he, Danny and Elsa were inside, where he turned to present the carvings that decorated the walls and ceiling. "For his selfless actions, we Far Frozen refer to Danny Phantom as _The Great One _and the _Savior of the Ghost Zone _as a sign of our deepest respect."

Elsa said nothing as she stepped closer to get a better view of the numerous cave carvings. Some of them were simple illustrations of the ghost boy and the insignia he wore on his costume, but the ones that really interested her were the ones of Danny fighting a large intimidating figure that she could only presume was Pariah Dark.

"These are so...fascinating." she said glancing back at Frostbite, idly noticing that the ghost boy standing beside the alpha Far Frozen was looking quite red in the face.

"I'm glad that you think so, milady." said Frostbite as he led the pair out of the shrine and back into the open. "Now, let us eat!" It wasn't long until a large table was set with several prepared dishes, most of them being meat. As Elsa and Danny sat next to Frostbite, she was surprised at how good the food smelled and looked, even though she was unsure if any of it could be safely consumed by humans. As the Far Frozen dug in, she was about to ask Danny what she should do until she saw him helping himself to some of the food, flashing her an encouraging grin when he noticed her looking at him. Seeing her friend partaking in the feast, and figuring that it would be considered rude to not at least _try _some of the food that the Far Frozen had prepared_, _she placed a few slices of the cooked meat onto her plate_. _Stabbing a piece with her fork, she tentatively took a small bite before her eyes snapped wide open in amazement: the food was delicious! Her reservations now put behind her, the blonde eagerly dug into her meal, although at a more reserved pace than the Far Frozen (she was still a princess, after all). In no time, all of the food was eaten, which gave Danny the opportunity to bring up the reason for their visit

"Um, Frostbite, we really appreciate the warm welcome, but we're sort of pressed for time. I was wondering if you could possibly help us with something important." explained Danny, as he and Elsa walked with Frostbite and his two guardsmen.

"I'd be more than happy to, young Phantom. Name your request, and I, your humble servant, shall do everything in my power to fulfill it. I imagine that it has something to do with the beautiful young lady you have accompanying you, correct?"

Elsa felt a blush rise on her cheeks from Frostbite's compliment, whereas Danny just smiled weakly. "Um, yeah, in a sense. You see, Elsa isn't exactly a normal human being. " He then turned to the girl standing next to him. "Would you mind giving them a demonstration?"

All eyes zeroed in on her, making her bite her lower lip out of habit; having so many beings stare at her always made her feel nervous. With a deep breath, she held up her hands toward the sky. Furrowing her brows in concentration, Elsa shot twin ice flurries into the air, causing fresh snow to fall to the ground. Frostbite and the onlooking Far Frozen were shocked; they certainly weren't expecting such a display from a _human_.

"By the stars!" murmured Frostbite, still amazed with what he had witnessed. He then turned his attention back to his visitors. "I'd thought that I sensed a powerful cold energy signature approaching our domain, but I merely thought that it was you, young Phantom. Now, I see that I was wrong; it appears that you are not the only one to possess powers similar to our own."

"That's why we came to you. Even though Elsa has ice powers like you and me, she…" Danny paused and glanced towards Elsa, silently asking for her permission to continue. Figuring that she had nothing to lose, the cyrokinetic blonde silently nodded, which prompted the ghost boy to pick up where he left off, "...she's having a little trouble controlling them. I've tried to help her as best I could, but I thought that it would do her more good if she was taught by someone with more experience. Also, I was wondering if you could possibly help me as well. I think I've gotten a bit...rusty over time, and could use some pointers to fine tune my own ice powers." Danny couldn't help but feel somewhat abashed in admitting that he needed help. Whenever he'd done so in the past, he was usually mocked by his peers, and sometimes his own teachers.

But instead being disappointed, Frostbite looked ecstatic. "Why of course, Great One! My people and I would be honored to help you and Lady Elsa." he replied, even though a few of the Far Frozen looked rather nervous at the prospect, recalling how Danny Phantom's first few training sessions became quite dangerous in a short amount of time.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to distract you from anything important." asked Elsa, not wanting to intrude on the Far Frozen leader's life.

"Do not worry, milady, it'll be no trouble at all. We rarely get the chance to train another being with ice powers. We can began the lessons tomorrow if you wish." offered Frostbite. Danny and Elsa both nodded, happy that the large ghost was willing to help.

"That sounds perfect! I can't thank you and your people enough, Frostbite." said the ghost boy, his voice brimming with appreciation.

"Yes, thank you so very much." added Elsa, slightly bowing her head in gratitude.

After spending an hour in getting to know more about Frostbite and his people, the two teenagers bid their hosts farewell, and made their way back to the Specter Speeder. Danny and Elsa were both quiet during the walk, and even when they set off towards the Fenton Portal. During the trip, Elsa continued to go over her good fortune in her mind. The possibility that she'd finally be able to fully control her powers brought a smile to her face, yet the idea that her future teachers would be **_ghosts_**of all things almost made her want to laugh. Her thoughts about Frostbite and his people eventually brought her back to Danny, and how they seemed worship him as if he were their messiah. Looking at her friend/unofficial chauffeur, who was back in his human form, she couldn't help but giggle.

"So, the Far Frozen call you _The Great One_, huh?" she asked with a playful smile.

Danny turned his gaze to the blonde in surprise, before his face took on a sheepish expression. "What? Oh that? It's nothing, really. Just some name that Frostbite insists on calling me, no big deal." he said, trying to downplay the whole thing, all the while looking very uncomfortable.

Elsa just laughed; the ghost boy could be such a dork at times, which the disguised princess couldn't help but find adorable. "Well,_ I_ think it's a big deal. Being friends with ghosts is one thing, but having an entire colony of them praising you for your deeds is something else entirely. The Far Frozen practically treat you like a king, maybe even a god; that shows that there _are _beings who appreciate the things you do, Danny." continued Elsa, her smile still shining radiantly.

"Um, yeah, sure, I guess you can put it that way. Now could we please not talk about it until after we make it back home? I'd rather not get distracted and crash this thing. It wouldn't do us any good if we get stranded in the Ghost Zone." said Danny, desperately wanting to stop talking about his status with the Far Frozen; he was never comfortable with how Frostbite and his people constantly put him on a pedestal all the time. Elsa could only laugh at his reaction, but decided to drop the matter nonetheless, even though she thought it was endearing to see Danny look so flustered.

By the time the two made it through the portal and into the lab, they were relieved to see that Maddie and Jack weren't home yet. Once they made it to the living room, Jazz told them they were still in the clear, but she had just gotten a phone call from the ghost hunting couple saying that they would be arriving home real soon. Even better news was that Elsa had enough time to get home without missing her curfew. Danny offered to walk her home, since the Smith Estate was actually a ten minute walk from Fenton Works, which she happily accepted. During their trek, the duo talked about their upcoming training sessions. Since the weekend was coming up, they had plenty of time to get into the Ghost Zone without worrying about school getting in the way, and could get started way before they were in danger of missing the blonde's curfew. After Saturday, they'd worry about scheduling the sessions for weekdays.

"I really hope that these lessons help." said Elsa just as she and the ghost boy walked towards her mansion's main gates. "Nearly all my life, I've had to live with the fear that my powers would eventually become too much for me to handle." She glanced down at her hand, as well as the small snowflake she'd just created.

Danny said nothing at first, before he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, making her look him in the eye. "Don't worry, Elsa, I'm positive that Frostbite will be able help. He knows everything there is about cyrokinesis, and has had plenty of years to hone his own abilities to perfection. If he could make a major klutz like me capable of using my own ice powers, he can definitely help you with your control problem." he insisted with an encouraging smile. Seeing her friend beam so easily was enough to make Elsa break out a grin of her own. She always liked Danny's smile; it never failed to brighten his features. And with the setting sun's light shining behind them, Elsa couldn't help but notice how the red-orange glow in the background seemed to accentuate his boyish good looks, and that they were close enough that the girl could lean in and...

She quickly shook her head to snap herself out her trance. The disguised princess was mortified at how easily her train of thought turned down a path she wasn't ready to explore; at least, not yet. Despite the sudden surge of blood rushing to her cheeks, she still managed to hide her blush from her friend and keep her tone of voice calm.

"You're right, I shouldn't be so pessimistic. So, what time do you want to leave tomorrow? Does 10 AM sound good to you?"

Danny chuckled as he took back his hand. "Yeah, sounds fine to me. My parents are always early risers, and are always out investigating ghost activity at that time. They usually arrive back a little after noon, so we should be able to go to our lesson and be home before they even know that we're gone." Danny took a step back, now that he saw that his friend was home safely. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways for now. Good night, Elsa."

"Good night, Danny." Elsa answered back. As she watched the boy begin to head back to his home, the cyrokinetic blonde held out her hand as if to call him back, but she quickly thought better of it and lowered it. The strange feelings she had been experiencing were getting stronger; so strong were these emotions that she had no choice but to admit that perhaps she _did_ like Danny as more than a friend. She didn't know when these emotions had gotten so intense, but the young princess believed that it all began when she learned that her friend and Amity Park's ghost boy were one in the same. Yet it wasn't because of Danny's mantle as the town's unofficial superhero that made him more appealing to Elsa, but rather the fact that he still saw her as his friend even after her powers had been revealed, and that he could actually sympathize with the hardships she'd endured growing up with them. In a sense, he was like a _kindred spirit_ of sorts. Smiling at her unintentional pun, Elsa walked towards the manor, her mind still abuzz from the day's excitement.

Danny took his time walking home so that he could gather his thoughts about something that had been on his mind for a while, or rather _someone_. Ever since he became friends with Elsa, things started to feel different for the teen; nowadays he was actually _looking forward_ to going to school, and was feeling much happier in general, too. Ever since the day he'd gotten his ghost powers, he found himself getting depressed a lot more often than usual. Being constantly ridiculed and looked down upon by the living, not to mention despised and hunted by the dead, was not something any normal teenager wanted to experience; at times it was like he was living in a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. When he learned of how similar Elsa's situation was similar to his own, however, he realized that he wasn't necessarily alone in the world anymore. Even though the teenage girl wasn't half ghost like he was, she still had abilities that no normal human ever had, which was something that he could easily empathize with.

Thinking about their similarities eventually led him to recall all of the times he became flustered whenever he interacted with the blonde from Arendelle. Whether it was just a hug or even a smile, he found himself experiencing the same emotions he once felt for Paulina, Valerie, and even Sam (that is, before _that fight_). This worried him somewhat; if he was starting to fall for her, and he decided to try and ask Elsa out, there was a possibility that he could make things awkward between them, if Elsa only liked him as a friend. He'd almost destroyed one friendship because he took a chance with his mixed feelings, and the Fenton teen didn't want to risk wrecking another. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he began to wonder if having these tender feelings for the cyrokinetic blonde was a bad thing. She was smart, kind, had a nice laugh, not to mention had first-hand experience on what it was like to live with a secret that had to be kept hidden from everyone at all costs. And of course, there was the obvious fact that she was pretty; _extremely_ pretty to be precise. The ghost boy still fondly remembered the day he'd first seen her without those false glasses, and how he'd been so entranced by her gorgeous glacial blue eyes. Every time he saw her without those obstructive frames, it was like he was seeing her true self; the side of her that she kept hidden from everyone else. Since that day, there had been several occasions where he actually tried to imagine what she'd look like if should she ever take her hair out of that bun of hers.

"Danny!" The sudden loud voice was enough to bring Danny back to reality and notice his sister leaning outside their home's front door. "You'd better get in quick before Mom and Dad get back. You're five minutes over curfew."

"Oh, right." sighed Danny as he walked past his older sister and into the house.

Jazz blinked in surprise at the calm yet tired tone of her brother's voice, before she closed the door behind her and followed Danny into the dining room. "So, since the folks aren't home yet, do you mind telling me what's up with Elsa?"

"Sure, I guess. I mean, I _did _promise you after all." said Danny, before he began his lengthy explanation. He made sure to make mention every important moment: how he and Elsa first met, her weird behavior around liquids, the moment where they accidentally revealed both of their powers, all the time that he spent helping her practice with her ice powers, and their recent visit with Frostbite for additional training. Jazz remained silent and waited until her brother was finished before she decided to speak up.

"So let me get this straight: Elsa was born with her powers, as opposed to getting them by some accident, but has some trouble controlling them?"

"That's the gist of it."

"And you traveled into one of the deepest parts of the Ghost Zone so that you could ask one of your ghost allies, who also has cyrokinesis, to give her lessons in hopes that she will finally be able to control her powers?"

"Yep."

"I think that's a great idea, Danny!" said Jazz, making the ghost boy do a double take.

"I'm sorry, but I think I misheard that last part. You think that my idea is _a good one_?"

Jazz giggled at her brother's gobsmacked expression. "Don't get me wrong, I _do _worry whenever you and your friends decide to go exploring the Ghost Zone, but I think that it's sweet of you to pull out all the stops to help Elsa. From what you've told me, she really deserves to have a much happier life. Even though this was the first time that I've met her, I can already tell she's a great person. You certainly know how to pick them, don't you?" There was something off about the smile Jazz sent his way. To Danny, it looked a bit too playful than from what he was used to, and maybe even a little teasy?

"Wh-What are you talking about, Jazz?" He wanted to kick himself for stuttering in front of his sister. His stutter was always a telltale sign that he was unsettled about something, which his brainy sister never failed to notice.

"Oh, nothing, little brother. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you." replied Jazz as she walked by Danny, rustling his spiky black hair before she headed back to her room.

The younger Fenton simply watched her go, wondering what his sister had meant. There was just no way that she thought that he liked, as in _like-liked_, Elsa that way, did she? Yet despite that fact he'd only known her for a little over a month, there were more and more instances where he found himself blushing just from being in close contact with platinum blonde. The whole dilemma left Danny extremely confused, but he unfortunately didn't have more time to ponder about it. In a matter of seconds, he heard the sound of a massive vehicle screeching to a halt, quickly followed by a small beeping noise that was steadily getting louder. Knowing what was to come next, he waited patiently until...

**_BANG!_**

"**GHOST!**"

...his father barged right through the door.

* * *

The next day, Danny and Elsa traveled back to the Realm of the Far Frozen. After some friendly greetings from the denizens, the two students (both old and new) split up and quickly got started. Frostbite decided that it would be best if he trained Elsa himself until she got a good handle of the basics. As for the ghost boy, well...

* * *

It was a close call.

Danny was just able to duck underneath the barrage of icicles as they flew past him, and embedded themselves into the wall behind him. But the danger wasn't over, for the large attacking Far Frozen instantly came charging towards him with a thunderous battle roar, an ice axe held in its grasp. Thinking quickly, Danny fired a cold energy beam from his eyes at the ground between him and his aggressor in hopes of making the latter loose his footing, and buying himself enough time to come up with a better strategy. The gambit was for naught, however, as the Far Frozen leapt high into the air and completely avoided the large ice patch. As the warrior allowed gravity to pull him down and make his strike all the more powerful, Danny quickly formed a Samurai katana out of ice, and met the ghost's attack head on. The ghost boy almost immediately regretted his plan, as it took all of his strength just to maintain the flimsy stalemate. Gathering what little power he had left in his reserves, the Fenton teen shoved the attacker's axe back, and counterattacked with a right diagonal slash. The warrior blocked the slash with its weapon, before it swung the locked blades to the side and threw Danny off balance. He hardly had enough time to bring his weapon up to block the incoming strike, then the second, and then the third. It was the fourth strike that proved to be too much for the teenager, as the axe sliced through the katana's blade and shattered the construct to pieces. Capitalizing on his distraction, the Far Frozen quickly swooped down low for a sweeping kick, which Danny managed to leap up to avoid it. What he didn't expect, however, was for the ghost's tail to whip out and slam against his abdomen, the force of the blow throwing him to the ground.

"Not bad for your first round, Great One. You've certainly lasted a lot longer than I'd originally expected, but there's always room for improvement." said the Far Frozen that he'd been fighting, who was also his instructor for the day.

Danny didn't reply as he was too busy trying to get his breathing back to normal. When Frostbite had delegated him to one of his top warriors for training, he had no idea that he'd be thrust into sparring matches so soon. He normally wouldn't have had this much trouble in a fight, but when he was limited to only using his ice powers, it quickly became apparent how difficult the challenge actually was for the ghost boy.

"I can't really say that I was expecting this one the first day." Danny murmured as he got back on his feet. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I've got to ask: you're not still sore about the first time I learned how to use my ice powers, are you?" Although he meant it as a joke, he couldn't help but think that this particular Far Frozen was trying to get some payback on him under the guise of training.

"Not at all. Besides, all of those accidents happened ages ago. I simply believe that hands-on experience is a much more effective teaching method than simple practice drills." explained the instructor, his ice axe dissolving into small ice particles. "As I'm sure you're already well aware, ghosts hardly ever fight fair, and will use any advantage the can get to defeat their opponents, regardless of who gets hurt. These spars are to help you think on your feet, and adapt on a moment's notice." Without a word, his teacher formed an ice mace, and gave it a few practice swings. "Now, shall we continue?"

Danny responded by forming a claymore sword, its tip pointed at his instructor. "Bring it."

* * *

Back with Elsa, things were progressing at a steady rate. Even though the cold temperatures didn't really bother cyrokinetic girl, she'd decided that it would've been easier to move around the snowy tundra if she wore the appropriate clothing, which was why she had on a white winter coat and turquoise snow boots. Before the lesson actually began, Frostbite had asked Elsa to demonstrate what she was capable of doing with her powers. They were in a large open area that was far away from the rest of the tribe, as part of a "safety precaution". The platinum blonde didn't know what the large ghost had meant by that, but figured it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth; the thought of performing in front of large crowds always made her nervous. Without much difficulty, Elsa formed the normal amount of ice constructs, snow hills, flurries, and snowmen that she usually made during her training sessions.

As Frostbite watched his latest student, he could start to see where she was having trouble, and what the probable cause of said trouble was. "That was quite the impressive display, Lady Elsa." he said, as his charge took a small break to catch her breath. "Now, we can begin. For starters, I would like you to make another one of your ice sculptures, only this time try to focus on making it smoother in its appearance."

"I'll…I'll do my best." replied Elsa. She held out her hands, palms facing the ground, and concentrated on gathering the necessary cold energy she usually used for sculptures. She tried to comply with Frostbite's instruction, but just knowing that the ghost was watching made her nervous and worried that she'd disappoint him. Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy build up in her hands, far too much than what was necessary. Elsa tried to hold back the excess energy, but her efforts only resulted in a steadily increasing pressure to form in her arms, causing her unimaginable pain. The agony became so unbearable that she had no choice but to to release it as quickly as possible. The moment the blast struck the ground, a massive uncontrolled cluster of ice spires formed. The mere sight of her unintentional creation brought back memories of the illusion the elder troll showed her, detailing of what could possibly happen if her fear and powers got out of hand; and just thinking about _that_ made her anxieties even worse!

"_Dammit! Get it together, Elsa!_" she muttered to herself. "_Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. Conceal it, don't-_"

"Lady Elsa?"

Hearing her name broke the cyrokinetic girl out of her chanting, and brought her attention back her instructor. "I'm sorry, Frostbite." she apologized. "I…I tried to…" Elsa tried to come up with an explanation for her failure in hopes that the large Far Frozen wouldn't reprimand her so harshly, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Yet to her surprise, Frostbite was gently smiling at her.

"Relax, young one, there's no reason to be so upset with yourself. It was an exceptional first try, and I believe I was able to determine what has been causing you so much difficulty. But before we touch upon that matter, would you mind telling me what exactly you were saying just a few moments ago?

Elsa blushed at the fact that the ghost had managed to hear her talking to herself. "It's just a mantra my father taught me when I was eight: '_Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._' It was something that I would always say to myself whenever I got afraid or had a relapse in my control. I even used to wear gloves for a while in order to help me remember my father's words, as well as rein in my abilities. It was only when I turned thirteen that I stopped wearing them, as I'd managed to gain a decent amount of control over my powers by then."

"And I believe that very mantra is actually making your control problem worse." said Frostbite, garnering a stunned look from Elsa. "Even though you and Danny Phantom both have ice powers, they are completely different from one another. For the Great One, his ability to create ice relies on a self-regenerating source of cold energy that's naturally produced by his body. You, on the other hand, can manipulate and utilize the cold energy that exists all around the Ghost Zone and the living world, in addition to your own cold energy reserves. As a trade-off for your more formidable ice powers, your emotions have a larger influence over them; the more powerful the emotion, the stronger the reaction you get from your powers. Each one of your emotions has a distinct effect on your cyrokinesis, but fear is the most dangerous of them all. Fear makes the composed irrational, turns friends against one another, and drives people to lash out at anyone they deem a threat. When you feel fear, your powers behave erratically, causing unpredictable and perilous reactions to occur.

"Moreover, simply _concealing _your powers out of fear would only be a temporary fix; your father probably had his best intentions in mind, but that mantra only enforces a self-sabotaging behavior. While there is a chance that you would be able to live a fairly normal life if you continued to hide your powers away in accordance to your father's mantra, your life would be devoid of meaningful experiences: such as meeting new people, or discovering new opportunities to improve your life. Additionally, on the off chance that you _were_ to become frightened by something truly terrifying, or by something that you're not familiar with, all that pent-up power would surge out of you in an uncontrolled manner because of your lack of experience with your abilities." explained the head Far Frozen, his wise words reminding Elsa of the old troll back in Arendelle.

"The Savior of the Ghost Zone actually faced a problem similar to your own not too long ago." he continued. "When young Phantom first discovered his own ice powers, he tried to keep the cold energy his body was emitting contained within him, which actually made things worse for him in the long run. It was only when he learned to release all of that repressed energy within him, and let go of his fears, that he was able to gain proper control over them. That is what you must do, milady; you must conquer your anxieties if you are to master your innate skills."

"But how?" asked Elsa. "All my life, I've been training myself to keep my powers hidden from everyone. I've only practiced with these abilities so that I can keep them in check, and never really tried to see what else I could do. What if something goes wrong? What if my powers go berserk, and I lose all control over them? What if I end up hurting everyone here?"

Frostbite let out a bark of laughter. "My people and I are already dead, milady, there's nothing that we can't endure. As for the Great One, he's experienced far worse ordeals than getting a little chilled by some ice." His mood then turned solemn, yet encouraging. "In all seriousness, Lady Elsa, you must be able to push past such thoughts. It is when you constantly think about potential calamities that they're most likely going to happen. Those ideas, coupled with your own trepidation, are what's causing you to lose control of your cyrokinesis. In order to fully master your powers, you must learn to overcome your fear and embrace your gift. If there's one thing that you must always remember from these lessons, make sure that it's this: _you _control the power, _it _does not control _you._" To illustrate his point, Frostbite created a double-bladed sword out of ice, before he then formed a sculpture that looked remarkably like the cyrokinetic blonde. "Fear may be a natural human emotion, but being able to carry on despite that fear is what makes someone extraordinary. Just take all of your insecurities, and let them go."

Elsa remained silent as she contemplated the Far Frozen leader's advice. She had to admit that the ghost's words held a lot of merit; she couldn't keep on living a life ruled by fear. If she wanted things to change for the better, she had to overcome her anxieties _now_. Taking a deep breath, she began to concentrate on making another sculpture, only this time she tried to block out the hesitant feelings she usually experienced when she used her powers. She didn't think about the chances of her messing things up, nor did she let the fact that Frostbite was watching distract her. The platinum blonde just closed her eyes, and focused on the clear, smooth shape she wanted the sculpture to have. Gathering the cold energy into her hands, she carefully shot a steady stream of ice particles towards the snowy ground. With the twitch of her right hand, she made the particles rise up and condense into the image in her mind's eye. Opening her eyes, she was pleasantly surprised to see the fruit of her labor: a life-size ice sculpture in the likeliness of Danny. It wasn't exactly picture perfect if the few jagged edges were anything to go by, but it was enough to show that Frostbite's advice had worked.

"Very good, Lady Elsa! That was much better!" said Frostbite with a wide smile.

For the next hour, Frostbite taught Elsa how to best utilize her powers to their fullest potential, and even showed her a few offensive techniques. It was hard work, but the girl could start to see the steady improvement she was making. Of course, there still a few rough areas that needed to be refined, but it wasn't _that_ big of a problem. Once she started ignoring the habitual fearful emotions she normally experienced, Elsa quickly noticed that her powers were becoming _much _easier to control.

"All right, I believe that concludes today's lesson. You've made excellent progress with your powers, Lady Elsa. If you keep this up, you'll be able to master your abilities in no time at all." announced Frostbite. The benevolent specter smiled as he watched his student reduce her sculptures into ice particles with ease; she really wasgetting better.

"Thank you so much for all of your help, Frostbite." said Elsa, her voice brimming with confidence and glee.

"The pleasure is all mine, milady." replied the large ghost with a bow. "It is not ever moon that I get the chance to teach another live being with powers similar to my own, let alone a crowned princess of Arendelle."

Elsa gasped, her eyes wide in shock. Her surprise was so great that she didn't even try to deny her teacher's claims. "Wait…how...how did you know?"

Frostbite smiled. "Many centuries ago, my people and I once roamed free on your world, until a plague destroyed our entire race. Even though we are no longer a part of the living world, we Far Frozen still like to keep up with current events pertaining to our old home. Additionally, after I had first witnessed the extent of your abilities, I felt a familiar connection in regards to your ice powers. The only other time that I felt that specific sensation was whenever I visited my people's former homeland, which served as the foundation for the human settlement that would eventually become Arendelle."

"I...had no idea that you and your people shared such a connection to my home." said Elsa, before her face took on a pleading expression. "Frostbite, I beg of you, _please _don't tell Danny that I'm a princess."

Frostbite looked confused. "I do not understand, Your Majesty. Why would want to keep your heritage a secret from your friend?"

The young royal glanced down at her fidgeting fingers. "As much as I like Danny, I just don't know how he'd react once I tell him that I'm royalty. If he were to find out that I've been keeping this a secret from him all this time, it might completely ruin our friendship." she said, the guilt heavy in her voice. Suddenly, she felt a heavy yet comforting hand grasp her shoulder, making her glance up to see Frostbite's smiling face.

"Do not worry, Your Grace, your secret is safe with me. Besides, I believe that it would be for the best that you be the one to tell The Great One yourself. I do advise, however, that you tell him when you feel ready. After all, with everything that young Phantom's been through in the past, and how accepting he was when he learned of your ice powers, I believe that your friend wouldn't treat you any differently should you decide to tell him the truth."

Elsa only nodded, grateful that the Far Frozen leader was willing to keep her secret. The teacher/student pair then walked back to the arena, and arrived just in time to see Danny's instructor finish giving the ghost boy some last minute pointers. For some reason, her friend was stiffly rotating his shoulders, and looked as if he'd recently been in a fight.

After setting a schedule for tomorrow and the upcoming weekdays with the Far Frozen, the duo said their goodbyes to their instructors and set off for home.

"So, how was your training with Frostbite?" asked Danny, who was back in his human form.

Thinking about her lesson brought a bright smile to Elsa's face. "I'd say that it went extremely well. At first, I was a bit worried that I wouldn't be able to accomplish anything today, especially since his advice was the complete opposite of the training methods I'd been using since I first started practicing with my powers. But once I tried doing things Frostbite's way, I was surprised by how much easier things got for me. It was so exhilarating; I'd never felt so relaxed whenever I used my powers before!"

Danny just had to smile at his friend's enthusiasm. "That's great, Elsa. I'm really glad that you think that these lessons are helping you. "

Elsa beamed at him until she recalled that the ghost boy had been busy as well. "By the way, how did your training go?"

"Oh, me? It went…okay." he answered awkwardly, running his hand through his hair. Recalling the how the sparring matches with his instructor ended, he was glad that Elsa hadn't been there to watch him.

"Just _okay_?" she repeated with a quirked eyebrow. Both of her brows shot to her hairline, however, when she saw Danny pull out a small icicle from out of his spiky locks, and then allowed it to drop on the Speeder's floor.

"Alright, fine. I found out that I needed a lot more work than I originally thought." sighed Danny, a disappointed pout forming on his face, making Elsa laugh.

"Aw, don't feel bad, Danny. At least you're admitting that you need help, and that shows how serious you are about improving your abilities. You'll get better if you take your training seriously, so you can stop with the pouting, even though it does makes you look cute." she teased as she playfully pinched his cheek. Suddenly realizing how bold her actions were, Elsa quickly took back her hand and turned to face the windshield to watch as the Ghost Zone zoomed past them. She _really _didn't want the ghost boy to notice the heavy blush she was sporting.

Danny, on the other hand, was stunned speechless. Of all the things he'd expected Elsa to say, hearing her call him _cute _was not one of them. Looking back at the girl, he saw that she was doing her darnedest not look him in the eye. He was about to ask if she was alright until he noticed her blush through the partial reflection off the Speeder's windshield. Danny assumed that his friend was just playing around with him, yet he couldn't help but wonder if she really did think that he was cute. The possibility that Elsa felt that way about him had his heart racing, and brought his conflicting emotions back to the forefront of his mind. Except unlike yesterday, the notion of being in a relationship with the Arendellean girl was starting to sound more appealing to the young man.

What neither teenager knew was that their little exchange would be the start of something that would change their lives forever.


	9. Steady Progress and Hanging Out

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**And here we have the next chapter. Sorry about the wait. Thank you all for the kind reviews. :3 Much appreciated. Also, if anyone is interested, I would also like if you guys can at least check out my Here Be Pirates Book 1 story. I just started it and it hasn't gotten much views. ^^; I am enjoying writing that one too, so I hope you guys can at least read that one too! Thanks! Now on to the story!**

* * *

Time went by fairly quickly for both Danny and Elsa, the weeks seemingly rushing by in a flash. By the time it was late October, their training with the Far Frozen had not only helped fine tune Danny's cyrokinetic abilities, but had also greatly helped Elsa's dicey control over her own powers as well. For Danny's case, his quick wits and sense of adaptability that he'd developed from his numerous battles actually made things easier for him. After getting used to his instructor's teaching methods, his improvement with his icy abilities became noticeable fairly quickly.

As for Elsa, her control over her powers had increased tenfold after she took Frostbite's advice to heart, much to her delight. Although it took her over a week to fully incorporate the Far Frozen leader's teachings into her lifestyle, she'd finally learned how to block out her doubts. Once she'd figured out how go about her life without stressing over potential accidents, she saw how easy it really was to control her powers. No longer did she worry about accidentally causing freak blizzards, or freezing anything she touched in public, especially liquids. After each lesson, she'd go home and practice picking up mugs, cups, or any other containers filled with water as a way to gauge her progress. At first, small bits of frost still formed due in part to some lingering doubt she still had, but the amount was decreasing with each passing day.

Even during the private practice sessions that she still did at home for her mother's sake, she easily saw how much her training was paying off. As a result, Elsa found herself slowly coming out of her shell, which became quite apparent at school. Unfortunately, the bullies still tried their best to make her life a living hell, but Elsa continued to take their attempts to harass her with a grain of salt. She was especially glad that she was getting better at keeping her powers at bay, as there had been a few instances where her old self would've flash froze the entire school.

But with all of the good that came from their time with the Far Frozen, Danny and Elsa also had to deal with the bad. The duo still had to make sure Sam and Tucker were kept in the dark about their private sessions, which only worsened their guilt each and every day. Their friends weren't exactly happy that the pair always seemed to have an excuse whenever they tried to invite them to hang out either, and often wondered what they were _really _up to. It had gotten to the point where Sam suggested that she and Tucker try to spy on them, much to the technology obsessed teen's consternation.

"Come on, Tucker, aren't you the least bit curious about what those two are doing? This is like the seventh time in the row that those two passed up our offer to just goof off together."

"Yeah, but not enough to actually go prying into their private business!" answered Tucker as he and the Goth were walking to the latter's place to kill some free time. "Just give it a rest already, Sam! I would've thought that you learned that spying on your own friends isn't a good idea. For all we know, those two are just studying, like they've told us."

"_Or, _they could be doing something they don't want us to know about. Danny's known us much longer than Elsa, so don't you find it weird that he suddenly starts spending most of his time with her?" retorted Sam, all the while checking her phone to see if said ghost boy had left her any messages, only to become disappointed when she saw that he didn't.

"Sam, Danny wouldn't lie to us without a good reason. He knows he can always trust us with anything, so if he and Elsa say that they're just studying, then that's _all_ that they're doing." Tucker was really starting to get tired of the conversation.

"Speak for yourself, but _I'm_ not so sure that's the case. Maybe Elsa convinced him to lie to us, or is blackmailing him to keep quiet. I'm telling you, I just _know _that something else is going on between those two besides tutoring. I mean, haven't you noticed that ever since they've started their little _private study sessions_, Elsa doesn't seem as withdrawn anymore? How do you explain that?"

Tucker suddenly stopped and turned to look Sam in the eye, a downright serious expression on his visage. Seeing her friend so uncharacteristically solemn made the Goth stop in her tracks as well. "Sam, just what is your problem? I thought you liked Elsa."

"I do!" she exclaimed, sounding very affronted that her friend thought otherwise.

"Well it sure doesn't sound like it to me. Ever since Danny and Elsa started doing their own thing together, you're almost always seething with anger. And I know the real reason why you get so upset: _you're jealous_."

Sam gaped at him as if she had been struck in the face, as if she couldn't believe that Tucker would suggest such a thing. It didn't take long for her to quickly snap out of her daze, and even less time for her shocked look to morph into a furious one, with her cheeks flushing to an angry red. "_I am NOT_ _jealous!_"

"_Yeah_, you are! And normally, I wouldn't say anything about it, but this is starting to get really old _very fast_. The only reason you're getting so bent out of shape is because Danny is hanging out with another girl." continued Tucker, no longer caring that he was treading on dangerous grounds.

"Don't push it, Tucker Foley!"

"Go ahead and yell at me, Sam Manson. I used to be afraid of your threats, but not anymore; I'm sick and tired of your immaturity. Are you seriously telling me that you don't trust Danny or Elsa, all because you're jealous that the guy you have a crush on is spending time with a girl that isn't you? If so, then you need to grow up, and keep your angry rants to yourself. I trust Danny because he's my best friend, and Elsa has shown that she's one of the nicest girls we've ever met. I seriously doubt that she's truly capable of blackmailing Danny into lying to us."

"Tucker…"

"And even **_if _**Danny and Elsa do end up dating each other, I'd be happy for them, and so should you if you were really their friend. It's high time that you got over your jealously, and _move on_ with your life already!"

A long uncomfortable silence settled in between the two teens. Sam opened her mouth to argue, but she couldn't find the right words to counter his claims. She had never heard Tucker yell at her like that before, and his outburst certainly left her speechless.

Tucker sighed wearily, seeing that she wasn't going to say anything else. "You know what? I just remembered that I had to do an important errand today. See you later, Sam." He then turned away and walked off down the sidewalk, leaving the Goth alone with her thoughts.

Once he was out of sight, Sam let out an indignant huff that sounded more like a snort. "What does _he_ know? I'm **_not_** jealous! I'm just…concerned!" she said to herself while marching off to her house, "I'm just worried that Danny and Elsa are doing something..._else_ besides homework, and that's all." Yet as she said those words, Sam couldn't help but feel as if her heart was sinking.

* * *

"Very good, young ones! That was an excellent match!" declared Frostbite over the thunderous applause from his people. In the center of the crowd of ghosts were Danny and Elsa, both of whom were standing a good distance apart from each other and panting in exhaustion.

After the first couple of weeks, once Danny had enough combat practice, and Elsa had mastered the basic lessons, the two spent most of their time practicing their powers by throwing snowy projectiles at one another, sort of like the "medicine balls" that were occasionally used in gym class. It wasn't until recently that Frostbite had decided it was time for both of his students to move on to one-on-one sparring sessions. In the beginning, Elsa was a little nervous about the prospect, especially when that old fear of hurting her close friend (as well as possible first crush) reared its ugly head, but both Frostbite and Danny assured her that she'd do just fine. After a few awkward matches, she soon got over her performance anxieties, and both of them really got into the battles.

"Thank you, Frostbite. So, I guess we'll see you all at the same time tomorrow?" asked Danny while rustling some powdered snow out of his white hair.

"But of course, Great One." confirmed the Far Frozen leader. "You and Lady Elsa have both shown great improvement. I dare say that it won't be long now before we've taught you two everything we know." he joked.

Elsa couldn't help but have mixed feelings about that particular fact. At one hand, she was happy that her training was nearly complete, which meant that she'd finally be able to fully control her powers and would no longer need to live her life in such a restrictive manner. But on the other hand, she had come to really care for the Far Frozen, especially Frostbite. They had been so friendly and helpful to her, despite the fact that she was a human, that it was almost like she'd become a part of another family. As for the leader of the Far Frozen, she had come see him as a second father during their private lessons, what with the way he'd always give her words of encouragement and advice whenever she needed it. She was really going to miss the Far Frozen once her training was completed, which would consequently make her daily trips into the Ghost Zone more of a hassle than a necessity.

After saying farewell to the benevolent tribe of ghosts, Danny and Elsa once again found themselves in the Speeder heading back home. They were lucky that Jazz had promised to be around to cover for them. Sneaking their trips to and from the Ghost Zone had been anything but effortless. The weekends proved to be the easiest for them, since there was no school to get in the way. The weekdays, however, were an entirely different case. Not only did they have to make sure no one spotted them leaving school together, but they had to time their arrival at Fenton Works at the precise moment when Danny's parents were out and about.

On top of everything else, the ghost boy had asked Elsa several times in the past if she was ever going to feel comfortable enough to finally tell Tucker and Sam about her powers, but her answer was always the same: "Someday". Even though Elsa could understand Danny's reasoning behind asking that same question over and over again, she was still hesitant on the idea, especially since she had inkling that Sam was beginning to dislike her. She couldn't think of anything that she did in the past to have earned the Goth's ire, and the occasional subtle glare that was sent her way, but the girl's change in behavior was enough to make her reluctant about coming clean with her ice powers to the rest of her friends. She didn't tell Danny about her suspicions about one of his friends, however, as she was worried that he might take her claims the wrong way. Elsa hoped that she could resolve whatever issues that was between her and Sam, but she thought it would best if she did so without getting Danny or Tucker involved.

"Can you believe that Halloween is coming up in a few days?" asked Danny, breaking Elsa out of her thoughts.

She glanced towards him with a grin. "No, I can't. Time just seems to fly by when you're busy, doesn't it?"

"You can say that again. I just hope that this upcoming Halloween won't be as bad as last year's." Noticing Danny's sudden embarrassed look, Elsa start to wonder what her friend was talking about.

"Why do you say that?" she queried with a quirked eyebrow. "What happened last Halloween?"

Her curiosity was piqued even further when Danny's expression became extremely sheepish. "Ehehe, it's kind of a long story." was all that he said, before he told her of his escapade surrounding the Fright Knight and his Soul Shredder. Once he'd finished his tale, Elsa just stared at him with a look that was a mix between amusement and disbelief.

"You went into the Ghost Zone, and _stole_ the Spirit of Halloween's sword, just so that you could win a bet with Dash?"

"Stole, borrowed, I was gonna give it back, honest!" Danny retorted, his agitated expression making Elsa laugh. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, did Anna like her birthday present?"

Elsa stopped laughing and smiled, despite her friend's obvious attempt at changing the subject. "She sure did. You should have seen her reaction."

* * *

_Flashback, A Few Days Ago_

"Happy birthday, Anna!" cheered Elsa as she presented a small gift-wrapped box to her little sister in the younger princess' room. Earlier that day, a small private party had been thrown to celebrate Anna's twelfth birthday consisting of their mother, herself, Lena, Finn, and of course the birthday girl. Even their father had called to check in on everyone, and wish his youngest daughter a "Happy Birthday" via webcam. Everyone gave Anna a gift, such as new clothes and a birthday cake, but Elsa wanted to give her present to her sister in a more private setting.

"What is it?" asked Anna, curiously shaking her gift a few times.

"Open it and find out, silly." The blonde took a seat on the bed as Anna eagerly shredded off the wrapping paper, and almost laughed at the confused look on her sister's face when the girl found herself holding a clear plastic case that contained a blank DVD. "It's not a movie, if that's what you're thinking. Well, not a _full_ one. Just pop it in your laptop and you'll see what I mean." Elsa explained. Anna quickly did so, her curiosity becoming too much for her to contain any longer.

Once the DVD started to play, Anna's eyes shot wide open when she saw a smiling _Danny Phantom_ pop up on the screen. "_Hey there, kiddo! Bet you weren't expecting to hear from me so soon, huh? Your sister managed to run into me a while back, and asked me to do this little favor for her. I was a bit hesitant since I've never actually done anything like this before, but considering that I know that you can be trusted to keep a secret, and it's for your special day, I figured that I could make an exception for one of my biggest Phans. Sorry that this isn't the autograph that you wanted, but hopefully you won't be too disappointed with this. Happy birthday, Anna, and I hope that you have lots of cake and ice cream to celebrate! After all, you only turn twelve once! Later!_"

Anna remained speechless as the movie ended, until she finally turned to face a smiling Elsa. "Well? Do you like it?" the blonde asked.

The younger girl just stood still with an awestruck expression on her face, until she suddenly shot forward, and wrapped her older sister in the tightest hug she'd ever given. "Like it? I LOVE IT! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" she happily exclaimed, all the while tightening her grip on Elsa's waist.

* * *

"I still have the bruises from her hug, but I guess that shows she definitely loved the gift. She's been playing that DVD before she goes to bed ever since." said Elsa, subconsciously rubbing her side.

"Oh, I can definitely believe that. Your sister's got one hell of a grip." Danny chuckled.

Elsa smiled. "I can't thank you enough for agreeing to do that video birthday card for her, Danny. I really appreciate it."

Danny simply returned the grin. "Hey, it was no problem at all. After all, it was for your sister, and I doubt that any other sibling could top the gift you gave to Anna." It had been Elsa's idea for Danny to pose as Danny Phantom for a "Happy Birthday" video addressed to the strawberry blonde, mainly because her little sister was surprisingly hard to shop for. Danny had been more than willing to help with the gift figuring that it was a nice change in pace, especially when his friend's sibling was a huge admirer his alter ego. The fact that Anna had easily accepted their cover story of Elsa "just happening" to catch the ghost boy as he was flying by while borrowing Tucker's camera made the entire project that much easier to pull off. All in all, the cyrokinetic duo was happy that they were able to make Anna's twelfth birthday memorable.

* * *

The next day's training session with Frostbite and the Far Frozen started without any mishaps, as usual. During their second sparring match, Elsa had finally gotten the hang of crafting her own ice weapons without any difficulties, and was soon making them in the blink of an eye. During one of their breathers, Danny had made a few suggestions that she thought were brilliant, resulting in her adding two new weapon types to her steadily growing arsenal: icicle kunai throwing knives, and snowflake shuriken. The matches definitely helped the pair's confidence in using their powers, so much so that they had started to launch ice projectiles during their spars to make things more difficult, sort of like a cooler version of paintball.

While Danny was still a little nervous about fighting his friend, he quickly started going all out once they got a better understanding of what they were supposed to do. Of course, hearing both Frostbite _and _Elsa encouraging him not to hold back also played a major part in strengthening his resolve, too. He was beginning to see that there was indeed a method to his first instructor's madness: sometimes, the tactile method really **_was _**the best way to learn.

The pair was now fighting their match and Danny was throwing everything he could at Elsa in an attempt to tag her. He was impressed at how nimble she was, her moves reminding him of her performance during that dodgeball game on the blonde's first day of school. When he asked how she got so quick on her feet during a brief ceasefire, her simple reply was that she had a lot of practice dodging and ducking from the snowball fights she had with Anna. When he heard that comment, it lit a competitive fire within Danny. It made him want to show that he could be just as agile as her.

Elsa was the first to break the ceasefire as she quickly started launching as many icy constructs as she could at her opponent, all the while making sure that his own volley of ice never touched her. But because she was so focused on hitting Danny, she didn't notice that he was herding her to a wide open area until it was nearly too late. Knowing that she needed to find cover quickly, Elsa made a mad dash back towards one of the barriers she'd erected earlier, but wasn't fast enough to completely avoid the ice beam Danny fired at her. Although she managed to duck behind the large frozen shield in time, the beam still streaked by her hair bun and knocked it loose, the attack's close proximity startling her enough to make the girl loose her footing and fall onto the snow.

"Elsa!" Fearing the worst, Danny rushed to where she had fallen, with Frostbite and the other Far Frozen following after him. "Elsa, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?

"It's alright, Danny, I'm okay. You just caught me off guard, that's all." she replied as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"This looks like a good time to take a break." said Frostbite, before he and his people walked off to discuss what they should cover next in the day's lesson. Yet Danny didn't pay full attention to what the large ghost was saying, his attention still focused on the girl on the ground.

I'm so sorry that I nearly hit you, Elsa." he said as he helped her up. "Are you sure that you're alright?

"Danny, don't worry, I'm fine. Really, I am." she reassured him while lightly rustling her hair to get rid of the powdered snow clinging to it. "If anything, you nearly hitting me just drives home the point of how important it is to be aware of my surroundings."

Whatever retort Danny wanted to make died in his throat once he'd finally noticed the change in Elsa's appearance. No longer in its usual tightly wrapped bun, he saw that Elsa's platinum blond hair was tied in a simple braid, and casually draped over her left shoulder. He had occasionally tried to picture what his friend would look like with her hair let down, and was glad that his predictions turned out to be true: she looked even more beautiful than he'd ever imagined.

Glancing up from her impromptu preening, Elsa was confused to see Danny staring at her so strangely. "What? What is it?"

Hearing the sound of her voice snapped Danny out of his daze, the fact that she'd caught him staring made him blush in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, Elsa, it's just I've never really seen you with your hair out of that bun of yours. You look...really great...with it let down like that." he murmured. He instantly wanted to kick himself once he realized that he'd said too much.

Elsa felt her cheeks flush. "Y-Y-You really think so?" she stuttered, immediately feeling embarrassed at having her old bad habit resurface again. At the ghost boy's slight nod, a bright pink blush stretched across her cheeks. "Th-Th-Thank you, Danny." That was all that she could manage to say without sounding like a small child. Resuming her search for her missing hair band so that Danny wouldn't see her blushing, she was somewhat dismayed to find it lying broken on the ground a few feet beside her. Elsa wanted to say something else, but she honestly had no idea of how else to respond to his compliment, especially since it was about a hairstyle that she hadn't used in a long while.

A month after Elsa turned fourteen, her parents had suggested that she should start wearing her hair just like her mother, as a way to prepare herself for when she was going to become queen. She never complained about the idea, although she did secretly wish that she could revert back to having her hair tied in a simple French braid. Worries of what her mother would say when she saw her hair out of its bun were the least of her concerns, as Danny's words continued to ring in her mind. Hearing him say that he liked seeing her with her hair down made her want to go back to using her old hairstyle even more. Elsa felt her face heat up from the increased intensity of her blush once she had the chance to realize the significance of her personal thoughts; those same unnerving and conflicting emotions that never failed to make her heart beat faster were becoming a frequent occurrence for her.

To make matters worse, she didn't know whether she should act upon said emotions or not. She couldn't just go up to Danny and ask if he liked her; not only would that just sound too weird, but there was a chance that she'd be making things awkward between them if he didn't like her as more than a friend. All the same, Danny did seem like he enjoyed being in her company, so perhaps he _did_ have deeper feelings for her? The confused blonde felt like pulling out her hair, as the entire situation frustrated her to no end.

Meanwhile, Danny was facing a dilemma similar to the one his training partner was going through. He had to quickly avert his eyes so that Elsa didn't catch him staring again. The young man just couldn't stop himself from experiencing those all-too-familiar contradictory, romantic feelings, even though he already knew full well of the personal tragedies that they could possibly lead to. He remembered the first instance in which said emotions first emerged, back when he still harbored a huge crush for Paulina Sanchez. Just seeing her was enough to leave him in love-struck stupor, but as time went on, he was able to look past her good looks and see the petty, shallow girl that she truly was. Not even the dates that he and she went on (well, the ones where he was unaware of Kitty's interference) were enough to encourage him to continue his pursuit for her affections.

Then there was Valerie Gray: a former member of the A-Listers, and currently one of his ghost half's most dangerous hunters. The two of them barely tolerated each other back when she was a part of the "in-crowd", and during the first few days after her expulsion from the group. All of that changed, however, during the events surrounding Pariah Dark's return, where Danny saw how well they actually got along with each other. Despite Sam and Tucker's warnings that Valerie's animosity towards Danny Phantom would get in the way of him dating her, he was still willing to take a chance with her. Yet, on the day that he'd planned on asking her to be his girlfriend, Valerie told him that she just wasn't ready to be in an official relationship yet. Hearing her say that broke his heart, as he had really come to like her, but there was nothing that he could do.

Finally, there was the time when he'd started having confusing feelings for one of his closest friends, Sam Manson. After he'd fallen under Ember McLane's "love spell", he didn't know what exactly happened to him considering that the experience severely clouded his mind; it was as if he was seeing his Goth friend in a whole new light. Even after the spell had been broken, his "crush" for her hadn't completely vanished. The more time he'd spent with her, the more those feelings seemed to strengthen, and he had a hunch that Sam felt the same way as he did, too. He originally hoped that they could begin a legit relationship, but all of those aspirations were demolished the day they had that fight. It was also the day their friendship was almost completely destroyed.

What had started off as a simple verbal disagreement rapidly dissolved into one of the most vindictive shouting matches Danny had ever experienced. Never had he ever felt such anger towards Sam in all his life; it was unlike all of the times where she simply annoyed him like any normal friend would. She had gone too far that day, and showed him a completely different side to her character that he'd never seen before; a side that convinced him that getting in a relationship with Sam was a very bad idea. He could have easily ended their friendship on that very day, but after taking some time to cool down, and talking things through with Tucker, he decided otherwise. After all, he and Sam had known each other since the 6th grade, and ending their friendship because they had one fight was a pretty childish thing to do. Nonetheless, he'd completely swore off the idea of every going steady with Sam.

And now here he was, having these same emotions again, only this time it was for a girl that he had only known for a few months. Except for some inexplicable reason, he felt more at ease being around Elsa than he did with the other three girls. After he'd found out that she had abnormal powers as well, he felt some sort of kinship between the two of them, now that he knew there was someone else that understood the trials of keeping a part of one's self hidden from the world. And even before she knew that he was Danny Phantom, she'd showed him nothing but kindness, and was even willing to help him with his studies. He was actually doing _better _in his classes thanks to her! He really wanted explore the possibility of having a relationship with Elsa, but he just wasn't sure how to properly "start things off". He had already struck out with three different girls, and he **_definitely_ **didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with her by doing something to make her upset.

"All right, you two, we'll finish off today's session with some private instruction." echoed Frostbite's voice from his position, making Danny jump from the sudden outburst.

"Coming, Frostbite." called Elsa, before glancing back at Danny with an awkward smile. "Well...um...good luck with your practice, Danny."

The ghost boy laughed nervously. "Uh...sure, you too." He remained silent as he watched her walk away, until he noticed that Frostbite was looking directly at him. Embarrassed at having been caught staring once again, a blushing Danny quickly turned and made his way towards his own mentor.

Having seen the entire exchange between the two, Frostbite couldn't help but chuckle as Elsa approached him. "I must say, I have never seen The Great One act so ruffled before."

The blonde looked at him in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

Frostbite merely gave her a knowing smirk. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're in the same boat that he is, Your Grace. I have seen how the pair of you get nervous whenever you're both close to one another, or how you would sometimes stare at your friend when he's not looking. Is there something going on between the two of you?"

At the ghost's prodding, Elsa's face erupted in a blush that made her head resemble a tomato. "What?! N-No!" She mentally chastised herself for stuttering again, before she cleared her throat and tried her hardest to make her voice sound calm. "No, Frostbite, nothing is going on between Danny and me. He's just a very good friend, that's all."

The leader of the Far Frozen could tell that she was lying through her teeth. It both amused and confused him as to why his two students were so determined to keep their true feelings to themselves. "If you say so, Your Majesty, however I do think The Great One would do well to have a fair lady by his side. Despite all that he's managed to accomplish, even heroes have limits, and need someone closer than a friend to help them up should they ever fall. And between you and me, I believe that you would fit that role perfectly." he said with a gentle smile, giving her a small pat on the shoulder.

"M-Maybe..." Elsa murmured, her blush worsening at Frostbite's insinuation. "Anyway, shouldn't we get started?" she asked, hoping she could at least do something to distract not only herself, but the amused Far Frozen ruler as well.

Frostbite simply nodded, the smile still on his face. After another hour of work, it was time to head home. Once the students said goodbye and thanked their mentors, Elsa started for the Specter Speeder while Danny stayed behind to talk to Frostbite.

"Thanks again for today's lessons, Frostbite. I'm guessing we're about half way through your teachings, right?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"You're quite welcome, Great One, the both of you have come a long way since first visiting our domain. I will say, however, that perhaps the lessons would've been completed sooner if you weren't so captivated by Lady Elsa's beauty." Frostbite said with the same smirk he gave to his student, only it was a tad teasier.

"Yeah, I s-wait, _what_?!" Danny had been about to walk off to join Elsa, when he whipped back around to face his ghostly ally with a look of shock.

Frostbite couldn't resist laughing at the embarrassed look on the ghost boy's face. "Don't act so surprised, my friend, it was quite easy to see where your attention was focused at every now and then. I certainly don't blame you for liking her; she is kind, gentle, and quite beautiful for a girl her age. Personally, I think the two of you would make an excellent couple."

Danny could literally feel his face burning from Frostbite's words, and wouldn't have been surprised if the snow around him started melting from the heat his blush was emitting. He had to admit that he occasionally entertained the same idea that the Far Frozen ruler had suggested, but the very idea of Elsa being happy with an unremarkable person like him was enough to keep himself from getting his hopes up.

"Were just friends, Frostbite." he sighed.

"Danny?" The sound of Elsa's voice calling out from where the Speeder was parked temporarily halted their conversation.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, Elsa!" he answered back before glancing back at Frostbite, "Besides, even if _there_ was, what could she possibly see in me? I may be the great Danny Phantom half of the time, but Danny _Fenton _is still seen as a nobody back home. I seriously doubt that she would go for a guy like me. I'm just not...good enough for her."

"Listen to me very closely, Danny Phantom." Frostbite said suddenly while placing a hand on Danny's shoulder, making the teen meet his friend's kind gaze. "Don't ever think that you're not worthy of her, or of any other girl. You are a good person who always puts the needs of others before your own. While you do make mistakes, you're more than willing to do everything in your power to correct them. Those are qualities that any decent girl should look for in a significant other. Besides, I do not think that Lady Elsa is one to judge a person's worth by their social status, or by how they're perceived by society. In fact, I believe that she might be as interested in you as well, considering the fact that I've observed moments when she just couldn't keep her eyes off you."

Danny blinked in confusion, "Wait, she's what?"

"It's entirely up to you whether or not you act upon your feelings, Great One." continued Frostbite, as if he didn't hear Danny's question. "You and Lady Elsa may remain as just good friends, or become something more, but you'll never know unless you take that leap of faith. As the old saying goes: _nothing ventured, nothing gained_. All the same, I wish you the best of luck, young Phantom." the large ghost finished with an encouraging smile. Danny could only sigh; the alpha Far Frozen certainly made a compelling argument.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Frostbite. I'll see you later." he said cordially, and took off towards the Speeder.

"Is everything all right?" was the first thing Elsa asked once he landed.

"Um, yeah, totally fine." answered Danny with a disarming smile as he transformed back into his human form, before the two subsequently entered the vehicle. He made sure to avoid looking into her glacial blue eyes while starting up the Speeder, otherwise Elsa would've seen his blush and figured out that something was indeed up. With Frostbite's words still ringing in his head, he found himself at a loss of what to do. He wanted to just outright tell Elsa how he felt about her and ask if she felt the same way, but that dreaded self-doubt of his was holding him back yet again. He still had a hard time believing that someone as beautiful as Elsa could like him, as his past experiences with Paulina certainly left him quite pessimistic in that regard. Subtly glancing to his right, he was relieved to see that Elsa didn't take notice of his internal struggle since she was preoccupied with fixing her hair. Danny vowed that one of these days he would tell Elsa how he really felt about her, and maybe even ask her out. He just hoped that she'd take his words seriously.

On the other side of the Specter Speeder's cockpit, the young princess was also lost in her own thoughts, momentarily pausing in her efforts to put her hair up again. Ever since that little discussion she had with her personal instructor about her blossoming emotions for Danny, Elsa was having trouble looking at the boy without blushing. Her thoughts continued to wander as she remembered the day she first met Danny. She started to think that Anna's comment of him being her knight in shining armor held some merit, especially after she found out that he'd come to her rescue twice in one day (both as Fenton and Phantom). As she got to know more about him over the past few months, she easily understood why she liked him so much; he was brave, very sweet, and always tried to be a good person despite the hardships he faced. She admired those traits about him, but she still couldn't help but fret about how he'd react if he ever found out her remaining secret.

Even though he easily accepted her having ice powers, she believed that the fact that he had powers of his own may have somewhat helped soften the revelation's impact. What really worried Elsa was what Danny's reaction would be if she decided to reveal her royal heritage to him. Would he still see her as a friend, or would he start treating her differently because she was the future queen of Arendelle? She knew that if she wanted to have a deeper relationship with her friend that she'd have to eventually tell him that she was a princess, but his potential reaction frightened her immensely. For the time being, she planned to hold off on possibly making the first move until she got her feelings in order.

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

"All right, class, be sure to have your assignments completed and ready to turn in next Monday. It might be the Halloween weekend, but that doesn't mean you can slack off. And remember, the Winter Formal is coming up this December, so be sure to make room in your busy schedules to attend." Mr. Lancer announced as his students filed out of the room to head towards their next class. Elsa was last person to leave the classroom, and made a beeline for her locker to grab the necessary materials for her next class.

"Hey Elsa!" Glancing up from her locker, she was pleasantly surprised to see Valerie come walking up to her.

"Valerie, hi!" greeted Elsa warmly. Despite Sam's warnings, the blonde was glad that she got to know more about the girl, who turned out be very friendly. She also found it a lot easier to talk to Valerie than the Goth.

"So, you doing anything special for Halloween?"

Elsa shrugged. "Sort of. Since it's a holiday, my mom is letting me stay out late with Danny, Tucker, and Sam." she replied, recalling the events that led to her group's upcoming social get-together. Despite Sam's recent change in attitude towards her, the girl still invited her to a horror movie marathon at her house. Of course Elsa had asked her mother if she could have her curfew lifted beforehand, and since she was making noticeable improvement with her powers, Amalie agreed to make a one-time exception, much to the blonde's glee.

"That sounds like fun. I hope you have a good time." Valerie tried to sound happy despite the small frown that formed on her face. She had seen how Sam occasionally sent Elsa dirty looks every now and then, and it was starting to really bug her. The Red Huntress knew all too well of the feelings the Goth harbored for Danny, as she had been on the receiving end of those same looks. She was concerned for the gentle blonde, as Sam was known to have an explosive temper and a bad habit of nursing a grudge for a long time. Despite the fact that she'd only been going to Casper High for a short while, Valerie had come to see Elsa as a good friend, just like Danny, Tucker, and Star.

"Thanks. I've never been out late during Halloween before, and I intend on making the most of it."

"Speaking of staying out late, you think your mom will lift your curfew so that you can go to the Winter Formal?" Valerie asked as the two girls navigated through the crowded halls. The mention of the school dance made Elsa's eyes widen, as she didn't expect to be talking about the event so soon.

"Oh...that. Well, I'm sure I can convince her to let me attend. It's just…well…" she paused to get her thoughts straight, her gaze drifting towards the floor as she frowned in concentration.

It wasn't that she'd never been to a dance before, so much as a _high school _dance. As she was growing up, she and her family had always attended Arendelle's Winter Frost Festival Gala, but Elsa never truly enjoyed going to them. The Gala was formal party that mainly involved ballroom dancing, and gave high-society adults the chance to come together and mingle, all which was extremely boring for a kid. She saw Casper High's upcoming Winter Formal as the opportunity she'd been waiting for, and wanted to make her first high school dance memorable, just like all of those high school dances she'd seen on television. She figured that it'd best if she were to get a date for the occasion, but there was only boy that she really wanted to go to the dance with. The mere thought of said boy brought the same torrential feelings that she was all too familiar with, only this time it brought a delightful warm feeling to her heart that slowly spread throughout her entire body.

"Well, what?" Valerie questioned, noticing the slightly unfocused look in her friend's eyes. Being caught daydreaming in public made Elsa's cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I just…I never been to any school dances before, so I don't really know what to expect, or what's the proper protocol for this sort of thing. Plus, I kind of…well…that is...I want to…" The blonde's mortification compounded as she futilely tried to vocally express her intention, which made her even more frustrated. Luckily, Valerie had an idea of what Elsa was trying to say.

"You want to ask a boy you like to go with you, even though he hasn't asked you first, right?" Elsa's wide eyes whipped towards her friend, shocked at how easily she could see through her, and simply nodded. Valerie's playful smile widened. "Girl, if you want to get a date for the Formal, you can't just wait around. Do you like this guy?"

"Um...I think so?"

"You can't _think _about something like this, you have to **know**._ Do you like this guy_?" Valerie asked again, startling the blonde with her sudden serious attitude.

"Y-yes?"

"Then go ask him already."

"But what if he doesn't even like me back?" Elsa practically blurted out before she could stop herself. That question would've been the catalyst for a whole chain of "what if" scenarios, when Valerie held up her hand to stop her.

"Listen to me, Elsa, you can't let those thoughts get the better of you. They'll keep you from experiencing something wonderful. Just go straight up to him, and ask this guy out to the dance. And it doesn't have to be _a date _if that's what's making you uncomfortable, the two of you could go as friends. Look, the worst case scenario is that he'll turn you down because he doesn't like you the way you like him, but at the very least you'll get closure on the whole thing and be able to move on." Elsa mulled Valerie's advice over in her mind, and realized that she was right. She didn't come to America just to hide away from everyone like she did in Arendelle. This was her chance to truly live her life, to do the things she'd always dreamed of. She didn't have to worry about proper social etiquette; in Amity Park she was Elsa Smith, another normal teenage high school student.

"Thanks, Valerie, you always seem to know what to say." she said brightly, feeling a new sense of calm envelope her, that is until she noticed the time on one of the hallway's clocks. "Oh, shoot! Sorry to run off so abruptly, but I'm going to be late for my next class. Thanks again for the advice. I'll see you later!" With that, Elsa brusquely dashed down the crowded corridor.

"Bye, Elsa, and good luck!" Valerie called, watching as she disappeared in the crowd of students.

She sighed as she walked to her own class, already having a hunch about the identity of the boy Elsa was crushing on. Yet unlike Sam, she was far above from letting her jealousy get the best of her. She could see how happy Danny and Elsa seemed to be whenever they were in each other's company, and actually thought that they'd make a cute couple. Sure, there were times she wished that she hadn't ended things with Danny prematurely, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to stay fixated on what they could've had; she wanted her friend to be happy, even if it meant seeing him in the arms of another girl. When Valerie had heard of the horrific fight that occurred between Danny and Sam through the grapevine, she was one of the few people who'd actually expected such an event to occur. She never really understood how Danny could possibly like the Goth girl in a romantic sense, much less put up with her occasional bad attitude. While Valerie knew that she wasn't exactly a good person back in her A-Lister days, she was at least willing to admit to her faults.

In her personal opinion, Valerie had always thought that Sam and Paulina weren't so different in regards to their personalities. Despite Sam having a better sense of morality than the shallow "Queen Bee", there was still something about the Goth that rubbed the Red Huntress the wrong way. Just watching Sam act so selfishly all because of her feelings for Danny really irked her. She remembered the time when she asked Danny's friends if it was alright for her to date the boy, and how she had mainly directed the question towards Sam. She could still visualize the reluctant expression in the girl's amethyst eyes even as she gave the ghost hunter her _permission_. And if her suspicions about Elsa liking Danny turned out to be true, then there was a high chance that the blonde would incur the Goth's wrath. But if there was one thing that Valerie knew for certain, it was that Sam was going to be in a world of pain if she did anything to hurt Elsa because she couldn't control her jealousy.

* * *

Elsa was relieved once school was let out for the day. As she was gathering her things from her locker, she could've sworn that she heard someone call her name. Glancing to where she thought she heard the voice, she had to immediately rein in her blush once she saw who was making his way towards her.

"Hey, Elsa, you ready to go?" asked Danny. "Tucker and Sam are waiting for us outside.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she answered while shutting her locker door. As the two walked through the crowds of people, she thought about the conversation she had with Valerie, and decided to at least try to "casually" bring up the topic of the dance; to "test the waters" so to speak. "So, um, Danny, you know that the Winter Formal is coming up soon, right?"

Danny blinked in surprise, before his expression became dour. "Oh. Yeah, I heard Lancer mention something about it at the end of class. But to be honest, I'm not really sure if I want to go or not."

Elsa frowned at his response, feeling her hopes slowly beginning to crumble. But since he'd said that he was still undecided, there was still a possibility that he'd change his mind. "Why? Do you have some sort of bad experience with school dances, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, not exactly with dances, but rather with getting a date for them. I don't really have the best track record when it comes to dating." sighed Danny, before he went into detail about his past history with the girls he dated. Elsa said nothing throughout his explanation, although she did frown when he mentioned how he and Paulina were once considered an item, before realizing that a jealous ghost was using them both to get back at her spook of a boyfriend. "So basically, I've dated two different girls that only liked a part of me: Paulina adores Danny Phantom but thinks that I'm lower than dirt, while Valerie actually liked my human half yet has a grudge against my ghost half." He then noticed the somewhat down look on his friend's face. "Ugh, sorry, I'm just rambling now, aren't I? You probably could've done without hearing how fudged up my love life is."

"No, no, no. You're not rambling at all, and I appreciate that you're willing to share such personal information with me." insisted Elsa. "I can easily see why you don't want to go to the dance."

"T-That's not what I'm saying. I mean, I _might _want to go to the Formal, it's just that I haven't really made up my mind yet. But since the dance isn't until December, I still have time to decide, right?"

"Of course!" The blonde blushed in humiliation for the way she sounded too enthusiastic, and had to stop and make sure that she spoke in a more reserved and calmer tone. "W-What I mean to say is that there's no real reason to rush your decision. You're free to take as much time you want to think it over. After all, it's only just a school dance, there's no need to make a big deal about it." Elsa wished that she could just stop talking, since she was sure that she was practically making a fool out of herself.

"R-Right. T-That's exactly my point." An unbearable silence settled in between the two, both of whom were determined to keep their gaze fixated ahead of them. "Er, what about you? Are you thinking about going?" Danny finally asked.

Elsa glanced up to meet his sky blue eyes and was about to answer him, when they were unexpectedly interrupted.

"Hey, come on, you two! We're wasting valuable Halloween time!" Sure enough, there standing in front of the double doors, were Tucker and Sam.

"Tuck's right, those horror movies aren't going to start themselves. Besides, I want to be able to show Elsa my house before we start off our haunted, slasher film festival." added Sam, her smile bursting with exuberance.

Elsa smiled back, happy to see that Sam wasn't glaring at her; it gave her hope that things between her and her first female friend weren't as bad as she originally thought. All thoughts about the Winter Formal and asking Danny to be her date were brushed aside. Like her friend said, the dance wasn't until December, so she still had time. The blue-eyed pair quickly rushed to join their friends, and the group of four made their way to their destination. Elsa had never been to Sam's place before, so she was in for a huge surprise once they arrived at the mansion that the Goth called home, until she remembered her friend mentioning that her family was quite rich, too.

"Welcome to my humble abode." crowed Sam, as she opened the door for her three friends. "If we're lucky, my parents will be out doing their own thing, and we'll have the place all to ourselves."

Elsa frowned in confusion. "Why? What's wrong with your parents?"

"Samantha, is that you?" called a chipper woman's voice from upstairs, cutting off the Goth before she could answer.

Sam sighed in dismay. "Yeah, Mom, it's me. I just brought my friends over for a little Halloween movie marathon."

"Please tell me that it's not those hooligans you always hang out with." As the owner of the voice came down from the top floor, Elsa couldn't help but stare at the woman that stood before them.

She had bright red hair that was stylized into a bob style, and was dressed in a fancy pink dress, white high heel shoes, and a pair of white gloves. She was also wearing an expensive pearl necklace, and a pair of diamond earrings. Elsa glanced over to a slightly embarrassed Sam, then back at the woman in disbelief, before finally resting her gaze at her friend. She just couldn't believe that the adult before her was Sam's mother; they were like complete polar opposites. When the blonde had imagined meeting Sam's mother, she'd expected to see a woman that shared the same fashion sense and interests as her daughter, not a debutante dressed for a fancy garden party. Glancing back at Sam's mom, she saw that the adult was staring disapprovingly at Danny and Tucker.

"Honestly, Samantha, I don't understand why you're friends with these troublemakers." she said, disdainfully. Elsa glanced at the two males in disbelief. This woman thought that Danny and Tucker were _troublemakers_? "And who is she?"

Elsa's gaze turned back to the woman, and quickly noticed that she was on the receiving end of severe stare down that looked scarily similar to the one Sam gave her when they first met; perhaps the woman _was _the Goth's mother after all.

Luckily for the blonde, Sam quickly came to her aid. "Mom, this is Elsa Smith, and she's-"

"-Amalie's eldest daughter!" gasped the woman, her distrustful expression evaporating instantly, only to be quickly replaced with a bright smile as she took Elsa's hand and began shaking it earnestly. "Of course! Forgive me, I didn't realize you were her other daughter. I met your sister, Anna, a couple of days ago when I ran into your mother at the mall; she's a sweet girl, although a bit too energetic at times. I'm Pamela Manson, and it's so nice to finally meet you, Elsa. You have no idea how relieved I am to know that my Samantha is actually making more respectable friends at school!"

Elsa was rather taken aback by the woman's sudden change in attitude, until she recalled where she had heard the woman's name before. This was, without a doubt, the same Pamela Manson that her mother had met on their family's first day in Amity Park. All the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together to form a clearer picture. Now she could understand why Sam had such a non-conformal attitude, Mrs. Manson's excessive cheerfulness could be a bit too much to deal with for prolonged periods of time.

"Um, thank you?" replied Elsa, taking note of Sam's irritated expression.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay. Perhaps we can talk sometime? Oh, and maybe you and I can finally convince my daughter to wear the dresses that I pick out for her!" continued Pamela, but Elsa was saved from having to answer thanks to Sam's timely intervention.

"Alright then! Sorry, Mom, but we really need to start those movies or else we won't be able to finish them all in one night! Bye!" Without give her mom a chance to respond, Sam hastily led Elsa down to the mansion's entertainment center, followed closely by Danny and Tucker.

"So that was your mother?" asked the blonde, once they were out of earshot of Mrs. Manson.

Sam sighed wearily. "Yeah, yeah, she means well, but her _quirks_ can be a bit much. Just be careful when you're around her, because she loves to label people." Tucker's "conveniently timed" cough earned him a harrowing glare from the girl, but he just whistled innocently the moment he noticed his friend's eyes zeroing in on him. Elsa had missed the entire exchange since her attention was focused on the room that Sam led her to; it was like a movie theater had been shrunk and built into the mansion's lower level.

"Alright, let the movies began!" Tucker cheered as he rushed over to get the popcorn and sodas ready.

"I'll order the pizzas. Do you guys want anything specific?" called Sam as she took out her cell phone.

"I don't mind, I'll just have what everyone else is having." answered Elsa, who was still looking around.

"Pepperoni, please." Danny and Tucker chorused at once, making Sam chuckle as she placed the order.

Setting her backpack on the ground, Elsa withdrew her own phone to text her mother that she made it to Sam's place safely. Just as she'd sent the message, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you guys make yourselves comfortable." called Sam, who was already halfway up the stairs.

"Must be the pizzas. Perfect timing, too, because I am _starved_." declared Tucker as he plopped down onto a chair. Danny laughed as he and Elsa sat down next to each other.

"The pizzas are already here? That was barely five minutes." Elsa said disbelievingly. She'd heard of fast food, but there was just no way that it could possibly be _that _fast.

Danny simple shrugged. "Yeah, I know, I don't get it either. It's best just to accept it as one of the many mysteries of Amity Park." Seconds later, Sam came back with two boxes of pizza, and the movies quickly began.

Elsa had to admit that the entire experience was quite exhilarating. She had never really watched any horror movies at night before, but she did quickly understand why she'd never taken up the habit. Half of the scenes she saw were guaranteed to give her nightmares for weeks. Seeing the part where the unsuspecting girl abruptly met her grisly end at the claws of the movie's monster almost had her screaming in terror, but she did shut her eyes and grasp onto the nearest person, which just so happened to be Danny. The boy in question had been so absorbed with the movie's ongoing story that he gasped when he felt something suddenly grab hold of him. Looking down at his right, he felt a blush slowly burn into his cheeks when saw Elsa hugging him in fright. While the close contact did leave him a little hot and bothered, he actually found himself enjoying the experience. Gently patting his friend on the back, he leaned in to whisper in Elsa's ear that it was safe to look again once the scene had finished.

What neither of them knew was that Sam had seen the entire interaction. Having been drawn to the commotion towards her right, she glanced towards the other female in their little group to see if she was okay, only be met with the sight of Elsa hugging Danny in a somewhat intimate fashion. That sight made that detestable sense of jealousy flare up within her yet again. She turned her attention back to the projector screen so that she wouldn't have to look at the duo, but she was so upset that she couldn't concentrate on it anymore. The same sequence of events continued throughout the rest of the marathon: Elsa would bury her face into Danny's shoulder whenever she couldn't watch a scary scene, Danny would give her the "all-clear" signal once said scene was over, while Sam scowled and shot jealous looks at the unsuspecting pair. Unbeknownst to all three of them, however, Tucker had witnessed the whole exchange, which made the tech whiz worry. He could easily see the storm quickly approaching, and was not looking forward to when it finally arrived.


	10. Can You Keep A Secret

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**A HEADS UP SO PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY: I want to thank those who took the time to review this story and for everyone who is enjoying it. I will admit, I didn't think this story would get so popular. However, I want to give you all a heads up. The next chapter might not come for a long time. Reason why is because my interest in Delsa has...decreased. My inspiration for it isn't all that great and I haven't really been in the mood for Delsa. Now don't worry, I will try what I can to finish up this story. Because I do want to see it finished. But the chapters will be slower to come by. So I suggest you guys all be patient. Not to mention I will be working a lot at my job. So that will demand most of my attention as well. Just a heads up. Now enjoy this next chapter. It will be fluffy so there's that.**

* * *

"AAAnnnddd, _time_!" shouted Frostbite, signaling the end of the match.

Both Danny and Elsa gave a sigh of relief as they eased out of their fighting stances, and tried to get their breathing back to normal as they allowed their ice weapons (Danny wielding a ninjato blade, while Elsa held a claymore sword) to disintegrate. It had been a long and arduous battle that pushed the duo to their limits, and made them use every skill that they'd learned. Yet despite their best efforts, neither one of them could get an edge over their opponent, resulting in a stalemate between the two cyrokinetics. At first the pair were worried that the Far Frozen leader would've deemed the spar's conclusion unsatisfactory, but hearing the large ghost's exuberant laughter and his people's roaring applause quickly put that notion to rest.

"That match was phenomenal; one for the archives! You both fought admirably, and I couldn't have imagined a more glorious way to complete your training than an all-out spar. I'd say that this calls for celebration!"

"That...That sounds great, Frostbite. Thank you." said a winded Danny.

After such an intense workout, he was definitely feeling hungry, and the thought of a large feast sounded very appealing. It had been a week after Halloween, and the two teens were finishing their final day of training. While the both of them were pleased with their accomplishments, Elsa was still somewhat melancholy about the significance of her last day. Now that her training was complete, this would most likely be the last time that she'd ever be with the Far Frozen. The very idea of never being able to see the benevolent tribe of warrior ghosts again made her heart heavy. It was through the efforts of Frostbite and his people that she managed to remedy a problem that had been a source of constant frustration throughout her entire life, and it just didn't seem right that she was going to have to leave them for good.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, Elsa noticed that she and Danny were alone in the training field, the Far Frozen having already left to prepare for the celebration. "Sorry, Danny," she sighed, "I'm just…well...I know this is going to sound silly, but... a part of me wishes that today wasn't the end of our training."

Danny immediately became unsettled. "Why? Are you still having trouble with your control? Because if you are, then we can arrange-"

"No, it's not that." The ghost boy, who had been on his way to ask Frostbite about additional lessons, stopped in his tracks and turned to face the platinum blonde once more. "My control has improved just fine, and I haven't been distressed about accidentally freezing something in a long while."

Danny looked at her in a baffled manner. "Then what's wrong?"

"It's just that I've come to really like Frostbite and the Far Frozen, Danny. They taught me so much, and were willing help me despite the fact that I'm human. It just pains me to think that I'll never be able to see them again." She sheepishly averted her gaze momentarily, before looking back into his glowing eyes. "Sorry, I'm just babbling now, aren't I?"

Danny just chuckled. "Is that what's bothering you? Elsa, just because we're finished training with them doesn't mean that we have to leave this realm and never look back. We can still come back and visit if you want. In fact, I'm sure that Frostbite and the others would like that.

Elsa's gloomy disposition quickly brightened. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that we can work something out." grinned Danny. "So please don't frown. You look a lot prettier when you smile." It was only seconds after he'd finished speaking that Danny belatedly realized he'd accidentally said one of his inner thoughts out loud, which instantly made him feel even more foolish than usual. Just when he'd thought that he was making some leeway in telling Elsa how he really felt about her, his typical _Fenton Luck_ had once again thrown a wrench in his plans.

Elsa, on the other hand, was caught off guard by his compliment, and felt her cheeks begin to burn. "T-thanks. I think you look cute when you smile, too." she blurted out, making her gasp and slap her hand across her mouth out of reflex, despite the fact that the action couldn't possibly take back what had already been said. Now, it was _Danny's_ to feel hot and bothered as a blush of his own appeared. He turned away so that Elsa wouldn't see his face, but that did nothing to lessen the burning sensation in his cheeks.

Like all the other times before, an awkward silence fell upon the area, the tension between the two teens building up until it became unbearable. Elsa desperately tried to think of any possible way to move past their uncomfortable situation; anything to take their minds off of what they'd said to each other. Suddenly, a mischievous look slowly formed on her face as one idea crossed her mind. She didn't know why she thought of that particular idea, but she figured that there was no harm in taking advantage of her current situation. Silently positioning herself so that she had a clear shot, she quickly crafted a snowball with her powers and flung it at her friend. The small ball pelted Danny in the back of the head, making him shout out in surprise from the unexpected attack, as well as the sudden cold sensation that assaulted him. Whirling back around, the ghost boy could only gawk at Elsa, who was smiling innocently at him.

"Did...did you just hit me with a snowball?" he asked, still coming to grips with what had just happened.

If anything, Elsa's smile seemed to stretch wider. "_Maybe_ I did, _maybe_ I didn't. Just what are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

A devilish smirk spread across Danny's face, which also unintendedly made Elsa's feel as if her stomach did a double flip. "Me? Well, that's easy." Using his own ice powers, Danny swiftly formed a snowball twice the size of the one she threw at him. "_Imma retaliate_."

Even though she knew there was a high probability that Danny would react to her "attack" in such a way, the girl still didn't like the notion of having snow thrown at her; the stuff was always hard to pick out of her hair.

"_Don't you do it_." she warned, taking a step back.

"_Imma do it._" was the retort she received as her friend stepped forward.

"_Don't you d_-EEK!" The ghost boy had snapped into action so rapidly, that she didn't have the chance to dodge. The sphere slammed into her chest, bursting apart and sending "snowy shrapnel" flying everywhere.

"_I warned you._" teased Danny in a singsong voice.

Wiping the snow off of her jacket and her face, she smirked dangerously at the white haired teen. "I hope that you realize that _this means war._" she said, forming a large snowball in both of her hands.

"Bring. It. On!" responded Danny with a smirk of his own, arming himself with twin snowballs as well.

Within seconds, a full-scale snowball war began. Danny and Elsa were laughing up a storm as they tried to pummel each other with their ammo. But as the battle dragged on, Danny soon found himself being overwhelmed by his adversary. Getting a sudden flash of inspiration, he took to the sky and created a massive spread of snowballs all around him. Surprised by her opponent's abrupt change in tactics, Elsa found herself gaping at the large collection of snowballs levitating in the air. Danny's smirk was the only warning that she got before the large icy barrage rained down from the sky, instantly covering her and a good portion of the area in a new layer of snow in seconds.

"Ha! You may have more experience in this type of warfare, but that doesn't help much against someone who has air supremacy on his side!" crowed Danny, waiting for Elsa to appear out of the snow, specifically somewhere near the newly formed large mound had formed. But when he didn't see her immediately emerge, he began to get concerned.

"Elsa?" He floated down and landed on top of the mound so that he could get a better view of the area, completely unaware that someone was slowly sneaking up towards where he was standing. "Elsa, are you okay?" he called, not noticing the top layer of snow behind him partially splitting open to reveal a pair of eyes staring at his back. When Danny still got no reply, he started to panic. "Elsa?! Oh jeez, what have I done?! Elsa!"

"RRAAWWRR!"

Turning to where he heard the playful roar, Danny was just in time to see Elsa leap from her snowy cover and pounce on him. Caught completely flatfooted by the sneak attack, Danny lost his balance and fell down the hill, taking Elsa with him. The two rolled down the gradient until they landed at the bottom, with Danny laying on his back and Elsa on top of his chest. The two of them stared at each other, surprised at the unanticipated turn of events, before they burst out laughing yet again. It was only when they finally calmed down that the duo suddenly became aware of just how close they were to each other.

The first thing that Danny immediately noticed was that Elsa's hair was out of its tight bun again, having been knocked loose from the fall. It always amazed him how a change so simple made her look all the more beautiful. He knew that he had the most opportune time to finally tell Elsa how he truly felt literally laying in front of him (they were so close that he could kiss her), but he just didn't know how to do so without sounding like a complete idiot. And just like all the other times he thought about telling her the truth, the same "what if" scenarios emerged and weakened his resolve: What if she didn't like him more than a friend; what if she just flat out laughed at him? Despite Frostbite's encouraging words, he was still rather unsure on whether or not he should take that leap of faith. Yet regardless of his indecision, he couldn't deny that he really enjoyed being with her. There were times where it felt as if he were going to explode the longer he kept his feelings contained.

What the young man didn't know, however, was that he wasn't the only one who wanted to finally confess their feelings. With each passing day, Elsa found herself becoming more and more attracted to Danny. It had gotten to the point that she could no longer deny that she _did_ have romantic feelings for him. Both Frostbite and Valerie's words continued to ring within her mind, and now that she was so close to his handsome face, the urge to finally tell him grew more intense with each passing second; she could practically feel her heart beating against her rib cage. The blonde had come to really appreciate Danny, who had always been there for her whenever she needed help. Not to mention that if it hadn't been for him, she would have never been able to make such progress with her powers.

"Danny," she sighed softly, gaining the teen's attention, "thank you."

The boy looked perplexed. "What for?"

"For all of this." she answered, gesturing to their snow-covered surroundings.

Danny chuckled. "You don't need to thank me, Elsa, it was no problem at-"

"No, you don't understand." she cut in with a shake of her head, as she cradled his cheek in her palm. "When I first moved to America, I had doubts that I could ever fit, mainly because I would've probably been too busy being stressed about keeping my powers in check. But then I met you, and everything changed in the most amazing ways imaginable. You went out of your way to help me learn how better control my powers, and that's something that I'll always be grateful of. So, thank you, Danny. Thank you so very much for giving me a second chance at living a fulfilling life." Without another thought, she leaned in with her eyes closed, and kissed him full on the lips.

Danny's eyes nearly shot of his skull in astonishment. The girl that he had a crush on was actually _kissing _him; and it wasn't one of those simple pecks on the cheek, it was actual genuine kiss! Before he could relish in the sudden development, however, he felt Elsa's lips abruptly leave his. Blinking out of his daze, he saw that the girl looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh my God, Danny, I am so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me!" she exclaimed nervously.

Even though she'd been wanting to kiss him for a while, she was mortified that she had done so without his consent, especially since she still didn't know if he liked her that way. She was about to apologize again, when Danny suddenly leaned up and sealed her lips with his own. Elsa felt as if her heart skipped a beat as she comprehended the ramifications of what was happening. The boy she had just kissed was _kissing her back_, which possibly meant that he wasn't put off by her previous boldness. This time, it was Danny who silently broke the lip contact, much to her minor disappointment.

"Don't be." was all that he said, but his warm gentle smile was enough to convey his feelings to her.

Her embarrassment long forgotten, Elsa found herself smiling back at the boy. As their eyes gazed deeply into each other's eyes, with glacial blue meeting neon green, something clicked within the two teens. Like an airplane being switched on to auto-pilot, Danny and Elsa both slowly leaned in towards one another, their eyes gradually closing as they shortened the distance between their faces. The boy's arms encircled around Elsa's waist and upper back, while her hands grasped onto Danny's shoulders, pulling them even closer. Their lips were inches away from meeting when...

"Great One, Lady Elsa, the feast is ready!"

...Frostbite inadvertently brought them back to reality. Noticing just what they were about to do, Elsa practically leapt off of Danny, allowing him to scramble onto his feet. The duo quickly fixed their ruffled appearances as best they could, their faces still bright red with embarrassment as the Far Frozen leader made his way towards their position.

"Aren't you two coming?" he asked, until he noticed the teenagers' flustered faces. The ghost shot a knowing smile at his students, which only made their discomfort worse. "Did something happen while my back was turned?"

"N-Nope! Nope, n-nothing happened at all! Come on, Elsa, let's grab a seat before all the good food's gone!" Danny said rather quickly and walked briskly past Frostbite, followed closely by Elsa after she grabbed her hair band. The large ghost decided not push the matter with either teenager, figuring that they had experienced enough embarrassment for one day.

During the grand celebratory feast, Danny and Elsa tried to focus on their food, and the cheerful atmosphere among the Far Frozen, but they just couldn't stop thinking about the kisses they'd shared not too long ago. Every now and then, they'd chance small glances at one another, only for them to quickly look away in embarrassment when they were caught staring. A short while had passed until Frostbite stood up to make an announcement, gaining everybody's attention.

"My people, it is with great joy that I announce the conclusion of the training for Danny Phantom and Lady Elsa. They have both worked hard, risen to face every one of our challenges, and mastered their cyrokinetic abilities in record time." Frostbite then turned to Elsa, who was sitting on his right. "If you would please stand, Lady Elsa."

The ghost waited patiently as the young girl complied with his request before he began speaking again. "My fair lady, I would like to thank you for coming to us for help in regards to your powers. You've taken to your training exceptionally well, and grasped everything that we've taught you at a remarkable pace. You were quite the prodigious student, and we hope that you will be able to put your newfound control to good use."

Feeling extremely self-conscious about having everyone's eyes focus on her, including Danny's, Elsa still managed to rise above her nervousness and speak loud and clearly. "It was an honor and a privilege to learn from the Far Frozen, Chief Frostbite. I can't even began to express my gratitude for everything that all of you have done for me. I only hope that I may be able to visit all of you again sometime in the future." said Elsa fondly, her gaze drifting from Frostbite to the rest of the Far Frozen.

Frostbite smiled. "You will always be welcome in the Realm of the Far Frozen, milady. Furthermore, to commemorate the completion of your training, it is my great honor that I grant you title befitting of your splendor. From this day forth, you shall forever be known as _The Great Lady_!" The other Far Frozen people cheered in agreement to their leader's proclamation, while Elsa couldn't stop her blush from appearing; she'd never been had a title as grandiose like _that _before. Glancing over to Danny, who was sitting to _her _right, he simply gave her a devilish smirk, as if to say "_Now you know how I feel_". Luckily for her, she didn't have to endure being in the spotlight for much longer, as the Far Frozen quickly focused back on the feast. By the time the celebration was over, the duo exchanged heartfelt words of thanks and goodbyes with Frostbite and the Far Frozen, whom wished them the best of luck in their future endeavors and assured them that they would always be willing to help if they ever needed their assistance.

Once Danny (who was back in his human form) and Elsa were cruising through the Ghost Zone, they soon found themselves trapped in another unbearable silent atmosphere. Now that they were alone, the two teens didn't know what to say to each other. The memories of those kisses weighed heavily in their minds, and without the possibility of Frostbite interrupting them, the two were at a loss of how to move past their unbearable situation. Danny tried to focus on driving the Speeder home, while simultaneously trying to think of a way to break the ice, but nothing came to him. What was he supposed to say; that the kiss was great? That he liked kissing her? No, that would be stupid and sound too straightforward, not to mention that Elsa would think that he was weird. For the umpteenth time, he cursed his misfortune; it was just his luck that he constantly found himself thrust into such cumbersome situations.

On her side of the cockpit, Elsa was distractedly playing with the strands at the end of her braid. She didn't feel like immediately putting it back up since she was too busy thinking over the moment she and Danny shared back on the Far Frozen's home, and wondered if it had any deeper meaning to it. Taking a brief quick glance towards the boy piloting the craft, she wished that she could read his thoughts and learn what he was thinking once and for all. Did he kiss her because he liked her, or was it because he felt bad for her and didn't want her to feel bad for kissing him first? She hated being clueless about the entire matter, and knew that she'd only get a straight answer if she took _the chance_. Like Valerie had said before, if it turned out that he didn't like her back, then at least she would know and be able put those feelings to rest. She had to act now, because she couldn't continue beating around the bush with her feelings anymore. Steeling her nerves, Elsa cleared her throat to get her friend's attention.

"Danny?"

Hearing his name being called out so suddenly caused him to jump, having been too caught up in his own thoughts. Quickly getting over his surprise, he glanced over to his passenger. "Yeah, Elsa?"

"Could you please stop the Speeder for a moment?" The way that she'd asked made him frown in worry. She sounded so serious that he immediately stopped the vehicle and turned his full attention to her.

"What's wrong? Did you forget something?" he asked, becoming concerned that there was something wrong. Was Elsa was going to tell him that they should stop being friends because things between them became too weird? The very idea made his heart grow cold, and he sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

Danny didn't have time to dwell on that possibility, however, when he noticed Elsa slowly crawl towards him. He was even more surprised when she straddled his lap and delicately placed her hands on his chest, putting them in a rather suggestive position.

"W-What are you doing?" he managed to stutter, his face flushing bright red. As much as he really liked her, he wasn't sure if he was ready to go _that far_.

"It's okay. I just want to try something." murmured Elsa.

She could see the extremely flustered expression on his face, and had to admit that her heart was beating faster just from being in such close proximity to him. Looking down at him, the blonde couldn't help but be taken in by his boyish looks, raven locks, and those sky blue eyes that she always liked gazing into. Knowing that she had to act before she lost her nerve, the girl moved her hands up to cup his cheeks and leaned down to kiss him once more, only this time with a lot more passion. Just feeling his lips pressed against hers felt so right, and it was a sensation that she wanted experience many more times in the future. But to her dismay, he wasn't kissing her back; he was just sitting still and unresponsive, making her think that she'd made a mistake. Feeling disheartened, Elsa was about to pull back when she felt Danny's arms encircle around her back and pull her closer to him, deepening the kiss as he began to reciprocate her passionate feelings with his own.

When Elsa had kissed him a second time, Danny felt as if his heart literally stopped in shock. His mind kept on crashing and rebooting like an outdated computer, trying to process what was happening to him. The girl certainly surprised him, as he had originally thought that her first kiss had just been in the heat of the moment or was just her way of thanking him; he didn't expect that she'd ever do it again. Throughout his time in high school, he never thought a girl would ever willingly kiss him. To the majority of the student body he was a loser, a geek, and a wallflower that everyone ignored. And yet, here was this amazing girl, the same girl he'd fallen for, voluntarily kissing him. The concept seemed almost too surreal for him to accept as reality. He had been so convinced that he was way out of Elsa's league, but those negative notions were quickly pushed to the deepest depths of his mind.

In the past, the only girl that he'd ever truly kissed was Sam, but the experience didn't evoke the warm tender emotions that he was currently feeling with Elsa. Sure, he'd received a few pecks on his cheek from Valerie and Paulina that usually left him a bit flustered, but that was back when he'd never been kissed by any girl before (aside from his mom and sister). And while he initially liked the kisses he shared with Sam during those "fake-out make-outs", he honestly thought that they just seemed wrong and slightly off-putting. Kissing Elsa, on the other hand, felt right, as if he was experiencing his _true _first kiss.

Suddenly realizing that his lack of a reaction was most likely giving Elsa the wrong impression, Danny promptly pulled her closer so that he could kiss her back. He felt her body suddenly tense from his ministrations, and worried that he'd missed his chance, but those disconcerting thoughts were brushed aside as he felt the girl relax in his embrace and really get into their kiss. Her hands gently moved from his cheeks to encircle behind his back, pulling his head closer to hers. Neither teen cared how much time they'd spent in each other's arms, nor that they were still in the Ghost Zone. The only thing that mattered to them was the moment they were currently experiencing. Elsa was the first to break the lip lock once the urgency for fresh air became too much to ignore, her eyes partially opened and her cheeks fully flushed, giving her a demure yet alluring expression. Danny's cheeks were blushed as well, and the dreamy look on his face had her giggling.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked, her laughter snapping him out of his trance.

"Nothing. It's just that...well, I've never kissed anyone like that before." she admitted with a small smile.

"Really? Well, I guess that makes two of us." Danny wasn't exactly lying; he'd never felt near as amazing from when he first kissed Sam.

Elsa's blush deepened. "Look, Danny, the reason I...did this...is because I wanted to know if...what happened at Frostbite's realm...was real. There's been something I've been wanting to tell you." she said quietly. The raven haired boy had a feeling of where she was going to say next, but simply allowed her to continue for her sake. "I really like you, Danny. I've never felt like this towards anyone before. For the first fourteen years of my life, I've never really interacted with anyone besides my family or our servants, and practically only saw the world from an observer's point of view. Even when I was finally given the chance to go to a public high school, I didn't think that I would ever end up liking someone else, but these past couple of months we've had together have been the best I've ever had.

"You were the very first real friend I've ever made, and have always been there for me whenever I needed help. Not to mention that you actually know what it's like to live with something no normal human could ever have, and once you found out about my own secret abilities, you never treated me any differently. I never thought that I would ever meet someone like that. And if it weren't for you, I would've never gained full control over my powers. I really do like you, Danny, and I only hope that you feel the same about me. But if you don't, well, then I understand."

Hearing her heartfelt words made Danny want to leap for joy. He honestly didn't think that he had really done that much for her, and was surprised to hear her say otherwise. The fact that she actually admitted that she liked him made his smile and his blush all the more brighter. Since Elsa had laid everything on the table, he knew that now was the time for him to finally admit his own feelings.

"I _do_ feel the same way, Elsa." he began, making her gasp in shock. "I've felt this way about you for a while now. It's just that I've only had these types of feelings a few times before, and they've always led to disappointment and grief. I guess that's the main reason why I didn't tell you sooner; for some unexplainable reason, I was afraid that you'd just laugh at me."

Elsa frowned in confusion. "Why would you ever think that I'd do such a thing?" She watched as Danny broke eye contact with her to look towards the side, and noticed how quickly his sunny disposition darkened. Yet it was his explanation that really saddened her.

"Because...I just feel like I'm not good enough for you. I mean, my past experiences with romance clearly shows that I'm not boyfriend material. Paulina has made it obvious that she doesn't want anything to do with me, but somehow she's become infatuated with my ghost half. Valerie and I were close to being a couple, but she ended things before they got serious because she wasn't ready to be in a relationship with somebody. And as for Sam and me…well, our attempt at having a relationship blew up like the _Challenger _space shuttle, and we barely managed to still be friends. Not to mention all the other girls at school do everything they can to avoid someone like me; a nobody that's considering to be a loser by practically everybody.

"That's why I was worried when I realized that I'd started liking you. You're a nice, strong-willed, smart, and beautiful girl, Elsa, especially when you're not hiding behind those fake glasses and you have your hair out of that restrictive bun style." The blonde couldn't help but smile from his compliments, yet she found herself frowning when Danny continued his self-degradation spiel. "As for me? Compared to you, I'm like your complete polar opposite. I'm just a stupid and plain-looking dork. The only common ground that I can see us sharing is that we both have similar powers, even though I got mine from some freak accident. And if that's the reason you started liking me, then you could do with someone a lot bet-"

"Danny, stop talking and please just listen to me." Elsa said gently yet firmly, making the teen glance back up at her. "I don't like you just because we both have cyrokinesis. While it's true that our ice powers are what helped us become closer, I started liking you long before I even knew you were Danny Phantom."

Danny was shocked. "Really?"

Elsa sighed and nodded slowly, her smile never leaving her face. "Yes, really. I didn't fall for you just because you were secretly a superhero. Ever since I met you, Danny, you've been nothing but kind and compassionate to me. After meeting so many bullies on my first day at Casper High, I was worried that I'd never be able to make any friends. But after you came to my rescue when those two jocks cornered me, I realized there were still good people in that school. And you really do need to give yourself more credit, because you're anything but stupid, Danny; you just need to be pushed in the right direction when it comes to certain subjects. You're actually quite the quick learner, and so long as you stay motivated, you can pass any class just fine."

She then smiled playfully as her fingertips gently grazed over his cheek. "And you _are_ handsome, despite everyone saying that nonsense about your sister inheriting all of your parents' good looks. In fact, there have been a couple of times where I passed by a few girls that mentioned how cute they think you are as I'm walking to my classes."

Danny's blush darkened at that particular revelation. "Seriously?"

Elsa giggled. "Yes, of course, silly. No offense, but you can be a bit clueless at times." Her tone became sincere once more. "Look, my point is that you _do_ have several good qualities, Danny, and I ended up liking you because of them. You're a noble person who tries to stay true to what you believe in, despite all of the hardships that you encounter. That's what I admire about you the most, so please don't ever say that you're not good enough for me or that you're just some nobody. I like you for _you_, Danny, and I'm more than willing to give _us _a chance, but only if you are, too."

Danny just couldn't believe his good fortune. He'd initially believed that no girl would ever say such sincere words to him, and yet here was Elsa, the girl that he'd fallen for, was actually admitting that she liked him. Leaning up close until their noses were grazing, Danny smiled warmly at the girl that stole his heart.

"Trust me, I am _more _than willing." was all that he whispered, before he kissed her once more. Elsa immediately concentrated on matching the passion Danny conveyed in the lip-lock, her free hand running through his spiky hair, discovering that they were soft to the touch. After what seemed like hours, the duo broke apart to catch their breaths, but they still continued to affectionately gaze into each other's eyes.

"So, where do we go from here?" asked Danny, as he gently rested his forehead against hers. At a brief glance through the Specter Speeder's windshield, he idly noticed that they were still about halfway home.

"Well, for starters, I say that we should take things slow for a while." said Elsa, as she carefully eased herself off of Danny. She enjoyed his warmth, and wanted their moment to last forever, but she knew that there was no avoiding the real world and all of its challenges for long. "And as much as it pains me to say it, I think that we should also keep our new relationship a secret for the time being. I know that this is something that you don't want to keep from our friends, but-"

"Actually, I think that you have the right idea on both accounts." Danny interjected. Having been on the receiving end of Sam's ire several times in the past, he knew that there was a good chance that she'd react poorly if they told her their good news. "I'm perfectly happy with taking things one day at a time. Why rush a good thing, right?"

Elsa leaned in to chastely peck him on the lips, before flashing him a brilliant smile. "Thank you for understanding."

Danny returned her smile as he shifted the Speeder back into gear. Yet unlike their other rides home in the past, there wasn't an overbearingly uncomfortable atmosphere within the cockpit. Now that they had no reason to keep their emotions suppressed, the two teens felt more at ease about being in each other's company. Every now and then, they would smile at each other, knowing that they were at the start of something new. For the first time in what seemed like forever, the two teens felt as if things were finally looking up for them. In no time at all, the new couple arrived back in the Fenton Works lab. Just as Elsa had managed to put her hair back in its usual style, she was pleasantly surprised to see Danny waiting outside the vehicle, holding his hand out to help her out, making her think of a man from the nineteenth century helping a lady out of a stagecoach. Touched by his courteous gesture, she happily accepted his hand as she carefully stepped out of the Speeder.

"_Such a gentleman_." she laughed, making her beau grin.

"Anything for you, _my fair lady_. But in all seriousness, we should probably go be-" Danny suddenly became silent when he heard the sound of rushing feet from upstairs heading towards the lab. "Oh no."

Elsa was about to ask what was wrong, when the door to the basement stairwell slammed open, before both Jack and Maddie rushed into the lab, the former holding an unidentifiable scanning device and the latter wielding a large ecto gun.

"Ghost! We've got it this-oh, wait, never mind. It's just Danny and," Jack stopped halfway through his sentence to stare suspiciously at Elsa, as if he was the first time seeing her, "...a girl?"

"Jack, that's Elsa Smith. She's Amalie Smith's eldest daughter, remember?" asked Maddie with a sigh. It didn't take long for her husband's face light up like a bulb after he finally recognized her.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! How could I've forgotten?" The big man's joyous attitude then swiftly changed to a reprimanding one once he took stock of the situation. "Hey, wait a minute! Danny, what are you and your little friend doing here alone in our lab?"

"Yes, Danny, haven't we told you several times before not bring anyone down here without our permission?" Maddie added sternly.

The teen shifted his eyes toward the bottom of the stairs, and saw Jazz standing there, sheepishly shrugging as if to silently say that she tried to stop their parents. Turning his attention back to the two adults, he saw that they were still waiting for his answer. Knowing that there was no way of getting out of the punishment his parents were most likely going to give him, he steeled himself for their upcoming admonishment. But before he could even utter a word, Elsa beat him to it.

"It's my fault, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Everyone glanced over at her in surprise, to which Elsa sighed and shifted her gaze towards her feet. "I'm sorry, it's just that when I heard that you two were ghost hunters, I begged Danny for days to show me your lab. Back in Arendelle, the only legends we have about supernatural beings were just about mountain trolls. I've always been fascinated by ghosts, and when Danny told me that you two had a lab dedicated to studying them, I asked him if I could see it. Even though he told me that the lab was off limits to guests, I just couldn't let the matter drop. So please don't be mad at Danny, he only brought me down here because I kept pestering him about it."

Danny was impressed at how quickly Elsa was able to think of a reasonable excuse, and make it sound so convincing. Looking back his parents, he nearly laughed at the thunderstruck expressions on their faces.

"Is this true, Danny?" asked Maddie, who'd managed to get over her surprise faster than her husband.

The young man quickly responded, trying to sound as sheepish as he could. "Um, yeah, it is. Elsa really wanted to see the lab, and since you and Dad seemed so busy lately, I figured that I could give her a quick tour myself and not have to bother you guys. I'm...sorry?"

The two adults exchanged quick glances before their stern demeanors softened. "Oh, alright, we'll let it slide just this once." sighed Maddie as she rustled Danny's hair. "But the next time one of your friends wants to see our lab, please just let us know ahead of time. Your father and I would be more than happy to show your friends our latest research about ghosts."

Danny smiled in relief. "I'll be sure to remember that next time, Mom."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton." replied Elsa, bowing her head slightly in gratitude.

"Well, if you want to learn more about ghosts, you've certainly come to the right place! I could rant and rave about ghosts for days! So, what would like to learn first, Elsa?" boomed Jack. The platinum blonde winced at her predicament. Even though she managed to get Danny out of trouble, she'd also unintentionally dug her own grave in the sense that she now had to endure hearing Jack Fenton's endless stories about ghosts. Luckily, Danny came to her rescue.

"Sorry, Dad, but the lectures are going to have to wait. Elsa's curfew is at an earlier time than usual today, so she has to leave now or else she'll be late." He then glanced at the girl in question. "You told on the way to my house that your mom wanted you home earlier today for some sort of family event, remember?" Elsa was a momentarily confused as to what he was talking about, since her mother didn't mention any changes to her curfew before she left for school, but she quickly deduced what Danny was trying to do.

"Oh! That's right! My mother _did _ask me to get home as soon as possible today. Thank you so much for reminding me." Elsa then gave Jack an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Fenton, but I completely lost track of time. Perhaps we could do this some other time?"

"Aww…" sighed Jack, as he visibly deflated in disappointment, nearly making Elsa laugh. His wife, on the other hand, acted a tad more maturely.

"Of course, hon. We can give you a tour the next time you're free. Just tell Danny or either one of us, and we'll work something out. Anyways, you'd best be off before your mother starts to worry; it'll be dark soon."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." she said with a bright smile as she headed up the steps.

"Wait up, Elsa, I'll walk you home." Danny offered, and quickly followed after her.

"Come straight back afterwards, Danny! Dinner will be ready really soon!" Maddie shouted after her son.

"Will do!" he called back, even as the two teens were hastily making their way out of the house. Once they were a good distance away from Fenton Works, the duo burst out laughing at how easily they were able to keep their trips to the Ghost Zone a secret from the two experienced ghost hunters.

"Thanks for the save back there, Elsa." Danny managed to say once he'd calmed down from his laughing fit.

"It was no problem at all. And thank _you_ for getting me out of having to listen to your dad's _babbling _about ghosts." Elsa replied with a smile.

"Hey, I was just returning the favor." The two continued to walk in silence, simply enjoying their time alone together. By the time they arrived at the Smith estate, the sun was beginning to set.

"Well, I suppose this where we part ways. This day has certainly been...interesting, to say the least." said Elsa, her gaze focused on the early evening sky. Danny followed her gaze, noticing how magnificent the sky looked.

"You got that right, but at least a lot of good things came out of it." he murmured. He turned to ask Elsa something when he suddenly became distracted by an amazing sight. He didn't know how, but the sun's orange radiance seemed to make the girl's alabaster skin glow, making her look even more beautiful than before; he just couldn't stop himself from staring. Elsa eventually turned back to say goodbye to Danny, when she noticed the dazed dreamy smile was back on his face. Gaining a demure idea, she chastely pecked him on his lips, immediately snapping him out of his trance. The awestruck expression on his face made her giggle; sometimes his reactions were just too cute.

"I should probably head inside, so I guess this is goodbye, at least for now." Elsa began her trek down the sizable driveway leading to her house, and had only made it pass the gate when she felt something gently grasp her hand. Puzzled, she turned to see what was stopping her, only to be startled when Danny walked in close to kiss her softly on the lips. Elsa's mind was once again blown away by the ghost boy's boldness, but she quickly got over her hesitancy to eagerly return his affections. When they separated, both of them were sporting a healthy blush.

"Good night, Elsa. I can't wait to see you again, tomorrow." said Danny, his smooth and comforting voice making a delightful warmth spread throughout the blonde's body. "I should probably head home before my parents freak, but I'll text you before I turn in for the night, if you want."

Her lips still tingling from their kiss, Elsa smiled tenderly at the boy who'd brought so much happiness to her life. "I'd like that very much. Good night, Danny."

With one last smile, Danny began his journey back towards Fenton Works, all of his thoughts centered on Elsa, and their new relationship. For once in his life, he truly felt happy and optimistic of what the future had in store for him. The goofy yet dreamy smile that was stretched across his face never faded, even as he stepped through his home's front door. He was so caught up in the euphoria of the day's events, that he didn't notice Jazz waiting for him on the living room couch.

"So, what happened?" Danny jumped at the sudden question, and glanced to where his older sister was. Judging by the playful smirk she had, the younger teen knew that he had to be mindful of what he said in front of the redhead.

"Nothing." he managed to say in a calm manner.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You have that goofy grin on your face, which means something good definitely happened between you and Elsa. So, come on, don't leave me in the dark. Did you finally tell her that you like her?"

"Come on, Jazz. Don't start this now." groaned Danny, his cheeks flushing brilliantly.

"You're turning red! So you _did_ tell her! Well, what did she say?" Jazz asked excitedly.

"Jazz, keep it down! I don't want Mom and Dad to hear you!" Danny whispered through gritted teeth.

Jazz became perplexed. "Why not?"

Danny just sighed; he just couldn't understand how his sister was always able to read him like an open book. "Because at the time being, Elsa and I want to take things slow, and keep our relationship a secret. Besides, if Mom and Dad found out, they'll end up spreading the news all around Amity Park. So could you please not tell our parents?"

Jazz sighed at having her fun being taken away. "Oh, alright, but I still want all of the details about what happened." Her brother just groaned in resignation, but before he could speak another word, their mother called from the dining room to tell them that dinner was ready.

* * *

After watching Danny disappear over the horizon as he walked home, Elsa made her way towards her own house feeling as if she was walking on air. She idly wondered if this rapturous feeling was what all girls felt when they kissed a boy for the first time, because if it was, then she figured that she could really get used to such a sensation. She sighed dreamily as she stepped inside the mansion and closed the door behind her, garnering the attention of the family maid.

"My, my, Miss Elsa, you seem rather content. I take it that today was a good day for you?" Lena asked, walking out of the kitchen to see who had just entered.

"Oh, yes, today was a _very _good day." Elsa replied jubilantly. Noticing the stained apron Lena was wearing and the small flour spots on her hands, it was easy for the eldest princess to figure out that the older woman had been in the middle of cooking.

Lena smiled. "I'm very happy to hear that. I'm afraid you're the only one home at the moment, aside from Mr. Finn and me. Your mother is out with Mrs. Manson, and your sister playing with some friends from school, but they should arrive back by the time I've finished preparing dinner."

"Thank you, Lena." Elsa watched the family maid return to the kitchen before she began climbing the main stairs. With some time to herself, she had every intention to just laying on her bed and reliving what was one of the best days of her life. Just as she was at the top of the stairs, she suddenly heard a loud pained scream. Snapping out of her elation, she glanced towards the ground floor, and saw Finn rushing to where Lena was last seen. Fearing the worst, Elsa raced back down the stairs to see what the matter was. Once she made it into the kitchen, she gasped when she saw the family butler consoling a silently crying Lena, who was pressing a dish towel to her heavily bleeding hand. On the counter was a kitchen knife with its edge covered with a small bit of blood, making it obvious as to what had injured the woman.

"Oh dear, this cut is quite deep, Miss Lena. We need to get you to the hospital." said Finn after he carefully examined the wound. He then turned his attention to the platinum blonde. "I apologize, Miss Elsa, but-"

"No, no, I'll be fine on my own, Finn. Take the car, and get Lena to a doctor. I'll call my mother to let her know what happened." said Elsa. Without another word, Finn hastily led Lena towards the garage. Whipping out her cell phone, she immediately dialed her mother's number, hearing the faint sound of a car rushing down the driveway from outside.

"_Hello, Elsa._" came the reply on the other line.

"Mom, Lena's severely injured herself. Finn's just left with the car to take her to the hospital." Elsa said brusquely.

There was a pause before Amalie spoke again, sounding immensely concerned. "_Oh dear. Thank you for telling me, I'll meet them at the hospital to see if Lena is alright. Just stay put, and I'll let you know when we'll be coming home_."

"I will. Bye." Hanging up, Elsa looked around the kitchen and recognized the dishes that Lena had been in the middle of cooking. Just seeing the food all laid out on the counter was enough to make her stomach growl. Despite the feast she and Danny had with the Far Frozen not too long ago, she was still a little hungry. Then, an idea popped into her mind, one that she knew would really surprise everyone when they returned home. With a bright smile, she quickly set to work.

* * *

It was a couple of hours before Amalie came home with Lena, Finn, and Anna. The queen had picked up her daughter from her friend's house once Lena had been discharged from the hospital. The girl became extremely distraught the moment she saw the maid's bandaged hand, but the older woman assured Anna that she was alright. While the cut had been quite large, it wasn't serious enough to require immediate surgery. The family maid did require a few stitches, however, which meant that she needed to take some time off in order for her injury to fully heal. Finn, Anna, and even Amalie assured the woman that they'd help do her jobs while she recovered, much to Lena's gratitude. Once the group of four entered the mansion, the aroma of a hot full-course meal wafted in their nostrils.

"Lena, did you leave anything cooking?" queried the queen.

"No, Your Grace." answered the woman. "I made sure that I turned off all of the appliances before Mr. Finn drove me to the hospital.

"Well, whatever it is, it smells delicious!" piped up Anna as she and the adults ventured towards the dining room, only to stop in the tracks when they saw several plates of food sitting on the table, fully prepared and ready to eat.

"But, how did...who…?" Amalie was at loss for words, the sight before her not making any sense at all.

"Welcome home, everyone!" the group turned to see Elsa enter the dining room via the kitchen, and place a steaming bowl of scalloped potatoes on the table. Her hair was damp and in its usual bun, and she was wearing a new outfit, indicating that she'd just recently showered. "Sorry I wasn't there to greet you all at the door, but I had to get the potatoes out before they got burned. Are you alright, Lena?"

Lena simply nodded, but before she could say anything else, Amalie spoke up first. "Elsa, how did you do all this?" she asked, gesturing to all of the food on the table.

Following her mother's hand, Elsa smiled bashfully. "Oh, it wasn't that hard, Mother. I've watched Lena work in the kitchen several times in the past, so I had pretty good understanding of what to do. I mean, I know can't really measure up to Lena's cooking, but I figured that it'd be a nice change of pace if someone else made dinner. After all, now-"

"But what about your powers? I thought that you still had to be careful around liquids in case you accidentally froze them on contact?"

Elsa's smile grew bigger. "That's true, I _did _have a problem with liquids, but not anymore. I'm pleased to say that I've finally improved my control to the point that I don't have to worry about being around liquids anymore, especially water."

"Really?! That's great, sis! Does this mean we can have more snow days now?" Anna asked in excitement.

Before Elsa could reply, Amalie held up her hand to halt the conversation. "Now hold on for a second. While I _am _pleased to hear that you have better control over your ice powers, Elsa, I still need to see physical proof to support your claims. Would you mind giving us a little demonstration?"

By now, Elsa was practically beaming. "I thought that you'd never ask."

Leading everyone to the main hall, the blonde stood in the very center of the floor. Taking a deep calming breath, she cleared her mind of any distractions, and recalled all of Frostbite's lessons before she began. She started her little show by creating a small snow storm inside the mansion, allowing the snowflakes to drift down to the ground before quickly manipulating them towards her and making them thaw. Next, Elsa started crafting figures. She started off with simple snowmen at first, then moved on to ice sculptures of people she knew (herself, her family, and her friends), and finally complex replicas of certain landmarks, such as the Eiffel Tower and the Statue of Liberty. Of course, Elsa had refrained from showcasing her combat and weapons training, as she just wanted to show her family that she was in complete control of her icy abilities. To further drive home that point, she had Anna make a few water balloons and toss them at her. Before the balloons could even make contact with her skin, Elsa quickly froze them and easily caught them in her hands. Holding the frozen balloons before her audience, she willed the frost covering the rubber exterior to melt, and even tossed them up into the air a couple of times to show that the water sealed inside had indeed melted. Lastly, she walked towards a window, opened it, and tossed the balloons outside where they burst apart in a watery explosion.

"Wow! That was so cool, Elsa!" Anna cheered happily, while Lena and Finn simply applauded for her performance. Amalie, however, was stunned speechless by what she'd witnessed. She just couldn't believe how drastically her daughter's control had improved. Even though she was ecstatic with Elsa's progress, the queen still felt a bit overwhelmed by how quickly things had changed for the better. The sculptures that her daughter had created were so refined and flawless, and she hadn't shown any hint of trepidation or stress while using her powers, unlike the other times in the past. If the queen had known that studying abroad would've helped the blonde to such a degree, she'd would've suggested the idea to her husband ages ago.

"That…That was astounding, Elsa." said the queen once she'd managed to speak again, a proud smile adorning her visage.

The young princess grinned broadly. "Thank you, Mother."

"I have to say, I'm thoroughly impressed with what I saw. Just how did you manage to better your control so quickly?" Amalie asked.

"Well…let's just say that I found a different way that really works." explained Elsa, subconsciously glancing over at the ice figure of Danny as she recalled all the time they spent training together, before focusing back on her mother. "Actually, I was also hoping that I could ask you something. That is, if you don't mind."

"Go on..." The queen became curious as to what Elsa wanted to ask her, especially when she saw her daughter adopt a more meek and unsure demeanor.

"Well...I was wondering if there was any chance that I could have my curfew lifted, or at least have one at a much later time? I would really like to be able to spend more time with Danny…_and_ my other friends without having to worry about coming home on time." Elsa felt like kicking herself for almost revealing her relationship to everyone, and only hoped that no one caught her slip of the tongue. "Now that I've shown you that I can fully control my powers, I was hoping that you could possibly ease off on the stringent time limit that I have until I have to return home to train with my powers. I'd still do the practice drills to make sure my control doesn't get worse, but I would like to be able to do them at my own discretion so that I won't have to continuously decline my friends' offers to hang out with them."

Amalie stared at Elsa, before glancing over at Anna, Lena, and Finn, all of whom were giving her looks that silently implored her to say yes. The queen sighed tiredly as her old fears began to rear their ugly heads, specifically the ones about Elsa being thrust into a situation that could cause her to lose control of her cyrokinesis. But in spite of her concerns, Elsa _had _shown that she was no longer having problems with keeping her powers in check, and it wouldn't be fair if she was kept from having fun with her friends to do extensive training exercises that she no longer needed to do.

Focusing back on her first born daughter, the queen smiled warmly. "Oh, very well, Elsa." she said. "Since you've proven that you can control your powers without any difficulty, I see no reason to keep having you come home so early anymore. Just promise that you'll call me ahead of time if you're going to be out late, alright?"

Elsa momentarily stared at her mother, surprised that she'd said _yes, _before glee quickly overtook her. She so overjoyed that she nearly squealed with delight, but she _did _rush over and engulf her mother in a massive hug instead, making the woman gasp in surprise. The woman hadn't been hugged by her eldest daughter in such a long time; not since that accident seven years ago. Speedily getting over her surprise, Amalie eagerly hugged Elsa back, feeling as if the bonds within her family were finally healing.

Once they broke apart, and Elsa had thawed her sculptures, the entire group congregated back to the dining room to enjoy the dinner that had been laid out on the table before it went cold. As they ate, Anna excitedly brought up the prospect of her and Elsa picking up where they left off from their snowball fights, before they had to discontinue them after their accident; the strawberry blonde was really eager to even the score with her sister. The elder princess liked the proposal, but was unsure if their mother would be willing to allow it. Seeing an opportunity for the sisters to bond present itself, Amalie agreed to the idea, so long as the girls remembered to be careful not break anything and to clean up the "battlefield" once they were finished.

By the time it was around 11 PM, and everyone else had already gone to bed, Amalie was in her room thinking about what had just occurred within her family. It had been a long day, but there was one last thing she had to do before allowing the sandman to bring her dreams. Starting up her personal laptop, she opened up an online video chat window. After perusing through her list of contacts, she was glad to see that person she wanted to speak to was currently online. After making sure that the connection was secure, Amalie clicked on his name and sent him a message to initiate a video call. A few seconds later, her husband's face appeared on her screen. Her expression brightened once she saw her beloved again, as it seemed like it had been ages since she'd last seen him. She was also thankful that he was an earlier riser. Even though she'd been in America for a little under three months, the queen still had trouble remembering that Arendelle was six hours ahead of Amity Park.

Upon seeing his wife, the king's face brightened like the rising sun. "Idun, my dear, it's so good to hear from you! Or should I be calling you _Amalie _since you're still in the States?"

Idun giggled at her husband's joke. "Hello to you too, Agdar, or _Erlend. _How's life back in Arendelle?"

Agdar sighed. "Rather dull, to be honest. The palace just isn't the same without you and the girls. But enough about me, how are all of you faring in America?"

"I'm doing just fine. No one has been able to see through my alias so far, and I've been able to fit in with the locals without any difficulty. Anna is doing very well, too. Her grades are around the middle average of her class, but she has made friends quite quickly. She really loves it here." replied Idun, wanting to save Elsa for last.

"I'm glad to hear that, love. I had a feeling that Anna would have an easy time adapting to life in a different country. But what about Elsa, how is she doing?" Agdar's face took on an anxious expression, as he always became worried whenever his eldest daughter was concerned.

"Actually, Elsa is doing well, too; quite well to be precise."

"Oh?" This piqued the king's curiosity.

"Well, you know how Elsa's had problems with liquids in the past, correct?" At Agdar's nod, she continued, no longer able to hold back the pride in her voice. "Well, today I believe that she's finally overcome that problem, and now has complete control of her powers!"

Agdar gaped at his wife in disbelief, the shock of Idun's statement leaving him at a loss for words. "Are...Are you quite certain of this?" he asked after he'd found his voice.

"Positive, dear. I know it sounds surprising, but I can guarantee you that it's the truth. Earlier this evening, Lena cut her hand while she was in the middle of cooking dinner and had to be rushed to the hospital. She's fine, by the way, but she'll need to take it easy for a while." Idun quickly mentioned, noticing the alarmed look on her husband's face. "Anyways, when we arrived back, Elsa surprised us all by having dinner cooked and ready for us. She then gave us a demonstration of her powers, and she performed without any difficulties or incidents! She even hugged me, Agdar, and she hasn't done that in years! It's as if the old Elsa is coming back, and our family is becoming closer again!" she said happily.

Agdar stayed silent as he came to grips with what Idun had told him. "That's…That's wonderful news! No, that's spectacular! I knew that she could do it." he said brightly. The man had always been worried about Elsa's dicey control of her powers causing untold amounts of problems for her in the future, especially when it came time for her to succeed him, but it looked like that things were finally looking up for her. Agdar had been waiting for news like this for ages, and now that he was actually hearing it, he felt as if he was dreaming.

"As did I, dear, _and_ I think I know what the driving force behind her rapid improvement was the most likely." Idun added playfully, a coy grin on her face.

Hearing the teasing tone in his wife's voice, Agdar looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Idun recalled the ice figure of the Fentons' son that Elsa had made during her little show, and how it was slightly more detailed than the rest. On top of that, when she'd asked her daughter how she gotten so much better with using her powers, she remembered seeing the girl discretely look at that particular sculpture. Lastly, when Elsa had made her request to have her curfew lifted, she had hastily mentioned wanting to spend more time with her friends as a forethought, mere moments after specifically mentioning Danny's name. All of the evidence pointed to one logical conclusion.

"Now this purely speculation on my part," she said, "but I believe that it has something to do with _a boy_." The look on her husband's face was priceless.


	11. Newfound Freedom

**I don't own the DP or Frozen characters. I only own this story and half credit goes to Toa Naruto.**

**First of all, I highly apologize for the long wait on this next chapter. There's a really good reason why. For one, I no longer like Delsa. I know. I'm sorry to say but Delsa no longer appeals to me. That's why I deleted it from my OTP list and got rid of any Delsa stories I was planning to write. **

**However, this story has been one of my most popular stories ever that I was torn. I honestly was on the bent of just deleting this story. But I didn't want to let you guys down. Not to mention my co writer Toa Naruto wanted this story to continue because he loved of how it came out. So the thing is, I'm no longer writing this story. But I figured it would be best if I continue to post while Toa Naruto takes over writing. Keep in mind guys that Toa is very busy so please, give him very kind and encouraging reviews. Again the "This is good! Update soon!" reviews are really let down. Please, PLEASE point out something we may have missed (I will be reading the chapters if I need to edit it myself) or say what you liked best about the chapter. It's always encouraging to the writer when you say what was your favorite part. Thank you!**

**To make this chapter more fun, feel free to play "Stamp on the Ground" at the appropriate cue!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday at Casper High. The sun was shining, a light breeze blew across the campus, and practically everyone was in a good mood. Elsa seemed especially chipper during all of her classes. Not even pot shots from Paulina or any of the other A-Listers seemed to dampen her spirits. Everyone was perplexed as to why the platinum blonde seemed so happy, but Elsa paid them no attention. Ever since her mother had lifted her curfew, she felt as if a large weight had been lifted off of her, and that she could really live her life to its fullest. By the time her lunch period rolled around, her friends easily took notice of her sunny disposition once she joined them at their usual table.

"Hey, um, Elsa?" began Tucker, catching her attention. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, you seem especially…_cheerful _today; even more so than usual." added Sam. Danny barely managed to choke back a laugh at the Goth's statement. He knew full well why Elsa was in such high spirits, as she'd texted him last night to tell him the good news, but he wasn't about to steal her thunder. Instead he sent her a secret yet supportive smile, making sure that his other friends didn't notice him. Elsa saw his smile, which encouraged her to tell everyone the reason for her bright mood.

"Well, I have good reason to be happy, Sam. Do you remember all of the times that I had to return home from school almost right after it was let out?'' She waited for friends to nod before continuing. "Well, it was because I had a deeply personal problem that I needed extra help in overcoming, and it usually took a long period of time to treat it. Because of this problem, my mother often got worried whenever I stayed out late, and often wanted me home as soon as possible." At this point, Elsa couldn't contain her glee any longer. "Well, I'm pleased to say that I've finally overcome that problem, and my strict curfew has been lifted!"

The look on her friends' faces almost made her want to laugh. Their shock was so great that they didn't notice that Danny's smile hadn't left his face.

"What?"

"Are you for real?"

Elsa just giggled at their outbursts. "Yes, yes, I am _for real_. After I thoroughly convinced my mother that I'd finally overcome my problem, she decided that having me keep to my curfew would be highly unnecessary. So from now on, I don't have to scuttle back home before 5:30 anymore. I'm finally free of my proverbial shackles!"

Tucker and Sam remained silent for a brief moment to digest what their friend had just told them. It didn't take long for their shock to give way to happiness.

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Way to go, Elsa!" added Sam brightly, giving the girl sitting beside her a friendly pat on her shoulder. The platinum blonde's smile grew significantly at the gesture.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," began Danny, drawing everyone's attention back to him, "but I'd say that this calls for a celebration."

"I'll say!"

"Definitely!" Sam then turned to the only other girl at their table. "What do you say, Elsa, you want to hit the mall with us after school?"

"Um, s-sure. That sounds great." answered the blonde. "What did you have in mind?"

Sam's smile widened. "That's the beauty of it all: there is _no plan_."

"If there's one thing that you should always remember, Elsa, it's that you can always have a blast at the mall, no matter what the occasion." agreed Tucker. "Hell, half the time the three of us go there just to waste time; it's all a part of being a normal teenager."

The disguised princess didn't know exactly what to make of Tucker's explanation. Back when she was still a child, almost every little thing that took place in the royal castle had been pre-planned for her a day in advance; there was hardly anything unexpected that occurred back in Arendelle. Although the thought of finally being able to do something spontaneous seemed a bit unnerving for her, she couldn't help but feel excited all the same.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to crawl at a snail's pace, and for once Elsa found herself impatiently waiting for school to end. There were even times where she tried to mentally will the hours to go by at a faster rate, much to her surprise. When the last bell of the day finally rang, the blonde was among the many other students rushing to get out of school as fast as humanly possible. After she met up with her friends, the group of four made their way to the mall.

The moment that she saw the exterior of the building, her heart started to excitedly beat against her chest at the prospect of visiting her very first mall. She had seen several portrayals of malls in movies and television sitcoms on the past, however they were nothing compared to the sight that was beyond the glass doors. The large variety of stores she saw jam-packed in the interior left her momentarily speechless. There was a store for just about everything: clothes, food, sporting goods, books, and several others that she didn't recognize at first glance; it was like she was in a modern-day bazaar.

"So _this _is what a mall is like?" she said in awe, her eyes shifting to and fro in an attempt to take in as much as the large shopping district as she could.

"Geez, Elsa, you sound as if you've never been inside a mall before." chuckled their group's tech wiz.

"Tucker..._homeschooled_, remember?" reminded the blonde while pointing to herself. The teen blushed as his friends shared a good-natured laugh at his forgetfulness. "Now I know that you told me that you don't need a plan to spend time at the mall, but just where do we go from here?"

"Well, since this is your first time at a mall, I say that we hit up the place where teens can rage against the machine!"

Elsa couldn't help but stare at Tucker with a twinge of worry. The way that he was speaking sounded eerily familiar to an extreme hacktivist. "Um…what?"

"To the arcade!"

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief once she realized that her friend wasn't talking about committing future criminal activities.

"Try not to take what Tucker says at face value when he's talking about video games." said Danny, as he and the girls followed after their friend.

"Yeah, he has a tendency to go a bit overboard." added Sam. The group of four walked towards an area that had the word **_ARCADE _**positioned above the entrance and lit up in bright neon red lights. In contrast, the interior was quite dark, and the only source of illumination was provided by several neon black fluorescent lights. The moment that she stepped inside, Elsa was slightly taken aback by the amount of noise that the room emitted, and just how many people were crammed inside. The sight before her was nothing like what she'd observed from books and TV shows. Her experience with video games was extremely limited as her parents never really allowed her and her sister to really get invested in gaming consoles. The rare instances where she actually had the chance to play them was when she found the online version of a video game about some strange Italian plumber fighting against a large variety of monsters. Her interest in video games waned considerably as she grew older and became more invested in her books.

"Now, since this is your first time at an arcade, the three of us are going to give you a crash course of how to make the most of your gaming experience." explained Tucker while directing her the change machine. Once everyone had several quarters in their pockets, the group meandered back to the center of the area. "Even though the arcade doesn't have anything from the major game consoles, there are still a large variety of game genres that you can chose from: adventure, shoot'em up, racing, sports, even games that had been around since our parents were teenagers. For me, one of my favorite arcade games is air hockey, which I'm practically a pro at. Yep, just point out a challenger, and I can beat them with one hand tied behind my back."

"Tch, _puh-lease, _Tucker, stop trying to make yourself out to be some kind of big shot." Sam then turned to the other bespectacled teen. "Don't listen to his boasting, Elsa. Despite what he claims, I've actually managed to beat Tucker at his own game on twenty separate occasions."

"Oh, really? Well, so long as we're airing everyone's dirty laundry, I think that Elsa should know that I beat you at air hockey _twenty-one _times, Sam.

The Goth's head whipped towards Tucker, a mild glare on her face as she folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, no! You do _not _get to count that last game, mister! That one didn't count since you constantly used your glasses to reflect the fluorescent light into my face to distract me long enough to score those last three goals.

Tucker's eye narrowed. "Really? Like you're one to talk, Ms. Slingshot! If you hadn't shot your hair band at me during that one game, you'd would've never gotten that winning point. But that's just like you isn't it? The moment it looks like you're going to lose, you have to resort to underhanded tricks to win."

"Hey! I don't resort to underhanded tricks, I _level the playing field_, especially after _you _start cheating!"

"I never cheat, _you do_!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do _NOT_!"

"Do _TOO_!"

The two friends settled into an intense stare down, each trying to get the other to back down. Elsa found her gaze repeatedly shifting from Tucker to Sam, unsure on whether or not she should intervene. She was about to ask Danny for help, when the tense silence was finally broken.

"How about we settle this the old fashioned way: you, me, and the air hockey field?"

Tucker's eyes narrowed. "One round. No cheap tricks. Winner takes all."

"Oh, it's on, _Foley_! Just try not to cry when I wipe the floor with you!"

"HA! Don't count your chickens before they hatch, _Manson_!" The two then marched towards the air hockey game that was a few feet away from where they were standing, their gazes still locked onto each other as walked. Several patrons gave the duo a wide berth, as if they'd experienced such a spectacle before. Danny and Elsa simply watched their two friends from afar, taken aback at how quickly things had escalated.

"Should…Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Elsa worriedly asked Danny. While it was true that she'd seen Tucker and Sam argue from time to time, what she'd just witnessed was on a whole new level.

To her surprise, Danny just shook his head. "Nah, they'll be fine. Besides, this is nothing compared to how they were two years ago. They used to spend entire weekends trying to beat each other at that game. It had gotten so bad that the arcade supervisor had to constantly kick them out when it was closing time. Sam even bit a guy that tried to get her and Tucker to stop playing."

Elsa visibly blanched from hearing of her friends' past obsession over the game. "Well, what got them to stop acting so obsessed?"

"An intervention by their parents, and the threat of a being banned from the arcade for life." replied Danny. "After that, their competitive rivalry drastically calmed down. They occasionally challenge each other for old time's sake, but they're much more mature about it nowadays."

"OOOOHHH! GET REKT, MANSON! First blood is mine!"

"Enjoy the moment while you can, Foley, 'cause that's the only point that you're scoring!"

The secret couple looked to where they heard their friends, before they turned their gaze back towards each other.

"How about we go look around while they're preoccupied?" offered Danny sheepishly.

"That sounds like a good idea." answered Elsa. As they walked, the blonde looked all around the arcade, astounded at what she saw. People of all ages were spread across the room, laughing and competing against each other. The entire area reminded her of a river from the African Serengeti, only the water was replaced by coin-operated video games, and the diverse wildlife was composed of young children, teenagers, and even young adults. It was all so surreal to her; even though the video arcade was just another everyday location to the average person, the venue offered a glimpse of how much she'd been missing out on from her sheltered life in the Arendelle castle. She was in a place where she could interact with people of all ages without worrying about her powers, and it was a sensation she was beginning to truly relish.

Danny easily took notice of the look on his secret girlfriend's face, and felt a smile of his own stretch across his cheeks. "Quite a lot to take in for your first time in an arcade, isn't it?" he asked.

Elsa smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, it is. Being here in person is so much different than reading about it or seeing it in a movie."

Danny chortled. "It certainly is, but it's a lot more fun to actually play the games instead of watching other people play them. So, see anything that catches your eye? The first game's on me."

Elsa didn't know what to choose. There were just so many choices: snowmobile racing, pinball, zombie shooters, and even a retro game about an architect trying to rebuild a huge condominium while a large-fisted man tried to destroy it. All of the games looked so enjoyable, which did nothing to help her make a decision. Suddenly, she took notice of a game that was unlike all the others. There were two large pads that were positioned in front of a large monitor. Each pad had four sensors positioned like a compass rose (complete with the necessary arrows) and a metal bar embedded behind them. There were lights all over the outer frame flashing brightly, which served to draw attention to the game's title: Ultimate Dance Battle.

"How about that one?" Looking to where Elsa was pointing, Danny was surprised to see that she picked a dancing game. Despite the fact that he didn't have much experience with those types of games, he figured that he could bite the bullet and give it a try, if only for Elsa's sake.

"Er, sure. Although I should warn you that I've never played this game as often as the others. Then again, I guess that'll put us on equal footing." he said as they headed to the game, and they each inserted the necessary fee for multiplayer mode. "Have you ever played UDB before?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, but I heard that it's very popular all around the world. That was the main reason I chose it. I'd never seen this game before until today. Do you know how to play it?"

"Yeah, I do, but it's gonna take more than one match for you to learn how to play UDB. So how about we select a three-round match so that we can get the most out of our money, okay?" he answered as he paid the necessary fee. Before she could say anything, Danny pushed a button that was on the screen's dashboard.

**_ULTIMATE DANCE BATTLE! _**

**_DANCE-OFF MATCH SELECTED! _**

The loud booming voice that came from the console nearly made Elsa jump. The large screen's background animations were then replaced by several tabs that were arranged as if they were in an old fashioned jukebox. On them were several titles of what she assumed to be songs.

**_CHOOSE YOUR SONG!_**

"Okay, you first start off by standing on the pad, specifically in the space that's in the middle of the arrows." Danny got into position to demonstrate, and Elsa mimicked his actions. "Next, you choose a song from their selection. Once the song starts playing, you'll start to see several arrows panning up the screen and past a row that's made up of all four different arrows, only they're all hollowed out. The object of the game is to press down on the sensor pad that has the corresponding arrow that you see on the screen, and at the exact time when it reaches the top of the row. For example, if you see a left arrow on the screen, you press down on the left arrow sensor pad. On top of that, the arrows move across the hollow bar in accordance to the song's tempo, so you have to hit the sensor pad at just the right moment, otherwise the game will count it as a _miss_. The more matches that you make, the more points you score."

Elsa frowned at her feet in thought. Although she had taken ballroom dancing classes when she was younger, she had a feeling that they weren't going to be of much help to her for UDB. By what Danny had explained, the game relied solely on the player's reflexes instead of their experience with dancing. There was one thing, however, that she still didn't understand.

"What are the hand rails for?" she asked, gesturing to the thin red upside down U that was bolted behind her.

"Oh. Well, they're meant to help the player keep upright for the more complex moves." Danny easily noticed her expression become more anxious. "Hey, don't worry so much. It's not as complicated as it sounds, otherwise it wouldn't be as popular as it is today. Look, how about we start off with an easy song, and then work our way up from there? That way, we can both make fools out of ourselves."

Elsa simply nodded in appreciation, as Danny started scrolling through the playlists. He eventually settled on the song titled "Only You", by Captain Jack.

**_ROUND 1!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

Almost instantly, the music began to play, and the arrows started to pan up the screen. The tempo was reasonably slow, which helped eased the girl's initial fears about the game. Both she and Danny started off well, the two of them easily matching up the flashing arrows to the hollow bar, but it didn't take long for things got more difficult. The rate of the arrows appearing on screen increased, and the patterns became more complicated; sometimes there were two or three arrows that appeared at a time, right after a long chain of single arrows. The sudden development caught Elsa by surprise and caused her concentration to slip. As a result, she ended up completely missing a number of patterns. She tried to soldier on through the remainder of the song, but she couldn't get her groove back. In the end, Danny had the higher score and was declared the winner.

**_GAME OVER!_**

**_WINNER: PLAYER 1!_**

"So, what do you think of Ultimate Dance Battle? You actually did pretty well for your first try." said Danny.

Elsa grinned wryly. "Well, it certainly gets your heart racing, but I wasn't really expecting to see all four arrows being displayed at once. And what was up with those arrows that had long tails trailing behind it?"

The ghost boy chuckled sheepishly. "Er, yeah, that happens every now and then. Sometimes the game throws up a pattern that has all four arrows at once, and the only way to match it is to use both your hands **_and_** feet. As for the arrows with tails, that means that you have that sensor pad pressed down until the entire symbol has passed over the bar. Sorry, I should've remembered to tell you about that; it's been so long since I've last played this game that I forgot about them. Do you still want to play the rest of the match?"

"Definitely." There was a competitive flame burning in her glacial blue eyes. It was a look that Danny had only seen when they were sparring in the Ghost Zone. "Now that I know what to expect, I can definitely do a lot better; you'll see. So go ahead and pick the next song, but this time make it a challenging one!"

"Um, okay, if you insist." Scrolling through the playlists once again, Danny selected a song from the _intermediate _category: "La Libertad", by Cheryl Horrocks.

**_ROUND 2!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

Unlike the previous song, "La Libertad" began with an extremely fast tempo, and the chain of arrow patterns immediately appeared on screen. Danny had to really go all out to make sure that he hit all of the patterns. Glancing to his opponent, he was shocked to see Elsa blurring through the patterns on her side of the platform. Even though she still made the occasional misstep, she was doing exceptionally better than her first attempt. Seeing her in action was enough to spur him to double his efforts in making his own matches, but he started making mistakes in his haste. He tried to concentrate on his own screen, but his eyes kept on darting to the dancing girl next to him for the rest of the game until…

**_GAME OVER!_**

**_WINNER: PLAYER 2!_**

…Elsa won the second match.

"Are…Are you sure…you never…played this game before?" he gasped while trying to catch his breath. "Because I…I have to say that you're pretty good at this."

Elsa, who was feeling especially pleased with herself, flashed her secret boyfriend a triumphant smile. "Like I said, I knew that I could do better once I had an idea of what to expect."

Danny chuckled as he glanced back at the screen. "How about you choose the song for the tiebreaker?"

With great interest, she began to peruse through the songs that the game offered. Although she didn't know half the titles that were displayed, the short preview clips gave her a good idea of what they sounded like. The girl wasn't sure if she'd be able to find a suitable song until she saw one that instantly caught her interest. Once she had placed the cursor over the title, Danny felt his trepidation rise once he saw Elsa's choice: "Stamp on the Ground", by Italobrothers. Difficulty Level: Expert.

"Er…don't you think that a …um…less difficult song would be a better choice?"

The cyrokinetic girl's grin took on an extremely teasy expression. It was a look that Danny had rarely seen on her alabaster face. "Aw, what's this? Are you saying that you're afraid of being beaten by a _girl_?"

Initially surprised by her playful tongue-in-cheek, Danny quickly rose to her challenge. "Not at all, I just figured that I'd save you the embarrassment when I win."

The secret couple stared intensely at each other, until Elsa's grin morphed into a competitive smirk. "How about we make this last match more interesting with a little wager?"

One of Danny's brows rose in intrigue. "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing too serious; just that the loser pays for snacks at the food court?"

"How big of a snack are we talking about: traditional "Tucker-size"?"

"Traditional-size, of course."

"From which vendor?"

"Anywhere we want."

"Budget?"

"Nothing over ten dollars." Elsa then held out her hand. "So, do we have a bet?"

Danny glanced at the hand that was outstretched towards him, then at the confident smirk on his girlfriend's face.

"You're on." he said as he grasped her hand with his own and shook it, sealing the deal. Elsa then pressed the SELECT button on the dash to finalize the choice of song

**_FINAL ROUND!_**

**_BEGIN!_**

_*Cue Song's Start*_

The song began with a subtle crescendo that was almost too soft to hear, but the couple quickly leapt into action once the patterns flashed onto the screen at the fastest pace that they'd ever seen. They duo found themselves in constant motion as pattern after pattern flashed before them; the pace was so fast that it would only take a brief moment of stillness for one of them to lose the bout. Danny was having an especially difficult time staying focused, as he couldn't help find the song's lyrics and electronic/techno music to be quite catchy; he made a mental note to look up more of ItaloBrothers' work after the game.

Glancing towards Elsa, her legs becoming a blur of motion, the young man couldn't help but notice the vast change in his girlfriend's demeanor. From when he first met her, he could instantly tell that she was a kind and reserved girl that kept to herself. Despite the fact that she desperately wanted to stop hiding behind her shell, her shy nature and a prior agreement with her mother often got in the way of that. It wasn't until he'd accidentally stumbled upon her true secret that he learned the true reason that she insisted on keeping to herself. With both his and Frostbite's help, Elsa was finally to put her lingering fears to rest, and begin to truly enjoy all of the possibilities that life had to offer. Now that she free of the restrictions that her powers normally placed on her, the girl's smiles were more frequent and a lot brighter. Her laughter sounded more genuine, and her demeanor seemed so positive that just being near her was enough to lift his spirits.

Elsa glanced over to Danny and noticed that he was still looking directly at her. Normally, she would've felt flustered whenever her boyfriend's gaze was focused on her, but in the midst of the competition, she felt invigorated to push herself even harder. "You really think that you can afford to be looking at me when you should be focusing on the game, Fenton?" she teased.

Danny smirked confidently in response. "HA! Don't you worry about me, Smith. Just try not to be _too disappointed_ when I beat you!"

"Oh, I won't, because _I'm _going to be the one who beats _you_!" With renewed vigor, the couple battled on, slamming their feet on the sensor pads as quickly as the patterns appeared; even the four-arrow patterns were quickly matched by the players. The two were locked in a heated stalemate, both trying desperately to get an edge over their opponent, and yet they were smiling and laughing during the entire time. Unbeknownst to them, a small crowd had gathered around the game console to watch the lively match, and started cheering for the player that they believed was going to win. It was the same cheering that unintentionally helped decide the final outcome of another game between two friends.

"BOOYAH! That's game, set, and match! Looks like I beat you again, Sam!"

Sam growled in frustration. "Oh, come on! You only got that last point because I got distracted by an outside distraction at the last moment."

"Yeah, yeah. You and your excuses." Tucker turned to where a crowd was gathering, and was surprised at what was drawing in so many people. "Well, don't those two look like they're having fun?"

Turning to where Tucker was staring, Sam was surprised to see Danny and Elsa going at it on Ultimate Dancing Battle. "Huh, who knew Arendelle had moves?" she murmured. As the Goth and tech wiz approached the dancing duo, they too found themselves enthralled with competition taking place before them.

"WHOO! Keep going, Elsa! Show him who's boss!" cheered Sam.

"Come on, Danny! You got this, dude!" rooted Tucker.

With the song nearing its conclusion, the dancers were practically sprinting towards the proverbial finish line. They were neck and neck; their resolve to obtain victory still remaining strong regardless of their exhaustion. Alas, despite his efforts, Danny was the one who was the first to make a mistake. He'd only glanced back at Elsa for a moment, but that was all that it took. He just couldn't help but drawn in by the euphoric expression on her beautiful face, which proved to be such an effective distraction that he ended up tripping over his own feet and missing two consecutive complex patterns. He hastily tried to recover, but by that time, the song had finally ended.

_*Cue Song's End*_

**_GAME OVER!_**

**_WINNER: PLAYER 2!_**

The gathered crowd cheered as the victorious Elsa stepped down from the platform, where she was congratulated by a few of the spectators that remained after the match concluded. Some onlookers even praised Danny for his efforts, although there were also a few that teased him about losing to a girl. Once the crowd finally dispersed and the competitors had a chance to catch their breath, Sam and Tucker were instantly by their sides.

"That was some show you guys put on there." mentioned Tucker.

"I'll say. It looked like the two of you were really going at." added Sam.

"Well, we…did have bet going between us." replied Elsa in between breaths, before she grinned wryly at Danny. "And since I won, I expect you to uphold your end of the deal, _mister_."

"Don't…Don't worry, I will, but don't think that this is over between us. I want a rematch sometime in the future."

Elsa's smile shifted into a smirk. "Sure thing. I'm always eager to have another chance to _thoroughly trounce you_." The two fell into a tense staring contest, their expressions quickly becoming confrontationally. Sam and Tucker became worried that an altercation was about to erupt among their two friends until they heard snickering from the duo, which quickly evolved into full-blown laughter. For some reason, seeing such camaraderie between Danny and Elsa made Sam feel somewhat uneasy. That uncomfortable pinching sensation at her chest that usually felt whenever she saw the two together had once again flared up. Unlike the other times, however, the unpleasant sensation seemed even worse than before, and continued to strengthen the longer she saw the duo interacting with each other. The whole situation left the Goth struggling to deal with a multitude of confusing emotions that she didn't want to face at the moment.

"So, uh, a bet, huh? What exactly did this _bet_ entail? I mean, it would be a shame if you guys got carried away and wagered something _too extreme_." she said, her voice a tad bit louder than normal. The young woman desperately wanted to draw the pair's attention away from each other, if only to lessen the dreaded pinching sensation. The tension that she was feeling was so severe that one of her eyes had developed a minor twitch.

It was Elsa who answered. "Oh, relax, Sam, it wasn't anything major. It's just that snacks are on Danny today."

The anxiousness in Sam's face vanished in an instant, leaving her feeling highly relieved. Tucker, on the other hand, looked ecstatic at the prospect of free food.

"Well, if it Danny's treat, then-"

"And when I say snack, I mean a small dish, not a full-course meal, Tucker." interrupted Elsa, making the teen deflate somewhat. His enthusiasm returned, however, as quickly as it left.

"Oh well, so long as I'm not paying for it. You guys want to hit the food court next?"

"Now hold on a minute, Tucker. We just got here and Elsa's only played one game; it wouldn't be fair if we just left right now. Danny can treat us later, after Elsa has had the chance to get a few more games under her belt." The Goth then draped her arm around the blonde's shoulder and began to lead her deeper into the arcade. "There's this one game that never fails to put me in a good mood, and I guarantee that you're gonna love it." Danny and Tucker said nothing as they followed after the girls, already having a clue as to what game Sam was referring to. They only hoped that Elsa had no qualms with shooting cheerleader zombies.

* * *

Elsa sighed in content as she closed her literature textbook, having finished the last of the weekend's homework. Feeling somewhat drained from staring at small-print text for several hours, she welcomed the relief that washed over her as she eased herself down onto her bed. The feeling of the soft mattress' shape contorting to the shape of her back brought a content sigh from her lips. Her relief was further compounded as she gently massaged her temples, which were no longer obstructed by her cosmetic frames. As she stared up at her ceiling, she thought back to the day she'd spent with her friends, which brought a fond smile to her face. The games that Sam and the others had suggested were all quite exhilarating, and she quickly found them very addictive; not to mention that there were still several more games she hadn't even looked at.

After nearly an hour of gaming, the group of four felt quite ravenous. They made a quick stop at the food court, where Sam and Tucker made sure that Danny kept his word from the bet he lost at the UDB game, but the former made sure that the latter didn't go overboard. After they'd finished their snacks, they then checked out a few stores that Sam liked to visit. Although the disguised princess didn't find the merchandise as appealing as the young Goth did, Sam's favorite bookstore had a few titles that caught her interest; she was already making plans to visit the store again sometime in the near future. Next, Tucker took charge of the group's journey through the mall, and led them to several stores that specialized in movies, video games, and electronics. Just like the previous time, she couldn't understand any of Tucker's explanations about the "ins" and "outs" of each gadget that was for sale, yet she took note of some possibilities for future birthday and Christmas gifts.

Overall, her first day of freedom was even more amazing than she'd first imagined. Despite the fact that everything that she participated in was nothing spectacular or extravagant, and that just about every normal teenager did same activities on an almost daily basis, they all seemed indescribably wonderful to Elsa. It was as if she were experiencing what was like to truly begin living a normal life, which was a welcomed change in pace from when she spent most of her early life sheltered in an environment that was constantly controlled by someone else. Although she was eternally grateful for everything that her parents and castle staff had done for her and her sister, she'd often felt as if she were a caged bird whose cage was positioned near a window that overlooked a scenic meadow, unintentionally taunting her with what she could never experience first-hand. That was why she truly cherished every moment she spent with her friends. Now that she had her powers under control, Elsa finally felt like she was free from her claustrophobic lifestyle; as if she could actually feel and do things that she normally observed from behind a large glass window.

Of all the wondrous experiences she had, there was just one thing (or rather one person) that had put a damper on the otherwise amazing day: Sam. While her first female friend hadn't displayed any downright antagonistic behavior toward her, Elsa couldn't help but notice how oddly the Goth acted around her. The girl always seemed to be watching her and constantly tried to subtly break them apart whenever she and Danny were together; it was as if that girl was trying to keep her from spending _too much _time alone with him. The blonde also noticed how Sam's voice took on a somewhat strained tone whenever she attempted to join in whatever conversation she was having with her boyfriend, and tried to distract her something whenever she was alone with him. There were even a few times when she noticed the Goth faintly glaring at her. A part of her wondered if her friend was aware that she and Danny were more than just good friends, which in turn worsened her unease. From what her boyfriend told her, there had been a time where he and Sam once liked each other to the point that they could've started a relationship with each other, but that possibility had been abruptly demolished after a disastrous fight had occurred between them. Regardless of Danny's claim that he only saw Sam as a dear friend, it was clear to the disguised princess that the Goth still carried a torch for the ghost boy. Elsa sighed in frustration at her situation; although she wanted to tell her friends that she and Danny were together, it was Sam's reaction that worried her the most. Based on what she'd already observed from the girl, there was a high chance that she'd lose the Gothic Manson as a friend if she ever caught wind of her relationship with Danny.

**_VZZZT! VZZZT!_**

The sound of her cell phone vibrating brought Elsa back to the present, putting her troubling thoughts on hold for a later time. Grabbing the phone from her desk, she was pleasantly surprised to see that she'd gotten a text message from Danny.

[ _Hey, r u still awake? _]

Elsa wasted no time in answering. [ _Yep. Just resting after finishing h.w. ^_^ _]

There was a brief pause before her phone buzzed with a response. [ _Srsly?! I've barely managed 2 get half of mine done._ L _What is ur secret? Is super intelligence another 1 of ur powers? _0-0 ]

The last question made her giggle. [ _No. I'm just not as easily distracted as u. _;-p ]

[ _2 tru. _._ So, how did u like ur 1st day w/o a curfew? _]

[ _It was absolutely amazing! _XD_ The games, the stores, everything was all so spectacular! I actually feel like a teenager. _:) ]

There was a brief moment of silence, which made her think that Danny had turned in for the night, when another message buzzed in on her phone.

[ _Feel like seeing a movie this Saturday? _]

Her answer was almost instantaneous. [ _Sure! What do u and the others want 2 see? _]

Again, there was a brief moment of silence before Danny responded. [ _Actually, I was hoping that it could b just the 2 of us. _]

Elsa felt her cheeks heat up once she understood the implications of his text, yet she still felt the need to confirm what he was talking about. [ _Do u mean "like a date"? _]

She didn't have to wait long for his reply. [ _Yeah. I mean, if u want it 2 b. If someone sees us, we can say that Im treating my math tutor… _]

Elsa bit her bottom lip in contemplation. Even though no one else knew about their secret relationship, they were still _officially _a couple, and going on dates was something that couples did do every now and then. Additionally, Danny's alibi sounded pretty believable; practically everyone from school already knew that she was her boyfriend's personal math tutor from time to time. On the other hand, since she had never been on a date before, the young princess didn't know what to expect, or at the very least how to act. There was also the possibility that someone from school would notice them together, and not buy their cover story. Once the "rumor" that she and Danny were dating was known throughout Casper High, Sam would undoubtedly confront them about it, and that was something that she did not want to deal with. Then again, Elsa didn't want Danny to get the wrong idea and think that she didn't consider their relationship to be a real one by declining his invitation. Furthermore, while she liked the idea of being able to spend more time with her friends, she also wanted to spend more _quality time _with her boyfriend. After all, if it weren't for him, she'd still be under curfew, and trying desperately just to keep her powers under control. With that last thought ringing in her mind, she finally texted a reply.

[ _Yes, I'd like that very much. A movie sounds like a wonderful idea. _]

[ _Great!_ =D _So, u wanna meet at that new coffee place we saw as we were leaving the mall at around 10? _]

[ _It's a date! _;) ]

[ _Super! Welp, better get some shut-eye. Good nite, Elsa. I'll see you 2morrow. _]

[ _Good nite, Danny. _] Returning her phone back to its original resting place, Elsa found her heart beating at a rapid pace. A delightfully warm feeling coursed through her very being as one thought played itself over and over again in her mind, making her feel both nervous and excited at the same time.

'_I'm going on my very first date tomorrow_!'


End file.
